The Ambassadors! (Sequel to the axis powers and who)
by JadeCrispy
Summary: Kristina is back in Hetalia! With a few other friends… after an accident, they have to live in Hetalia until America finish fixing the dimension machine. They become known as the Ambassadors! Will they be able to get back? Will Kristina finally choose between Italy and Japan? Sequel to the axis powers and who? Rated T for Alyan, Jao Lan, 2ps and France.
1. Chapter 1: An Accident

Hey guys! I'm back! Here is what you have been waiting for… the sequel to TAPW(the axis powers and… who?)! Get ready for more exciting things! I hope you like the new characters!

* * *

Chapter 1: An accident

In unknown P.O.V

Italy slowly sneaked into the room. The last place before he said goodbye to Kristina. It hadn't been easy for him. Italy was the first to find Kristina, he took care of her, be kind to her, become friends with her and even help her find home. How can he just let go of Kristina like that? Not after he has feelings for her.

America was out that day, but it shouldn't be long. Unless America went to a meeting with the allies where France and Britain would be constantly arguing. There it was, the dimension machine, the one which took Kristina home. Italy still couldn't believe the fact that Kristina came from another world, or as she says the real world. He also still can't believe all the countries are just characters in an anime show.

Well, no matter what it is, he just wants to see Kristina again.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind, though he focused on this thought. It was exactly the time she left which mattered. Just right after he confessed to Kristina that day, he told her his human name.

_" __Goodbye, Feliciano." Kristina said then she turned to everyone. Tears rolled down her cheeks. " Goodbye everyone, thank you."_

_Then Kristina started to walk slowly to the swirling colours of the portal. Everyone was on their toes. Will she make it? Japan looked… upset. As much as Italy. Then when she was right in front of the portal, her head turned to look at Japan._

_" __Goodbye… Kiku." Kristina said. Before Japan or anyone else could react, Kristina went through the portal and she was gone. That's it, she's not coming back. After a long while, a red cloth came through the portal, the signal which shows she's back home._

_Everyone cheered, she was back home! They had did it! But Italy just stared at the portal, Italy just can't believe she's gone. Then he looked at Japan, how did Kristina know Japan's human name? Only countries can know that. Unless… Japan also has feelings for Kristina._

Italy shook away that thought. No, all he wants is to meet Kristina again. It's not about that. He went to the control box. Maybe he should go to Kristina's world, or get her to meet everyone again. Yeah, that sounds nice. Italy look at the many buttons. Rain pattered onto the window outside.

" Now, which button is it…" Italy muttered to himself as he looked at all the buttons. There was one big red button in the middle. " I guess it's this one."

" ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice bellowed from the room's entrance. Italy turned he head around in shock. It was Germany, in his angry mode.

" I-I just want to m-meet K-Kristina again." Italy stammered as he took a few steps back. Germany strode towards Italy shouting " I know you want to meet her again but this is dangerous. Do you even know how to use this thing?! What are you going to do when it does open? You have to think about these things."

" I-I did." Italy said. " I know which button! It's the big red one!"

" Don't you know the big red button always means danger?!" Germany shouted. But Italy ignored Germany and reached for the big red button. Germany quickly darted out his hand to grab Italy's arm. But it was too late. the moment Italy pressed the button, Germany grabbed Italy's arm and pulled it back, activating several other buttons. At the same time, the window burst open, letting the storm into the house, damaging the machine.

" Uh oh~…" Italy said. Electrical shots started to move around the control box.

" RUN!" Germany shouted. Germany pulled Italy out of the room, just in time before a huge explosion happened along with a white blinding light. A loud boom shoot throughout the household, probably big enough to alert America to come home. Then, Italy and Germany can only hear a bit of electric statics.

Germany and Italy went out of their bidding place to see a blackened room. The control panel's board was no longer there, only a bunch of wires. The board was now shattered into pieces on the floor. The ring which was suppose to hold the portal, was now burst at the top.

" No… no… Now I'll never see her again… what did I do…" Italy said as he went on his knees. Then, Italy cried out loud, like he did the moment he went home that day. Spain and Romano were worried then. Even Romano ditched his bad mood to try and make Italy feel better. But Spain and Romano themselves also miss Kristina so they couldn't do much.

Germany squat down beside Italy and patted his back. Right when America came in and found the mess. This was it, no more Kristina.

…

Kristina's P.O.V

" Hurry up Kristina!" Yuna shouted. She was at the doorway, holding her black bag on her arm and crossing her arms. She wore just the school uniform's blouse and skirt. She looked at me, tapping her foot. I finally found my pale pink wallet and put in the deep pocket of my skirt. I walked toward Yuna and said " Okay, let's go."

" Please go downstairs to the canteen." A male prefect in his black suit told us. He was wearing the black pants and jacket of an official prefect and wore green glasses. Yeah, yeah, don't need to rush me.

Yuna and I went down the stairs and into the canteen. Another day of a Junior one student, in about two more years till I have to leave school. This year, I can join the school musical as a part of the cast. I could do many things. I still hadn't changed much since last year. I still have my shoulder length hair in a ponytail, grey lensed glasses and my school uniform didn't change much ether. But Amir and Riana left school so that's sad.

" Hey guys! Wow, you are fast today." I said as I sat at our usual table to Alyan, Alisha, Syrian, Jao Lan, Tasha and Ariel were sitting. Yuna sat across me.

" We're not early, it's just that _you_ were late." Alyan stated. Alyan was a short girl with a short black hair and wore light pink glasses. She just wore the school blouse, skirt and shoes with black socks as we are suppose to wear.

" Hey, who wants some chocolate chips?" I said as I opened my snack box. I offered them to my friends.

" Oooh! Me! Me!" Syrian answered as she took a chocolate chip biscuit from my snack box and ate it immediately. Syrian was an indian girl with long curly hair and blue glasses. She wore the normal school uniform. She was the cutest of them all, like a little doll.

" Same!" Alisha said as she took another from my snack box. Alisha was also an indian girl with long black curly hair. She was very small and short, exactly two years younger than us. Yes, a 13 year old in junior 1 which the real age is suppose to be 15. She started her studies early so that's the reason. She also just wore the normal school uniform. Yuna took another biscuit from my snack box.

" No thanks, I'm not hungry." Ariel said. Ariel was a tall girl slightly shorter than me. She's a malay with long slightly curly hair. No glasses, I guess I don't need to describe what she's wearing. Yes, she is not wearing the cloth on her head or long sleeved clothes. It is not really necessary to wear such clothes for a malay girl. Same goes to Alyan.

" No thanks." Tasha said. Tasha was a tall indian girl with wavy hair and wore black glasses. She's my friend. Too bad Jao Lan always insult Tasha as an elephant. But she isn't fat, just tall, she actually lost weight last year! Still, Jao Lan insults her. Well, he insults all of us.

" Hey Alyan, what did you get for maths." Jao Lan asked. Jao Lan was one of the only boys we made friends with since he's like an outcast. He was slightly large (fat as Jao Lan says himself) and tall guy with short hair and black glasses. He also wore his school uniform, a white shirt with long dark brown pants.

" Don't ask." Alyan said. " I know you are the only one who got A in class so don't shove it into my face.

" I am not shoving it into your face! I am just asking what kind of marks you got." Jao Lan said.

" Leave her be. She's in her bad mode now." I told Jao Lan. I think he should know that by now since they have been friends for two years.

" Oh I see, PMS…" Jao Lan said.

" Ew, Jao Lan." Yuna said in disgust.

" Hey… I heard one time Kristina went missing for a few lessons? What happened Kristina?" Ariel mentioned.

" Oh, I went to a violin exam which ended early so I had to drive back to school. But then I got stuck in a traffic jam and then when I went to school, it was five minutes till school ended and it took me five minutes to get to the classroom." I explained. Lie. It is all a big fat lie.

What actually happened that day was I fell down and entered the world of Hetalia. When I returned, for some reason a century there is only a few hours here. Well, five minutes show so I don't think it would be that long. I wonder how the hetalia characters are doing. Sometimes I wonder, was it all real?

" Well, my version is she eloped with someone for a few hours and then decide to come back!" Alisha said.

" Where did you heard that?" I exclaimed. " I'm not the type that does that!"

" Ms Lee told us that during maths when you were absent that day!" Alisha said. I face palmed myself. Ms Lee likes to tease us students. Don't remind me. Ms Lee had insulted me the day after I returned about eloping with some guy. Urgh! Going to Hetalia is one excuse, an excuse of something I would never do is another.

" I still don't believe her." Yuna said. " I know Kristina, and she would never do things without telling us."

" I told you I forgot to tell you about it." I told them.

" How can you forget something as important as a violin exam?" Alyan asked.

" You know me, Forgetful, naive, innocent Kristina." I said. " Anyway, too bad Riana is not here anymore."

" I know, I wish I could see her again, like in person." Tasha added.

" Maybe soon. At least we exchanged contacts." Jao Lan said.

" I remember how she talks about Hetalia 24 out of 7." I said. " Sometimes I wonder if she talks about anything else other than animals and her family, oh and studies."

" I love her fan fictions. I have even started watching some of the shows because of her." Ariel said. " So yeah now I watch Hetalia."

" Favourite Character?" I asked.

" Germany… and Malaysia." Ariel said. Germany?! Calm down Kristina, Hetalia is an anime after all. The good girl trio and Singapore became official characters in Hetalia: Beautiful World Season two. Strange, the season came out soon after I left Hetalia…

" Let me guess, your Hetalia crush is Germany." Yuna said. Ariel nodded.

" Why Germany? He's so strict." I said, remembering the time Germany tried to train us, and the time Germany trained Japan harshly.

" What… he can be kind on the inside…" Ariel murmured. I sighed, well, I can't change her tastes.

" Hey… I'm like the third wheel here." Alisha said.

" Fourth." Alyan added.

" Fifth." Jao Lan added.

" Sixtih." Tasha added. We all laughed, that was so random! Yup, it was good to be back in my old life. But… I really miss them… I think you know who…

Maybe, I didn't travel to Hetalia. Yeah, may it was all a dream. A silly dream. Maybe that didn't really happen. Maybe I did go for a violin exam. But, why did it all seem so real. It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past. I guess I'll just…

" What the… what is that?" Jao Lan said as he pointed to the far end of the canteen. We all looked. I saw a speak of light, flickering near the food stalls. It was flickering like electricity. People around it fled quickly. More people are starting to noise it, some were taking picture. Wait… I have seen that before, that was when… no. It can't be.

Then, there was a blinding white flash, heat came over me. We all ducked. After that, I couldn't remember. But I knew then where that spark was. It was the spark that I saw in America's portal a year ago.

* * *

OMG! What happened?! Stay tuned to find out! I will post the next chapter next week since the holidays are ending… sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: What is going on!

Hey! I'm back. Yes I am posting this chapter early but I might update less often to think of the plot or work on my other stories on wattpad. If you want a picture of Kristina, look at the book cover! Yup, that's her! Now… let's see what happens!

* * *

Chapter 2: What is going on?!

I woke up. I felt stones, rough and soft at the same time, underneath me. My head was turned sideways, which showed me a view of some buildings. Familiar ones. It wasn't clear at first since my eyes were attacked by sunlight but it slowly became clear. I've seen them before. I stood up slowly. Ouch, my limbs hurt, but not much. I looked around, my heart raced, I've seen this place before! People were staring at me, as if I was a hobo. I looked down, I saw a backpack. I quickly went to it and opened it. There were all my things, which I don't remember bringing.

I shook my head. Can it be? Am I… back in Hetalia? I pinched myself, yup, definitely awake. Looks like my trip to Hetalia wasn't a dream at all. But, how did I get here again? Where's everyone? Am I back to square one? No, I know this place, it isn't a forest. It's a city… this city…

I quickly took my backpack ( well, I guessed it's mine since that happened the last time.) I started to run in a direction. My ponytail fluttered as I ran I took out my glasses and put it inside the backpack. Don't want those glasses to get broken. I actually know this place! I've been here many times! Not in Malaysia, not in my world.

I ran around the corner. Great, I was getting no where. Should I go to his house? No, I can't be sure, I need to make sure this is all real. I then asked a stranger who passed by me " Hey excuse me. Have you seen a red haired guy with a curl on his head?"

" Nope, sorry." The man said in an italian accent and went. The accent… I must be in Italy, I have to be.

I kept asking people who were passing by me. Some of them talked in italian so I tried to speak it, failing of course. Some even curse at me. When I finally thought I was lost, I found a beautiful woman in a plain dress walking down the road. Of course!

" Excuse me, have you seen a red haired guy with a curl on his head?" I asked the woman.

" Oh yes, I just met him a few moment earlier." The woman said, I smiled. I knew Italy would never walk away from a woman like her. " He's just down the road, turn right and you should find him."

" Thank you miss!" I said and ran off. I was already panting hard, come on, you have to be there! I turned around the corner and stopped. There he was. Italy was walking down the road, looking at the sky. He seemed sad for some reason. I swear I saw his eyes red.

I started to walk toward Italy, he hadn't changed much. He now looks only one or two years older than me. Well, Italy hasn't really aged much while I aged a year, 15. As I went closer, I heard Italy mumble " I'm so stupid! Why did I did that!"

" Did what?" I asked. Italy jumped up, turned around and exclaimed " Please don't hurt me! I surrender! I am a fellow italian and you wouldn't hurt a fellow italian! Please don't hurt me!"

" Wow Italy, you haven't changed a bit." I said, smiling brightly and blushing. He really hasn't changed at all.

Italy stopped yelling and took a good look at me. At first he was shocked, he tried to say something. Then he had a bright smile and exclaimed " KRISTINA! YOURE BACK!"

Then Italy quickly hugged me, I hugged back. I laughed out loud, then Italy carried me up and swung me around. I screamed a little and Italy himself laughed. He kept exclaiming " You're back! You're back!"

Then I didn't know what Italy was thinking but then he put me down and kissed me, on the lips. I was so taken back that I couldn't move. My first kiss, taken away by Italy. It was soft but many things stirred inside me. My heart raced, my face was a tomato red. It was overwhelming… and something else. I don't know what.

I didn't know how long that lasted but when Italy finally stopped, I quickly looked at the ground, embarrassed. Italy then realised what he did and looked away too. We were both blushing hard. " Ve…" Italy said, that's all he could say. We remained silent for awhile before Italy said " I-I'm s-sorry."

" I-It's o-okay…" I answered, stammering. We were quiet for awhile, I looked up at Italy again… I know what happened after I left. I remember Italy's confession. _My real name… is Feliciano Vargras._ He told me his human name, something not to be shared except with countries or the one you love.

" Hey… let's go to your home! I want to meet Spain and Romano again!" I said brightly. Italy looked at me, blushed and said " Ve~ Let's go!" Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his house. I blushed a deep red.

Soon, we were at the front of the house. Then I said " Home Sweet Home… well a second home in a way."

" Ve~ Spain! Romano! I'm home! I want you to meet someone!" Italy exclaimed, then winked at me. I was confused at first but then I got the message. Italy wants to surprise Spain and Romano. Italy opened the door and we entered. I let go of Italy's hand and walked ahead. The house, was empty.

" Hello? Anyone home?" I said. Nothing.

" Hello?" I said it even louder this time. Then I heard a familiar voice exclaim " Why did you bring me to your home! I told you to bring me to the police station!"

" Why? What's wrong? I was just trying to help."

" I could just call home or find it at the police station but instead you brought me here. What are you planning!"

" Nothing! I swear, if that's what your thinking."

" O-of course not! Well, sort of… I just want to go back home!"

What was going on, I know one of the voice was Spain's which made my excitement uncontainable but I knew the other voice. Yuna?…

" Woah, I'm sorry okay! But trust me, I am not going to do anything bad to you."

" Trust you? Oh like I can trust a stranger who call himself Spain. I'll go and find the police office myself."

Then a 14 year old indian girl came around the corner. She was wearing a school uniform like me and her skin was of a dark wood brown. Her long curly hair was still in a ponytail and her dark eyes widen the moment she saw me. She dropped her backpack to the ground, amazed by my sight. Yuna… she was here.

" KRISTINA!" Yuna yelled as she ran towards me and hugged me.

" Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Yuna! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed. I then heard someone come around the corner. It was Spain. He wore his usual yellow shirt with the brown sleeveless jacket and pants.

" With Spain?!" I added. Spain, I swear I saw, blushed.

" Do, not, ask." Yuna said as she held my shoulders firm. Then she blinked at me and said " You know who he is?!"

" He's Spain. Yes, that's his real name. It's okay, he's a nice guy. But you were right to keep your guard up. Since he is part of the BBT…" I said as I looked at Spain. Spain was still surprised by my presence. Then he went to me and hugged me. Wow, I'm receiving a lot of hugs.

" Kristina! You're back!" Spain said as he let go of me.

" You know her?!" Yuna exclaimed at Spain as she pointed to me.

" You know her?!" Spain exclaimed at me, nearly the same time as Yuna shouted, pointing at Yuna.

" Yup, both of you. Everyone, meet Yuna. One of my best friends and Yuna, meet Spain and Italy. Yes, Spain." I said. Yuna just stared at me wide eyed.

" Kris… what is going on?!" Yuna exclaimed.

" I'll explain everything. Do-" I wasn't able to finish. Because at that moment, I heard another loud voice.

" Get away from me stalking bastard!"

It's Romano!

" I just want some help! Please la! I'm lost!"

And… someone else. I heard that voice before. What… how can it be?

" Find your own help! And don't go following me like a lost puppy!" Romano exclaimed as he slammed the door open. His angry face suddenly turned surprised. I waved at him. He was completely silent. Then he ran toward me and hugged me and exclaimed " Where have you been you stupid Klutz!"

" Oh, so you do miss me huh? I miss you too Romano." I said. Then Romano let go of me and said " How says I miss you?"

" You did, just now." Spain added. Then I saw a 15 year old boy came into the room. We all stared at him. He had spiky black short hair pointed at the top of his head and wore dark blue glasses. He was quite a looker for some girls. He's a chinese like me and was slightly shorter than me. He wore the school uniform: a white shirt with the school tie and pants.

" What are you still doing here you bastard! How dare you enter my house!" Romano screamed at the boy.

" Hey! All I'm asking is for help la! Don't need to go and scream out like a scared girl!" the boy said in a normal Singaporean accent, but the guy's malaysian of course. How do I know? Because I know who he is.

" Wait… Kristina? Yuna? What are the nerds doing here! Are you… sh*t. You are those guys who sell girl to f*** off with strangers aren't you?" The boy said, pointing to the three tomato lovers.

" What?! Of course not!" Romano exclaimed.

" Bryan! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

" Hey I should be asking you that." Bryan told me.

" Wait, you know him?!" Romano and Bryan turned to me and asked.

" Yes, I know him. That's Bryan, the so called most popular guy in my school, old classmates and Bryan, meet Romano, a friend of mine." I said calmly.

" And who's the girl next to Spain. Spain, that girl is too young for you. Are you seriously a Pedophile?" Romano asked again.

Yuna opened her mouth wide and then took a step away from him. Spain blushed and turned his head to Yuna, shaking his head.

" It's not like that!" Yuna exclaimed, who I swear started blushing.

" I was just helping her find her home!" Spain said, nearly the same time as Yuna.

" Oh my god! It's like Jao Lan's here. But good thing he isn't. Anyway Kris, how do you know Spain! And as in Spain do you mean…" Yuna said. I nodded.

" Don't need with the secret stuff, they know they are just characters of a show." I said.

" Ve~ I was glad to know I have fans!" Italy said.

" So who are you again?" Yuna asked.

" I'm Italy~ I think you know my older brothers Spain and Romano~" Italy said.

" Why do you all have country names?" Bryan asked.

" Kristina… what is this? What are you hiding?" Yuna asked. I was about to say something when the phone rang. Spain left Yuna's side and picked up the phone. I didn't hear what Spain and the caller was talking about. Then Spain pointed the phone to my direction and said " Germany wants to talk to you."

" Germany? He already knows I'm here?" I asked.

" Germany?! Okay, what is going on." Bryan said.

" I have no idea ether, ask Kristina." Yuna said looking at me. I ignored her and went to Spain.

" I told him. He seems serious." Spain said.

" Isn't he always?" I answered as I took the phone in his hands and put it up to my ear. Then I said " Hello? Kristina's speaking."

" _KRISTINA! You're back?!_" A voice boomed through the phone, nearly deafening me.

" Yes, I get that a lot. What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

" _Oh right. I met a guy near my house today. He says he's lost so I brought him to my house. I met him the same way Italy met you but I wasn't sure. I had some kind of theory. So I thought I called Italy and ask him how he met you to prove my theory. Do you happen to know a guy named Brandon?_" Germany asked me. Brandon…

" Yes, he's my classmate." I said " How do you know about Brandon?"

" _Can you come now? Because I have him right here. I don't know how he got here but he's here. Hey Brandon, do you know anyone named Kristina? You do? Well Kristina, it's the same Brandon I guess. Japan also has the same problem, but he has a girl with him. He's coming over now. Can you come?_" Germany said.

" Yup, I guess so." I said.

" _I'll meet you there._" Germany said and he ended the call. I put down the phone and Yuna asked " Well?"

" Who wants to go to Germany?" I asked.

" Germany?! How far away is that?!" Bryan exclaimed. " I don't know how I left Malaysia and got to Italy then now I'm going to Germany? Give me a break!"

" Isn't it going to take a long time?" Yuna asked.

" Nope! In about ten minutes we should be there!" Italy said.

" You're joking right?" Yuna said.

" They aren't" I said.

" I'll drive." Spain said.

…

We stopped in front of Germany's house. It was hard to sit in the car with six people so four of us had to squeeze in the backseat. Not comfortable. I was also sitting next to Italy which made it extremely uncomfortable. All the way, it wasn't so silent. Romano, who was lucky to sit at the front, was complaining why Spain brought him along. Bryan was just making things worse. Yuna was constantly asking questions, which eventually led her to arguing with Romano. Italy was just sitting happily and exclaimed about the beautiful scenery. Once in a while saying " Ve~"

What was I doing? I was sitting down, lost in my thoughts. I just want to block out all the sound around me. I love to daydream, it an escape to reality, my creative centre. I have came up with a lot of book ideas thanks to my creative centre. But this time, I wasn't imagining a story. I was lost in thoughts.

Why is Brandon here? How did Germany find him? Should I have told Yuna and Bryan about this? Who did Japan find? Why is people popping out of nowhere? Why is the people found people I know? How did I get here? I also wondered how Germany and Japan are doing. Japan… I remember that night.

_" __K-Kristina-san…" Japan said, I looked up at him blushing. I can't believe we are so close, and alone._

_" __What?" I asked._

_" __I-I need t-to tell you something." Japan said. I blushed even harder and my heart pounded even faster. What did he want to tell me? He has already shared his secret right?_

_" __What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound hopeful. It's not what you think, Kristina. It's like the last time. When you confessed to Liang Hao. He doesn't feel the same Kristina. Don't be hopeful. These feelings are stronger than before. Prepare yourself for heartbreak. Don't be hopeful._

_" __How can I say this…" Japan said. He was red in the face, he seemed really nervous. He put his hand on his forehead. I stayed silent, waiting for him to answer. He took in a deep breath and said slowly " K-Kristina-san. M-my real name is H-Honda K-Kiku…" _

_What? That's it? I knew his real name already when I read his manuscript but Japan looks embarrassed. Stupid me, why was I so hopeful. I already feel my heart start to break. Japan looks at me and asked " You know what that mean right?"_

_" __Um… not really…" I said. Japan then looked straight at me. I couldn't really see his face properly due to the light but I could see his expression. Like, I don't know how to say it._

_" __Remember what Austria said about Human names?" Japan said._

_" __Oh yeah. He said a country can't reveal his name. Only to his fellow countries and…" I stopped myself. I get what he meant. I blushed even harder, I don't think that is possible. Countries can't reveal their names except to fellow countries and the ones they really love. So does that mean…_

_" __Kristina-san, I really like you. I mean, I-I'm in love with you. I know, it's crazy." Japan said looking away._

I thought hard about that night. I also thought of the time I left, how I called Japan, Kiku and Italy, Feliciano. Shoot, what did I do? I hope I didn't cause anything. Wait… what's going on now? Are Japan and Italy fighting, no, Italy wouldn't fight and Japan's sensible. I tried to shove the thought away but I couldn't.

" We're here!" Spain said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

" I don't see why I have to go to the potato bastard's place." Romano said as he got out of the car.

" I don't see why I have to go with a grumbling bastard." Bryan tried to imitate as he got out of the car. Romano glared at him.

" Stop arguing you too. I had to try and zone you out the entire car ride. Don't you realise we are in Germany Bryan? Yuna?" I asked. Bryan and Yuna looked around. After a long while Yuna exclaimed " We got into Germany in ten minutes?!"

" Yes, we just did." Spain explained.

" Okay, this is plain freaky. Kristina, what is going on?! How are you so calm?" Yuna exclaimed.

" Loooooong story. Let's just say I've been here before." I said. Yuna dropped her mouth open. Poor Yuna…

" Ve~ let's go to Germany's house, it's a few blocks away~" Italy said and he started skipping to Germany's house, we followed behind. Bryan catches up with me and asked " Italy is a very girly guy isn't he?"

" He's not girly. He's just… happy-go-lucky." I explained.

" Right…" Bryan said dragging the right. I sighed, why did it have to be the jock? We soon reached in front of Germany's house and Italy knocked on the door happily. Then the door opened to reveal Germany in his black singlet and pants. I swear Yuna was looking up instead of in front.

" Hello Italy… Kristina! How did you get here!" Germany said. Then I hugged Germany. " Great to see you again!"

" You too." He said hugging me briefly then letting go of me. Then Bryan exclaimed " How many people do you know?! Aren't they all adults?!"

" And the problem is…?" I asked.

" What Bryan means is how did you know him? It's like you have a secret life." Yuna said.

" You have no idea… Germany, you said Brandon's here?" I asked.

" Brandon? How did he get here?" Yuna asked.

" Who are these two?" Germany asked.

" Those are Yuna and Bryan. Yuna's one of my best friends and Bryan is just an old classmate." I explained " Can we come in?"

" Of course, you too Spain, Romano. Japan and some girl are also here." Germany said. We entered the house and into the living room. There, I saw a boy who was about 13 years old and had short straight hair. He was a average sized chinese boy wearing the school uniform, white shirt and pants.

" Hey Brandon! What are you doing here?" I asked as I went to him. Brandon stood up, he was about Yuna's height. " I should be asking you that? How did you get into Germany, as I was told."

" By car." Yuna said as she entered the room. " Don't ask how, we were in Italy ten minutes ago."

" Along with three other guys who call themselves Spain, Romano and Italy." Bryan added.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. The blonde guy over there calls himself Germany. I didn't think it was actually his real name." Brandon said.

" It is his real name apparently." I explained. " I heard Japan and someone else is here."

" Yuna! Kristina!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and look. I saw a girl just slightly short than me and taller than Yuna. She was still wearing her school uniform and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing a scarf like the other malays you think off and she looks more of an indian. I knew that face from anywhere.

" ARIEL!" I exclaimed and hugged her. Yuna joined in. When we let go of her, Ariel starting talking in super fast speed.

" Oh my gosh, you guys have no idea what I've been through. I woke up somewhere in Japan and I was lost. I haven't been to Japan before so I walked around trying to get help. Then I found a guy who calls himself Japan and asked him where I was. He told me and I freaked out! Japan seemed to know what he's doing but then he started to call someone and brought me here. The weirdest thing is it only took half an hour to get here! Then I met Brandon and Germany. How did you get here?" Ariel explained.

" Same like you did! Except I met Italy, Yuna met Spain and I guess… Bryan found Romano…" I said, looking at Bryan and Romano who were arguing again.

" Woah, woah, woah. They all have country names. It sounds like…" Ariel tried to finish.

" Hetalia? Ding ding ding! You got it." Yuna said. " The weirdest thing is, Kristina knows who they are and they know her!"

" What? Kristina? What is going on? I want to go home!" Ariel exclaimed.

" To be honest, I'm not sure half the reason why you are here." I said. " But let's just say… um… how do I put it."

" Kristina-san! You're here!" I heard a voice said as a japanese boy came into the room. My heart stopped. It was Japan, still wearing his usual suit. He hasn't changed at all ether. I swear I felt blood rush to my cheeks like a bullet train.

" Japan!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him and hugged him. Japan was completely taken back but then he hugged back. Then I let go, blushing and said " Long time no see!"

" How did you get here Kristina-san?" Japan asked.

" You know him?!" Ariel exclaimed. I nodded. " I know everyone in this room."

" As expected, Kristina knew Ariel and Brandon as well." Germany said. " I think I pieced together something."

" What is it?" Spain asked.

" Hey, do you anyone else came here?" Yuna asked. " I mean, Since there are already so many of us here, could there be others?"

" There might be." Brandon agreed.

" So what? Call every single person we know and ask if they woke up in another country?" Bryan asked.

" Not quite. I bet the other countries found them. I'll get everyone to come for an emergency world meeting." Germany said as he left the room.

" World meeting?!" Bryan, Yuna and Ariel exclaimed.

" Yup. World meeting, get ready to meet other people countries." I said.

" Kristina… will you mind telling us what is going on?" Brandon asked. The four kids came in front of me. I sighed and tried to explain the best I can.

" Have you guys heard of a show called Hetalia? It's basically a five minutes anime about people being countries and it's mainly a comedy show. Apparently, we got sucked into the world of Hetalia. I was here before, remember the time I missed class and I lied about the violin exam? That was the time I went to Hetalia, though for some reason a century here is a few hours there." I said.

" So you're telling me we are in some anime world where people are countries or something?" Bryan asked. I nodded.

" Seriously?! How can you take this so lightly! How are we going to go home?" Yuna asked.

" Oh, no problem about that. America made a dimension travelling machine so we can use that and go home!" I said.

" Um… Kristina… about that…" Italy started to speak. We all looked at him. Italy suddenly got nervous and said. " Never mind, who wants pasta!~"

" Pasta?" Ariel asked.

" His favourite food, don't mind about it. He says that all the time." I told Ariel. It wasn't long before the countries received the email. But the first one to come wasn't a country.

I was talking to Brandon, trying to explain everything (and to Yuna too since she is still surprised) when someone wrapped his hands around me and lifted me off the ground!

" AAAAAAAAH! Help!" I exclaimed as I started kicked my legs in the air. Then the person spun me around and around exclaiming " Kristina! You miss the awesome me right?"

" Prussia! Yes I miss the 'awesome' you too but please let me down!" I exclaimed. Then the person put me down and I turned around to see my favourite albino man.

" Prussia!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Then I quickly let go and said " Still the same as always huh?"

" Yup! I am still awesome!" Prussia exclaimed. Then a small bird flew towards me and landed on my shoulder. I smiled and said " Yes I miss you too Gilbird."

" Woah, hey dude. Who are you?" Bryan said walking up to Prussia.

" I am the awesome Prussia! Keeesese!" Prussia exclaimed.

" I can tell! Bro fist dude!" Bryan exclaimed as he put up his fist. Then Prussia put up his fist and the made a bro fist. " So… who are you?"

" Bryan." Bryan said. " So is he a country like you said Kristina? Because I never heard of a country named Prussia…"

" Yup, well, he used to be." I explained. " Wait, why are you here?"

" I live here remember? I was just walking around when I stumbled across this guy!" Prussia said pointing his thug over his shoulder. I saw a malay guy with fair skin walk into the room. He wore a plain green t-shirt with black baggy pants and has short hair. He also wore black glasses. I knew that face from anywhere.

" Amir?" I said. Amir noticed me and then walked up to me saying (or yelling) " Hey I know you, you are one of Riana's friends right? What in the world are you doing here? And why are they doing here?"

" You found Amir?" I asked Prussia, Prussia nodded.

" Can you explain what's going on? How do you know Prussia?" Amir asked.

" I will explain everything. Right now we need to gather all the countries." I said.

" Oh my god it sounds so much like Hetalia!" Amir exclaimed.

" That's because we are in the Hetalia World." I said plainly. Amir looked at me in shock and yelled " What?!"

" Stop freaking yelling all the time. You aren't German!" I exclaimed back and then walked away to cool down. I sat down at a chair in one end of the living room, rubbing my head. Amir's here, how in the world did he get here? How did any of us get here?

" Kristina-san?" A voice said and I looked up, it was Japan. Japan sat down on a chair next to mine and asked " Are you okay?"

I blushed and rubbed my head, using my courage to say " Yeah… I guess… it's just really stressing how everyone is asking me for answers."

" Well, I wouldn't blame them. I heard you were in the same state when you first came here." Japan said.

" Yes, that's because I couldn't find a way out. We do have a way out so it's no need to worry." I said.

" I see. How have you been after you left?" Japan asked.

" Pretty good. I was surprised at first not much time changed when I got back home and soon adjusted myself to normal life. I also miss you guys, I even thought all this was just a dream. This assures me I am so not dreaming." I said, looking at Japan.

" Yeah… we all missed you Kristina." Japan said. " I miss you too."

I blushed again and said " So, how did Ariel react when she got to your land?"

" She was crazy. When she asked where she was. But when I told her what I know, she started to panic. I thought she had something to do with your previous arrival so I called Germany. Then Germany told me to bring her to his house. Ariel was reluctant at first but she eventually followed. It wasn't easy. But when we got to Germany's house, we met Brandon and Ariel met Germany. She seems very shy." Japan told me.

" Yup, she can be shy." I said. Then the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it. You guys go to the meeting room, there will be a lot of people coming." Germany said. Then, we all moved into the meeting room. Prussia and Amir also followed along even though Prussia isn't a country, but since he's in this mess he has to go.

Then we didn't have to wait long in the meeting room before the people came in. It was the allies. I was surprised to hear a voice scream " Oh my god! Kristina! Yuna! Ariel!"

I turned around to see a short thirteen turning fourteen year old girl with short bob cut hair and pink glasses wearing the school uniform. Alyan! Oh my gosh! I ran towards her along with Yuna while Ariel walked quickly instead.

" Oh my gosh! Alyan! You got into this too!" I exclaimed.

" What is going on! I was found by this cute blonde guy and he brought me to his home. I was afraid he was going to rape me until the phone rang! Then he brought me here!" Alyan exclaimed.

" Who?" Yuna asked.

" Me missoure, Miss me Kristina?" A french accent came in. I looked behind Alyan to see France.

" France?! You found Alyan! What did you do to her?!" I exclaimed as I quickly went in front of Alyan, pushing her back.

" Nothing! Nothing Kristina! Well… I didn't plan that yet but she's fine. I wouldn't do anything to a harmless girl." France said. Then I sighed in relief. Then I went and hugged France and said " I miss you too."

France smiled and hugged back. Then I quickly let go, step back and said " Don't think about it."

France then exclaimed " Stop thinking of me as a pervert for once okay!"

" Sorry…" I said.

" Well she should, with your stupid perverseness and all…" A british voice said. I saw Britain walking towards us. Then he said to me " Hello Kristina, nice to see you again."

" Britain! It's great to see you too!" I said as I hugged him. Britain was a little taken back but I swear he smiled. Then I let go and said " You guys really haven't changed at all."

" I would say the same to you, well, except your older. Hey Kristina… have you heard of-" Britain was interrupted by a loud voice " Oh my god! Kristina! Yuna! Ariel! Alyan!" I quickly looked around and saw Riana. She has short curly hair down to her chin and wears glasses. She was wearing a plain blue shirt with a sweater and blue pants. I ran towards her and hugged Riana.

" Riana! You got here too! Oh my gosh it's been so long!" I exclaimed.

" I would say the same!" Riana exclaimed as she returned the hug. The Riana went to hug Yuna and Ariel.

" Oh, I guess you do know Riana." Britain said. Oh, so Britain found her.

" And don't forget me!" A new cute voice entered the meeting room and we saw Syrian run towards us. I made a big smile on my face and exclaimed " Syrian!"

" Li An! You are here!" A voice said. I looked behind Syrian and saw China. " China! There you are!" Then I ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged back, let go and asked " So you know Syrian? She's like a cute doll isn't she aru?"

I nodded. Then I asked " Did you find her?" China nodded. Then Ariel went to me and said " How many people do you know?!"

" A lot, you will be surprised." I told Ariel. Then I saw America walk into the room exclaiming " The hero has arrived! Kristina! You're back!"

" America!" I exclaimed and went to hug him.

" Hey Kris, great to see ya!" America said. Then a familiar voice alerted me " Kristina?! What are you doing here? Stop flirting with America for god sake- wait, you know him?!" I let go off America to see Jao Lan. Okay, this is one of the few I don't want to see…

" Jao Lan! How many times do I have to tell you? I do not flirt!" I exclaimed. Then the girls go my attention while Riana was surprised by Amir's arrival and groaned.

" Oh great, Jao Lan's here." Yuna moaned.

" What? Isn't it great to see me here?" Jao Lan said.

" Not so dude." America stated the obvious.

" Did you miss me Kristina?" A voice asked me. I turned to see Russia. Oh… Russia. I wasn't close to him but it was still great to see him!

" Russia! You haven't changed at all!" I said. Russia shrugged and asked " Aren't you going to hug me like you did to the other allies?"

" Alright, come here!" I said. Then I hugged him and let him go. I saw a boy who is slightly shorter than me enter the room. He had short black hair looked pretty mature for a fifteen year old boy. He was wearing the school uniform with the school tie.

" Steve?!" I exclaimed. Steve look at me and said " Hello Kristina. How are you?"

" You aren't even acting worried? That's new." I said.

" I know right, he's the calmest compared to all of us, except you." Jao Lan said.

" Let me guess… Russia found Steve." I said. Russia nodded. Then I realised something. I turned to Steve, my ex classmate and asked " Did Russia asked you ' Become one with Mother Russia, da?'"

Steve nodded. " What did you say?" I asked.

" I said okay. Um… Kristina? Is something wrong?" Steve said. My mouth was wide open the moment I heard ' yes'. Oh… no.

" Congratulations Steve, you are now officially Russia's eternal servant." I told Steve. Steve looked at me weirdly and said " You've got to be kidding me." I shook my head, poor Steve…

Many other countries came afterwards, but no other people I know came. I came in an immediate embrace by Hungary and I wanted to hug Austria but he wouldn't let me. Well okay Mr Royal (eye roll but smiling). The Baldics were glad to see me and I hugged them. Sometimes I wonder if they should be called the sensitive trio. Ukraine and Belarus was a surprising arrival. Ukraine hugged me and cried tears of joy while Belarus was reluctant to greet me until she said " Welcome back."

It was good to meet Liechtenstein and Switzerland again. Liechtenstein ran to me and hugged me, she said I was like a big sister to her, next to her brother of course. Switzerland just smiled when he saw me and asked if I still can shoot. Too bad I don't have my pistol with me. Greece and Turkey was like every normal welcome, Greece even brought Caramel along so it was great to see one of my favourite kittens - no… cats! Caramel has grown- again. Then Turkey and Greece started to argue who I miss more. I laughed at this.

The Nordics was an even more surprising greeting. I was first hugged by Finland from the back by surprise while I was talking to Alyan and then another hug attack from Denmark. Because of Denmark's attack Norway started strangling Denmark with Denmark's own tie again. Sweden and Iceland came in normally. Mr Puffin flew in, pecked my head and bothered me why I hadn't visit for so long. I hugged them of course. I am getting a lot of hugs today.

Soon afterwards I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Canada and Kumajiro. I hugged him and said how much I missed him. Honestly, I nearly forgot about him but I didn't tell him that. Darn, why does every person keep forgetting Canada, I feel guilty. After a short while while talking to Jao Lan, I was enveloped with more hugs from South Korea and Taiwan! Vietnam bro-fist me and we tackled a bit for good times sake. Thailand and Hong Kong were also here so I hugged them.

Then Belgium and Netherlands came. I immediately hugged Belgium and told her how much I missed her. Despite the fact I wasn't very close to Netherlands, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Then came the people who I probably think my friends are waiting for.

" Kristina! Kristina!" I heard a child-like voice yell. I turned around to see Singapore running towards me. I quickly opened my arms and gave him a big hug. Then I saw Malaysia, Indonesia and Philippines came after him. I hugged them all three, especially Malaysia.

" Hey guys! I want you to meet this country. This is Malaysia," I introduced. " her brother Singapore and her friends Indonesia and Philippines." They were really popular among my friends after that. Poor Philippines was so shy she hid her face. Haha! but Ariel seemed to get along well with her. Somehow, Jao Lan managed to make Indonesia annoyed already, accidentally.

Seychelles and Monaco nearly came at the same time and I hugged them both. Seychelles was really excited to see my friends, Bryan tried to flirt with her before being completely criticised by Monaco. Ha! Serves him right. Then Britain older brothers came, they just said hi to me and joked about whether Britain's spell worked or not. Cuba was also just a friendly hello. I was also greeted by a couple of countries which would take forever to describe.

Soon, the world meeting was back to it's usual state: France and Britain arguing, Indonesia and Malaysia arguing, Greece sleeping, America trying to get everyone's attention about our situation, Germany sitting down slowly getting angry, Japan trying to sense the mood, Latvia trembling in fear as Russia talked to him… so much was going on. Yuna was now talking to Spain, Bryan was arguing with Romano, Jao Lan was annoying Alyan who debuted by insulting him, Steve just hanging around the Nordics trying to get used to the situation, Ariel was talking to Syrian, Brandon was trying to get used to the surroundings, Amir and Riana were talking excitedly (well Riana was) and just to think I am just sitting next to Italy in my chair, staying quiet.

Well, there is a reason why I am called the most sensible among my friends. Oh, Alyan went psycho and is now continuously hitting Jao Lan. Yes, this is normal among my friends.

" Alright! Settle down! Yes, you too Kristina's friends!" Germany barked " We are trying to solve a problem and you people act like a bunch of cavemen!" Everyone went silent and sat down. My friends plus Bryan( Bryan isn't my friend, he's an old classmate.) were just standing the rte in shock. The Bryan raised his hand and said " I'm not Kristina's friend."

" I don't care just shut up and sit down!" Germany barked. My friends immediately sat down. Brandon, who was sitting all along, seemed frightened by Germany's barking. Yuna, who was sitting next to me whispered " Does this happen all the time?" I nodded.

" Alright, as we all know, Kristina is back. She somehow has made it back here and some people came along with her. First before we start the meeting, any doubts?" Germany asked. Bryan raised his hand and said " I think all of us have the same question." All my friends looked at Bryan and nodded. They all screamed in unison " WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

" I can't explain it to you, you have to ask Kristina." Germany said.

I stood up, everyone seemed to be looking at me but I concentrated on my friends. I said " Hey guys… I know what you're thinking for my friends… and Bryan. How is Kristina calm about this and how does everyone here know her? Well just to be clear first, you are in another world. What world? Do you know a show called Hetalia? It's an anime which features people impersonating as countries. The one that yelled at you is Germany, one of the main characters. The others are Italy, Japan, China, France, England, Russia and America. Now for the reason why I'm calm. I have been here before, remember the time I went missing? That was the time I went to Hetalia, for a century actually. But somehow it was only a few hours back home. So you can tell I kind of have my secret life here somehow. Does that explain everything?"

The room was completely silent. Even the noisiest person was silent. Then all my friends exclaimed " What?!"

" Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are in Hetalia!" Riana said slowly.

" Woah! That's awesome man! I get to meet the cool Russia and awesome Prussia!" Amir exclaimed.

" Woah woah woah, so we are in some kind of world based on a show?" Bryan asked. I nodded.

" B-but how are we going to get back?!" Alyan panicked. " I wanna go home!"

" So are we stuck here?" Ariel asked.

" Nope! We have a way home! How did you think I got home the last time?" I asked. " We can just use America's dimension machine!" My friends- and Bryan- sighed in relief. But then America started to look away and whistle. There's something suspicious going on…

" Um about that… the dimension machine is completely destroyed." Germany said. I was silent. THE MACHINE IS BROKEN?! I gave a worried face and said " You're kidding right…"

" No, Germany never jokes around." America said. I knew that…

" What happened!" I asked.

" That brings me to my theory. Stupid Italy decided to play with the machine and could have messed up something. But he ended up breaking the machine while I was trying to stop him and the dimension machine exploded!" Germany yelled pointing to Italy.

Italy immediately panicked and said " I-I only wanted to see Kristina again!"

I smiled and said " Aw, Italy. That's nice of you. But you should have thought it through. What if you did succeed and did come to my world? How am I going to explain about you? How would you find me? You can't just barge in like that. Who knows what Alyan, Jao Lan or Alisha will be thinking!"

Alyan's ears picked and said a slightly seductive voice " I would assume Italy was the guy Kristina eloped with on the day she went missing."

I face-palmed myself, blushing. I knew it. " I, told you. I did not elope with anyone…" I growled. Italy just said " Ve~"

" Well, you sort of did considering-" Jao Lan said before America burst into laughter " Man! that would be funny!"

" Can we get past this right now!" I exclaimed, getting more embarrassed by the moment. Then Germany said " Now to continue, my theory was- CAN ANYONE STOP AMERICA FROM LAUGHING?!"

England used a book and hit America at the back of his head. America's head hit the table due to the large impact and was silent. Steve asked " Is he dead?"

" Of course not, Countries are practically immortal. We can't die easily." England explained.

" My theory was that when the accident happened, it must have caused something in your world which forced you to go back here, maybe in different places depending on where you were." Germany said.

" Well… I was the way back so maybe that explains it." Amir said.

" But… Prussia isn't a country, you landed in Germany." Riana stated.

" It was just a theory, I am not sure how you ended up in certain places." Germany said.

" Well… we can just fix the machine right?" Syrian said.

" Not exactly… the machine was completely blown up. I have to start again from the very beginning." America said.

" How long will that take?" Japan asked.

" I'm not sure… I didn't bother to keep the blueprints so I really have to start from scratch…" America said.

" Idiot! Why did you keep the blueprints!" Alyan and Britain exclaimed at the same time. Then they look at each other. Wow, too much of coincidence.

" OMG! You guys said the same thing together! I thinking of a new pairing…" Jao Lan said as he made a heart shape with his hands and focus it on Alyan and Britain. I rolled my eyes, here we go. She's playing matchmaker again…

" Jao Lan, I already like someone else so stop it." Alyan said. Britain seems confused.

" Sorry… it's what he does…" I told Britain. Britain just blinked at me.

" So we can't go back?!" Syrian exclaimed.

" That is until I rebuild the machine. But it's okay, I'll work on it the moment I get home." America said as he lifted his head from the table. I saw a small stain of blood on the table and blood dripping down from America's nose. Oh…

" Are you okay?!" Ariel freaked out.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bleeding nose." America said, wiping the blood unto his sleeve.

" Don't wipe it on your jacket you arsehole!" Britain exclaimed in disgust.

" Before we end the meeting, anyone else found anyone?" Germany asked. Everyone remained silent. " Okay, if you do find someone, call Kris, she should know what to do with them."

" I feel like I have so much responsibility…" I said.

" Of course! You are the… most experienced." Steve said.

" You are the only one with clear idea what is going to happen so you have to take charge." Brandon said. I stayed silent.

" Wait, I have one question, where are we going to stay?" Syrian asked. Everyone was silent. Then Italy spoke up " Well Kristina can stay with us like before~ So that is settled."

My friends- and Bryan- looked at me and Alyan said " You lived with him? I'm seriously starting to think you did elope with him…"

" I told you I did not elope with anyone!" I exclaimed, blushing.

" Well… since Ariel came to my country I suppose I can welcome her to my home." Japan said.

" Why don't we make it simple and let the ones who found them stay with them." China said. " I'll be glad to have Syrian live with me."

" Why did that sound so wrong?" Syrian murmured.

" What?! How can I live with that chinese bastard?!" Romano exclaimed pointing to Bryan.

" Yeah how can I?" Bryan said.

" Do you see anyone who will be willing to take you?" Germany asked. Bryan looked around and asked " Anyone?" Silence.

" Yeah, you're stuck with him." Brandon answered for Bryan.

" I don't think I want Bryan staying with me…" Viet said " After what Romano said…"

" That's exactly what I thought." Romania said.

" Wait! Alyan, is it okay that you are living with France. Because I don't trust France enough to take care of you." I said.

" It's okay, I'll take good care of her." France said.

" You better!" Riana said. " But I really don't think it's a good idea."

" No, I'm fine." Alyan said.

" Dude, that's guy's a pervert are you sure?" Amir asked loudly. France seemed offended and exclaimed " Why does everyone talk bad about me?"

" I'm serious fine. I'm a rapist remember?" Alyan said with swag. We were all quiet. Then China stammered " A-a rapist?"

" It's just a title she bestowed on herself. She has never raped one. But she has a mind of a rapist…" I said.

" Yeah, she calls herself that along with Shaquta, Psycho and many other names." Yuna said. The countries looked at me and Hungary asked " What kind of friends do you have…"

I smiled and then said " You are about to find out."

* * *

Alyan, alyan, alyan… you really had to mention that in front of everyone. Yup, Kristina's friends are completely crazy, especially Alyan. Yes, Jao Lan likes Romance and Amir is like a German. Bryan is of an annoying jock and Yuna is a fun girl who you will see likes horror. Steve is has a tunsude character or whatever you call it and Syrian is just a cute hyperdrive! The only sensible ones here seems to be Brandon, Ariel and Kristina, poor them. Now… let's see how they live here… BTW you will know who won the poll because Kristina will finally end up with ether Italy or Japan! Finally! There will also be pairing of Ambassadors x Country! Germany, some country Kristina will end up with but I won't say because of spoilers, Spain and maybe France would be involved! Excited? Wait… it's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Hetalia

Hey guys! I hope you like Kristina's friend (and old classmate), man I hate using that term. But I won't for no longer… let's see how these teens survive Hetalia, but mainly Yuna and Bryan since Kris has to live with them. Yuna is getting a shock of her life…

* * *

Chapter 3: Life in Hetalia

We had left the meeting in good terms but I had warned France not to do anything bad to Alyan. It was a really big threat so France seemed scared and promised me thrice not to hurt her. After that, I went back to Italy's house with Romano, Spain, Yuna and Bryan. I didn't expect the way I wake up today.

" Kris! Kris! Wake up!" Yuna exclaimed as she hit me continuously with a big soft pillow. Although it was soft it was enough to suffocate me. I lifted myself a bit very slowly and said without opening my eyes " Five more minutes…"

" WAKE UP!" Yuna exclaimed as she hit me with the pillow again. I finally got up and rubbed my eyes, seeing Yuna in her t-shirt and shorts, wide eyes with the pillow in one hand. She pointed behind me and I looked.

It was Italy, sleeping in the bed beside me. Oh… he's done it again. I didn't really care at first but when I looked at Yuna, I finally get it. Yuna looked at Italy, then at me, she was blushing. Then I blushed. Oh shoot.

" ITALY!" I exclaimed, blushing madly as I kicked Italy out of the bed. Just the moment before I kicked Italy, Romano and Bryan entered the room to witness the scene. I kicked Italy out of my bed and Italy rolled down to the ground. I heard a quick " Ouch!"

" Italy! What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" I exclaimed.

" That's what I was trying to tell you!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Ve… good morning." Italy said.

" Why were you in my bed!?" I exclaimed. Italy saw my mad face and complained " B-but you always let me do that last time!"

" Woah! What happened here?" Bryan said as Italy stood up. It was only now I realised Italy was only in his boxers. I blushed a deep red and looked away, squeezing my eyes shut. I know he does it in public once but really? From all the times he had to sleep like that was now. With the information Yuna saw and me in my bunny pyjamas, people like Bryan can only assume one thing.

" So~ I guess you two had fun last night." Bryan said in a weird tone. That made me blush even more and throw my blanket over my head, covering my face. Then I exclaimed " It's not like that!"

" Then what the heck was Italy doing in your bed?! And what did he mean by ' last time'?" Yuna asked me in panic.

" Yup, this isn't the first time Italy did this." Romano said. Urgh Romano! Just tell them the truth already!

" I guess they did it before, if you know what I mean." Bryan said. I got angry, took Yuna's pillow throwing it at Bryan exclaiming " I'M STILL A VIRGIN YOU IDIOT!"

Bryan quickly dodged the pillow. Romano seemed amused. Darn the fact that Bryan is a jock. Italy, who was standing at the side blur, blushed a deep red. I hugged myself, stupid Bryan. Then Yuna asked me " Then why was Italy in your bed?!"

" Probably Alyan's story of her eloping is really true." Bryan teased and I threw my pillow at him, succeeding in hitting his face this time.

" That's not true!" I exclaimed " Last time Italy had really bad dreams so he wanted someone by his side. Spain and Romano wouldn't let him sleep next to them and I pitied him so I let him. But… the dreams should have been gone by now. Isn't it?"

" Ve… sorry… It's just I thought I never get to see you again. I thought everything will be back to normal." Italy said. I smiled and said " It's okay, but don't do it when there are other people in the house now. There are people like Bryan who will assume the worst."

" Hey!" Bryan exclaimed, offended.

" Alright, I get it. Now Italy, please put on some clothes." Yuna said, who had her eyes closed the whole time. Italy nodded and gathered his clothes and went to the toilet to change. Then I heard a cat's meow and I looked down. A familiar white cat with a red ear and a red patch on it's back ran towards me and jumped onto my bed. I exclaimed " RUBY!"

I hugged her and Ruby cuddled against me. I miss Ruby so much! Yuna and Bryan were surprised by my cat's arrival. Bryan and Yuna sat next to me and Yuna said " Aw! What a cute cat! It's your's?"

" I was bored stayed at Italy's house most of the time. I had told Greece that and since he has so many cats he gave me Ruby." I said. " He wanted to give me Caramel but her mother wouldn't let her go with me."

" Aw! Let me hold her!" Bryan said as he took Ruby from my arms. He played with the cat for a few moments before putting her down. The cat then pawed at Bryan's bear feet and Bryan exclaimed laughing " Stop! Stop! Cat! Stop!" Then Bryan fell on the bed laughing as Ruby tickled Bryan with her paws. I didn't know Bryan was ticklish… I guess he isn't that bad.

" Ruby! Get out of the bed! How many times do I have to tell you this!" Romano yelled. I remember the times before when Romano didn't like Ruby but Ruby kept sleeping at his bed. I smiled. Then I saw Spain come in and said " Hey! What's the party?" Italy came out of the toilet fully clothed.

" Where have you been Ruby?" I asked the cat. The cat got off Bryan and meowed at me.

" Remember you told Malaysia to take care of her? I went to Malaysia's place and got her for you." Spain said.

Ruby then played along the pillows and blankets while Bryan stood up. Just to let you know, Spain and Italy doesn't mind our culture of walking in buildings barefooted. I had done in before in several houses, sometimes screamed at to put my shoes on. Romano didn't except it at first but then he respected my culture.

" Come on, let's have breakfast. I made churros!" Spain said.

" Isn't that too sweet for breakfast?" Romano asked as he followed Spain out.

" It's a great breakfast treat in my country!" Spain said. Italy then said " Yay! Churros! Ve~ come on you three!" We all looked at each other and went to the dinning room for breakfast. Churros are actually thin rolled up break with sugar and a bit of honey. Yuna loved the food. I didn't know how many churros she ate.

" Yuna, Bryan, do you want to look around town since you are new here?~" Italy asked.

" I would love too!" Yuna said

" Great! I'm coming!" Bryan said.

" I'll come too, I haven't been to the city for a long time!" I said.

" How about you Romano?" Italy asked Romano.

" Do I look like a tourist guide to you?" Romano grumbled.

" Yes, yes you do." Bryan said and smiled. Romano glared at Bryan. " Remind me why we get him to stay here?"

" I don't know ether…" I said.

" Why are you always so bad! You haven't even said a bad word to Yuna! In fact you were pretty nice to her!" Bryan complained.

" Italians like to flirt with pretty women. For Romano, he is kind to girls but shows his mean side to me and other guys. He's pretty cool once you get to know him." I said as I took a sip of my hot chocolate aka milo. What? Teens still drink milo. Romano was now glaring at me.

" Why does he treat you badly compared to other girls?" Yuna asked curiously. I was silent for awhile. I knew Romano wouldn't want me to reveal his past to anyone, especially to people he just met.

" Um… I remind him of someone he hates." I said. " Yeah, that's it."

" Why does it sound like it's not?" Bryan asked.

" Alright, while you four go and have fun, I'll go to my tomatoes." Spain said as he picked up his plate and went to the kitchen, we finished up quickly and went into town.

…

" Wow! The people are so friendly here!" Yuna commented as we walked through the streets of Italy's city.

" Ve~ all italians are friendly! Well, except for some who are like Romano. But those are usually in South Italy." Italy explained.

" I'm confused, I haven't heard of a country called Romano yet he's here." Bryan asked.

" Italy is run under two governments. So it is sort of like separate countries but it is still the same one. Italy or Veneziano is the northern Italy while Romano is the southern Italy." I explained.

" Wow, I didn't know that." Yuna said.

" Hey… is that Kristina?" An italian voice rang. I looked around, searching for the person who said my name.

" It is! Hey Kristina! Over here!" A british voice said. I finally found them, it was Seborga, Wy and Sealand. Sealand was waving to me entusiatically while they walked over.

" I thought you were gone for good!" Sealand exclaimed as he hugged me. Wy and Seborga did too. " Guys! You are squashing me!"

" Sorry, it's just we haven't seen you for some time." Wy said as they let me go. Yuna seems confused and asked " Wait… more countries?"

" Hey! Did you hear that! She called us countries! Yay!" Sealand exclaimed. Seborga then cheered internally even though we can see it on his face and Wy says " I'm already an independent country."

" But you aren't recognised as one." Seborga corrected.

" I will be. Just you wait." Wy said.

" Huh? They are countries right?" Bryan asked.

" No, they are micronations. Micronations are regions which are trying to be recognised as countries, usually gaining their independence from another country. So they are just country wannabes as you can say." I explained. " Seborga, the tall one, got his independence from Italy and sort of from Romano. Sealand broke off from England while Wy's from Australia."

" Ve~ how's it going for you Seborga?" Italy asked.

" Great! But no one recognises me as a country yet." Seborga said.

" It's okay, you will probably be a country someday. You too Wy, Sealand." Italy said.

" Yeah! My metal country will be famous and be part of the G8 one day!" Sealand said. Yuna and Bryan are again confused.

" Sealand's country is actually an oil factory in the middle fo an ocean, if he really is a country he will be the smallest country ever. The G8 is a group used to represent both the Axis and the Allies." I said.

" Alright, I think I get it… who are Axis and Allies again?" Bryan said with dramatic poses, something he always does to get attention. We all looked at him as if he was stupid.

" The Axis is the alliance Italy, Germany and Japan and the Allies are the alliances between France, Britain and America." Yuna explained.

" You forgot China and Russia for the Allies." I corrected Yuna.

" Oh! Now I remember." Bryan exaggerated. Wy rolled her eyes and said " I can't believe you don't know, even Sealand here knows about the Axis and the Allies."

" So where are you headed too?" I asked.

" Just going to Seborga's home to play." Sealand said.

" We don't play, we're teenagers for goodness sake." Wy said " We 'hang out'."

" But it's like playing right?" Sealand said. Wy rolled her eyes.

" So who are these two?" Wy asked.

" These are my friend Yuna and my old classmate Bryan." I said. " They somehow came back with me."

" Wow, Yuna's pretty~" Seborga flirted. Yuna blinked and stepped back saying " Sorry Seborga, not interested." Seborga pouted and said " Why? I'm not cute?"

" Yuna's not exactly the romantic dreamer like other girls. She says she's ' too busy with studies' and ' boys are just people and is not that type of girl who coos over guys'." I said making the quotation marks. " My kind of girl!"

" Aw, that's too bad. Well, we have to go. Bye Kris, Bye Yuna, Bryan, Italy." Seborga said before running off.

" Hey Seborga! Wait up!" Sealand said as he run after Seborga.

" Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with these guys…" Wy said before she ran off after then yelling " Hey! Slow down!"

" They are cute little children!" Bryan said.

" They're about our age you know." I told Bryan. Bryan remained silent. We continued our walk, with Italy pointing to various sites. Soon, we came to a square. I remember this place very well.

" Hey Kristina! Remember the time when Japan visit and we went to the arts festival? This is where we danced!" Italy told me.

" Yeah, I remember." I said as I took a few steps forwards to look around. Man… this square brings back so many memories. How I had asked Japan to go on his around the world trip, the dance… wow.

" What arts festival?" Yuna asked.

" Oh! Japan went to visit my home for a tour so Kris and I took him to town to see the sights. There was this arts festival so we went. We watched a performance here and then came the dance rave! It was so fun dancing with Kris and Japan!" Italy said.

" You dance?" Bryan asked me.

" Japan dance?" Yuna said.

" Well, he was sort of forced to." Italy said. Then an idea seemed to stuck him and he grabbed my hand and brought me forward. I blushed and exclaimed " Italy! What are you doing?!"

When we were in the centre of the square, Italy let go of my hand, turned to face me and said " Let's dance!"

" Italy, people are staring at us." I said, looking around.

" Since when has that bothered you! Come on, dance!" Italy said and he started dancing in the middle of the square. After seeing him dance some funny moves, I laughed. Yuna and Bryan came to us and Yuna said " What are you doing?"

" Dancing! Come on! Sing the song!" Italy said. I smiled and sang softly " Oh~ I wanna dance with somebody."

" Ve~ Dance!" Italy said, I laughed. Oh, what the heck? I started dancing as I sang the rest of the chorus as I danced " I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah~ I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me."

Then suddenly, a burst of the intro for ' I wanna dance with somebody' came from a direction. We all looked at Bryan who held the ipod and was now playing the song very loudly.

" You listen to Whitney Houston?" Yuna said.

" What? The song's cool!" Bryan said as the singer started to sing. Italy then said " Ve~ let's dance!" I laughed again and started to dance to the music.

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_and the sun begins to fade_

_still enough time, to figure out_

_how to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright, up till now_

_it's the light of day that shows me how_

_and when the night falls_

_loneliness calls_

Bryan was rapping to the music as Italy and I danced what we danced that night. I smiled, this is really fun. I didn't really care about the people staring at us dance. I was too busy having fun! Then I saw Yuna standing at the side nervously. Oh she is so not going to skip out on this!

I went Yuna and pulled her into the centre of the square and said " Come on! Dance!"

" Kris! I'm not good!" Yuna said.

" Who cares! It's just us. Come on!" I said as I danced. Yuna then decided to bring out her silly self and danced too. Bryan joined in and did an even crazier dance. Yuna and I looked at each other and laughed out loud. This is really so much fun!

By the seconds chorus, we were all dancing like mad. People even stopped to watch us do our silly dance moves! When the end of the second chorus was drawing near, Italy wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I screamed as Italy turned me around. Yuna and Bryan looked at us with shock and Bryan exclaimed " Woo! Go Italy!"

When Italy finally put me down, I turned to him and said " You got stronger!"

" Ve~ I did!" Italy exclaimed. Then we all danced to the rest of the song. Bryan attempted to spin Yuna too but Yuna used her self defence the moment Bryan wrapped his arms around her. Idiot. When the song ended, we all collapsed on the ground. A few people clapped. After a moment we got up and I saw Romano stomping towards us.

" There you are you bastards! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Romano exclaimed.

" Aw~ you miss us already?" Bryan said.

" Why on earth would I miss you! Spain made me go out to get you guys for lunch." Romano grumbled.

" Come on Romano, stop being grumpy!" Bryan whined.

Then it went on for some time, with Bryan and Romano constantly arguing. I sighed… why did we have to keep Bryan. " This is going to be something daily right?" I nodded, looks like I have to get used to this.

…

It has been about two months and it was strange how easily we got used to living in Hetalia. I got used my my new daily routine easily, though it wasn't that different from the last time. In the morning, I would ether play with Ruby, help Spain with his garden or draw/paint. Then it would be lunch and I would hang out with ether Yuna or Italy. Well, mainly Yuna since Italy always has his siestas. Then Bryan would try and disturb me around this time to entertain himself and most of the time Bryan would leave with a bruise on his face.

At night, I would go to the library and read. Sometimes… I would write in my macbook. Usually writing my own books but sometimes I keep a computer diary. Good thing I came up with a password Bryan, Romano or anyone who is a snoop (including Yuna, she has tried to hack into my computer hundreds of times along with my other friends.) will never know.

Yuna is doing pretty well living here. At first she was continuously arguing with Spain but after awhile it kind of stopped and now they are like the closest friends you can imagine. This is strange because she rarely has guy friends other than Jao Lan. Spain is probably now Yuna's next best friends next to me!

Bryan took a little more time since Romano is not the type to open up to people. Well the main reason is because he found Romano's weakness: Philippines. Don't ask me about the weakness part but when Bryan found out about it, he began continuously teasing Romano about him having a crush on Philippines. They argue a lot because of that. But… I also notice that Romano tends to blush every time Philippines is mentioned. I guess he stills remembers the night of the party.

Bryan also made a huge mistake. They were arguing one day and Yuna and I were around the corner. Suddenly, we both heard Romano scream " YOU PERVERT!" And then we quickly stepped away as Bryan was throw past us and hit the wall. He fell to the ground and said " Ow… that's one strong headbutt."

" What did you do this time?" Yuna asked.

" Nothing. I just pulled his curl to disturb him." Bryan said. My eyes went wide. Then I told the two " Rule 1 in the italian household, NEVER pull on an italian's curl."

" Um… why?" Bryan asked. I blushed and squeezed my eyes shut. Then I said " It's their sexual stimulant."

" WHAT?!" Bryan and Yuna exclaimed.

" Trust me… I learnt it the hard way…" I said.

" Good thing you told me!" Yuna said.

After that, Bryan never dared to touch Romano's hair again. Somehow, they managed to get along but… the arguing is still going on strong. Sigh…

For the others, they seem to like living with the countries. Riana said she had a good time living with England since they both like fantasy. Riana said Britain's cooking stinks so she is doing most of the cooking from now on, trying to teach Britain how to cook properly. Alyan said she loves living in France. She said she love the french culture and meets so many kind (and cute) people. France also treated her nicely. I'm glad about that news. I thought France would do something bad to her.

Jao Lan told me that America was sort of a jerk at first but once they find their similarities (aka annoying people, tendency to eat a lot ex…), they became good friends. Good thing too because Jao Lan was starting to act more like a boy. Syrian said it was annoying how China calls her cute. He always pronounces her name: Si ri an, at first but he managed to get her name right. But overall Syrian said China was like a big brother that cooed over her.

Steve said that he was fine living with Russia. But in the first few days when Belarus came he was scared to death. But he managed to earn Russia's trust when Steve got Belarus to return to her own country. Steve said they had much in common but when Syrian asked what, Steve said it was top secret. What is he planning…

As for Brandon and Ariel? Well, they were new additions to the Axis so it took them a long time to get used to Germany's new ways.

When we first started training, It seemed like everything was fine. With Germany ahead, Brandon not far behind. Followed by Japan, then me, Italy and finally… Ariel. Yes, she's even less fit than Italy.

I slowed down a bit so that Ariel can catch up and ran beside her saying " Hey Ariel, are you alright?"

" How many laps left!" Ariel exclaimed.

" 18…" I said.

" What?! 18?!" Ariel exclaimed.

" Last time I was here he made us to thirty, this is actually mercy." I said.

" No wonder you have so much stamina now." Ariel said. " I heard last time you didn't have any."

" You can thank Germany for that. I wonder how Brandon can do this." I said.

" Yeah, he's really fit even though he doesn't look like it. He's also a lot like Germany." Ariel said.

" Yeah, rule obeys, hardworking, fit… he's really like a German." I said. " How about you? You okay with living with Japan?"

" It's great! We get along well even though Japan was shy at first. He took me too see sights around Japan. He's a pretty good cook too." Ariel said.

" I'm glad…" I said then I looked at Japan. I blushed and looked away. I remember the night Japan confessed… we haven't been hanging out a lot now. Is he avoiding me or am I avoiding him?

" Japan… really missed you." Ariel said. I looked at her with surprise. But I never got to ask her what she meant because Germany was running towards us and said " My god Ariel, you are even worse than Italy! And Italy's barely trying. Are you taking your own sweet time?"

I saw Ariel blush and stammer " N-no, I'm really t-trying my best."

" Not so fit huh… well… you are like Italy. I'm going to give you extra training. So at least you can keep up with everyone else." Germany said. Ariel freaked out and exclaimed " Extra training! I can barely do two laps!"

" Which is exactly why you need it. Now keep running." Germany said. Ariel groaned, her face completely red. Germany noticed this and asked Ariel " Um… Ariel? You okay?"

" I-I'm fine, why?" Ariel asked

" Because your face is red, you okay?" Germany said as he put his hand on Ariel's forehead. That didn't seem to make Ariel feel any better.

" Well… I think you should rest for awhile. Looks like you are not adapting to hard training. Start running when you are better." Germany said then he ran off. Ariel heaved a sigh of relief. I blinked at Ariel, what the heck was that? Was Ariel… blushing? I was about to question her when Germany yelled " Kris! Start running!" I just left Ariel to rest and hoped to finish my laps.

We also now have a name for the eleven of us that came here: The Ambassadors. Trust me, the name didn't come out easy at first. At first we were just called Kristina's friends but Bryan wasn't exactly my friend and Bryan complains about me receiving too much credit. Then it became the malaysians but that didn't sound right ether. So we became the travellers but we didn't travel all that much so it changed to aliens. That one lasted for a minute. I could list down several names from Time travellers to the WestForest Students to the black haired people. Yes it was that ridiculous. But since we partially help the countries that take care of us, we were now called the Ambassadors.

Yuna and I were talking about this today. Yuna was still slightly hectic that America hasn't found the blueprints yet. Jao Lan, Steve and Brandon offered to help but so far there isn't any progress.

" The Ambassadors huh? I still don't get it." Yuna said " Why Ambassadors?"

" Ambassadors are people who-" I said but Yuna interrupted and said " are like ministers and travel around the world. But I just don't get the fact why we are called the Ambassadors."

" Well, we constantly help the countries that take care of us. Even Bryan bothers to help Romano in his work in someway." I said.

" So… like I'm Spain's ambassador and Riana's Britain's ambassador?" Yuna asked. I nodded.

" Then… I guess your the very first ambassador." Yuna said. I blinked. Yuna sighed and said " You came here before us and you technically became Italy's ambassador. And as I've heard Italy is the number one main character. You helped us get used to it." I was quiet for awhile and said " Even if I did or I am, what for?"

" I would have asked you that." Yuna said. Then the doorbell rang. I wonder who it is? I went to the front door and opened it. It was Hungary and Vietnam. " Hey Viet! Hey Hungary!"

" Hello Kris, Yuna! Hey, do you two want to come to my sleepover?" Hungary asked as she came in.

" Sleepover?" I asked.

" Yeah, all the girls will be there. Don't worry, no guys. Veit's going, Taiwan is… well I can list down a lot. It took me nearly forever to convince Switzerland to let Liechtenstein go." Hungary said.

" Any guys there will ruin everything. You know how they are." Vietnam said.

" I know what you mean…" Yuna said.

" It would be at my house, are you going?" Hungary asked.

" We're in!" I said.

" Um… great! I'll be there. Thank goodness I managed to shop for reasonable clothes." Yuna said.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Vietnam asked.

" I barely had clothes when I got here so I had to go clothes shopping with Spain. Thank goodness Kris was there. Well at least I have some nice pyjamas to wear for the sleepover instead of borrowing some of Kris' clothes." Yuna said.

" So, how was living with Spain and the italians for you Yuna?" Hungary said as we walked to the gardens. I had my mind on only one thing as we talked: the sleepover. I have only been to my cousins place for sleepovers. I can tell something may go wrong.

* * *

Haha! Yes! I can finally call them the ambassadors! Poor Kristina, how will she deal with Bryan? I think by the end of this chapter you will love Yuna and Bryan, despite Bryan being a jerk. I bet you can't wait for the sleepover! Most of the pairing to come will be revealed. Some of them are a teaser while some are for real. Which ones? I guess you will have to wait and find out!


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover!

Yay! Sleepover! I hope you guys like this chapter! I know I did! Some pairings will be revealed here. This is where Kris knows her situation and has to decide. There also some pairings which are confirmed here. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepover!

Spain drove Yuna and I over to Hungary's house. Wow, it was really big. Spain then stopped the car in front of Hungary's house, turned his body around to face us and said " So have fun girls. You sure I can't come along."

Yuna then blushed and said " Of course not, it's a girls party. GIRLS. Are you a girl?"

" Well… I'm sure it's not fun with another guy there." Spain pouted.

" Good try but no." I said as I took up my bag. " Come on Yuna, let's go."

Yuna seemed to be dazed for a moment, blushing until I nudged her and said " Yeah! Let's go!" Then she grabbed her bag and we went out of the car. As Spain drove away, we went to Hungary's front door and knocked. Hungary opened the door and said " Kris! Yuna! you came! Now everyone's here! Except Monaco and Seychelles since they say they will both be late. Come on in."

We went into Hungary's house and followed Hungary to the living room. I saw several pillows on the floor and most of the girls there talking. " Hey Kris, hey Yuna." Riana greeted us.

" Yay! Everyone's here!" Alyan cheered.

" Um… Seychelles and Monaco isn't here…" Liechtenstein said.

" They said they will be late." Belgium mentioned. " But… I feel like we are missing someone else…"

" You forgot I'm here!" Wy said at the corner of the room, holding a sketch pad and a pencil in her hands. I was surprised to see Wy here. Well, she is a girl, I guess Hungary didn't want her to miss out on the fun.

" Why not we play a game to pass the time!" Hungary said.

" Like what?" Taiwan asked.

" Truth or dare?" Belgium suggested.

" No way! I am not playing truth or dare. Most of us will be saying truth anyway." Syrian said.

" I would do a dare!" Alyan mentioned.

" How about spin the bottle?" Hungary mentioned.

" There aren't any guys here remember?" Vietnam mentioned.

" Then we'll play a different version. We spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points too has to reveal who they like!" Hungary said.

" Eep! No please!' Philippines squeaked.

" Come on, it will be fun!" Taiwan said.

" Well it's not like we have anything else to do but does it have to be a crush?" Ariel said blushing.

" What else then? Come on. Let's play!" Hungary said as she took out a bottle (who knows where) and sat down. We were practically in a circle so we all just adjusted ourselves. I took in a deep breath, put my bag aside and sat down with the circle. Yuna sat nervously beside me. I was as nervous as her. Will I have to reveal my secret about my crush on two guys? Oh shoot. I blushed a deep red.

" Um… what if we don't have a crush?" Indonesia asked.

" Just say you don't have. Whoever lies must confess to your crush instead." Hungary said. We all became wide eyed and Malaysia said " We'll just say who it is."

" Alright! Spin bottle!" Hungary said as she started to spin the bottle. The bottle spin fast in the centre of the circle. Then it slowly slowed down and the tip of the bottle landed on… Hungary. Hungary then became shocked and said " What were the chances this happens!"

" Haha! Hungary has to go first!" Riana said.

" Oh no, I'll die of embarrassment!" Hungary exclaimed.

" We all are, so spill it! Who's your crush! Otherwise you have to confess to him…" Alyan said.

" Okay! I'll tell!" Hungary said, blushing a deep red. She was silent for awhile, none of us said anything until Belarus said " Hurry up."

" IhaveacrushonPrussia." Hungary said really quickly and looked away.

" I didn't catch that." Ukraine said. Hungary blushed again and exclaimed " It's Prussia okay!" Then she yelled out in frustration and hit her frying pan at the pillows. Ukraine became scared and said " What did I do wrong?" Ukraine was near tears.

Hungary calmed down and said " Sorry Ukraine… I'm just confused. I've know the Prussian idiot for so long and I was constantly annoyed by him that… I don't know. I like him somehow…" Hungary was now blushing a deep red. Alyan's eyes went wide and exclaimed " I knew it! I knew you like Prussia!"

" Same!" Riana said smiling.

" So she finally admit it." Belgium said, smiling.

" Wait… you all suspected it?" Hungary asked.

" We didn't suspect, we knew." Taiwan corrected.

" You're just lucky Prussia's ego is too big to notice it." I said.

" Alright! Let's spin the bottle!" Vietnam said as she spin the bottle again. This time, it pointed at Taiwan.

" Okay Taiwan, let's her you out." Hungary said. " I don't want to be the only one."

" Sorry Hungary but I don't have a crush." Taiwan said. Indonesia narrowed her eyes at Taiwan and said " She's lying. Something's disturbing her."

" No I'm not!" Taiwan exclaimed.

" Admit it or confess." Hungary said.

" Fine… I'm just worried I will fall for Hong Kong okay?" Taiwan said, rolling her eyes. We were all silent for awhile. Then Liechtenstein asked confused " Isn't Hong Kong your brother?"

" It's okay! I totally support her!" Alyan said.

" I said I'm afraid to fall for, I don't have a crush on him, honest!" Taiwan said.

" Really Alyan, first Pedo relationships, then teacher and student relationships, then gay relationships and now you support brother and sister relationships?" Syrian said.

" What? It's cute." Alyan said then giggled.

" What is going on in your mind?" Wy asked.

" Lots." Alyan said.

" Oh my gosh! What did France do to you!" I exclaimed.

" Nothing much." Alyan said in an innocent tone. I made a mental note to myself to ask France how much he has corroded Alyan's mind. Well… she's was already like this before she came here. But I'm checking just in case.

" Now, let's spin!" Taiwan said as she spinned the bottle again. The bottle moved away from taiwan slightly and the tip of the bottle pointed to… Belarus. Belarus smiled and said " Russia. I want to marry him."

" We all knew that." Vietnam said.

" Russia's her brother right?" Alyan asked. Ukriane nodded. " Aw! that's sweet!"

" She's… overprotective of him. How can you agree to this!" Riana said.

" At least someone has faith in me." Belarus said and Alyan nodded.

" Alright, let's spin!" Syrian said as she spin the bottle. This time, it landed on Wy. Wy freaked out and said " What the- not me!"

" Spill it Wy, who is it?" Malaysia asked.

Wy crossed her arms and said " Sorry. I'm too sensible to fall for any guy."

" That's a lie." Syrian said.

" No, I'm serious." Wy said with a straight face. She isn't lying.

" Well, she is just twelve so let's spin again." Belgium said as she spin the bottle. This time, the bottle pointed to Alyan. Alyan blushed and said " My crush is not here, he's back in my world. But I got to admit France is hot~"

We were all surprised and our eye were wide. Alyan… how can you… I know you like blondies but really?

" B-But he's a pervert…" Malaysia stammered.

" And so is she…" Indonesia stated.

" Don't worry girls! He's way too old for me. I may support pedo relationships but my heart already belongs to someone else!" Alyan said.

" Okay… let's spin the bottle." Vietnam said and then spin the bottle. It spun rapidly and then it slowly stopped at Syrian. Syrain answered nearly immediately " I don't have a crush. For goodness sake it has only been two months!"

" She's telling the truth otherwise she would have told me." Alyan said. " Come on, can we have some action here and have someone say they have a real crush!" Then alyan spin the bottle and it pointed to Philippines. Philippines blushed madly and said " No! I won't do it!"

" Oh come on Philippines! Say it!" Malaysia said. " I wanna know!"

" Can I not!" Philippines begged.

" You can, but you have to confess to your crush." Indonesia said. Philippines sighed and said " Okay… I'll tell you…" Then she whispered something I can't hear.

" Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Belgium said. Philippines said is slightly louder, causing Malaysia who was right beside her to be wide eyed.

" Come on! Speak louder woman!" Alyan said.

" Romano!" Philippines said loudly and then quickly covered her face with a pillow. … ROMANO!? What the heck?!

" ROMANO!" I exclaimed. Philippines was shocked and said " Yes! I admit! I like Romano!"

We were all silent, with me and Yuna the most shocked, especially me. How… what… why? Philippines then continued " I mean, he's nice and all despite his attitude, and I've known him since young…"

" I'm happy for you! My sister has a crush!" Malaysia said as she hugged Philippines. Philippines blushed even more. Then I thought of the times how Romano was so easily annoyed when Bryan teases about him and Philippines. Could Romano like Philippines?

" Okay… so let's spin the bottle shall we?" Wy said then she spin the bottle. The bottle pointed at Ukraine next. Ukraine blushed a deep red.

" Who is it big sister?" Belarus asked.

" Um… no one…" Ukraine said looking away, blushing

" It's not Russia right?" Belarus asked wary.

" Of course not." Ukraine told Belarus " It's someone else. Oops!"

" Come on Ukraine! Spill it! Who is it!" Belgium asked excitedly.

" I don't want to tell!" Ukraine exclaimed.

" Then confess." Taiwan said simply. Ukraine was silent for awhile and said " I think… I might like Sweden…"

" Sweden?!" We all exclaimed.

" I said I think. Is something wrong?" Ukraine asked. Riana smiled and said " Nope, there is nothing wrong. It's just shocking."

" I'm not even sure wether I like him or not." Ukraine said.

" I'll spin this time." Riana said. She spun the bottle hard and… it pointed to her.

" What the… oh who cares. I don't have a crush anyway." Riana said.

" Lucky you." Yuna said but then covered her mouth.

" Lucky her? Lucky you! You don't have a crush!" I exclaimed. I saw Yuna blush. My eyes went wide. Does Yuna really like someone?

" Alright, I'll spin!" Vietnam exclaimed then she spun the bottle hard. It kept spinning for nearly a minute until it pointed at… Vietnam. " What the heck is this?!"

" Come on Viet, spill it. I know you have a crush." Taiwan said before she winked at her. Vietnam blushed a deep red and said " Oh no, no way will I say it."

" Confess then." Hungary said. Vietnam was quiet for awhile until she said " America…"

" AMERICA?!" Hungary, Yuna, Riana, Taiwan, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines and I exclaimed. I smiled brightly and said " I knew it."

" Yay! I knew you would come around someday!" Taiwan exclaimed as she hugged Vietnam. Vietnam was immediately taken back and said " Taiwan! Your strangling me!"

Taiwan let go and said " Aw! That is so sweet! I knew all that hatred will turn into something!"

" Don't make me start teasing you about you and Hong Kong because I really don't think that's a good idea." Vietnam said. Taiwan remained silent.

" Let's spin then." Indonesia said. Then she spin the bottle hard and then… it pointed to her. " Who rigged the bottle?"

" Maybe we all shouldn't spin so hard." Malaysia suggested.

" I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, ti doesn't matter since I don't have a crush." Indonesia said.

" What about Netherlands?" Malaysia asked. Indonesia gave her a sarcastic look and said " Are you crazy?"

" You told me you forgive him!" Malaysia exclaimed.

" Yeah, like how we forgave Japan." Indonesia said.

" You finally forgive him? Yay!" I said, smiling.

" Yeah, we know his boss made him do it. It was just hard to take in." Philippines explained. " But it was the most surprising to hear that Indonesia forgives Netherlands."

" Let's continue okay." I said and I spin the bottle slowly. Then I realised the bottle might stop at me. A thousand thought raced through my mind. Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot! Not me! Luckily, it ended up pointing at… Yuna who was right next to me. I heaved a sigh of relief and said " Well, this one would be interesting. Since Yuna is the last person to expect to have-"

" I have a crush." Yuna said blushing. We all stared at her. All the ambassadors were opened mouthed. Oh, my, gosh.

" YOU WHAT?!" All the ambassadors exclaimed.

" Yes! I admit, I have a crush!" Yuna said, her face becoming red.

" OMG! Why did you tell me! Who is it! Who is it!" I exclaimed as I shook her. Yuna then said " Stop shaking me and I'll tell you!"

I stopped but I was still bouncing in excitement. I can't believe Yuna, the least likely to fall in love, my best friend, has a crush! Yuna seemed really nervous and then she said " Spain…"

" What! Spain?!" I exclaimed. Yuna nodded.

" Isn't he part of the BBT?" RIana asked.

" Prussia is from the BBT yet Hungary likes him." Belgium stated.

" Can we move on with that!" Hungary exclaimed, blushing,

" Oh, my gosh… that is awesome Yuna!" Syrian exclaimed.

" I can see you two together already." Alyan said with a wink.

" Please stop, I'm trying to get over it!" Yuna said.

" Don't! Why would you do that for!" Taiwan said. " You have a good chance!"

Then I remembered something. Yuna and I had made a bet. If she had a crush before graduation, she would have to pay me 25 ringgit. And it is before graduation…

" Ha! Yuna! You owe me 25 rm!" I exclaimed as I pointed at her. Yuna looked confused at first the she face palmed herself. I stood up and skipped around her singing " You owe me 25 ringgit~"

" Huh? What's going on?" Liechtenstein asked.

" I made a bet of Yuna! If she ever has a crush before we graduate from secondary school she has to pay me 25 ringgit and I won! Ha!" I exclaimed.

" I didn't expect this…" Yuna mumbled. " I will pay you when we get home."

" Okay, now we spin!" Hungary said as she spin the bottle. This time, it was Malaysia's turn. Malaysia blushed slightly and Indonesia pestered her. " Come on Malaysia, who is it?"

" E-England." Malaysia stammered. We were all silent. Then after a short while, Vietnam asked " Thick eyebrows guy?"

" His eyebrows aren't thick!" Malaysia defended. " Anyway it's a small crush so it will go away soon."

" I don't think so~" Indonesia said.

" Wanna bet?" Malaysia asked. Indonesia shook her head. " Ether way, it will go away soon."

" Alright, I'm spinning." Syrian said as she spin the bottle. The bottle spun wildly until it pointed at… Ariel. Ariel blushed a deep red and said " Do I have too?!"

" Yes, unless you want to confess." Alyan said, pressuring her. Ariel the looked away and said something very softly.

" I can't hear." Wy said.

" Germany…" Ariel said. We all were silent. Then Hungary asked " Germany?"

" What the heck?" I said. " Sorry but Germany?"

" Y-yeah…" Ariel said, she looks really nervous. " He's kind cute and he's nice to me…"

" Aw~ I totally support you!" Alyan said.

" T-thanks…" Ariel murmured.

" Um… let's spin?" Liechtenstein said, then she push the side of the bottle, which only slowly moved to Belgium. Belgium smiled and said " I have no crush, yay! Now I'll spin again!" Belgium spun the bottle this time which pointed to Hungary. Hungary spun the bottle again and it pointed to… Liechtenstein. Phew.

Liechtenstein blushed and said " I-I have a crush o-on Latvia…"

" Latvia? Who's he?" Ariel asked.

" The small servant in the red drummer boy suit." Belarus explained.

" Latvia? Aw, that's sweet." Belgium said. Liechtenstein blushed more and said " I wish to spend more time with other countries but Big brother wouldn't let me."

" He's just worried about your safety." Belgium said. " So who hasn't gone yet?"

" Let the bottle decide that!" Wy said and then spin the bottle. Guess what? The bottle finally pointed at me. I blushed deeply and said " Who rigged the bottle? I think Indonesia might be right."

" Come on… spill it Kristina!" Alyan exclaimed " It's written all over your face!"

" Um…" I said, blushing wildly. How in the world am going to explain? I'm going to look like some sort of slut. I blushed even more and started to stammer " U-um, I-I, Y-yuo S-see…"

" I bet it's ether Italy or Japan. I mean she received the confessions, it's got to be one of them." Belgium said. The ambassadors looked at Belgium and exclaimed " WHAT!"

" Oh, Kris never told you about the confessions? The ones Kris received before leaving Hetalia?" Belgium asked.

" No, she never told us." Ariel said.

" Woah, confessions?!" Alyan exclaimed. Then she looked at me and exclaimed " Why didn't you tell me!"

" How did you know about it?" Vietnam asked.

" Hungary told me." Belgium said pointing at Hungary.

" I found out from Viet!" Taiwan announced.

" What happened?" Syrian asked.

" Well… I guess since many people know, it won't hurt to tell. Kristina has said goodbye to all of us and was about to go through the portal when Italy stopped her and ran to her. Italy then told Kris his real name which shocked us all. I remember what he said! He said ' Ti amo Kristina.' Then she said her final goodbye to everyone and when she was just about to go, she looked at Japan with a guilty face and called him by his real name and boom! She was gone, back to her home!"

My friends and a few countries like Liechtenstein, Belarus and Ukraine who heard it for the first time were silent. Ariel raised her hand and said " I don't get it. You guys have real names?"

" Yes, we all have real names. They came from our past lives before we are reborn as countries. We can't tell our real name to others except to other countries or the ones they love. Kris isn't a country, so when she called Japan by his real name, Japan must have revealed his name to her. That means Japan likes Kris. And… Italy likes Kris too." Malaysia said.

" OMG! You are so lucky girl!" Alyan said to me.

" T-then why don't I fell that way?" I asked, blushing even more.

" What actually happened that day?" Indonesia asked. I was silent and then sighed. There really is no chance hiding is there?

" Before the day I left, we had a party to say our last goodbyes. America then decided to play the seven minutes in heaven game. I wanted to run but America forced me to play and I had to go it first. By chance, I had taken Japan's cherry blossom flower. We were forced into the closet and there, Japan confessed to me. The next day, before I was going to leave, Italy confessed to me and I think you know the rest." I explained, blushing a deep red.

" Then… choose the one you like! I'm sure you have a crush on one of them." Belarus said.

" But, that's the problem." I said.

" What's the problem. Seems simple to me." Alyan said.

" Well, we all had bad pasts before becoming countries so maybe that's one factor." Philippines said.

" It's not just that." I said.

" She's right. It's not just that. She can't choose so easily." Hungary said.

" She told you who likes?!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Well… yeah. Kris said I was the first girl she met and she really need to confine with someone, like I needed to confine with her. She knew all along I like… Prussia…" Hungary explained.

" So… who does she like?" Wy asked.

" She… has a crush on both of them." Hungary said.

" Both of them you mean…" Belgium said.

" Yes, Kristina has a crush on both Italy and Japan." Hungary said. Everyone was silent. I blushed even harder. My secret is revealed. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Great… now people will think I'm a slut… they all looked at me. I grabbed a pillow and hid my face. Stupid Kristina…

" Oh my gosh! I'll like Jackie from My Life with the Walter Boys!" Alyan finally exclaimed.

" Or Bella from Twilight!" Ariel added.

" Hey guys! I am not some kind of book character you can pair up with!" I exclaimed as I put down my pillow.

" Well, technically you are since we are in a world based on an anime." Riana stated. I looked at her with a sarcastic look.

" Still…" I said.

Then the door bell rang. Hungary stood up and said " I'll get it." Then she walked out of the room. Alyan then sat beside me and said " Really, why didn't you tell me! You lucky girl!"

" Two guys… that's tough." Wy said.

" Kris… really? One of them has to be my brother?" Vietnam said.

" I think it's cute!" Syrian exclaimed.

" Well… you really are in a tight situation." Taiwan said.

" So who will you choose?" Indonesia asked.

" I told you, I don't know! I tried to not bother it for awhile so at least I can calm down. I never wanted to like anyone remember?" I said.

" But it's good you like someone and that someone likes you back." Ariel said.

" It's not just someone remember?" I said. " How can I like two guys… I feel like a slut."

" No! You're not a slut! These things happen!" Yuna said. I looked at her and said " Name me one person other than me who likes two guys." Yuna remained silent.

Then Alyan interrupted " I told you! Jackie from-"

" That doesn't count!" I exclaimed.

" What is going on here?" a new voice said in the room. We looked at the door to see Hungary come in with Monaco.

" Oh, there you are Monaco. Where have you been?" Liechtenstein asked.

" I had to settle things between Britain and France. They were arguing about something and I had to go and break them up." Monaco said.

" Well, can you help Kristina here?" Wy said as she came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. " She sort of likes two guys and she really needs some advice."

" Wy!" I exclaimed.

" What? She is going to know sooner or later." Wy said.

" Let me guess… one of them is Italy right?" Monaco said. I blushed and stammered " H-how did you know?"

" You were always close with Italy so it's kind of obvious. I have no idea who is the other guy though." Monaco said as she put down her things and sat next to Liechtenstein and Belgium.

" It's Japan." Belgium informed Monaco.

" Well… I don't have good advice but I know where you can get some. My brother has a radio show and once a day he will look at letters and gives advice." Monaco said. " Maybe you should try that."

" Who's your brother?" Yuna asked.

" France of course." Monaco said.

" France?!" Alyan and I exclaimed.

" Yes, you should know by now Alyan. I know Kristina wouldn't know since we haven't been hanging out much." Monaco said.

" Well… advice from France may be a good idea." Alyan said.

" Yeah, his capital is known as the city of love." Philippines said. " Why not?"

" Are you sure he'll give good advice, remember he is sort of a pervert." Malaysia said.

" Oh trust me, he does give good advice." Alyan said. " So how do we do it Monaco."

" Anyone has a computer?" Monaco asked. Riana passed Monaco her laptop and Monaco then started to create a fake email account. Then she created a message to France's radio station and gave the computer to me. " Type your message. Don't make it too long. He likes broad minded subjects."

I shrugged and wrote: _I have a problem, I like two guys and those two guys like me! Now I have to choose between them. Who should I choose?_ Then I passed the computer to Monaco and she sent the message. Monaco closed the laptop and said " The advice should come in half an hour. For now, let's relax shall we?"

" Wait, let's us all promise that we will not reveal these secrets to anyone!" Hungary said.

" What about Seychelles?" Philippines asked.

" If she knew our secrets, that will be the end of us." Belgium said.

" So are we going to leave her out?" Ukraine asked.

" The last time I heard Britain trusted Seychelles with a secret, it was revealed instantly." Monaco said.

" We'll keep a secret." Riana said. So we had a pact. I wonder what will happen if one of us does spill one's secrets.

Half an hour later, we had turned on the french radio station. Seychelles had just came and sat down with us, not knowing what's going on. Alyan was enjoying the french song but when it died down, France's voice came up " Bonjour my fellow listeners. I hope you enjoyed that song. I have two letters today from two listeners. One of them asks: How do I make new friends?"

I didn't bother to hear the rest because I was anxiously waiting for my news. But the advice France gave to that listener wasn't very helpful. Will France advice for me be useful? Then France had moved on to the next letter " This one says: I have a problem, I like two guys and those two guys like me! Now I have to choose between them. Who should I choose? Wow, you must be a very pretty girl then~ I know what you should do. Works all the time. Kiss both boys and then, do as your heart tells you. Your heart will tell you who to be with. Thank you listeners and here's the next song for you."

As the radio switched to the next song, we were all quiet. I was blushing madly. What kind of advice is that?! France makes me sound like a slut! For real! Then Belarus spoke up " I think Kristina should do it."

" What! No way!" I exclaimed, blushing way too much.

" Well… he does have a point, in a way." Belgium said.

" I completely agree!" Alyan said.

" No way! I am not doing that!" I exclaimed.

" Yeah, it's kind of special in a way." Philippines said.

" Nah, it's just a kiss. Well, two of them anyway." Taiwan said.

" Woah girls, I think that is Kris' choice." Riana said. " If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to."

" Hm? I don't see the big deal." Liechtenstein said.

" It is. I think Kristina hasn't kissed anyone before." Malaysia said. Then I remembered the time Italy has kissed me out of excitement and I blushed even more, putting my hands to my lips.

" Yeah, Kris isn't the romantic type." Indonesia said.

" I don't think Kristina should do it. She hasn't even have her first kiss yet!" Yuna said.

" Um Yuna…" I said. Yuna turned around and said " Yes? You haven't…"

Yuna noticed my really red face and gasped. They were all quiet. Then Alyan exclaimed " Oh my gosh! Who is it! Tell me! How was it like! I mean, I already now how it's like but I want to know how you felt! Was it good? Did you use the tongue?"

" Woah Alyan! Calm down!" Syrian said. Then she exclaimed " You kissed someone!"

" Hey! That was my line!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Oh my gosh." Ariel said " When?"

" Guys, I think you're pressuring her." Vietnam said. " Well, what happened. I thought you said you didn't want any relationship or whatnot."

" Well… I didn't do it. It was kind of… stolen from me." I said.

" Reminds me of-" Syrian tried to started but I interrupted " If you are going to mention the Ebook 'My first stolen kiss', don't bother."

" So, who was it?" Indonesia asked. I blushed a deep red and said " Italy…"

" ITALY!?" My friends exclaimed. Then Seychelles spoke up and asked " What's going on?"

We all ignored her and Alyan asked " When?!"

" Well… when I came back here, I had went back to Italy's place. I wanted to find him so I went to search for him. When I finally found him, he was so happy to see me and then… he kissed me out of excitement." I said, blushing really hard. I felt myself heating up like an oven. Well, I didn't know how else to describe this feeling.

" Aw~! That is so sweet!" Syrian said.

" Lucky girl." Taiwan said.

" Not so…" I replied.

" So now all Kris needs to do is kiss Japan!" Belgium said.

" Eh? Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Seychelles asked but was ignored again.

" Yeah, since she already has her first kiss." Wy said.

I freaked out and exclaimed " No way! I am not doing that!"

" Why, there's nothing wrong now." Ukraine said.

" Yeah, I agree this time." Indonesia said.

" You make me sound like a slut!" I said.

" That is if no one knows about it." Taiwan said.

" You are making it sound even worse." I said.

" Why does it sound so wrong?" Alyan said with a sly smirk. I glared at Alyan, blushing a deep red and said " Don't even think about it."

" Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Seychelles yelled for the final time. We still ignored her.

" Hey, it's not that bad." Hungary said.

" How would you know." I said.

" I kissed people before. Don't you remember I was married once?" Hungary asked. Ariel and Alyan went into shock and said " You were married!"

" I'm divorced now. From Austria." Hungary said.

" Aw… that's sad." Alyan said.

" Not really, we are still on good terms." Hungary said.

" Can we do something else for now?" Yuna asked, still defending me. I smiled, good Yuna.

" Okay! Let's play pillow fight!" Seychelles said as she took up a pillow and hit Ukraine with it. Ukraine, shocked, started to cry after that. Seychelles immediately dropped the pillow and tried to comfort Ukraine.

" I agree… but something else." Hungary said.

…

We had a lot of fun afterwards. It was now nightfall and we were telling each other ghost stories. Malaysia was telling us her classic tale of Potianak. Indonesia and Philippines were hugging each other. Taiwan hid her face in her pillow. Hungary wyes were wide, Liechtenstein was holding onto a scared Belgium. Belarus was fine but Ukraine was hugging her tightly (poor Belarus), Wy was hiding under a blanket, and the rest of us were squeezing pillows. Wow, Malaysia is a good story teller.

" When the women got up, she heard a faint baby cry. It was her baby, but the cries were getting softer and softer. The woman got up and went to the room. The-"

" Wait Malaysia, there's something going on." Vietnam said as she took her oar.

" Come on! I was at the best part!" Malaysia complained.

" Hungary, did you move that cupboard earlier ago?" Vietnam said as she pointed to a cupboard in the room. It was a huge clothes closet. Hungary shook her head and said " No, there was never a cupboard in my living room in the first place."

" Aaaah! Potianak is going to get us!" Wy screamed under the blanket.

" Don't be ridiculous, Potianak never hides or has anything to do with cupboards." Malaysia said.

" Stay back, I don't like this one bit." Hungary said. Most of us stood up and walked back. Belarus had to carry Wy since she was so scared. She reminds me of how America is so afraid of Potianak. Only Hungary, Vietnam and I stood right in front of the cupboard. Then suddenly, we heard a bump. Some of the girls screamed. Then, another bump.

" Um… Hungary?" I asked. " You sure your house isn't haunted."

" Yes, well, unless you call Prussia's so called awesome visits haunting." Hungary said.

" I have a feeling this isn't a ghost." Vietnam said as she grabbed her oar. Hungary took out her frying pan while I took out my wooden sword. Then I heard a whisper " Be quiet!" I onew that annoying voice from anywhere.

" Quiet? You be quiet!" I heard a french accent.

" Guys!" Another Malaysian accent interrupted. What the…? Vietnam opened the closet door and five men tumbled out. Well, three men and two boys. Then stood up slowly, probably cramped from trying to fit everyone in the closet.

" Prussia?!" Hungary exclaimed.

" France?!" Alyan and Monaco exclaimed.

" Spain?!" Yuna and Malaysia exclaimed.

" Bryan?! Brandon?!" I exclaimed, saying Brandon's name louder.

" Kesese~ we scared you!" Prussia said.

" More like we caught you!" I said.

" What the heck are you doing here?" Hungary asked.

" Um… we got lost in your closet?" Spain said.

" Nice try Spain." Yuna said " I know you, you are the one who brought us here in the first place. You probably thought ' Hey, since Yuna didn't invite me, I should drop by with my friends!'."

" That's exactly what Spain did!" France said.

" I thought you had to go to a meeting." Monaco said.

" That was a lie. Angleterre decided to cancel it yesterday." France said. " Something about his fantasy friends."

" So you decided to spy on us?" Vietnam said angrily.

" That… didn't sound that bad." Liechtenstein said.

" Oh, you better leave. You have no idea what these guys have on their minds. Switzerland would kill me if he ever hears about this." Hungary said.

" Hey, looking good." Bryan said winking at Taiwan. Taiwan blushed and hid behind Riana. Riana blinked and looked at Taiwan.

" Dude, that was lame." Prussia said.

" So… why are they here again?" Wy asked.

" To probably occupy someone's ' vital regions'." Hungary said.

" Oh don't worry, only France planned that." Prussia said, but then Spain nudged him to shut up.

" You're sick!" Vietnam exclaimed.

" Bryan, I knew you were the type to do this but Brandon?!" I said.

" I swear, I didn't know anything about the sleepover. Bryan asked if I wanted to join him with these guys for fun. I thought it was hanging out, not this!" Brandon defended.

" I thought we were just joining the sleepover!" Bryan defended. I face palmed. Idiot.

" Wait, aren't we suppose to run?" Ariel asked.

" Better late than never." Indonesia said. Then all the girls behind us TGT screamed and ran away. We held our defences up and I said to Hungary and Vietnam " Hungary. take Prussia. I'll take on Spain and Bryan while Vietnam takes on France."

" Wait… why do I get the pervert?!" Vietnam exclaimed turning her head towards me.

" Hungary has ' experience' beat up Prussia. Spain is like my big brother so this is a little sister punishment. I've alway wanted to beat up Bryan for a good reason and Brandon is completely innocent. I know him well enough. So that leaves you with France." I said.

" Fine…" Vietnam grumbled.

" Run out of here Brandon, this isn't going to be pretty." I said, Brandon immediately ran past me, afraid of what was about to happen. Bryan tried to run though too but I had grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach. Bryan fell in pain and we all started to attack the BTT. Sometimes when Bryan got up I gave him several blows. I made some on Spain too. Idiots.

In the end, we had to literally kick them all out of the house. We couldn't carry them so we had to drag them. Hungary dragged Prussia, I dragged Spain and Vietnam dragged France. I managed to convince my strong friend Riana to drag Bryan, but she ended up carrying him. Wow, she's strong. She may look a little wide but she's strong.

" Make a note guys, never invade a sleepover with the tough girl trio." Prussia said. France and Spain groaned in pain with agreement.

" Tough girl trio?" Bryan asked.

" The girls that are dragging us, except you." France said.

" You dare touch me and I'll strangle you." Riana threatened. Bryan stayed silent. Then, we all threw them out of the door and I yelled " Go home!"

" If my limbs can move…" Prussia complained but Hungary slammed the door shut. Phew… that was close. The other girls went out of their hiding places ( Seychelles some how managed to hide among potted plants and Wy hid under the table. Weird…). Taiwan was blushing like mad and asked " Who was that guy?"

" Bryan Lim, Romano's ambassador." I said. " Also known as the most popular guy in my school and my old classmate. Don't bother, he's always a pain in the neck. Don't mind his flirting ether. I think he gets it from Romano."

" Oh…" Taiwan said.

" Yes! Now I can tease Taiwan without being disturbed!" Vietnam exclaimed.

" S-shut up!" Taiwan said blushing. I made a mental note to beat Bryan up for messing with Taiwan.

" Boys… what did you expect?" Monaco said.

" Is it over?" Brandon voice said. We all jumped in shock and looked at the closet. We could see Brandon hiding in a storage room. Again?

" S***! I was hiding in there!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Out, now." Belarus said, pointing a knife at Brandon. Brandon put his arms up to surrender, and slowly walked out of the door. He looked at me and said " You girls are crazy."

" Tell me something I don't know." I said and Brandon walked out of the door.

" Is it finally over?" Wy asked.

" I think so…" Ukraine said with nervousness.

" What did you mean by vital regions?" Liechtenstein asked. We were all quiet and then Hungary said " I'll tell you when you're older and don't question Switzerland or tell him about tonight."

…

I shifted around my sleeping bag, I couldn't sleep. We were now all asleep in the living room. Well, except me. I heard the clock making sounds : tick tock, tick tock. What a day. Later that night Prussia had attempted to do it one more time but was thrown out the moment he got in. After that, we saw them went home, giving up. We spent the night talking before we slept. It was already late at night. I stood up and looked around.

Then I saw a flashlight turn on. I looked beside me to see Yuna, opening a novel and started reading.

" Yuna, that isn't very healthy." I said. Yuna looked up from her reading and said " You're awake?"

" I can't sleep. You?" I said.

" Same." Yuna said. Then she put her novel aside and said " Kris… I need advice."

" I'm here, what is it?" I asked. Yuna blushed and said " It's about Spain."

" What about him?" I asked. Yuna blushed and said " I don't know. I never wanted to like anyone. I know I have to since mom is like asking me to grow up and have kids so she can grandchildren or whatnot." Then Yuna remained quiet.

" Um… Yuna?" I asked when I realised she looked comfortable. Yuna hit her forehead and murmured " Stupid Yuna…"

" Yuna?" I asked again. Yuna snapped out of it and said " Sorry… anyway, when I met Spain, I didn't really feel any attraction but I did think he was… sort of cute. Gah! I sound like Alyan."

" Not really, Alyan's fantasy is much worse." I said.

" Yeah. But when I finally became Spain's ambassador, he was really nice to me. Sometimes Prussia or France stops by and tries to flirt with me. Don't ask me why." Yuna said.

" It's okay, it happens to me too." I said.

" Well, every time Prussia or France tries to flirt with me, Spain would always back them off. Thank goodness. Despite him being part of the BBT, he's seems okay. Even though no matter how much we argue, we can't stay mad for long. I started to like him more and then… I actually started to fall for him. But… how old is he again?" Yuna asked.

" I'm not sure. But for a human age I think he's around twenty." I said.

" There's a six years difference between us and it's weird. I feel like… my feelings are one sided. I don't think Spain likes me that way. But… why do I have strong feelings for him and feel so… hopeful?" Yuna asked, then she hugged her pillow.

" I get the same thing too. I never thought Italy or Japan would like me so I tried to hide my feelings but I'm still so hopeful then." I told her.

" But you have a happy ending! It's not the same for me. Do you think… Spain would like a non-romantic, horror loving, fun, cheese-loving girl like me?" Yuna asked.

" I don't know about the descriptions you describe yourself but I think you might have a chance." I said, smiling. Yuna's face brighten but then she tried to hide it and said " Really?"

" Sort of, Seeing how you two are so close, it's kind of natural for him to like you back. I mean, it's possible. I support you, Spain needs a girl. Maybe he won't be part of the BBT afterwards but I can't be sure. But promise me one thing." I said.

" What's that?" Yuna asked.

" Promise me you won't get your homes too high? I don't want you to make the mistake I made. I used to think Liang Hao liked me but the truth was he never like me that way at all. I can tell, you really like Spain. But… if Spain does like someone else, maybe it will hurt less if you didn't expect much of it." I said.

Yuna was quiet for awhile, she seemed like she wanted to protest. But then she said " Okay, I will. How about you? You seem fine. The guys you like, like you. You know they know what's the situation. Italy knows Japan likes you and Japan knows Italy likes you. So… who will you choose?"

I was quiet at first and then said " I don't know. It's so weird this is happening to me. I haven't been liked all my life. Well, except Jao Lan's weird pairing with me and Steve but ignore that. I mean, I'm the underdog. No one would take an interest in me. I also made myself promise not to fall for anyone because it would probably end up in heartbreak. But now, since I like two guys and they both like me… it's a situation I never imagine I'll be in. I'm confused. I also wonder how Italy and Japan is doing with it, they act as if nothing happened. I mean, according to the advice, I'm suppose to kiss Japan… but I don't want to. You know how conservative Japan is, and how shy. You know how shy I am when it comes to these things! It's not like I can kiss him without any reason. I feel like I'm becoming a slut."

" You are not a slut Kris, you are one of the nicest people I know and the most caring. I don't think you will become a slut. You are just confused. You don't need to kiss Japan, you just… need to do what you think it's right." Yuna said.

" But I don't know what's right." I said.

" You will know, in time." Yuna said. She took in a deep breath and said " If you want my opinion, I think you should go for Italy."

I blushed deeply and asked " Why Italy?"

" Because Italy truly cares for you. Remember the dance? When Italy spun you around, you two really look like a couple. Japan… I don't know. I don't know him well but he doesn't seem to spend so much time with you. If he truly likes you, he would try to at least talk to you." Yuna said. " But it is all your choice in the end. So I can't judge."

" But… Japan stills talks to me, just not as close as before…" I said, remembering the times I tried to talk to him and ended up in awkward silence.

" I'm just saying." Yuna said.

" I'm also worried about breaking someone's heart Yuna." I added. " I don't want them to experience anymore pain. Not after I found out about their past lives…"

" What are past lives anyway? I mean I get the reborn part but the rest is just a blur." Yuna asked.

" Countries were once people like us. They had real names, real lives, but their lives weren't as easy as it seems. They are really sad, like the saddest sob stories you'll ever hear. All the countries, well most of them, as such a past. This is why they become countries. Italy and Japan have been hurt, I don't want them to be hurt again." I said.

" Kris… you know one of them will be hurt when you choose, otherwise, they may keep hurting not knowing the answer." Yuna said. I was quiet at first and then said " Goodnight. That was a good talk." Then I lay down to sleep. Yuna was silent but then she switched off her torchlight and went to sleep. When Yuna was fast asleep, I was thinking deep in my thoughts. Enough Kris, go to sleep…

* * *

Hey guys! I love this chapter! Yes, there will be PruHun (my favourite couple!), America x Vietnam, Kristina x (-), Liechtenstein x Latvia, Sweden x Ukraine, Romano x Philippines and Ariel x Germany (I think they are cute together!). I also have kept some a secret like Monaco's and Seychelles. No, there will not be France x Alyan and Taiwan x Hong Kong because I added them for humour or for joking around. But I have my mind on Bryan x Taiwan so comment if you think this a good couple otherwise it will be another teaser. Yuna? Oh… you'll see what she has to deal with… But there is no Britain x Malaysia, sorry! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Ariel's Problem

Yay! New chapter! This is sort of a Ariel x Germany chapter so sorry about that! But good news is… Germany's past is revealed! I may do more if I receive some requests. Please review because you know how I love reviews! Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ariel's Problem

" You invaded Hungary's house with Bryan, my brother, France and Spain?" Germany asked Brandon. Brandon blushed at this and said " It is not what you think. I-I didn't know they were trying to attack the girls."

" Yeah, I was so surprised to see Brandon do this among all of the guys." Ariel said. It was two days after the sleepover and we were having training. Brandon still looked tried because he had to train with Germany yesterday since he is pretty good and asks him to be some kind of mentor. He didn't do well in training today so Germany had questioned Brandon and Brandon told him all that had happened.

" That is very inappropriate." Japan said.

" I knew he didn't mean it so I let him leave as the TGT beat the rest up!" I said.

" Except I hid out of fear and Belarus threatened to harm with with her knife if I don't leave." Brandon added.

" Ve~ I thought Belarus is a nice girl?" Italy asked.

" Trust me… she is scary…" I said, remembering the time Belarus attempted to kill me because she thought I was trying to make a move on Russia. Ha! In her dreams.

" Well, it's good to know that you aren't that type." Ariel said. I nodded. Last year, he had somehow joined the popular group in school, and then he started to change. Yes he becomes more relax but I like the previous him because then he was hanging out with bad company. He even started to take work slightly more lightly because of them. I thought he changed but I see he is still him. I'm glad.

" Yeah, at least he isn't like Germany with his p-" Before I could say anything, Germany already put me in a headlock. I started to sweat, Oh shoot. Then Germany started to wrestle me. Oh come on!

" I-I'm sorry! P-please s-stop. I-I won't t-tell." I chocked. So this is how Italy felt when Germany strangles him.

" K-Kristina!" Japan stammers.

" I-I'm fine…" I said. " F-for now…"

" If you are talking about Germany's porn magazines I already know." Brandon said Germany stopped strangling me in realisation and I wrestled free. Ariel then exclaimed " What?!"

Germany's face was red and exclaimed " How did you know?!"

" You were out so I decided to clean your room. But I had seen the porn magazines by mistake." Brandon said, shrugging.

" But did you really have to mention it in front of Ariel?!" Germany said as he stood up and pointed at Ariel. Ariel blushed.

" Well… Kris already knows so I thought Ariel will be fine with it." Brandon said.

" I-I think I'm okay…" Ariel said, i could see she's sweating even more than me.

" Okay, training is over for today." Germany said. Then Italy and Ariel cheered.

" Ve~ Let's have some pasta!" Italy said as he walked out. We were all going to walk away when Germany said " Ariel, you stay. You have to train."

Ariel paused in her tracks blushing, then she turned around and said " But I just practiced!"

" I told you, you need extra training. Besides you hardly did anything at all. Rest for five minutes and start running ten laps." Germany said.

" Ten?!" Ariel exclaimed.

" That's actually the least. Last time when I first started I had to run 15 laps." I told Ariel.

" I had to run 18." Brandon added. Ariel sighed. I passed her a bottle of water and said " Take a good long drink. You need it."

" Ve~ Do you want us to stay to give you moral support?" Italy asked.

" No, I'll be fine." Ariel said, then she opened the bottle and took one long sip.

" Well, I can't leave Ariel here so I will stay." Japan said.

" I'm going back to Germany's house. I need a bath." Brandon said and then he walked away.

" Okay… Bye Ariel, bye Japan." I said and waved.

" Goodbye Kristina." Japan said. Japan hasn't been calling Kristina-san now, just Kristina. I guess that's a good thing. I blushed and smiled.

" Bye Kris." Ariel said before she went and sat on a bench.

So the, Italy and I left for home. I didn't know and hour later after I came home and had a bath will I hear from Ariel again. Yuna was questioning me about the training and Ariel. " Poor Ariel! I will die if I have to do that!"

" Yeah, but Germany… seems to take Ariel lightly. It's ether Germany thinks Ariel is really hopeless for he's being biased." I said.

" Well at least Ariel gets to spend time with Germany." Yuna said.

" Maybe, but I don't think she wants to spend it this way." I said, then the phone ring. I picked it up and said " Hello? It's Kristina."

" _Krisitna! Oh thank goodness!_" A voice said though the phone. I knew is was Ariel.

" What's wrong? Did you escape training like Italy always does?" I asked.

" _No, of course not. But it's really urgent! I don't know what happened! Germany was just running in front of me and then suddenly he fainted in front of me! Germany has a high fever. He's in serious condition. Japan's calling the ambulance and then Brandon. Please help!_" Ariel exclaimed. Germany fainted?! How is that possible? Germany's like a big health buff! Germany fainting is impossible.

" Okay, I'm coming. But quickly go and help Germany! Get him to a shady spot and try to cool him down. I think he has been dehydrated. I'll be there in ten." I said then I put down the phone. Yuna, looking concerned, asked " What's wrong?"

" Italy! Germany's in trouble!" I exclaimed.

…

Italy and I went to the field to find Ariel fanning Germany with a broad leaf in a shady area. Brandon was there with a bucket of cold water, his hair was still wet probably from bathing. Germany looks restless, his shirt was open so that he could cool down. Brandon was wiping Germany with the cool cloth.

" Germany! Germany! Wake up!" Italy said as he ran towards Germany.

" Don't wake him, it may make things worse. The ambulance should come soon." Japan said, looking at the distance. " I hope."

" What exactly happened?" I asked.

" I have no idea. He just fainted right in front of me!" Ariel said as she kept fanning. I took out a comic book I have and started fanning Germany as well. Italy just seems to be panicking.

" I see the ambulance." Japan said. Soon, the ambulance came right in front of us. Two men came out with a stretcher and put Germany on it.

" Are you his family?" One of the men asked us.

" No, but he hasn't got a family. Only his older brother." I said.

" Call his older brother, we have to take him to the hospital." The man said.

" Can some of us follow him? So at least we can tell the others what's going on?" Ariel asked as the men carried Germany.

" Okay, two of you can go. The rest has to stay." The man said. Japan was already calling Prussia.

" Ariel and I will go." Brandon said.

" But I want to go~" Italy said.

" Please Italy? It's my fault Germany fainted. I promise you, you will see him soon. Please?" Ariel begged. Italy looked at Ariel and nodded as Germany was brought in the ambulance. Ariel and Brandon got in and the door shut close. The ambulance drove away and I could hear Prussia's voice over Japan's phone " Germany is what?!"

…

Italy, Brandon, Ariel, Japan, Amir, Prussia and I waited outside Germany's room nervously. We were waiting for him to wake up. Germany had go to emergency measures and was still unconscious. Prussia has drove at lightning speed to the hospital. Amir wanted to come along too. Since Amir lives with Germany thanks to Prussia, Amir knows Germany well and is also worried.

" How can this happen?" Prussia said to break the silence between us. He was sitting on the waiting chairs along with Ariel, Brandon, Amir and I. Italy looked through the window to see if Germany was up. He was checking constantly. Japan was also waiting nervously.'

" It's all my fault. If I had been better in fitness, Germany wouldn't be like this." Ariel blamed herself.

" It's not your fault Ariel." I said. " None of us expect this."

" I am completely baffled." Amir said, for the first time not shouting. " Germany is always careful and is quite fit. What could have made him faint?"

" Did he drink enough water?" I asked Japan.

" I am not sure about that." Japan said. " But I did know Germany was disturbed."

" How?" I asked.

" He seems… lost in his thoughts." Japan said.

" I hope Germany is okay." Italy said as he peeked again, hoping Germany would wake up.

" I'm sure he's fine." Brandon said rubbing his face.

" Men gott, I swear if he wakes up I will give him a piece of my mind." Prussia said. Then he stood up and said " There is no use sitting around like worry rats. It's time for dinner. It's on me. Come on Italy, I'll get you pasta."

" Ve~ Pasta~" Italy siad, cheered up. I knew it was only temporary since pasta always cheers him up. I had gotten something to eat earlier so I was fine.

" Get me a milo or something. I'm not hungry." I said.

" Nether am I." Japan said

" Alright, but milo? You are so not awesome." Prussia said.

" Shut up and go eat." I said. Ariel, Brandon, Amir and Italy then followed Prussia to the hospital canteen, leaving me and Japan alone. It was kind of awkward since Japan and I haven't really been talking much. After while I told Japan " Hey… you can sit down you know."

Japan was slightly startled and blushed, that made me blush too. Japan then nodded and sat down. That's how we were like for awhile, sitting next to each other, waiting. I know Japan likes ' sensing the mood' but shouldn't he talk to me? I mean, it's kind of pressuring. I took in a deep breath and said " Do you think Germany will be okay?"

" I am not sure, but I hope so." Japan said.

" I wonder why he fainted, maybe he really forgot about hydrating himself." I said.

" No, I'm sure it was something else." Japan said.

" Maybe he overworked himself." I said. " He's been trying to hard to help us defend ourselves he ended up over working us."

" It would be possible since he's training a lot more." Japan said, I looked at him, blushing. We are so close… it reminded me of the day… never mind. I also realised Japan seems pressured by something.

" Ariel really feels guilty." Japan said.

" Well, she just thinks it's her fault even though it's not. I hope she feels better when Germany wakes up." I said.

" Hai, she is a sensitive girl. She is a very caring person." Japan said. Then there was a silent tension between us. I blushed and looked away. Come on, Kris… you are suppose to be one of the courageous ones. Japan is your friend.

" Hey Japan, I know your worried but you don't need to be so worried. At least he didn't get into a car accident." I said, nudging him. Japan blushed again. Oh right, he's very conservative.

" Um… hai…" Japan said.

" Japan, you haven't been acting like yourself." I said. Japan looked at me, then blushed.

" Ever since I came here you haven't been talking to me like we used to. What happened?" I asked. " Japan, are you okay?"

Japan looked away, blushing red. He was quiet for a long while and said " Y-you really forgot?"

" No… I haven't." I said when I realised what he meant. " But can we just put that aside for now? I just want things to be normal again. Well, hetalia normal anyway."

Japan looked at me and then said " I'm sorry." I blinked and asked " For what?" Japan didn't answer, but he smiled.

" It's good to have you back Japan. Hey, how come you're not hungry?" I asked.

Afterwards, we talked like normal. Al like before. We have moved to other topics like how was it like in my world, the anime Hetalia and how they have been doing while I was gone. Japan explains he was doing fine like usual but Italy was fine for awhile. But before my arrival he really seemed upset. I guess that's why Italy tried to visit me. Japan said he also missed me but he couldn't show any weakness. Around that time Ariel, Amir, Brandon, Italy and Prussia came back. Prussia wen against my order for milo and bought me mocha. I had to go to the canteen to buy my own drink. Sigh…

As I was walking back to the waiting room, I had met Ariel along the way.

" Hey Ariel!" I said as I walked towards her slowly with the hot cup of milo in my hand.

" Hey Kris! I was just going to find you." Ariel said.

" Is he awake yet?" I asked.

" No… not yet." Ariel said. " Hey Kris, can I ask for advice."

Wow, am I becoming a councillor or something, But Ariel's my friend I guess I should help her.

" What's it?" I asked as I blew the surface of my milo to cool it down.

" Well you know I like Germany right?" Airel asked. I nodded. " Well… I'm not really sure if Germany would like me. I mean, he always seems to be strict with me and I think he sees me as a pest sometimes. I'm so bad at training and during our meetings I am so quiet that Germany has to ask me questions as if I am dumb. Sometimes I wonder why I fell for Germany."

I blinked and then said " Ariel… surely there were times he was nice to you." I said.

" Yes there is, but… I hardly see that side of him." Ariel said.

" Germany is a tough guy. But actually inside he is a nice guy with a soft side. You just haven't seen it yet. It took him forever to call me Kris" I said.

" Do you think… he would like me?" Ariel asked. I smiled, took a sip of my milo and said " I'm sure he might, but… try to act normally around him. Don't be so jumpy."

" I am not acting jumpy!" Ariel exclaimed.

" You just did, just act normally and soon, you will see who Germany is like." I said. " Just… don't give up so easily."

" Hey Kris… who will you choose?" Ariel asked. I knew what she was talking about. I remained silent. Before I could answer her, Italy ran towards us exclaiming " Ve~ Germany is awake!"

Ariel and I looked at each other before we ran to Germany's room. We entered Germany's room to see Prussia annoying the awake Germany, who was now in bed wearing a white shirt and white pants. He wanted to get up but Amir urged him to stay in bed. The moment Ariel saw him awake, Ariel ran towards Germany, bowed towards him and said " I'm so sorry!"

Germany looked at Ariel, surprised and said " What are you sorry for?"

" I'm sorry that you fainted. If I had been more fit we wouldn't have done extra training. I know you probably fainted because you did too much work so I am so sorry!" Ariel said. I walked towards Ariel and then said " No wonder you are Japan's ambassador. You really act like a Japanese person. Stand up Ariel." I said. Ariel stood up straight, blushing.

" It's okay… it was my own fault. I pushed you too much into training that I did too. I should have watch out that mistake since this isn't the first time I made such a mistake." Germany said. Ariel smiled. Then Italy hugged Germany and said " Good thing you're awake ve~"

" Italy, get off me." Germany said. Prussia, Amir, Ariel and I laughed. Brandon and Japn just smiled.

" Well, since Germany's awake he can go home right?" Amir asked.

" Yes, I can go home now." Germany said as he tried to stand up. Brandon tried to prevent him but it was too late. Germany wobbled on his feet before falling. Amir and Prussia quickly caught him and out him back on the bed. Prussia explained " The doc sats you are too tired to go back home. So you have to stay overnight."

" But- okay, I need the rest." Germany said.

" Yup! And then I can rest too!" Ariel said.

" Rest? You hardly did anything. When I am better we better start training again." Germany said. Ariel pouted. Then I laughed and said " Haha! Good luck Ariel!"

" I hope you get better soon Germany." Ariel said, smiling. I swear I saw Germany look away and blush. Then he mumbled " Yeah…"

I blinked, does Germany… like Ariel? Now that I think of it… Germany seems to soften a bit around Ariel, become slightly biased when it comes to training and now, he's blushing. I smiled, looks like you do have a chance Ariel.

Later, the rest of us have to go home. I had to go home with Italy. Japan was leaving alone because Ariel volunteered to stay in the hospital with Germany. Even though I thought Brandon should do it, I shrug it off and let it be. Brandon was revealed he didn't need to stay in the hospital. Ariel informed us that she will call if there is anything wrong. As we were walking out of the hospital, Japan asked me " Ariel's face was completely red when we entered Germany's room. Is she okay? Did she get dehydrated too."

I laughed, Japan seemed confused. Then I look at Japan and said " Everything's fine, All fine."

Unknown P.O.V

Germany struggled to sleep. He was sleeping lightly, but not well. He kept seeing images. Images of his past. This wasn't his life's images, it was his past life images. It was hard for Germany to see. Dirt, Gun, an apple, soliders… so many images. But the last is what terrifies him, a little girl about 9 with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes wearing a brown dress running towards him calling " Ludwig!"

" Luise!…" Germany exclaimed as he sat up right. Ariel, who was sitting next to him about to fall asleep jumped up in shock and looked at Germany. Germany looked around to see the hospital room, finally resting his eyes unto the malay girl. Germany sighed in relief, it was just a bad dream. Ariel, worried, asked Germany " L-Luise?"

Germany looked at Ariel, he blushed in embarrassment. He looked away and murmured " Sorry… I was having bad dreams…" Germany blushed slightly. Why was he experiencing these strange feelings? She was just a human girl, like Kristina. Why does he feel different around her. He seems to nearly think of her all the time.

" W-well… do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better." Ariel said. Germany looked at Ariel and said " I rather not talk about it."

" But… you won't feel any better if you don't talk about it." Ariel added. Germany was slightly surprised and look at her. He tighten his fist into a ball. Then Ariel realised how uncomfortable he was and said " It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

" No, I guess… it's okay for you to hear." Germany said. He took a deep breath. He hardly mentions his past life to anyone. Only to Prussia who knew what was going on. In fact, Prussia seemed to know it. One name came to his mind when he remembers his past: Lucile.

" When my country was young, my family didn't start off well. We were always poor. We were farmers. Despite being poor, I had a family: my ma, my pa and my sister Luise. The first few years were well, we something to eat. I remember this time when I was ten and she was seven, we would always go to the apples trees to play. But, our good fortune wasn't to last. Eventually, there wasn't enough food to eat and my ma died." Germany said. Ariel remained quiet.

" My pa took good care of us. But he had a rival. Another farmer, just like us, as attempting to do better than us. Even though I was only ten I worked hard with my pa just so we have something on the table. One day, that rival accused my father of being a criminal. I remember when those soliders came to our house. I had grabbed one of the soliders legs, begging to let my father go. They kicked me aside and dragged my father away. He was killed the next day."

Germany stopped, he didn't have the heart to go on. Ariel put her hand on Germany's arm and Germany jumped in shock, blushing. Ariel quickly withdrew her hand, blushing too and said " Sorry…"

" No, it's okay." Germany said and continued " I knew I had to take care of Luise now. She had witness my ma's death and now my pa's capture. We tried to run the house ourselves but the crops withered and dies no matter how much I worked. When I was eleven, I took what was left of the crops, which wasn't much, a few necessary things and took Luise to the town. I took care of Luise the entire journey. Even when we didn't have enough to eat, I'll give it all to Luise."

" When we reached the town, I tried to find a job. No one had a job to give me. Even if there were some job, I wasn't strong enough to do it. Then I met a boy, around 14, he taught me how to steal. I didn't like it, but I had no choice. So I decided to steal fruits or vegetables whenever I have the chance to feed Luise and I. We can't cook the food but it was better than nothing. Luise never complained, she even tries to help me once or twice. I never allowed her to steal because you can get hanged if you do."

" This is what I did for the next few years. We had settled with a few youngsters our age to steal and live together. That is until I was eighteen and Luise was fifteen. I had stolen more things like money or handkerchiefs to sell so we can by better food. Luise had decided that she would try and do something for me. I was already planning to get a job since I was old enough. I had gotten a job and when I went to our hideout to tell her the good news, she was gone. The boy who introduce stealing to me, Ash as he calls himself, said she went to do a job. A big one. I didn't mean work, she was going to steal."

" I ran after her but when I finally found her, I saw her in the arms for two soliders and one of them holding a sac. I ran to them and begged for Luise's release but they said she had stolen jewellery from the rich people and was suppose to be sentenced to court. I kept begging her her release. One of the soliders say they will release her if they could bed with her. I got angry and started attacking the solider who suggested that. Luise had started to escape but the leader pulled out a new gun, a weapon new at that time and shot her dead. I screamed out in pain and attacked the solider who killed Luise. I had grabbed the gun and shot the solider. He died instantly. I ran to Luise and cradled her in my arms. She was only 15, 15! Before I could say my last goodbyes, the two soliders went and dragged me away, leaving Luise dead on the streets. I didn't know what happened next but I guess I was hanged the next day." Germany finished.

Ariel was completely silent. She was shocked. What kind of solider would ask for such things, not to mention kill a girl. She saw Germany's face was filled with guilt. Ariel thought Germany must feel so guilty, unable to protect Luise. Kristina had mentioned about the countries' past being sad. She didn't know it would be like this. Ariel struggled to think of words to comfort him.

" I'm sure Luise is glad you helped her." Ariel said " Otherwise she would have never reached the age of 15."

" But… if I had been more responsible… if I had gotten the job before…" Germany said, blaming himself. " She would have been happy."

" She's happy because you took care of her. I bet she is thanking you, right now." Ariel said. Germany looked at Ariel, blinked and asked " Did Kris tell you something like that?"

" Honestly, I think some of Kristina's wisdom rubbed on me somehow." Ariel said. Germany kept quiet. Then he smiled (a real smile), blushing slightly and said " Thank you… can you please not tell this to anyone. It's kind of personal…"

" Cross my heart." Ariel said as she used her pointed finger to draw a cross over her heart. " I think you can go to sleep now."

Germany then adjusted himself to go to sleep. But millions of thought came through him. His past was personal to him, especially Luise. Why did he reveal it to Ariel, a girl he only knew for two months. He also feels happy whenever he's with her. He cares for her unexpectedly. He has never felt this way about any girl. He remembered the time when Italy was annoying him

_" __Germany! Germany!" Italy said as he interrupted his reading. Germany was now getting fully annoyed. Is this the way Italy distracts himself from Kris? Germany fully knows of the unspoken tension between Italy and Japan. With Kristina gone, it was almost like the Axis are falling apart somehow. And Germany was in the middle of all this._

_" __What is it?" Germany said finally, not looking up from his reading. It was getting harder and harder to read with Italy annoying him anyway._

_" __How come you never get a girl?~ It would be nice to see you with someone~" Italy asked._

_" __Because I was never interested." Germany said._

_" __Why?~ Isn't it nice for someone to love you? Someone who will care for you and kisses you? Why?~" Italy asked._

_" __I told you, I wasn't interested." Germany said, now looking at Italy sternly. ' Seriously, can italian get any more annoying?' Germany thought._

_" __But why aren't you interested?" Italy asked. Germany was silent. Then answered " Because it never crossed my mind."_

_" __Ve? Well, I hope I will see you in love someday~" Italy said._

_" __That would be a very long time." Germany said as he continued reading. He hardly read one page when Italy interrupted him again. Germany hoped to never come across the subject again._

Love? Is this what it is like? Those were the questions Germany asked himself but he shoved those thoughts away. No, it can't be. But what if… it is? What other explanation would there be? Ariel… was different, to him anyway. But whatever it was, he should concentrate on resting now. He slept well that night.

Ariel didn't sleep until Germany was in deep sleep. She smiled, she likes the German… but she is afraid the German didn't like her back. She sometimes wish she was as lucky as Kris too. But she was glad she could help Germany. Yeah… it was great.

* * *

Aw~ I love this couple! But hold on to your horses, because MORE AMBASSADORS ARE COMING! 9 of them, trust me, I counted. I tried to find ambassadors for your favourite countries but it was so hard finding the right ambassadors for the right countries! It will be divided into two parts. See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6: More ambassadors arrive (p1!)

Ready for a new chapter? Remember this is just part 1! Get ready to meet new ambassadors! Let's see how they are like. Oh! And important new: I will not be able to update as often as I do! Yes, waaaaaaa! :( Why? Because I have an important exam coming up and I really need to study. I also need to work on my own story I am planning to finish. But I will try to update as often as I can.

* * *

Chapter 6: More ambassadors arrive (part 1!)

It was early in the morning and I was just about to go to the garden to draw. I feel like the garden is my inspiration to draw. Besides, I need to finish an artwork I did. Thanks to Italy, I had to wake up early. It was around that time the phone rang. I picked it up and said " Hello?"

" _Um… are you Kristina?_" A nervous voice said, it was Latvia. Huh?

" Yes, I'm Kristina." I said.

" _Um… well, do you know anyone named Alisha?_" the voice said. Then I heard a loud voice in the background " _OMG! Did I hear you say Kristina?!_"

" Yes, Latvia. What's going on?" I asked.

" _Oh, so you do know Alisha. Can you come over, she's in my house right now and she is pretty loud." _Latvia said.

" Okay, I'll be right over." I said before I put down the phone. Alisha's here? After two months? I remembered clearly that she was with us when the accident happened. I quickly ran to the garden to get Yuna.

…

We were now at Latvia's doorstep, I knocked on the door. How in the world did Latvia find Alisha?

Latvia opened the door nervously and said " O-oh, Kristina. You're here. Thank goodness. I don't know how to handle her anymore."

" Um… you mean Alisha?" Yuna asked.

" W-who's she?" Latvia asked.

" That's Yuna, the ambassador of Spain. Can we come in?" I asked. Latvia nodded and let us in. When we were inside the house, I heard a loud voice said " Yuna! Kristina! What are you doing here?!"

I saw a girl around 13 run towards us. She has curly black hair down to her back and bright brown eyes. She had brown skin and wore the WestForest school uniform. She was even shorter than Latvia, around 135 cm. Yes, she is very small. Estonia was running after her.

" Alisha!" Yuna and I exclaimed. Alisha hugged Yuna first and then me exclaiming " OMG! OMG! I can't believe you guys are here! Are you guys okay?"

" We're fine. What happened to you?" I asked.

" I woke up a few hours ago on the streets and somehow I met this guy. He said he was in his country Latvia and I freaked out. Apparently his name is Latvia too. Weird, what did his parents name him? Well he asked help from Estonia, his friend or brother as he says, and then the next thing I know what's going on, I'm here!" Alisha said.

" Trust me, it took a long time to get her to follow me." Latvia said.

" She's a tough one too. She said something about kidnapping and other stuff…" Estonia said, blushing slightly.

" Well… I guess it's natural…" I said.

" Wait a minute… you know these guys?!" Alisha exclaimed.

" No, Kris does. It's a long story." Yuna said. " We've been here for two months."

" Two months?!" Alisha exclaimed " But that light thingy we saw knocked us out a few hours ago!"

" A few hours?" I asked. " That was two months ago!"

" So you were saying I was unconscious for two months." Alisha said, putting her hands on her hips.

" No, not really…" I said. " Let's go to the living room. This is going to be one long story."

We went to the living room to explain everything that has happened. Latvia seemed relieved that we came along to calm Alisha down. Estonia seemed relieved too and decided to take leave. It took us ten minutes just for Alisha to get the idea. Then another five minutes to prevent Alisha from panicking.

" Okay, I'm calm." Alisha said after we managed to calm her down. " So we are like in some anime world and I am suppose to be an ambassador?"

" Ambassador is just a fancy name for people like us who come here. But we sort of have a duty here. To help our countries. It's not an official one but it's sort of what we do just to be grateful or whatsoever. I'm now Italy's ambassador, the very first one I guess you can say. Yuna is Spain's ambassador. Alyan, Syrian, Riana, Ariel, Amir, Jao Lan, Brandon, Steve and Bryan are here too." I explained. " They are ambassadors too, for different countries."

" Alyan! Syrian! Jao Lan? Bryan?" Alisha exclaimed.

" Yup, even the annoying one are here too." I said. " Thank goodness you came! We were starting to miss you!"

" Starting, you mean you didn't miss me at all before." Alisha said with attitude.

" No, we miss you. Kris means miss you a lot." Yuna said. " Hm… I wonder why you are Latvia's ambassador now."

" S-she's my ambassador?" Latvia asked. He was sitting down too, he was pretty nervous. Well, isn't he always?

" Yeah, sort of since you found her. The country that finds the person will be the person's country and the person will be the country's ambassador." I said.

" Well, this kind of thing was sort of made when we decided to live with the countries that found us. It was scary to think that Alyan had to live with France!" Yuna exclaimed " Thank goodness France was good to her."

" France?" Alisha asked.

" Yes, there is a person named France here. He's part of the Allies group. France is a big pervert but romantic according to his bio." I said, " with some personal reference."

" But the weird thing is, most ambassadors are like their country. Like how Kristina is like an italian most of the time." Yuna said.

" I'm like an italian?" I asked.

" Well, you have a cheery, naive attitude of an italian! Just a lot braver." Yuna said, I blushed slightly. I then said to annoy Yuna " Well you are like a relaxed happy-go-lucky Spaniard." this time Yuna blushed and glared at me.

" Basically what I was saying is, I wonder how you are like Latvia?" Yuna said. Just then, a mouse ran into the room. Yuna and I were shocked. But Alisha screamed and jumped high and put her feet on the chair. Latvia did the same, minus the screaming. I blinked and I said " I found out the reason, they both are small and tiny. Plus they are both afraid of a ton of things."

" I-I see…" Latvia said as he saw the mouse run away from Alisha, scared from her scream.

" Wait, am I going to live here?!" Alisha exclaimed.

" No one else would take you in if you had a choice." I said. " So you have to live here."

" But it's with a guy!" Alisha exclaimed.

" Alyan, Yuna, Riana, Syrian, Ariel and I are doing the same. So no surprise there. Just get used to it." I said. Then I told Yuna " Shall we go back home?"

" You call Italy's house home?" Yuna asked.

" Yeah, I told you it's like my second home." I said.

" I still can't believe Kris has been here before." Alisha said.

" Well, you better believe it!" I said.

" Hey… isn't Italy the guy you eloped with?" Alisha asked to tease me.

" SHUT UP!"

…

I had told Alyan and Syrian that Alisha's here yesterday. The three were very close. I was glad Alisha's here. But that didn't mean I could rest from yesterday. I had received another phone call today after lunch.

The phone rang and I picked up the phone saying " Hello, it's Kristina speaking."

" _Kris! Thank goodness, I found someone today!_" Hungary exclaimed through the phone.

" What?! You found someone too?" I asked.

" _Yes. Wait, too? Did someone else find someone?_" Hungary asked.

" Latvia said he found Alisha, one of my friends, yesterday. So how did you find?" I asked.

" _Ms Rebecca will you please behave like a proper woman!_" I heard Austria voice from the background. Another voice countered him with a malaysian slang " _Ms Rebecca? Are you oldies or something? That sound so lame._"

" _Well at least Hungary acts like a proper lady._" Austria says.

" He still doesn't know your other side does he?" I asked.

" _He does, he just sometimes forget I am not the gentle lady he thinks I am._" Hungary said. Then I heard a loud crash from the background and Austria exclaim in the background " _Be careful with that!_"

" I'll come over, don't need to say anymore." I said and put down the phone. Rebecca, or Bec as we call her, is a sophomore that I am friends with. We go to choir together and sometimes to camps. She's the most violent girl I've ever known, even more violent than Hungary and Vietnam. I sighed, another trip to go to.

…

I knocked on Austria's door and Austria opened the door. He seems stressed and said " Thank goodness you are here Kristina. I cannot take Rebecca any longer. Please, come in."

I stepped into the house and Austria told me to go to the living room while he would go to the music room to calm his nerves. Poor Austria… I know he's uptight and all that. But we still have to respect other people's aspects. I think Bec forgot that. I went to the living room to see Hungary and a chinese girl slumping over a chair. She was around 160 cm and her long hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore the school uniform and she had taken off her black shoes. The chinese girl sat up the moment she saw me.

" Hey Kris! Mind explaining everything to Bec here?" Hungary asked.

" Kristina?! What the ****** are you doing here?" Rebecca exclaimed. I think by this time you would think Bec is another version of Bryan, minus the humour.

" Calm down Bec." I said.

" Calm down?! All I know was that I was sitting my friends in the canteen and the next thing I know, I saw a flash of bright light and I became unconscious. Then I woke up in Hungary and meet this person who claims her name is Hungary!" Bec said as she pointed to Hungary.

" That's because that is her her name." I said.

" But, how in the world did I end up here!" Bec exclaimed.

" Will you please be quiet Rebecca, I can hardly relax with you making such noise." Austria said as he entered the room. " I could barely hear myself play."

" Oh, this guy? He's getting on my nerves. He's like this suck up and argh! It's really annoying how he says I am a low life." Bec exclaimed out in frustration as she pointed at Austria.

" How dare you call me a suck up! I am a high class gentleman!" Austria exclaimed.

" _I am a high class gentleman._" Bec mimicked. " Oh look at me I am a strong tomboy!"

" Don't talk bad about Austria!" Hungary defended. It was started to be noisier by the minute. I grew angry as the three argued and then I exclaimed " WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

All three people grew quiet and I rubbed my forehead, this is going to take long. " Bec, Austria is… more… gentleman like and has high expectations. Just try to respect that. Austria, she's a tomboy, you've got to accept that. Hungary, you are suppose to stop them from fighting. After all, Bec is going to be your ambassador so you have to figure out a way for them to get along."

" I'm going to be her what?" Bec said " Can you explain everything?"

" Yes, but it will be a long story. I don't think you even know where you are exactly." I said. Bec sat down, cross her legs and said " Okay, I'm calm. Start talking."

" Promise not to freak out?" I asked. Bec was silent at first but then nodded. I told her everything that has happened and how she is now an ambassador in a way. Bec was surprised but kept her promise to keep calm. After I was finished, Bec said " Hetalia… I've heard of it before. I never really watched it because I rather watch all those action or horror animes. So I am suppose to live with the two now?"

" Well, Hungary isn't going to leave Austria's house anytime soon so you might as well get used to it." I said.

" Urgh, fine…" Bec said " You sure there is no one else here that I know of?"

" Nope, not at the moment. But you aren't the only one. I'm the first ambassador here so you and just ask me for any questions." I said.

" Who's ambassador are you?" Bec asked.

" Italy's Ambassador." I said. " Any other questions?"

" Yes, like what clothes am I going to wear?" Bec said as she looked down at her uniform.

" You may wear some of my clothes for now and then we can buy new ones." Hungary said.

" Are they all dresses?" Bec asked worried.

" It's okay, I don't wear dresses all the time. You can wear those." Hungary said. Bec heaved a sigh of relief. I wonder if there are more people going to turn up.

…

My question was answered the next day when Romano called for me. " Kris! It's Lithuania! He wants to talk to you!" I ran to Romano and Romano passed me the phone. I then said " Hello?"

" _Kristina, do you know anyone named Tasha?_" Lithuania asked.

" Yes, she is one of my friends." I said. Then I heard in the background " _Huh? You know Kris?!_"

" _Yes, she is very popular among countries before she had left. But of course she came back._" Lithuania said to the indian voice.

" _Can you please explain to me what is going on?_" the girl said. I knew that voice, Tasha.

" Hang in there Lithuania. I'm coming." I said. Then I put down the phone and went to find Yuna, again.

…

Yuna and I reached Poland's house and I knocked on the door. Yes, Lithuania is now living with Poland for good reasons. He's recovering from the time he lived with Russia, he must have had many scars then. I knocked on the door and Poland opened it. " Hey Kris~ Nice to see you again. Oh! Who is this?"

" He sounds like a girl." Yuna whispered to me. I smiled and said " That's Yuna, my friend. But unfortunately for you, she isn't a girly girl."

Poland frowned and said " Huh! When can there be more girly girls? Only Alyan, Belgium and Taiwan understands!"

Then Poland strutted off back into the house. Yuna gave a weird look and I said " Let's go in…"

We walked into Poland's house and went to the living room to see Lithuania there with a tall indian girl. She had long wavy hair down to her chest which was tied in a ponytail, blue glasses and a black dot on her forehead (it shows that she's unmarried). She has brown skin and was wearing the school uniform.

The girl, Tasha, stood up and exclaimed " Yuna! Kris! OMG! You're here!"

" About time you got here!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. When I let go of her Yuna hugged her. Tasha seems confused and asked " What is going on? I come here unconscious and this guy named Lithuania woke me up. Isn't Lithuania a country name? But anyway he told me he could help me and I got here to Poland's house. But I know Poland is definitely a country but why does a person have a country name?" Tasha said.

" Did somebody call me name?" Poland said as he came to the room.

" I just said your name, wait… how come you two are not freaking out?!" Tasha exclaimed " We're in Lithuania, well… I think you know what I mean." Afterwards she spilt out some things I don't understand. One thing you should know about Tasha, she talks a lot and sometimes talk things which are unnecessary.

" Wow, she is cray cray~" Poland said.

" I'm pretty sure she is just confused." Lithuania said. So we had to explain everything to Tasha again. I had to retell my tale for the fourth time since I got here, no fifth, and tell her she is an ambassador. The Lithuanian ambassador as we can see now.

" So I am an ambassador now? This is just confusing." Tasha said.

" Hey, I have been repeating his explanation five times so please try to get it. I am getting tired of this since Bec and Alisha came a few days ago." I said.

" Alisha just came?" Tasha asked.

" Yes, she's Latvia's ambassador now." I said.

" Oh yes, I have heard of her." Lithuania said.

" Same~ is she a girly girl?" Poland asked.

" Yes but she's not into fashion." I said.

" Why can't I find girls with a fashion sense these days. I hope I would get an ambassador. It's so in season right now." Poland said. Tasha gave Poland a look and said " Seriously, in season? Seriously? That's just weird. It's really weird."

" She's repeating stuff again." Yuna whispered.

" Well… she does like to talk." I whispered back. How many people are going to come. We stayed at Poland's house for awhile to help Tasha get used to it. She said she needs new clothes and has to wear some of Poland's for now. Poland offered his dresses (yes, his dresses) but Tasha immediately declined. I bet someone would call for me tomorrow.

…

I knew it. Spain had called me to take a phone call. I picked it up and said " Hello? Let me guess, you found someone."

" _How did you know I was going to say that?_" A voice said, It was Switzerland.

" Let's say I've been having a lot of these calls recently." I said.

" _It wasn't only me who found someone, Liechtenstein found someone too. Well, we both found the two of them at the same time._" Switzerland said.

" _Big brother, where are the bandages?_" Liechtenstein said at the background.

" You shot someone?!" I exclaimed.

" _I grazed Sam's shoulder. It's over by the shelf, I'll get it for you.… Can you come over now?_" Switzerland said.

" I'll be right over." I said. Then I put down the phone. Sam… I know who he is. But we only met once or twice. I then dialled Hungary, won't Bec be pleased.

…

After I had picked up Bec from Austria's house. We went over to Switzerland's house. Thank goodness it wasn't far. Bec kept going on and on about how cool Hungary was and didn't seem like a sissy. She also kept going on about how annoying Austria was. I wonder how she would react with the other countries…

I had told Bec to be careful when we reached Switzerland's land. The last time I went here, I was nearly shot down when Japan and I were going to Greece. Another time, Italy had freaked out and Switzerland shot him when Italy went into his land. Trust me, it took me time to find Italy and drag him back to his house.

I went to Switzerland's front door and knocked. Switzerland opened the door and said " Oh Kristina, you're here. And this is…?"

" Bec, I'm Bec." Rebecca said. I guess she doesn't want anyone else calling her Rebecca again.

" She's Hungary's ambassador now. She came two days ago. She knows Sam. Can we come in?" I said.

" Come in. Do you know Kyara?" Switzerland said as we entered the house.

" Kyara!?" Bec exclaimed.

" Yeah, she goes to choir with me and a close friend of Alyan's." I said.

" She's here too." Switzerland said " She's in the li-"

" KYARA!" Bec exclaimed as she ran to the living room. Switzerland was shocked as Bec ran past him. Switzerland then looked at me and asked " She's pretty loud."

" Trust me, you haven't seen all of her." I said.

" What kind of friends do you have?" Switzerland asked as we walked into the living room.

" You have no idea." I said.

" Hello Kristina." Liechtenstein said. She was sitting on a sofa chair and next to her was a chinese boy who was around Bec's height showing Liechtenstein his slightly bloody grazed arm. He had spiky black hair which is pointed up and dark brown eyes. He winced as Liechtenstein put on the antiseptic. He was wearing the school uniform with a loose tie.

" Kris! You're here!" A chinese girl said. I looked at the girl who was sitting in a wooden chair. She had let her dark brown hair down and her bright eyes seemed to be shinning. She was very small, even smaller than Alisha! She was around 127 cm. She was also wearing the school uniform. Bec quickly ran to the girl, hugged her and said " OMG! Kyana! You're here!"

" And you're not going to say hi to me?" The boy said, before yelping in pain.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!" Liechtenstein said.

" Nah, it's okay. Things like this happen to me. But I haven't been shot before!" The boy yelled.

" Hey Kyana, hey Sam." I said. Sam looked at me weirdly and said " Have I met you before?"

I rolled my eyes, he seriously doesn't remember. " We met in camp remember? You were the leader when I was suppose to be, or at least someone my age." I said.

" Oh! Team hurricane right? We rocked then, we got first!" Sam said.

" Yup! Go Hurricane!" I exclaimed, putting my fist in the air.

" H-how did you get here in Switzerland?!" Kyana stammered.

" Hey, I just came from Hungary a few minutes ago." Bec said.

" Hungary?!" Kyana exclaimed.

" How did you guys get here?" I asked.

" Well, I don't remember how we go here. All I remember was a beam of light. Then the next thing I knew, I was here, with Kyana. We decided to team up to find home. But then we were in a garden and then suddenly, this guys started shooting us like mad. I mean, is it even legal to have a gun?! I got shoot as we were trying to run away. Good thing Liechtenstein here stopped him. This guy calls himself Switzerland, can you believe that?" Sam said, pointing to Switzerland as Liechtenstein wrapped the bandage around Sam's arm.

" Liechtenstein is a name of a country." I said.

" It is?" Sam said. I nodded.

" What did your parents name you?" Sam asked.

" I think they are unique names!" Kyana said.

" You sound so innocent Kyana." Bec said.

" So… how did the world did you come from Malaysia from here?" Kyana asked.

" Yeah… about that… we're in another world." Bec said.

" What the heck?!" Sam jumped the moment Liechtenstein was done with his bandage.

" It's a very long story…" Bec said, then she looked at me and said ' Kris, will you care to do the honour?"

" This is my sixth time explaining this." I said as I sat down and started to explain everything to Kyana and Sam. They seemed to freak out at first but was calm down after awhile. Sam took a long time but it was until Bec hit some sense into Sam, literally, he started to calm down. Switzerland seemed worried about Liechtenstein being around Bec.

" So… who's ambassadors are we?" Kyana asked when I finished explaining everything. I think I'm getting used to this.

" Well… according to your personalities, Kyana's Liechtenstein's ambassador and Sam's Switzerland's ambassador." I said.

" I'm what?!" Sam exclaimed " That guy shot me with a rifle!"

I took out my pistol, spinning it around my hand and showed it to Sam saying " We're in Hetalia, we can carry weapons."

" Woah! Cool pistol! Wait… it's real?" Sam asked. I got up and went to the window. Then I opened the curtains and loaded my gun. I aimed in the distance then shoot. It gave out a loud ' bang!' and the metal heated up in my hand. Sam, Kyana and Bec covered their ears. Then after a short while of shock, Bec stood up and said " I have to get one of those!"

" It's a very old model. I gave to it Kristina before because she didn't have any weapons then." Switzerland said as Sam ran to me and said " Let me see that."

Sam look at the gun and said " Cool SIG-Sauer P220." I blinked, what did he just say?

Switzerland seems surprised and asked " How did you know it was a SIG-Sauer P220?"

" A guy who has no idea what guns are like are lame. Swish kind of gun, it's durable, reliable and well made. Not bad!" Sam said inspecting the weapon before I took it from him and put it back in my pants pocket.

" I guess you aren't too bad." Switzerland said.

" Can I get a gun?" Bec asked. My eyes went wide and said " Don't give her a gun! She's probably use it on Austria!"

" Hm, not my problem." Switzerland said.

" Oh come on! I thought Austria was you're good friend!" I exclaimed. Switzerland seemed to jump. I covered my mouth, whoops. Bec and Liechtenstein blinked. Then Bec exclaimed " You were friends with Austria?!

" You read it in my bio huh?" Switzerland asked.

" Sorry… you can hardly keep secrets if you are a character." I said. Everyone was quiet. I then decided to go home early so I told Bec to help Kyana and Sam settle in and then I went home back in Italy. Sorry Switzerland…

* * *

Haha! How do you like Alisha, Tasha, Bec, Kyana and Sam? Yes, I had to research to find what kind of gun Kristina has. But is this isn't all, the more interesting ones are coming soon! :) Hint: Lets say it involves people Kristina doesn't really want to meet. Curious? Wait and see…


	7. Chapter 7: More ambassadors arrive(p2!)

Yes! Part 2! It's here~ A few more ambassadors to go! I think you will like this chapter. I wonder how Kristina will handle this… but I won't be updating often because I have to prepare for exams. Sorry :(

* * *

Chapter 7: More ambassadors arrive (part 2!)

I thought I was done wit this but guess what? When I was walking past Bryan who was on the phone the next day, Bryan yelled " KRISTINA! PHONE!"

" Bryan! I'm right next to you!" I exclaimed. Bryan jumped in shock and turned around to see me.

" Oh, here you go." Bryan said passing me the phone.

I took the phone from Bryan and said " Just tell me your name and the person you found." I said.

" _Estonia, how did you know I found someone?_" the voice said.

" I have been getting a lot of calls lately." I said. " So who did you find?"

" _A guy named Mike, are you coming over?" _Estonia asked.

" Yup, let me make a phone call first." I said then I put down the phone to call Sam, I don't know if they are friends but it's the best I could get.

…

I had picked up Sam **and** Bec before we went to Estonia's house. I knocked on Estonia's door before asking Sam " You sure you are fine now?"

" Yup! I'm fine!" Sam said.

" Wow, the people I have to deal with are more and more easy going recently." I said when Estonia opened the door. " Kristina! You're here! Um… who are they?"

" That's Bec and Sam, they are friends of Mike. I think they might help Mike settle in." I said. Estonia nodded and let us in. We went to the living room to see a eurasian boy slumping on the couch, sleeping. Wow, he must have been tired. He had black hair like everyone else and brown eyes( I know because I met him before). He also had his black tined glasses put aside making his eyes look small. He wore the school uniform, I wonder how this sophomore managed to sleep again after being knocked out. I know Mike because we worked together in a few school projects and events. He's a really mature guy who wants to enjoy life. He may look like a cheery fun guy but he told me before he used to be depressed. Wow, so mature.

Sam sneaked behind the boy and and the exclaimed " Mike! WAKE UP!"

Mike woke up in shock and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes came into focus on Sam's faced, Mike said " Sam?… Sam! What are you doing here? Bec and Kris?"

" Long story, how did you get here?" Bec asked.

" Probably like how everyone else came, unconscious an in another country. In this case, Estonia's land." I said.

" How in the world did you get here?" Mike asked. " How can you guys be so calm about this?! And Estonia, is that really your name?"

" It is." Estonia said. " You look like a smart boy, so I guess you will be able to understand what Kristina is going to explain."

" Sigh… I'm getting tired of this." I said as I sat down and explained everything to Mike. Mike seemed to freak out at first but then relaxes the moment he heard about America's dimension machine. He also seemed to take the news of being an ambassador quite well.

" So I'm Estonia's ambassador." Mike said " And we are in Hetalia world waiting to go back home. Hey Estonia, I heard you said you were helping America with the dimension machine?"

" Yes, I'm helping him design a new one since he said he can't find the blueprint and has given up." Estonia said.

" Allow me to help." Mike said. " I want to get home as much as the next ambassador. I mean, I am good in physics so you can count on me."

" Great! I'll phone America!" Estonia said and he went out of the room.

" So… who's ambassadors are you?" Mike asked.

" Hunagry's" Bec said.

" Switzerland's as I was told yesterday." Sam said.

" Italy's." I said.

" Hm… an Axis, not bad." Mike said.

" Except I end up taking care of Italy most of the time. Sometimes I feel like I'm Germany…" I said " But he's Italy, what can you expect?"

" I don't know what to expect." Mike said " I just got here like Bec and Sam. But I _am_ curious, how are the Axis like?"

" Well… Italy is a happy-go-lucky guy who likes to flirt with pretty women, have siestas and eat pasta. Germany is the strict, loud, beer loving, rule obeying health buff. Japan is a shy and quiet guy who likes manga, video games and prefers to ' sense the mood and refrain from speaking'" I said, add quotes with my hands when I needed to.

" I see… how about the other ambassadors, how have they been doing?" Mike asked.

" Horribly." Bec said " Austria has been getting on my nerves. I would have shot him by now if Hungary hadn't prevented me. Seriously, why is she over protective of that guy?"

" I'm not sure. I just got here yesterday. But Kyana seems to go well with Liech, Well, that's not her full name but I can't pronounce it." Sam said.

" The ones who recently came are still settling in while the others are just find with their countries. I wonder how Steve lives with Russia… or how Alyan lives with France…" I said.

" Should I stay away from Russia and France?" Mike asked.

" Estonia would tell you to stay away from Russia as much as possible since he was once his servant after he said yes to ' Become one with Mother Russia, da?' and France is a big pervert. Don't think you're safe guys because I suspect he's homosexual." I said.

" H-homosexual?" Bec, Sam and Mike stammered after a long pause.

" Now you know why I was so worried about Alyan. He describes raping as ' making love.' Yuck!" I said.

" I'm going to stay away from France now." Bec said.

" You'll probably beat him up before he can even come to you." Sam said.

" True, but I don't want to waste my energy." Bec said as Estonia came into the room and said " Alright Sam, you need any clothes. I heard from Latvia last time that he had trouble with Alisha. She had to wear some of his before Belgium offered to buy clothes for her."

" Um, no problem. But I think your clothes will be too big for me." Mike said " Seeing that you are taller than me."

" I think I can ask Lithuania for some clothes before we can get you some. I'll take you to your room." Estonia said. Then he looked at me and said " Thanks for helping."

" No problem, this was easy peasy! Well, compared to others anyway." I said. " I hope I get more like this if there were any more ambassadors coming."

…

I was so wrong then. The next ambassador was far from calm. This is the ambassador I won't like very much, not even Bryan can compare to her.

I was walking past the phone when it rang. I jumped and then groaned. Darn, I was hoping it to be a free time day. I picked up the phone and said " Name, name of person you found and I will be right over."

" _Hey! Are you PMSing or something? Sheesh! It's Poland and I here to tell you that I got an ambassador! Finally someone who might care for fashion! Her name is Aria and she's a looker. I think you know her but she is freaking out like as if she's about to die or something. I mean, she is scaring all my ponies away so I need your help, like now._" A posh voice said.

" Aria?!" I exclaimed. Oh shoot, not Aria…

" _Uh huh! That's what I said. Aria! Calm down!_" Poland exclaimed.

" _What the heck?! First the cross dresser, then this guy, and now the fattie?! How in the world did I ******* end up in Poland!?_" A feminine voice screeched.

" I'll be over as soon as I can!" I exclaimed and put down the phone. Man… Aria is crazy shocked. Crazier than Alyan crazy, which by the way is really high. I exclaimed from the top of my voice " BRYAN! WE ARE GOING TO POLAND!"

" WHY?!" Bryan shouted in a whining voice.

" I need your help with Aria!" I exclaimed. Bryan quickly ran towards me and said " Aria?!"

" Yes, the Aria you know, the Aria I know. Somehow she is here. Poland found her, and she's freaking out like mad. Since you are her friend, I need your help, desperately. Okay? Let's go!" I said and pulled Bryan out of the house before he can react. Oh shoot.

Aria, as you can tell by now, is bad news to me. Why? Well, first you need to know who Aria is. If Tasha and Alisha are my close friends, Mike, Bec, Kyana and Sam are aquatances, Aria is in the last category with Bryan, classmate or schoolmate. She is the most popular girl in my year and is one of the prettiest. But don't let her looks fool you, she's actually a snake. She can be as sly as a fox by acting kind to get what she wants. If Bryan is the popular king with jerkish attitude, Aria is his counterpart with a… mean girl attitude. Sorry, I don't want to swear.

We arrived at Poland's house, panting like mad. I could hear a lot of girl screeches (not shouting. literally screeches) inside the house. What the heck is Aria doing in there? Poland opened the door before I could even knock and said " OMG! You are so late! This girl is extremely cray cray~ she won't even listen to us. Thank goodness you got backup. She is fighting Tasha gurl, quick! Come in!"

Poland pulled Bryan and I into the house and we both stumbled into the living room. A tall skinny, fair-skinned chinese girl was standing up straight yelling at Lithuania and Tasha. Her long black silky hair was tied in a ponytail and her dark eyes filled with rage. She looks very pretty, yet scary at the same time. She was wearing the school uniform.

" Calm down Aria, there is nothing to worry about. Otherwise why would I be here." Tasha said, who was also standing, but in a weird position, stretching out her hands. Aria seemed mad.

" How in the world did I end up in Poland! Oh and don't think you being here makes things better!" Aria said pointing at Tasha.

" Please, we don't mean any harm…" Lithuania said, in a nervous voice.

" Then you could have at least brought me to a police station! Not at your house!" Aria exclaimed.

" Aria! There you are! I was wondering if any of my friends would come!" Bryan exclaimed. Aria turned around and the moment she saw Bryan, she blushed. Oh give it up Aria, everyone knows you have a crush on Bryan, it's not going to last like your previous crushes.

" What the, what are you doing here?!" Aria exclaimed, then she looked at me and said " What's the dork doing here."

My mouth dropped open, is that what she really thinks of me? Yes I act differently and more boldly but seriously? She didn't need to say that in front of my face. I calm myself down before saying " Yes, we're here, in Poland's house. Let me explain-"

" How in the world did you guys get here?! How did you even know I'm here?!" Aria exclaimed.

" Poland called me." I said. " Now, will you-"

" You know him?! How did you get here in such a short time?!" Aria exclaimed.

" By walking of course, from Italy." Bryan said.

" You guys aren't making sense!" Aria said.

" It makes perfect sense here darling." Poland said.

Aria glared at Poland and said " Don't call me darling. I am not your ambassador ether."

" Poland… what did you do?" I asked.

" Oh! When I found her I told her how she was my ambassador and brought her home!" Poland said " Fabulous right? I mean, since everyone was getting ambassadors I was soooo happy I finally got mine and-"

" Poland, you were suppose to calm her down, not tell her she's your ambassador." I said as I face palmed myself.

" Whatever you guys are doing, I'm going home. And none of you are going to stop me!" Aria said and then she ran past all of us to the front door. She then ran out. We all looked at each other and Tasha said " Do we run after her?"

" Of course! Come on!" I exclaimed. Then the five of us ran out of the door. We raced after Aria who was trying to run away from us. I usually could catch up with Aria in the beginning but she had a head start and I was still tired from my previous run. Bryan had the same issues.

" *******, she can run." Bryan said.

" No time for swearing, time for running!" Poland said.

" She's going to Russia's place!" Lithuania said. Uh oh.

" Hurry! Before she gets to Russia!" I exclaimed.

Tasha then suddenly fell down. Lithuania and I stopped running and shouted " Tasha!"

" It's okay! Run ahead!" Tasha called out.

" You run, I'll help." Lithuania said before running towards Tasha. I told her a quick apology and started running ahead. I ran as fast as I can and soon caught up with Poland and Bryan. They seemed tired now and the weather was getting colder. Shoot, I only brought a jacket! Bryan also still have his jacket but Poland didn't get any out of the rush. I hope we can withstand the winter for awhile. Aria also noticed this because she was running slower due to the snow but ran ahead anyway. Stupid girl, does she want to get hypothermia?

Then she disappeared from our sight. Oh no! Where did she go? We all looked around and called out for her. No response. Then we heard Aria scream! We ran to the direction of the scream to find Aria. But she was held on the shoulder by Russia and Steve was there, looking surprised.

" Aria?" Steve asked.

" You know her? Ja?" Russia said.

" Ja, I know her." Steve answered, looking at the surprised Aria.

" Could I have an extra ambassador eh?" Russia asked.

" I'm not sure." Steve said.

" Hey! That's my ambassador Russia!" Poland exclaimed. Russia and Steve looked at the three of us and Russia said " Oh, hello Poland. Hello Kris, hello annoying brat."

" Annoying brat? I'm hurt." Bryan said with a dramatic effect.

" What are you three doing here with barely anything warm?" Steve asked.

" Aria was found by Poland and before we could explain anything, she ran off!" I said.

" Let me go! I want to go home!" Aria exclaimed.

" Did you realised that this is not Malaysia and you are running aimlessly?" Steve asked.

" Well… I wanted to get away from those people!" Aria said.

" With no idea where you are? That isn't a very smart idea." Steve said.

" Let me go!" Aria demanded Russia.

" Russia, hold her still." Bryan said. Russia trapped her like what he did to me when we were in SOS island and put a pickaxe near her neck and asked " Like this?"

" No! We didn't ask you to threaten her!" I exclaimed. Aria remained silent. Russia gave is normal smile and said " But she's quiet, ja?"

" I like it better this way." Steve agreed. Bryan walked towards Aria and said " Aria, we only ask you to relax. You can't go home now. You know why? Because not only are we in another country, we are also in another world."

Aria's eyes went wide. I stepped in and said " It's true. It's Hetalia. Hetalia ia suppose to be an anime with people personating as countries, hence the people named Poland and Russia. Russia is the guy holding you. A year ago, I was stuck in this world. I had to live with Italy until I could find a way back home and that was about a century here. Somehow, it was only a few hours in our world so I came back just fine. I had used America's dimension machine to come back."

" But recently, an accident happened. The dimension machine is used to get home broke while Italy was trying to use it and it has caused a dimension accident, sending me and a few other people here. Eleven of us, including me, Bryan and Steve got here first so we have gotten used to this. You are one of them who came recently, like Tasha who are still trying to settle in. We can't use America's dimension machine now because it's completely broken and America lost the blueprint. That means we have to wait till the machine is fixed."

" Do you know why Poland called you an ambassador? That's the name for us, the people who come here. Usually, we ambassadors will just help the countries who found us and we are the country's ambassador. For example, I came here first and I found by Italy, then I started helping him since he's not a good fighter and I now I'm officially his ambassador. Bryan's Romano's ambassador and Steve's Russia's ambassador. Since you were found by Poland, you are Poland's ambassador. Russia, you can let her go." I finished. Russia released her from her prison and Aria didn't run away this time. She was staring at the ground and said " Another world…"

" You will live with Poland for now on. He will help you settle in. I brought Bryan along since you two know each other and it should be easier for you to get used to life here." I said.

" Wait, how long are we going to stay here?!" Aria exclaimed.

" Until America fixes the time machine." I said " He's working on it right now."

" Oh… my god… what the ******…" Aria said.

" Can we get out off here! I'm freezing!" Poland said " I don't want my skin to freeze all over!"

Then Lithuania and Tasha came towards us, with coats in their arms. Phew, saved! We all wore the spare coats Tasha managed to carry and I told Aria " So, are you planning to run?"

Aria was silent for awhile and said " I won't. There is no place to go anyway."

" Good choice. Tasha, keep your eye on her. I think she's going to be your housemate." I said.

" What?! I have to live with the fat girl?!" Aria exclaimed.

" I am not fat! I lost 15 kg for goodness sake!" Tasha exclaimed.

" You have to. With your attitude, no one else other than Poland is going to take you in. Lithuania and Poland live with each other so you have to live with Tasha, LIthuania's ambassador." I said. Aria cursed under her breath and said " Let's go back…"

" Yes! We can go shopping for new clothes tomorrow! I need some new ones too." Poland said as he walked off. Lithuania and Tasha followed him. Aria looked at me and asked " Is he really a guy?"

" Yes, yes he is." I said as Bryan, Aria and I followed him. This, is the worst situation I've handled, literally. I seriously hope there are no more incidents like this. I counted the number of ambassadors now. 18 ambassadors, I wonder how many more…

…

Number 19 had came soon. It was a call I never thought I would get, but yet is was one of the easiest to explain to. The phone rang again and I groaned, when would this stop?

I picked up the phone and said " Kristina, just tell me where you are and I'll be right over."

" _Hey Kris! What's up with you today?_" A danish voice said.

" I had a stressful day yesterday Denmark. Another ambassador came and she was really crazy that she tried to run away. I've been getting a lot of calls about the new ambassadors. So who is it?"

" _Hey Danny! Pass me the phone._" A voice said and my heart skipped a beat. I know that voice. It's a voice no one in my school wants to hear.

" _Hey Kristina! Kristina Wong right? Hey! How did you get here?_" He said to me. I blinked, then I pinched myself. Oh… shoot.

" Liang Hao?! You got here too?!" I exclaimed.

" _Here? You mean you were in Denmark's place?"_ Liang Hao asked.

" No, I mean wake up in the middle of no where here." I said.

" _Oh yeah! That, so what's going on. I'm dreaming right?_" Liang Hao asks.

" No… you're wide awake." I said. Then, the other end of the phone was silent.

" _… __what, the heck._" Liang Hao said.

" Took you long enough, can you please pass the phone to Denmark?" I asked. I waited for awhile until Denmark took the phone and said " _So… you coming over?_"

" Yeah, Apparently Liang Hao thinks he's dreaming but I knocked him out of it. I'll be right over." I said then I put down the phone. Looks like I'll pay a visit to the Nordics.

…

I knocked on Denmark's door and Denmark opened the door for me. " Hey Kris! There you are! I called my friends to show off my new ambassador!"

" You didn't tell him he is your ambassador yet right?" I asked, remembering yesterday's craziness.

" No! Of course not, come in." Denmark said. Then I went to the living room to see Norway. Iceland and Sweden sitting down. Finland had Hanatamago in his arms and was playing with him. Beside Hanatamago was a goofy looking chinese boy slightly taller than me. He has messy black hair and bright brown eyes. He seems to like playing with the white dog. We was wearing the school uniform with the school tie. The chinese boy looked at me and said " Hey Kris!"

" Hey Liang Hao." I said. " Long time no see."

" I only saw you earlier today, before I was knocked out." Liang Hao said.

" I see… well for me it was two months ago. I have to explain everything." I said as I sat down.

" Den, don't tell me you brought us here just to show off that you have an ambassador." Iceland said.

" Yeah punk! You better tell us so I can peck the hell out of you!" Mr Puffin exclaimed. Liang Hao jumped in shock and Liang Hao exclaimed " What the heck! The bird can talk?!"

Mr Puffin glared at Liang Hao and said " What? Never seem a bird talk?"

" Congratulations Liang Hao, you have managed to annoy a bird." I said, rolling my eyes.

" He doesn't seem that bad." Sweden said. Liang Hao was getting nervous from Sweden staring at him.

" Yeah~ he's fun!" Finland said. I smiled, of course. That's because he's showing his good side first. I wonder how long does it take before Liang Hao starts annoying someone?

" So what's going on?" Liang Hao said. I then told him everything that was going on. He watches anime so he sort of have an idea what Hetalia was like since he has heard of it. It was actually the easiest to handle to be honest. Liang Hao seems to take it well, a bit too well.

" So I'm like meeting characters, cool!" Liang Hao said. " Hey Norway, what are you known as?"

" As what?" Norway asked.

" You know, the funny one, the smart one… I think you're the smart one are you?" Liang Hao asked.

" I'm the one who doesn't like to talk much." Norway said.

" Hey! Are you and Iceland twins or something because you look like-" Before Liang Hao could even say anything else, Norway already went behind Liang Hao and grabbed his tie, strangling Liang Hao. " Y-you're strangling me…"

" I know, Ice and I are brothers, not twins. Speaking about brother, weren't you suppose to call me Big Brother Ice?" Norway said, looking at Iceland.

" No." Iceland said. Norway let go of Liang Hao and Liang Hao coughed. Then he threw his tie aside and said " Why not? My sis always calls me that."

" No." Ice said.

" Yes." Liang Hao corrected

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" He is your brother."

" No."

" Wow, you managed to annoy two people in two minutes. You never cease to amaze me." I said. Liang Hao then said " Don't I always?"

" No you don't." I said.

" Sheesh, harsh comment from a girl who used to like me." Liang Hao said. The Nordics looked at me. I face palmed and said " You just had to mention that. Dude, I totally moved on. So don't worry." Silence.

" That… was weird." Denmark said.

" Well, at least we now know how Liang Hao knows Kristina." Sweden said.

" He's sort of a friend of mine." I said. " So now you are the danish ambassador, no surprise there. So you have to live with Denmark for now on, that is until America fixes that time machine."

" Hey, who's ambassador are you?" Liang Hao said as he played with Hanatamago. I ruffled the dog's fur and said " Italy's ambassador."

" Italy is an ally right?" Liang Hao said. We all were quiet. There is a reason sometimes why is in the last class.

" Italy is an axis you idiot!" I exclaimed.

" Sorry! I forgot!" Liang Hao exclaimed. Sigh… why did he have to come to hetalia?

…

I had another call again. Italy seemed to be talking on the phone for awhile before he called me and said " Kris~ Belgium wants to talk to you~"

" I bet another Ambassador arrived." I said.

" Ve~ Just to remind you there is another world meeting today at America's place so make it quick." Italy said I nodded and put the phone to my ear and said " Hello?"

" _Kris~ good afternoon. I found a girl today. Do you know of a girl named Penelope?_" Belgium said through the phone. Penelope… oh… her…

" Yeah, I know her." I said, trying to put a smile. " But not very well."

" _Oh, could you come over? I don't think she seems comfortable with me_." Belgium said.

" I'll be right over." I said. Then I put down the phone. I contemplate for awhile before I started to call Poland. For some reason he didn't pick up for while but it was Lithuania who answered the phone.

" Hey Lithuania, it's Kris. Is Aria there?" I asked.

" _No, she went clothes shopping with Poland and Tasha. They won't be back for awhile._" Lithuania said. Oh.

" Well can you tell Aria when she gets back to meet me at Belgium's place. I need her help to calm her friend down." I said.

" _Another ambassador? I see, I will tell her when she gets back. Goodbye._" Lithuania said before he put down the phone. I put down the phone too and thought hard. Penelope… we weren't very close, not even friends but I know her. I had worked with her for a big group project. Penelope is a very nice girl who is loved by everyone, she is also very pretty. Add that to her shy and kind attitude and you get the girl everyone wants to be. She's very popular because of that. I also like that about her. Who can hate her?

But that wasn't my problem… my problem… was Liang Hao. Why? With a pretty girl like that, we know she would get many admires. Yes, Penelope, is Liang Hao's crush. I was one of the last to find out. He had actually admitted he likes Penny (as she rather be called) a long time ago. I found out when we were finishing our project. I was, heart broken then. Then I realised I was starting to feel jealous of Penny. Jealous is one of the things that bring out the monster inside me. I hate being jealous. It also weakened my friendship with her. I still try to be nice to her but… it won't be the same even when I got over Liang Hao.

" Kris?" Italy said behind me. I turned around to see Italy's worried face. I smiled and said " Don't worry, I'm fine."

Now I just hope I can remain nice to her, I hope I can fully let the past go. This, is a test.

…

I knocked on Belgium's door. I hope Aria comes back from her shopping trip soon. But thinking how much a diva Poland is, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Belgium opened the door and said " Kristina! You're here. Please, come in!"

I went inside the house and we walked to there living room. I took in a deep breath and stepped into the living room. A average height chinese girl was sitting on a sofa chair, looking very nervous. She has fair skin, freckles along her cheeks, long black hair down to her chest and small eyes. She was also very thin and was wearing the school uniform.

The chinese girl stood up and said " Kristina?"

" Penny, I know what you're thinking. What is going on?" I said. Penny nodded.

" H-how did I get here? The moment I woke up after that flash, this girl found me and took me to her home. She says she knows someone I know. I guess that's you. How do you know Belgium? And isn't Belgium a country name?" Penny said. I had now completely ignored the past and smiled saying " Yes, I have to explain everything from the beginning for you to understand."

I sat down and started telling Penny everything I know. Despite me feeling bad about being jealous of her once, I still have my own attitude standing out. Penny was surprised and shocked. In the end I told her about being an ambassador and Aria coming to see her. Some how, Penny and Aria are friends. Yes, a mean girl and a sweet one. I guess Aria only shows her nice side to her friends.

" S-so I'm Belgium's ambassador? B-but I want to go home…" Penny said, tears starting to fall. Belgium hugged her and said " It's okay… don't cry… you will go home…"

" America is starting to make a new dimension machine. I'm sure it should be easy." I said. " He has sent me back before."

" Who else is here other than you and Aria?" Penny asked.

" Lots. They are all linked to me, like they know me some way or another." I said.

" Like me? But I don't know you that well." Penny said.

" There are a Freshman who nearly forgot about me but came here. If he can be here, why not you?" I said.

" Oh… any more of my friends?" Penny asked.

" Not really, only Aria. Unless you count Steve, Liang Hao or Bryan as your friends." I said. Penny seemed slightly upset and said " It's okay… at least Aria is here. I'll try to get used to this."

" Wow, you react so differently to this compared to Aria…" I said.

" What was that?" Penny asked.

" Never mind." I said, hoping to not worry her.

Then someone burst through the door and ran to Penny's side. It was Aria, doesn't she know how to knock? Aria was now wearing a pink singlet with brown shorts, I guess she got the clothes. Aria hugged Penny and said " OMG! I missed you! You got into this mess too?"

" Yes, but I wouldn't call it a mess…" Penny said.

" Hello, I'm Belgium. I guess you are a new ambassador?" Belgium said introducing herself.

" Aria, how did you get here Penny!" Aria exclaimed. Wow, she seems really worried about Penny. Now we have Penny, the belgian ambassador. I stood up, told Belgium to take care of her and left, hoping Aria wouldn't insult me. So, we now have twenty ambassadors. Then I remembered something, the world meeting! I quickly ran back into the room and said " Guys! We have to go to the world meeting!"

" World Meeting?" Penny and Aria said at the same time.

" Oh yeah! The world meeting! I'll take you three there. Aria, who's your country?" Belgium said, standing up.

" Poland, the cross dresser." Aria said in annoyance.

" C-cross dresser?" Penny said.

" Yeah, he's likes to wear pink." Aria said. Belgium nodded and went out of the room, probably to call Poland and Italy.

" Do you need to change?" I asked Penny. She shook her head and said " I'm fine."

After a while, Belgium took the three of us to the world meeting. Penny was surprised so fast we managed to get to America. Looks like Penny still needs time to adjust. I wonder if bringing her to the meeting was a good idea. We entered America's meeting room, only to be met by a loud burst of sound.

It was like the same old usual thing (fighting, sleeping, angrily waiting ex…) But if you are curious about the ambassadors, here is what they were doing. Alyan and Riana were talking to each other, about how France and Britain fight. Steve was talking to Brandon and Amir, Alisha and Jao Lan were arguing, Bryan was trying to act cool with the awesome trio. Syrian then came to Alisha and talked to her, Yuna was talking to Spain, Ariel was standing at the side nervously next to Japan.

For the new ambassadors, they seem to be doing well. Alisha has now decided to ignore Jao Lan and went to talk to Ariel. Tasha was now talking to Jao Lan, with Jao Lan continuously teasing her; Bec is teasing Austria for being up tight; Kyana was talking to Liechtenstein; Sam was hanging out with Mike; Liang Hao was just walking around the room, trying to talk to everyone, or annoy everyone. Aria went into the room with Penny by her side. Belgium and I just walked in when I heard someone say " Kris~"

" Oh, hey Italy!" I said.

" Ve~ new ambassadors?" Italy asked, looking at Aria and Penny. The he started flirting with them. " Ve~ I'm Italy, You girls are very cute~ Do wanna look around my country~…" and so on. Aria looked at him as if he was crazy. Penny blushed. Then a strange feeling came over me, oh no. Not again. NO way am I going to be jealous again. I quickly walked away, letting Penny handle it and sat down next to Japan.

" Hello Kristina, where have you been?" Japan asked me as I sat down.

" At Belgium's place, a new ambassador came. It's Penny this time." I said.

" Penny?" Japan asked.

" Penelope Lim, a girl in my school." I said. " I'm so tired, there has been a lot of new ambassadors lately."

" I have noticed." Japan said. Then Liang Hao grabbed Japan's shoulders, trying to scare him. Japan seems nervous. " Please let go of me Liang Hao-san. Do you see what I mean Kristina?"

" Aw… you're no fun! So you're Japan huh?" Liang Hao said shaking Japan. I blinked, Liang Hao has no idea why Japan seems disturbed.

" Hey Japan, how come you add san to everyone's name except Kristina's? Or any of the countries." Liang Hao asked. Japan blushing, making me blush, saying " P-please let go off me."

" Whatever, hey Denny!" Liang Hao said as he let go of Japan and went to search for Denmark.

" Sorry about him, he likes to disturb people." I said.

" I-I see…" Japan said, still blushing. I blushed too, then Yuna came next to me and said " Liang Hao came?"

" Yup, just yesterday." I said.

" Oh no… Aria is here too." Yuna said, looking at Aria. She seems to be screaming at Italy. Poor Italy…

" Yup, but at least Alisha and Tasha is here!" I said.

" Yay! But… Jao Lan is still mean to them." Yuna said. " What to expect, it is Jao Lan."

" Can you tell me more about the new ambassadors? I would like to get to know them more." Japan said. I then told him all about the new ambassadors, from hyper Alisha to violent Bec, to mean girl Aria to finally sweet Penny. Then suddenly, Germany exclaimed " SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HAVING A MEETING!"

" Germany, when will you learn that no one will bother?" Brandon said. Germany glared at Brandon and Brandon stayed quiet. Finally everyone sat down and said " First off, I see there are new ambassadors here. I guess you should introduce yourselves. To inform you, I am Germany, leader of the Axis. Now introduce your name, country and whatever you want to add."

The new ambassadors were quiet, they didn't want to introduce themselves. Eventually, Alyan forced Alisha to stand up and she said nervously " Um… I am Alisha Baskar, Latvia's Ambassador. Um… what else should I say… um… I have similar interest to Alyan's except I am scared of many thing?"

We were all quiet and then France had the guts to ask " Are you a rapist too?"

" No! Of course not! I like Romance and pairing other people up but I am not that sick." Alisha said.

" Hey! It's called attitude girl!" Alyan said.

" I guess I'm next." Tasha said standing up. " My name is Tasha and I am Lithuania's ambassador. I don't have anything to add."

" Fei Po." Jao Lan said. Fei Po is fat woman in hokkien.

" Fei Zai!" Tasha said, offended.

" Why are you people calling each other fat in hokkien?" Hong Kong said.

" Tasha seems fluent in chinese." China said.

" Hey, can you speak Indian?" a guy named India asked.

" Um… not much…" Tasha said. India seems offended.

" I don't know much Indian ether." Alisha said, who had already sat down.

" Come on! Shame to all indians!" India said. India exclaimed so loud that Tasha got scared, put her hand in front of her and screamed " Mama!"

Syrian, Alyan and I laughed. " Mama? You still say that?"

" S-shut up!" Tasha said and then sat down.

Then Bec stood up and said " Hey everyone I'm Rebecca but please call me Bec otherwise I'll kill you. I'm Hungary's ambassador and I like all those violent killing things. I also like rock music and I'm a tomboy. Seriously, don't call me Rebecca."

Everyone was silent for awhile and Poland asks " W-what kind of girl likes gore?"

" That will be Ms Rebecca." Austria answered. Bec got angry, got Hungary's frying pan, ran to Austria and beat him up exclaiming " Don't call me Rebecca! For the final time! And you had to add Ms?!"

Austria yelled in pain but none of us helped him. Hungary finally stopped Bec by getting back her frying pan and said " Get your own weapon and please do not hurt Austria."

" Darn, I should have brought my rifle." Bec said.

" I told you not to use the rifle on Austria!" Hungary said.

" Whatever, I don't care." Bec said. Then Britain said " Let's just call her Bec…"

" Agreed." Everyone else said.

" Eh?" Russia said.

" Not us." Steve said in a loud whisper.

Then Kyana stood up and said " M-my name is K-kyana and I am Liechtenstein's ambassador." Then she quickly sat down.

" Wa, so nervous ah?" Sam said standing up. " Hey everyone, I'm Sam and I'm Switzerland's ambassador. I like gaming and adventure. That's about it."

" Good, another sane one." Estonia said.

" We'll see." Sweden added.

Then Mike stood up and said " Hello, I am Mike Samuels and an not exactly asian. I will be Estonia's ambassador. I am known for being smart and doing lots of exciting things."

" Why does that remind me to Jao Lan?" America asks.

We were all silent then then Mike asked " Excuse me?"

" I mean, you say you're smart, he's smart too. What ' exciting thing' do you do?" America asks.

" Camping, club work, the usual." Mike said.

" Oh, never mind." America said.

" What ' exciting things' does Jao Lan do?" Malaysia asked.

" Making videos, pairing people up, tw-" Jao Lan said before Alisha interrupted " We don't need to know the rest!" What was Jao Lan trying to say? Don't ask.

Then Aria stood up and Mike sat down and said " My name is Aria and I am Poland's ambassador. I'm a typical girl who likes k-pop and a bunch of other stuff."

" Except she has a mean girl attitude." I heard Yuna say under her breath. Then Aria sat down and Liang Hao stood up. Before Liang Hao could say anything, all the ambassadors groaned. Then Aria asks " How did Liang Hao get here?"

" Ask her." The first ten ambassadors that got here after me pointed at me. I went into shock. Then I exclaimed " Why me?!"

" Because you are the one who causes all of us to be here. I wouldn't be surprise he was here since he used to be your-" Before Jao Lan could finished, I drew out my pistol, or SIG-Sauer P220, according to Sam, and shot Jao Lan. Jao Lan quickly ducked before I could shoot him. He got up and said " What the heck?! Are you cray cray?"

" You better shut your mouth Jao Lan! Sheesh, why did I ever trust you…" I said, Jao Lan has the loudest mouth among all of us friends. Then I put the pistol back in my pocket and sat down.

" Awkward~ my name is Liang Hao and I am Denmark's ambassador. As you can now tell I am pretty annoying to most people. I also love gaming and all those stuff. Woo!" Liang Hao said and sat down.

" Well, being Denmark's ambassador explains everything." Turkey said.

" Did I hear someone hear my name?" Denmark asked.

" Huh? Did I miss anything?" Greece asked, waking up. We all ignored him and then Penny stood up. Liang Hao blinked, stood up and then said " Hey Penny!"

" Sit down lover boy!" Bryan exclaimed. Liang Hao just shrugged and sat down.

" Lover boy?" Hungary asked.

" I have a crush on Penny." Liang Hao said. I wonder how he can just say things like that so easily. We were all quiet and then Aria said " Everyone already knows that. Even Penny."

" Um… do I say anything?" Penny asked.

" Of course, go ahead." England said.

" My name is Penelope, or Penny as everyone calls me. I just got here today and I am… Belgium's ambassador. I like k-pop and anime like every typical girl." Penny said blushing then sat down.

" Alright, that must be all the new ambassadors. Now we have to go to the main issue we decided to for this month's meeting, Global warming. Any good suggestions?" Germany asked.

" I told you! Get a good super hero to save us! It's the perfect plan!" America said.

" I agree, the idea is interesting." Japan says.

" That's not even practical." Brandon said.

" Can't we do the usual things like clean up the earth or something?" Alyan asked.

" We're talking about world scale." Taiwan said " I suggest we spray perfume all over the place so the greenhouse gases won't be smelly."

" Won't that make the weather worse?" Mike said " I think we should-"

" Come on! Use my hero idea!" America exclaimed.

" Why not we try to bring water to the deserts so life can grow again?" Mexico asked.

" But, can the soil absorb the water?" Brazil asks.

" I think we should just leave it be…" Greece said " Let's rest…"

" Shall we try to make it snow more, since the earth is so hot?" Finland asks. Then more and more useless suggestions came along

Sigh… not again. The smart ones who have a real solution always gets cut off. This is getting annoying. Now there are 20 ambassadors, all crazy or hyper one way in another. I have a feeling this is going to be crazier than before.

* * *

Ha ha! That's all the ambassadors in the book! I hope you like Alisha, Tasha, Bec, Kyanna, Sam, Mike, Aria, Penny and Liang Hao! Yup, a mean girl is in the house. How will Kristina deal with Aria… also, if you are wondering what the fuss is about with Liang Hao, in the prequel Liang Hao's name was mentioned as Kristina's first crush who she got over when she found out Liang Hao didn't like her that way. Penny is Liang Hao's crush which makes Kristina slightly jealous but Kris tries to hid it. Yeah, INTENSITY. But it's okay. I think this won't bother her anymore now that she has to deal with her feeling for Italy and Japan. ;) BTW, Liang Hao maybe Denmark's ambassador but since there are no other ambassadors he is sort of like the ambassador of the Nordics. Seriously, how in the world do you keep reading my mind AnimeGmr101?! See you next time! If you want to know what the next chapter is, let's say this one was inspired by this year's FIFA world cup. :)


	8. Chapter 8: FIFA Fever

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry for not updating for so long. :( But to make up for it, I have a long and exciting chappie for you! :) Yes Sachiyuki, Kristina's friends are based on my friends. **YES WE ARE A VERY CRAZY BUNCH**. None of us seem sane, to most people. But that what makes us fun! :) I think you know who Kristina is. :P The real Yuna, Riana and Ariel are reading this fanfic. I'm just glad the real Yuna isn't mad at me for pairing her up with Spain a bit. :P But you'll see what Yuna is caught in in this story. Now, TIME FOR FIFA!

* * *

Chapter 8: FIFA Fever

I don't know Brazil very well but he must be very determined. Why? Brazil has sent the word around that he wants everyone to play a football match among countries. Just the country representatives and ambassadors, no professional footballers or anything. Spain says Brazil is upset that he lost in the semi-finals so he wants a rematch. Spain had also told me he was the first to be kicked out so he wants to go. Yuna just supported him just to see how football was like. Italy and I decided to go. Bryan practically forced Romano since he's football crazy. We were suppose to form groups of 11 and tell Brazil about it.

" Okay… we have six on our team. We need at least 5 more. Any suggestions?" Spain asked.

" Ve~ we can ask Germany or Japan with their ambassadors! Germany and Brandon are very fit! They will be good members! And I'm sure Japan and Ariel won't mind joining our team~" Italy suggested.

" No way am I letting the Potato bastard on our team!" Romano exclaimed.

" Come on! Germany won the last FIFA world cup. It's a great advantage if he's on our team!" Bryan complained. " Japan… I guess he's okay."

" Alright, let's go ask them. With Japan and Germany on our team, we're nearly unstoppable!"

…

" You're forming your own team?!" Spain exclaimed.

" Yes. Brandon, Prussia, Amir, Hungary, Rebecca… um I mean Bec, Austria and a few others are already in my team." Germany mentioned.

" Oh come on! And the good ones too!" Spain said. " Looks like we have to try our luck with Japan."

" I'm crossing my fingers!" Yuna said.

…

" I am joining China's team. China says he wants to do it like a family thing. If you are wondering, Syrain, Ariel, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea, Thailand and I are in China's team. We only need two people." Japan answered us.

" Oh come on!" Bryan exclaimed. " Well, who's next on the list?"

" How about… the Nordics?" I asked.

" Maybe… they aren't too bad." Romano said.

" Well, if the best ones are gone, go for the next best thing! Come on. let's go!" Spain said. Why do I have a feeling we are going to be upset again?

…

" We are forming our own team." Denmark said happily. " Us Nordics, Liang Hao, Netherlands, Belgium and Penny is in the same team. We only need two more!"

" Belgium!? Oh come on! She was the next person I was going to ask!" Spain exclaimed.

" Too bad bro! Two of you can join my team though." Denmark said.

" We'll pass…" I said.

" So… what now?" Yuna said as we walked away.

" I would have asked Prussia but Prussia is already playing with his brother. I want France on my team. We're amigos, surely he won't betray me!" Spain said.

…

" Let me guess, you have a team?" Romano asked when France was silent about our offer.

" Oui, Britain recruited me. He is playing with America, Australia, Riana, Jao Lan, Alyan and I. We are suppose to be the Allies team but China and Russia have their own teams." France said.

" How could you France! You were suppose to wait for me!" Spain said, obviously now stressed.

" How was I suppose to know? Good luck with your team~ Oh, just to tell you Russia's team has Steve, Ukraine, Lithuania, Tasha, Estonia, Mike, Latvia, Alisha, Poland and Aria is on this team. I wonder how he got a full team! Good luck~" France said. Yuna then exclaimed " S***! Those were my next choices."

" OMG! Switzerland!" I exclaimed. They all looked at me and we quickly went to Switzerland's house. He has Sam, Sam's good in football. If we can get him and Switzerland on our team, we're good to go!

…

" Sorry, I joined Germany's team. So had Liechtenstein, Kyana and Sam." Switzerland told us.

" Ve~ It's alright, we can join ask someone else~" Italy said as Spain nearly teared out his hair. Yuna tried to calm him down.

" Sheesh, everyone we find is taken. We might as well join other groups." Romano said as he sat down.

" I recently heard India is joining China's team." Switzerland added.

" Urgh! This is hard!" I exclaimed. " Who else do we ask?"

" Monaco?" Spain said

" Taken in Britain's team." Switzerland said.

" Romania?" I suggested.

" Taken too."

" Egypt?" Italy said.

" Brazil's team." Switzerland said.

" Mexico?" Romano said.

" Same answer." Switzerland said.

" Greece?" Bryan said.

" Taken again, Turkey too. By the same team." Switzerland said.

" How do you know all of this?" I asked.

" Brazil announced his team sometime ago." Switzerland said.

" Argh! What team can we find?" Spain exclaimed.

" How about… the good girl trio and Singapore?" I asked. Spain thought for awhile and said " They might be in the south east asia team but it's worth a shot."

…

" Please!" Spain begged after explaining everything to the GGT and Singapore. Malaysia was shocked that Spain got unto his knees begging. Indonesia tried to hide her laugh and Philippines just smiled nervously. Singapore smiled playfully.

" I will! I know I'm small but I can play!" Singapore said.

" Wooo! We got our seventh member!" Bryan cheered and hi fives Singapore. The GGT looked at each other and then Indonesia said " Well, the rest of the ASEAN got recruited by other teams so I guess we have no choice."

" Alright Spain, we're in!" Malaysia said.

" Yes! Saviours!" Spain said as he cheered. Yuna and I danced in cheers.

" B-but why did you want us in your team?" Philippines asked, blushing.

" Because everyone we asked was already taken." Romano said. " That's why Spain was so stressed."

Then Bryan nudged Romano lightly, then harder and faster. Soon, he was continuously nudging Romano until Romano, red faced exclaimed at Bryan " WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

" Sheesh, can't you get a message?" Bryan said, then give Romano a sly wink. Romano became red with embarrassment and exclaimed " Come here you bastard!"

Then Romano started chasing Bryan around Malaysia's house, Yuna, Spain and I laughed out loud. Italy was smiling happily, cheering how the GGT and Singapore were on our team. Philippines, who was completely clueless asked " What message?"

" Um… never mind." I said for Romano's sake.

" So who will be the last member then?" Indonesia asked. We were all silent. " Right, we only need one more…"

" Belarus?" I asked.

" I heard she got into the Allies team after Russia quickly filled his team." Malaysia said.

" Aiya, Belarus was making a huge fuss over it." Singapore said " Something about not loving her or something."

" Then… who else?" Indonesia asked. We all thought hard but we can't seem to come up with a person who would be on our team. Bryan and Romano finally stopped fooling around and pondered who could be our eleventh member.

"… Borneo?" Singapore suggested.

" Borneo is nether a country nor an ambassador." Indonesia said.

" Please! He's like my brother la! We're family right?" Singapore complained.

" But what if Borneo can't play because of the rules. They said only countries and ambassadors." Philippines said. Singapore frown and said " Okay… but Prussia isn't a country!"

" He used to be so I guess that counts." Malaysia told Singapore.

" I give up! I can't think of any country!" Bryan exclaimed.

" You give up too fast!" Yuna said.

" Let's just say random country names and see who isn't in a team." Spain said " But anyone who you haven't heard is making their own team."

" Thailand." Malaysia said.

" Taken." Romano said " Portugal?"

We then became quiet. I haven't heard of Portugal joining a team. I have met him once but not really. But it seems like down to our last choice. Then the ten of us went to Portugal's house. It was near Italy's house so we didn't need to go far.

We knocked on Portugal's door and a guy around 16 or 17 opened the door. He has longish curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He just wore plain red t-shirt under a long green shirt, brown pants and black boots. For some reason he looks a little like Spain.

The moment Portugal saw Spain, he said " What do you want hermano?"

" Hermano?!" Yuna exclaimed. We all looked at her and then I said. " What is it?"

" Yes, he's my brother." Spain said. We all, except Malaysia and Romano, looked at him with shock. Spain and Portugal are brothers?!

" How come you never mentioned that!" I exclaimed. " Or even talk about him!"

" Let's say we don't have the closest brotherhood like Romano and Italy. But we are still brothers. Besides, you never asked." Spain said then winked. Oh shoot.

" Hey Malaysia, long time no see." Portugal said " You've grown."

" Yup! I see you have grown too." Malaysia said.

" You two know each other?" Bryan asked.

" Yes, I was the first to find her." Portugal said.

" More like take over." Malaysia said, " Before you handed me over to Netherlands."

" We were once Portuguese?!" Bryan exclaimed. I slapped the back of head, like what Britian had done to America when we first came here, and exclaimed " Of course not Idiot! We're Malaysian!"

" Who's ambassadors are these?" Portugal asked.

" Ve~ Kristina is my ambassador! Yuna is Spain's ambassador and Bryan is Romano's ambassador~" Italy said.

" Bro? You got an ambassador. Come on! I'm the great Portugal! Shouldn't I get one too." Portugal exclaimed.

" Why do you sound like Prussia…" I said, thinking how similar Portugal's outburst is to Prussia's.

" Hey Portugal, do you want to join my team for the football tournament coming up?" Spain asked.

" Why can't you ask someone else!" Portugal snapped at Spain.

" He can't find anyone else to play." Singapore said. Spain looked depressed, he looked at the ground and nodded his head.

" Give me three good reasons why I, the awesome Portugal, should join your group." Portugal said.

" First off, you nearly have a guaranteed win because we good girl trio are actually good in football, but never really qualify in FIFA." Malaysia started.

" Bryan is really good at football and Spain used to be a FIFA campion." I added.

" Second, Spain is your brother. You should do this like a family thing. This brother relationship thing doesn't seem to be too good because we nearly forgot you guys were brothers. So do this to rekindle your brotherhood?" Yuna said.

" And…?" Portugal asked, waiting for a final answer. We were all silent. Then Portugal said " Oh well, I guess I won't be joining you then…"

" I'll pay you!" Bryan exclaimed. Portugal then stopped and said " Pay me?"

" Name your price." Bryan said.

" Bryan! What are you doing bastard!" Romano hissed.

" Hm… give me 500 euros in advanced and another 500 if we get to the finals." Portugal said.

" A thousand euros?!" Bryan exclaimed, " Where am I going to get the money for that?!"

" I'm a freaking country Bryan. Not some ambassador who lives off a small allowance a country gives me." Portugal said.

" I don't give him an allowance. Wait, how did you plan to give the money anyway?" Romano asked Bryan.

" From you! Duh!" Bryan said. Romano got angry and attempted to strangle Bryan, again, until Spain broke them up and said " I'll pay. So Portugal, you in?" Portugal thought for awhile and said " Okay hermano, I'm in."

" YAY! We have the eleventh member!" Bryan exclaimed. I smiled, we can finally enter in the games.

…

" Óla everyone! Well come to the country football tournament!" Brazil exclaimed. We were at Brazil's house football court, it was huge! Most Brazilian people were watching the game but other countries who couldn't form a game or didn't want to play was in the crowd. Wow! This is epic! Brazil was wearing his football jersey and short with paint on his face, which is of his flag on his cheek.

" I wonder why Brazil wanted to this in the first place?" Portugal asked.

" Beats me." Indonesia said. " Good thing we get to wear our own uniform."

" I still hate these scarves." Romano grumbled, attempted to prevent Bryan to put the red scarf on his head. Spain said he won't make us wear a uniform but we have to wear these red scarfs by tying them around our head to show which team we were on.

" Come on Romano! Stop- dodging!" Bryan said as he struggled to put the scarf on Romano. Bryan wore a loose blue shirt and knee-length shorts.

" Come on Romano, it's not like I made you wear some weird shirt." Spain said. Spain was wearing his football jersey with shorts.

" I like it! But… argh! Stupid stray scarf part!" Yuna said as she pushed a part of her scarf behind her hair. She was wearing a loose green t-shirt with black shorts.

" Thanks for allowing me to wear my bandana!" I said. I wasn't wearing a scarf on my head like everyone else. I was wearing a thin bandana in replacement of the scarf to push my long shoulder length hair back. I was wearing a red shirt with track pants.

" Ve~! I like it~" Italy said, playing with his scarf.

" You have to wear it Italy." Malaysia said. " You too Singapore."

" But we're not playing now!" Singapore complained. Finally, Brazil ended his introduction and said " Now… let's introduce the teams!"

We all looked at Brazil again and then Brazil announced " First off, it is Germany's team! On his team are Brandon, Prussia, Amir, Hungary, Bec, Austria, Switzerland, Sam, Kyana and Liechtenstein!"

Germany's team came out. They were all wearing green jerseys to represent their team. Austria seemed to wear something more fancy and Bec was teasing Austria. Austria seems angry. Prussia and Hungary seemed to be arguing softly as they came out. Amir looks nervous, Liechtenstein and Kyana too. Sam seems too excited. Switzerland was wearing a white shirt instead of a green shirt.

" Let's see how you'd without Tommy Muller Germany!" Brazil exclaimed.

" Pretty well, unlike you Brazil." Germany said. Brazil looks angry.

" Okay Germany, we'll see. Next is the Western team!" Brazil announced.

" Ve~?" Italy exclaimed.

" Well according to Britain they were suppose to be the Allies team. Then it changed to the European team because some of them were Axis but America was in it so it became the Western team." Brazil said. " On the Western team is England, Riana, America, Jao Lan, France, Alyan, Monaco, Romania, Moldvia, Belarus and Bulgaria!"

The team walked out. They were all wearing blue shirts. So that's where Belarus went, she didn't seem to be happy. Romania was walking along side a small boy, He looks to be about 11 years old. He wore a blue shirt which is way too big for him and black shorts. He seems really happy talking to Romania. The boy has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, with two stray hair, one on each side of his head and has fangs like Romania's.

Monaco seems bored but she was talking to a man who is around Romania's height. His eyes were small and of a dark brown. He also has dark brown hair. He seems to get along with Monaco and Romania. He was wearing a brown shirt instead. I wonder who the boy and the man is? France seemed to be disturbing England while America was trying to lead them all. Riana and Alyan seemed to be talking until Jao Lan decided to interrupt.

" I can play football frog!" England yelled at France.

" Oh~ I don't think you can even hit the ball~" France said.

" Bloody-" England said before Riana said " I'm sure he can play."

" And I'm sure I can't!" Alyan said.

" Hey, I'm even worse than you! I'm a big fat ball for goodness sake." Jao Lan said.

" Dude! Why so negative?" Then dark haired man said " Shouldn't you be happy?"

" Well, good luck to the Western team! Um… if they learn how to work together." Brazil said. " Now, let's introduce Russia's team! On Russia's team is Steve, Lithuania, Tasha, Latvia, Alisha, Estonia, Mike, Ukraine, Poland and Aria!"

" Where's big brother?" Belarus said as she looked around in the crowd. Soon, Russia's team came out. They were all wearing grey shirts and black shorts, except Russia who still wore his coat and scarf. I wonder why Russia never takes off that scarf? Steve followed right behind with a nervous Lithuania and Tasha, Latvia who was scared like hell and Alisha trying to calm Latvia down. Estonia seems fine and Mike was trying to calm Latvia down. Ukraine also seemed nervous. Poland came out with a pink shirt instead of a grey one and Aria looks grumpy.

But the moment Russia saw Belarus, his face was filled with fear. Then Belarus chased after Russia, Russia quickly ran away in fear. I heard Belarus said as she passed by me " Marry me, marry me, marry me…" Sigh… poor Russia. This is one of the times where I actually think Russia is a normal guy than a creepy one. Steve blinked, went to Brazil and said " Russia will be back in awhile, for now I will take charge."

" Who says you can be in charge?" Aria said.

" Just go along with it, it's not a big thing." Tasha said.

" Shut up." Aria said rolling her eyes.

" Do you want me to show you my evil side?" Steve asked. Aria kept silent. " I thought so."

" O-okay… make sure Russia is back by the first match. Next will be China's team! On China's team is Syrian, Japan, Ariel, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, South Korea, Thailand, India and Mongolia!" Brazil announced. China came out with his team, all wearing red shirts except Hong Kong who was wearing black. Taiwan was chatting happily with Ariel and Syrian while Thailand was talking to Hong Kong. I think the indian guy with a red dot on his forehead, pitch black hair and brown eyes made the music in the background and… the several dancers that came out. A man with long plaint hair and glasses rolled his eyes. South Korea seems extremely excited and Japan was looking around the stadium.

" Aiya, must be like this meh?" Syrian asked the indian man who must be India.

" Why not? It's it great to have a first impression." India said.

" Dude, you have attention problems." Syrian said.

" I think this is not necessary." Japan said.

" Um… nice impression?" Brazil asked.

" Ah, don't mind India. He likes it this way aru." China said.

" Fine. Now, let me introduce to you the Nordic team!" Brazil announced. " In the Nordic Team, we have Denmark, Liang Hao, Norway, Iceland, Finland Sweden, Netherlands, Belgium, Penelope, Brunei and Cambodia!"

Denmark raised his hands as he and his group walked out. Liang Hao was also cheering. Norway, Netherlands, Sweden and Iceland were just quiet and Penny seems nervous. Belgium was calm Penny down. A boy around sixteen seems to be shy. He has slightly long black hari that went over his eyes and brown eyes. He also wears a malay styled hat. He was also wearing a brown coloured shirt. He was walking along side with a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She seems nervous too. I wonder who are they?

" Brunei and Cambodia joined the Nordic team?" Philippines said.

" Seems to be so." Indonesia said " Vietnam and Thailand joined China's team."

" What happened to Laos and Myanmar? I heard they were joining a team." Malaysia said.

" Probably in some other team. Get ready guys, I think we're next!" Singapore said as he tied his scarf around his head.

" Woo Hoo! The Nordics are so going to win this!" Denmark exclaimed.

" Not every member of the team is a Nordic you know." Liang Hao said.

" I know, but I don't care." Denmark said.

" Why did that sound offensive in a way?" Penny said.

" I still don't understand why women can play football." The guy with the malay-styled hat said.

" Brunei! Don't go sexist again." The girl, who must be Cambodia, said.

" What? I'm just saying." Brunei said.

" You are going to need all the help you get Brunei, but I see good players in your team so you don't need to worry. But will it be good enough against the next team? Here comes Spain's team! On the team with Spain is Yuna, Italy, Kristina, Romano, Bryan, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines and Portugal!"

" Oh yeah! Portugal is in the house!" Portugal cheered.

" Woooooo! Football!" Bryan said as he ran ahead.

" Wait for me Bryan!" Singapore called out as he ran after him. Malaysia was about to run after Singapore when Indonesia stopped her and told her to relax, and off they go arguing again. Italy ran ahead saying " Ve~" I laughed and we all went towards the centre of stadium. Malaysia, Indonesia and Philippines seems really excited.

" Let's hope you don't get kicked out first this time Spain!" Brazil taunted Spain.

" No way, I let my guard down then! We'll be champions again!" Spain said.

" If the tomato bastard doesn't get distracted like the last time." Romano grumbled.

" I thought it was good to sabotage the game." Portugal said. Portugal… what did you do…

" Ve~ we will win!" Italy said.

" Yup! Especially with Bryan on our team!" I said pointing to Bryan, Bryan held up his arms like a champion. I wonder if his ego can get any bigger.

" Alright Spain, we'll see about that." Brazil said. " Now it's time to introduce my own team! On my team is Mexico, Peru, Seychelles, Cuba, Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Ivory Coast , Laos and Myanmar!"

" So that's where they went." Malaysia said as she looked at Brazil's team. But it didn't look very good, Greece and Turkey were arguing, Seychelles looks like she's day dreaming, Cuba seemed excited. A young man with brown hair and yellow eyes seems to be insulting Mexico. Egypt wasn't excited, more like bored, a young thin dark skinned man around with long brown hair and brown eyes wore a beaded necklace seems to be board too. A small girl with short light brown hair hair and grey eyes seems to cover her ears as if she was scared. A boy with spiky black hair tied in a ponytail and a red scarf around his forehead, tanned skin and light brown eyes seems to disturb the little girl even more.

" That doesn't look like a good team." We all said at the same time.

" I HAD TO DO IT IN THE LAST MINUTE OKAY! ALL THE GOOD ONES WERE ALREADY TAKEN!" Brazil yelled at us through is microphone. The young girl quickly covered her ears tighter and the black haired boy laughed even louder.

" Are you okay Laos?" Philippines asked the young girl.

" Too loud…" Laos said, squinting her eyes. The boy with the ponytail laughed some more.

" Myanmar! Stop bullying her!" Philippines scolded the boy.

" What? She's fun to tease." Myanmar said.

" That doesn't mean you go around bullying people!" Philippines said.

" Alright teams, leave the fighting in the football match. Each team will face each other and those who will be going first is Germany's team vs Russia's team! Next will be China's team vs Nordics team and finally, the western team vs Spain's team. If you are curious, my team will go next against the Russian team. Now! Germany and Steve! Get your teams ready because you are going up first! the rest of the teams may wait at the side. You are not allowed to interrupt the match!" Brazil said. Tasha started to panic along with Aria, Lithuania and Steve. Steve demanded Latvia to find Russia but Latvia was too scared. Eventually, they drew lots and Poland got stuck on finding Russia.

Germany's team seems just fine, Prussia was backing like a ego head again until Hungary shut him up with her frying pan. Austria was getting annoyed by Bec. Kyanna was asking Sam for advice on football. As my team walked off, Portugal said " Don't worry guys. With me on your team, we will win!"

" How are you so sure?" Yuna asked. " I can hardly kick a ball like Alyan!"

" Well, don't need to worry about the good girl trio! We've been wanting to get into the football tournaments since young. We have been training hard just for something like this." Malaysia said.

" Besides boys are natural at football so we'll do fine." Singapore added.

" Have you seen how fratello played?" Romano said " He runs away every time someone is after him, sometimes without the ball!"

" Ve~ it's best to retreat right?" Italy asked.

" Oh no…" Bryan said " So, any weaknesses?"

" Alyan and Jao Lan. Maybe Riana. Those few seem bad at football. Monaco too." Spain said.

" Riana is actually good in football, especially in strategies." I said. " But you should look out of Alyan and Jao Lan."

" Okay, here's the plan. Bryan, Romano, Malaysia, Portugal and I will be blocking Britain, France, America, Romania and Bulgaria. They are the good ones, I have my eye and America since he's pretty tall. Malaysia, you're the smallest so try to block Bulgaria. Philippines, you will block Alyan while Yuna, you have to block Jao Lan. Singapore and Kristina, you will take the ball whenever you have the chance and pass it to ether me, Bryan or Portugal. Italy, help Indonesia block the goal. Everyone understood?" Spain said.

" Why do I have to block Jao Lan?" Yuna complained.

" Because you are one of the weakest players and faster than Jao Lan. Philippines can easily block Alyan since Philippines is slightly taller." Spain said.

" Eh, I don't care if I'm bad. But seriously?" Yuna said.

" But I don't have good stamina." I said. " Can I just defend?"

" You will steal the ball from the attack then, if the tables are turned you will steal from defence then." Spain said. " Ready team!"

Then Spain put his hand out in the centre. We all look at him as if he was crazy. Spain frowned and said " Don't you want to do a cheer?"

" No." We all said, the loudest from Romano. Spain sighed. Then we sat aside and watch the other teams play. Germany's team and Russia's team has a tough fight. But most of the time, Kyanna and Liechtenstein always end up losing the ball because of Steve and Russia. But then Tasha, Latvia and Alisha end up losing control of the ball, so it's a fair advantage. With both strong and weak players on both teams, it was a tough match. Eventually, Germany's team won.

" Woah, they are good." Yuna said.

" Yeah, a 4 to 0 is really good." Indonesia said.

" I wonder why." Philippines said.

" Germany was the previous winner of the FIFA right? So they still must be strong, they also have better players." Bryan said. " So they do have an advantage despite Kyanna's and Liechtenstein's defence. They only need a strong attack."

" Then we need a strong defence." Spain said.

The match between China's team and the Nordic's team was also intense, but not as much. I was surprised Penny played really well in football, despite being jumpy and shy but she did exactly as I expected when one of the guys or girls bumped into her accidentally. She wasn't good in shooting ether. Taiwan was even worse, she couldn't even catch the ball with her feet. India played football in a dancing like style, weird… Brunei was very competitive. He was really good in shooting goals too. But Liang Hao was a good goalie so it was pretty though for the other team. Ariel wasn't doing well ether. Mongolia, that must be the name of the guy I don't know, was pretty well in football too.

" Brunei is so furious in soccer." Malaysia said " As usual."

" He's very competitive… but he really didn't need to hit China, oh, he got a red card. Just to think he's a nice guy when he's not like this…" Philippines said.

" Yeah, Brunei's getting too competitive." Singapore said.

" How do we deal with him?" Romano asked " That freaking bastard is like a wreaking ball."

" Let me defend him, he wouldn't hurt me." Philippines said " I am one of his best friends." The Nordic won this match

Then, it was our turn, vs the western team. America laughed as we all took our positions. Spain had his eyes on America. " Ha ha ha! You think you can beat the western team? We are the strongest team yet!"

" Try your best!" Bryan exclaimed. We had a coin toss and… the western team has to attack. America got read and I was on my toes. Italy pulled out a white flag and started waving it. Indonesia looked at Italy weirdly. I rolled my eyes and took Italy's flag. Then I threw it aside and said " Just get the ball and pass it to me okay?" Italy nodded.

Then, the whistle blew. America quickly kicked the ball. Britain, Romania, France and Bulgaria ran forward. Just as we suspected. The small boy looks nervous but excited. They were passing the ball very well, past Spain, Romano, Malaysia and Indonesia. Bryan got the ball once but was taken again by Britain. I quickly ran towards Britain and tried to get the ball. But Britain passed to to Romania quickly. Singapore tried to get it but was passed unto Bulgaria. Italy then somehow managed to kick the ball out of Bulgaria's possession and kicked it to me. I then kicked it to Bryan who brought the ball to the goal.

Riana wasn't good at football but she was really good at strategy. She told everyone where to be and what to do. Alyan wasn't as good but Philippines was surprisingly good! But she tend to loose control of the ball. Jao Lan and Yuna were equally bad so Bryan just ends up taking the ball away from the two of them. Monaco was a really good goalie, but the small boy barely did anything, he did kick once or twice but that's about it. We could barely make any goals but by the end of the first half, France managed to score a goal. Mainly because he checked Indonesia out, making her embarrassed before scoring the goal. Indonesia tried to throw the ball at France after that. Poor Indonesia…

But by the second half, we were doing better. I could easily take the ball out of Bulgaria's and Romania's possession which I realised they were the ones to bring the ball to the goal. I was getting tired but luckily for me, most of the time we were attacking instead of defending this time. It was 1-1 and the match was nearly ending. As Britain tried to outrun me, I heard him say " Oh not this time…" Then he tried to shoot. Guess what? It hit the pole instead of the net. Indonesia cheered.

" Nice one Angleterre." France insulted. England glared at France and said " Don't make me curse you frog…"

But thanks to England's mistake, we could easily make the second goal. Spain made the last kick and then the whistle blew. I collapsed unto the ground in exhaustion. Italy cheered out loud along with the GGT and Singapore. Yuna collapsed as well. Spain, Portugal and Bryan cheered out loud, mainly Portugal cheering how great he is. England got unto the ground and exclaimed " NOT AGAIN!"

I wonder what England is making a fuss about? Then I thought hard and remembered in FIFA world up 2014, Italy beats England 2-1. I see… we repeated the same thing. Italy helped me get up and then we sat aside to watch the other games.

Brazil went against Russia. Brazil's team wasn't doing well, especially with Russia scared Seychelles and Cuba, the defence, out of their wits. Tasha, Latvia and Alisha still weren't doing well which helped Brazil and Ivory Coast score many goals as well. In the end… thanks to bad communication between Turkey and Greece… Russia won. Brazil looks upset.

During the match between Germany and Nordic, Prussia was so good he could easily pass through the defence. Well, they didn't have a strong defence with Penny, Belgium, Cambodia, Netherlands and Brunei. Netherlands stopped a few goals but it wasn't enough since Germany and Prussia were so good. Bec purposely tripped Austria during the game, which lead to an easy goal for Sweden. Bec and Austria then argued, they didn't bother at first until finally Hungary broke the two up.

Then, it was our team vs China's team. I was to steal the ball from China, Hong Kong, South Korea, Vietnam and Japan. They were all good players. But the up side was Ariel, Syrian, Taiwan, Mongolia, India and Thailand were doing defence, that means they have only an average defence. But our's wasn't as good ether, it really depends how well we defend for both teams.

When the game started, we had an offence so we easily scored a goal after ten minutes. But then, it was their turn to strike. Vietnam knows about my low stamina and used this advantage Ωbecause they kept passing the ball around the court. I was getting tired, and dizzy. Singapore got the ball a few times but it was always taken by South Korea.

I was getting so tired I didn't know where I was going. Thank goodness Malaysia and Philippines did their best to get the ball back. Suddenly, as I was running after the ball, I bumped into Japan. Shoot! I fell down and Japan fell on top of me, but prevented himself from falling by using his arms. I looked at Japan and Japan looked at me. Then we both blushed. Oh, NOT AGAIN! I bit my lip.

" I-I'm sorry…" Japan said, looking away.

" D-de ja vou…" I whispered.

" What did you say?" Japan asked.

" How is this possible…" I said, blushing a deep red, Japan blushed again. Then the whistle blew to stop the game for a moment. Then I heard a familiar voice said " OMG! Smile!" Then I saw a flash, me and Japan looked at Jao Lan, who held a camera. Shoot! Oh shoot. Japan quickly get off me, embarrassed and I then screamed " JAO LAN! GET BACK HERE!"

I got up and started to run after Jao Lan. The moment Jao Lan saw me and my angry aura, Jao Lan panicked and ran for his life. Of course, despite how fast Jao Lan ran (which was pretty darn quick despite being slightly wide, well, he is running for his life), I coughed up with him and tackled him. Then I got the camera and quickly deleted the phone. Jao Lan grabbed the camera and said " Hey! You deleted it!"

Then I smacked the back of his head and said " Serves you right!'

" No problem, everyone saw that. I'm thinking of a new pairing~" Jao Land said.

" S-Shut up!" I exclaimed blushing a deep red. Shoot, Jao Lan is going to constantly tease me. Jao Lan saw my red face and exclaimed " OMG! You like Japan! Hey Japan! Kristina likes-"

I quickly covered him mouth and exclaimed " WHY WON'T YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH?!" I looked over to Japan and Japan blinked, but he was blushing as well.

" I will if you tell me the truth." Jao Lan said, my hand still over his mouth.

" Dude, I have issues here. Do you want me to kill you?" I growled.

" So do you like Japan?" Jao Lan asked.

" Do you want to stay alive for the next match?" I asked. Jao Lan kept silent. Then I let him go and then told Hungary who was coming towards us " Make sure he doesn't say anything."

" About what?" Hungary asked.

" You know…" I said, still blushing. Hungary then smiled and said " Gotta ya!". Then Hungary winked at me. I blushed even more. Then Brazil called out " Kristina! Ge back into the game!" I nodded and then I walked away. I heard Jao Lan said as he walked towards me " Don't think you can hid it. I **_will_** find out."

" Blah, blah, blah. Sorry Jao Lan, I have a game to go too." I said as I covered my ears.

" Don't think you can avoid me Kris-kris." Jao Lan said.

" Jao Lan! Stop bothering Kris!" Hungary yelled at Jao Lan. Then I stopped, turned to face Jao Lan and whispered " If you ever find out, I'll kill you. If you ever reveal it, you will be having a torturous death. People finding out who I like will cause a huge trouble."

" So you do like someone." Jao Lan said.

" JAO LAN!" Hungary exclaimed.

" Alright woman! I'm coming!" Jao Lan said as he walked away. Great, now I have Jao Lan probably going stalker mode just to find out who I like.

" How many more minutes!" I yelled.

" Ten!" Spain yelled. Shoot, I wanted to rest. Eventually, Thailand scored a goal and we were tied. By the second half, we were easily shooting goals because we had a strategy to kick the ball to unexpected people which means Malaysia and Indonesia shot most of the goals, much to Portugal's disappointment.

But we did slip once because Yuna herself was getting tired. She was so tired as she was running, she got into Spain's way who had the ball and they both tripped. Spain landed on Yuna's stomach and Yuna exclaimed blushing " Spain! Get off me!"

" What? It's not that bad. What's with asians and being clumsy?" Spain said.

" Clumsy?! I am not clumsy! Get off me!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Why? I'm tired~" Spain said. I stopped running and blinked, was Spain flirting with Yuna?! Then Jao Lan came wight the camera and took a picture. Spain got up and Yuna ran after Jao Lan. As her closest friend, I ran after Jao Lan and Jao Lan was tackled again. Poor Yuna… In the end, we won 4-2.

" Oh yeah! Spain's back in the game!" Spain cheered.

" WOOO! Ha! In your face!" Indonesia cheered and pointed to each member of the team.

" Sorry…" Taiwan said.

" It's not your fault, they had a really strong attack…" Ariel said. " I think I fainted at one part."

" Ariel, I barely played at all." Syrian said. The next match was between the Western team and Russia's team. Ever since the beginning of the game, Russia barely scored a goal. Why is the strongest player not shooting goals? Let's say England told Belarus to do whatever she wants with Russia. Russia spent most of the time running away from Belarus. This way, Russia's team were in a complete disadvantage. Steve and Mike did score a few goals but they were no match for America, Romania and France. Alyan and Jao Lan didn't seem like a disadvantage anymore. In the end… the score was 14-3…

" The western team won, by a landslide." Portugal said. " T-that's…"

" Belarus was chasing away Russia most of the time so of course they will win." Romano said " With that volka bastard out of the way victory is certain."

" Hm… maybe we should find a way to beat Russia…" Spain said.

Next was Germany vs Brazil. Brazil's team was more organised this time since Turkay and Greece decided to fight their battles with the goals they can shoot. But Seychelles was really bad at deflecting the ball. Laos was as equally bad, but Myanmar was defending the goals well. In the end, Germany won with 9-5

" Ha ha ha! The Awesome Prussia won!" Prussia exclaimed.

" Ha! In your face Brazil!" Bec cheered.

" Argh! At least it was better than last time…" Brazil said.

" You should have let me shoot that goal!" Turkey yelled at Greece.

" You would have barely hit the net." Greece argued.

I think beating Brazil's team would be so easy.

We were going against the Nordics now. Spain decided that for this match, we should concentrate on one person. This is a strong defence system because Norway and Denmark shoot really well. Somehow, I end up defending Liang Hao.

" Why do I get stuck with him?!" I exclaimed.

" Because no one else wants to defend him off!" All my team members answered. Shoot… damn it. Why did I draw the short stick when it came to the poll. Damn Portugal for the stick choosing idea.

" You are so going to lose!" Liang Hao said.

" Shut up." I said.

The match then started. Liang Hao ran fast, I ran after him. We were both nearly equally fast but then Liang Hao jerked back. I did the same. Ha! He thinks he can outrun me. That was always me tactic for defence. You have to have good stamina and if not, you have to make sure the person defending has less stamina. Thanks to Germany's training, I have a slightly low stamina instead of low like the last time. Denmark and Sweden score two goals and Bryan managed to score one. But with all this running Liang Hao made me do, I could barely breath. Half way through the first half, my breath was cut short, oh shoot.

I then started to collapse, gripping my chest as I struggled for air. Damn it, did I have to get asthma attack now. Liang Hao then ran away, not noticing me. Well, he isn't exactly helpful. Italy did notice me and then said " Kristina! You okay? Cut!"

Italy then ran to me as Brazil blew the whistle. I gasped for air, I felt my throat tightening. Shoot! I left my inhaler in my bag! Italy squat down and said " Kristina! what's wrong?"

" Asthma… inhaler… bag…" I gasped. Yuna, who had ran towards me along with Malaysia, Spain, and Philippines, understood my message. " Where's Kris' bag! Get it!" Yuna exclaimed.

" This is your fault bastard!" Romano yelled at Liang Hao. Liang Hao raised his hands in defence and said " What the heck did I do?!"

" You were always near Kristina during the entire game! You should have noticed her like this! How long has she been this way?!" Romano yelled.

" How was I suppose to know? I was trying to get away from her the entire game! I thought she gave up on trying to defend me." Liang Hao said.

" Well you should have noticed something was wrong! She's having a ********* asthma attack!" Romano exclaimed.

" I got her bag!" Bryan said, running towards Yuna. Yuna quickly grabbed it and ran towards me. She passed me the bag. I quickly searched for my blue coloured, j-shaped inhaler. When I found it, I opened the cap, pressed the button and took in deep breaths. This went on for a few times until I started to breath normally. I put my inhaler aside.

" Kris?" Italy asked.

" I think I'm fine." I said.

" You sure about that Kris?" Spain asked.

" I'm still wheezing a bit but I'll be fine." I said. Then Brazil came towards us and said " Kristina, I think it's best if you stay out of the game until you get better."

" Kris, are you sure you're okay?" Philippines asked. I nodded. Then Brazil looked at China's team and our them. Then he asked " Does anyone else have asthma?"

Indonesia and Malaysia raised their hands. Then Malaysia glared at Indonesia and said " The reason why I have asthma is because you keep blowing smoke over to my place!"

" Well how else will I get rid of trees easily?" Indonesia said. " It's not my fault, I don't control the winds."

" But then why do I get the smoke from your place _every year_?" Malaysia growled. Then both Indonesia and Malaysia started fighting again. I stood up and walked to the bench to sit out.

As I was watching the game, Japan noticed that I was sitting aside and decided to sit next to me. Then he asked " Kristina? Why are you sitting out?"

I jumped slightly at Japan's voice and blushed. Shoot, I was thinking about him and how Jao Lan is trying to find out my crush on him, or Italy. I didn't expect him to come. " I-I had an asthma attack and I have to sit out."

" An asthma attack?! Are you okay?" Japan asked.

" Yes, I'm fine now. Brazil advised me to rest for the rest of the game." I said.

" That's good." Japan said, smiling. Then he looked at the game and asked " Who is winning?" Then Finland passed the ball to Sweden who shot another goal past Indonesia.

" Nordics. They are pretty good at football." I said.

" I see." Japan said. Then I saw him blush. Huh? I found myself blushing too. " Sorry…" Japan said.

" For what?" I asked.

" Earlier… when I accidentally fell on you…" Japan stammered. I blushed a deep red and said " Um… you don't need to apologise again. L-let's move past it okay?"

" Hai, it just bothered me a bit." Japan said, getting nervous. Then suddenly, Jao Lan's head went between the both of us and said " Hey y'all !"

I screamed out of shock and Japan stepped( or moved since we were sitting down) back from Jao Lan. Then I yelled at him " JAO LAN! Do you want to get me another asthma attack or something?!"

" U-um… hello Jao Lan…" Japan said.

" Hey Kris Kris, why are you sitting out? Got a red card?" Jao Lan said as he sat between Japan and me. I rolled my eyes and said " I got an asthma attack earlier so I'm sitting out."

" Oh, I see~ let's talk about stuff then while we wait." Jao Lan said in a weird tone. You can tell Japan and I were uncomfortable by Jao Lan's presence as if he was some kind of big boulder. I looked around and then said " I would like to stay and chat but I need to find Hungary." I said as I stood up.

" Come on Kris! Why don't you wanna talk!" Jao Lan complained.

" Hungary!" I called. Jao Lan immediately ran away out of fear of Hungary. Phew.

For the rest of the game, we didn't do well. Philippines has to defend Liang Hao now and Liang Hao always managed to pass her. This way, Denmark, Norway or Sweden always shoot at Liang Hao for him to score. We lost in the end, 4-2.

" Sorry I couldn't be in the game." I said to Spain as the rest of my team walked towards me.

" It's okay Kristina, what matters is that you are okay." Spain said, messing up my hair. I smiled. Then Portugal said " That Iceland is not bad, I could have defended better. But Philippines, run faster next time!"

" I tried my best." Philippines squeaked.

" Hey, no pointing fingers, we still have another match." Yuna said. Yup, another one. Against Germany's team.

China's team and the Wester team were going up next. But naturally with a good attack against an average defence, the western team won. Poor Ariel and Syrian, they were trying to run away from France the entire time, and most of the time France had the ball. It was a good thing Mongolia handled most of the goals. The small kid seems to be just running around, poor kid… in the end, the score was 4-2. China said upset as Syrian and China walked past me " Why do we keep losing aru?"

" Hey don't put the blame on me!" Syrian said.

" I'm not aru~" China said.

Then it was the Nordic team vs Brazil's team. Brazil's team seems more determined now. Despite Greece and Turkey's argument, they really depend their argument on the goals so they tend to steal the ball from the other team, sometimes even among themselves! But it did help Brazil and Ivory Coast with the goals. Seychelles and Cuba have now no problem with defending. Surprisingly, for this match Brazil won 4-3 in the last minute.

Finally, it was time for our match with Germany's team. My job was to keep an eye on Hungary or Brandon, they were the key supports of Prussia's and Germany's goals. Yuna was suppose to help Italy now with blocking the goal. Romano was to watch out for Sam incase he comes out because Sam's a good player. For Germany? Malaysia has to watch him. Singapore had switches places with Malaysia for this game. So now she has to grab the ball incase Germany or Prussia decides to strike.

When the match started, I decided to keep my eye on Hungary. She may be a girl but she is a stronger player compared to Brandon. Good thing we get to shoot first. With Liechtenstein and Kyanna in defence and Austria being only an average player, Bryan shot a goal past Switzerland. Woo! We score a goal!

But it wasn't good when Germany's team has the ball. Hungary was fast, but she ran slower than she usually does. Maybe she's afraid I would get another asthma attack again. But then I put my focus on Brandon since he is the one who has been helping with the goals. But then when I did that, Hungary was the one mostly pasted too. Shoot. I was tried most of the game.

But there were some times where the German team did stumble. This is where you can thank the rivals within the same team. Austria had accidentally kick the ball unto Bec's face when he was trying to get a ball from Portugal. Afterward, Bec tried to beat Austria card until Germany broke the two up( or Bec since Austria was cowering in fear) and Brazil gave a yellow card. But the Austria apologise, but somehow offended Bec again and Germany had to hold her back and Hungary had to calm Austria down.

Then the other time they slipped was because of Prussia and Hungary. I was chasing after Prussia with Hungary trying to help out get the ball. Prussia was really fit, he's been scoring many times. Then Prussia realised I was there and said " Kesese~ watch out Kris."

" I say you better watch out!" I exclaimed and tried to snatch the ball from his feet. But somehow, I ended up tripping Prussia and myself. I fell down to the grass. But Prussia didn't fall on me. Somehow, he fell on top of Hungary since she was nearby. When I got up, I saw Prussia on top of Hungary. Well, he was lying across her stomach so it wasn't so bad. Hungary was really angry and embarrassed. She was blushing a deep red and then exclaimed " PERVERT! GET OFF ME!"

" Sorry frau. But don't you like it~" Prussia said. I blinked, was Prussia flirting with Hungary?

" Of course not! Get off me!" Hungary exclaimed, her face redder by the moment.

" Kesese~ make me!" Prussia teased, Somehow, Hungary pulled out her frying pan fro her pocket and Prussia got up. Hungary got up immediately and tried to hit Prussia. That was when Germany and I came in to pull the two away from each other.

" Damn it! Stupid Prussian!" Hungary exclaimed.

" Calm down damn it!" Prussia argued. Germany and I look at each other and sighed. This was going to take some time.

" Hungary, stop arguing!" I exclaimed.

" But he's being damn freaking annoying again!" Hungary said.

" It was my fault. I fell down and then Prussia did causing Prussia to fall on you. So get angry at me." I said.

" That's for taking the fault for me~ Kesesese~" Prussia said.

" Don't think I'm doing this for you." I said, glaring at Prussia.

" Whatever… let me go…" Hungary said, still blushing. Then I realised Prussia was also blushing. I thought hard, what happened to the two. I don't think Prussia would even attempt to flirt with Hungary before. I blinked.

" Did… something happen between you two?" I asked. Hungary blushed even more and exclaimed " Can you let me go so we can go back to the game?"

I let her go and she didn't seem to want to attack. Then Germany let Prussia go and Prussia then picked up the football. Brazil then cam and showed another yellow card to Germany's team. One more warning and someone will lose.

Afterwards, Hungary wasn't playing well. So I decided to follow Brandon instead. I'll talk to Hungary later. This time, we lost. 5-3.

Next was China's team vs the Russian team. Russia was scaring Syrain, Ariel and Taiwan and Steve was basically running through at lightning speed past Mongolia and India. They were a really strong team. Tasha was finally playing like a football player. But Latvia and Alisha had no luck. Japan and China managed to score a few scores too. But Russia's team won with 5-2. Poor China… he must feel so depressed on not winning a single game…

We had to wait a very long time for our game because it was us this time who need to wait. But it was good since I was so tired. Yuna, Philippines, Malaysia, Indonesia and I just watch the game and tried to predict who will win the game. But we mainly stayed to see if we could find anything interesting in the game. The next game was sort of unexpected. It was Brazil's team against the Western team. Brazil and Ivory Coast has made an advantage of using Jao Lan's and Alyan's weak defence. Seychelles somehow managed to distract America, England and France (especially him) so that Myanmar can get the ball. So Brazil's team won. England was cursing in the corner after that.

Then it was the Nordic Team vs Russia's team. Steve somehow managed to us Penny's weakness and score many goals. Belgium was getting good at defending and Brunei was really good. Russia had a hard time scoring but thanks to Steve they managed to score many goals. Denmark score only a few goals. Finland nearly collapsed at one point of the game. Soon, Russia's team won, 3-1.

Then it was between Germany's team and China's team. Do I even have to describe it? Germany's team won by a landslide. 10-2. Poor China… South Korea was crying, Hong Kong didn't seem to care. Vietnam was complaining to Hungary why she kept winning. Taiwan cried too. Syrian and Ariel was trying to calm everyone down.

Then Spain had told me and Bryan when the game was ending to get Romano, Portugal and Philippines who weren't with us. So I had to set off with Bryan (unfortunately) to find the three. It was no problem to find Portugal because we met him near the crowd and Portugal boasted about himself again. Sigh… but then it was harder to find Romano and Philippines.

" Yo Romano! Where are you!" Bryan called out in the empty hallway.

" Romano! Philippines!" I called out. No answer.

" Urgh, this is getting tiring!" Bryan complained.

" And you weren't tired in sports?" I asked as we walked around a corner.

" No b- woah!" Bryan said. I looked at where he was looking and gasped. It was Romano and Philippines, right there in front of us. Romano was flirting with Philippines! I can tell because that's how he acts around pretty girls. But he seems a little shy. Philippines was really nervous and kept fiddling with her hair. They were both blushing. What… the heck? I tried not so say 'aw' out loud. But Bryan had another idea.

Bryan snuck up behind Romano and then said loudly as he put his arm over Romano's shoulder " Hey! You finally got the guts to ask for a date?"

Romano jumped in shock, his face was of a tomato red. Then he turned around and glared to Bryan exclaimed " OF COURSE NOT YOU BASTARD!"

My eyes widen and then I laughed out loud. It was so hilarious seeing Romano's reaction! Romano was yelling at Bryan while Bryan continues to tease him and Philippines was standing against the wall, she looks so embarrassed that she looks like she was about to faint. Then I broke the fight and said " Haha… Okay Romano, Bryan, we have a match to go to."

" The match?! Why did you say so earlier loud bastard!" Romano yelled at me.

" Don't blame me! Blame Bryan!" I said, pointing to Bryan who put his arms up as if to surrender. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Philippines. Then I gestured her out of the hallway and said " Let's go." While Romano and Bryan argued, Philippines was quiet, covering her face with her long brown hair. I can see why Romano would like Philippines, she's a very pretty girl. Maybe prettier than Penny or Aria, which is a really good thing.

Then Philippines stammered " P-please don't tell Malaysia and Indonesia. O-or anyone else, but especially them. They'll question me to no end!"

" I promise." I said. " Just play well."

" U-um…" Philippines stammered, blushing a deep red, I think she wants to say more.

" Romano flirts with any pretty girl. Trust me, he's italian and I've learnt a lot from Italy." I said. Then I saw Philippines looks a little… disappointed. " But Romano… looks shy talking to you. That's new."

" I-it is?!" Philippines exclaimed.

" Yeah, geez, please not so loud. We're going to the field." I said. Philippines looked away, I knew she was blushing again. I smiled, Philippines having a crush on Romano is cute. But Romano liking her back? Aw~ that is just too cute!

Soon, Romano and Bryan came into the field and we took our positions. Spain had told me to keep an eye on Greece and Turkey. He says we may try to find a way to get one of them out, the other is sure to follow. I didn't like playing dirty so I told Spain that and he said when we find a chance and need to, we would have to play dirty. I decided to block Turkey since he seems to be the stronger one. We were a song team, mainly because Laos and Seychelles was pretty weak. Especially with Portugal's great football skills.

But… we did slip once. Malaysia was chasing after Ivory Coast and Spain was chasing after Brazil. The both of them seems to have a secret communication because they cross each other, making Malaysia and Spain crashed against each other, with Malaysia falling on top of Spain. Portugal, Romano and I ran towards the two and Malaysia… seems unconscious. Then Italy, Singapore, Indonesia and Philippines arrive to see what's going on. Bryan and Yuna came too. Then Spain said " Woah Malaysia! Watch where you're going!"

" Easy for you to say." Malaysia mumbled.

" Why are asians clumsy?" Spain asked us.

" Why are spainards prone to being hit?" Malaysia asked. Spain laughed as Malaysia stood up. Yuna came in and offered a hand. Then we continued the game, only to find that Seychelles was tripped by Myanmar. Man… that dude is such a trouble maker. Laos had to sit aside in the middle of the game. I also had to help Italy most of the time. But at least Italy played. Yuna was hopelessly trying to chase after the ball.

Somehow, we managed to win 2-1. Brazil looks upset but he seems fine. I guess he is just glad he isn't last place like China.

Then it was the western team vs the nordic team. It was a really fierce battle. It was like a game of monkey in the middle, it's like a zig zag game. At first the western team has the ball and then the next thing the nordic team has the ball. Penny was exhausted, so was Belgium. Netherlands managed to block so many goals. But America, Romania and England were attacking so many times.

Once, America hit Liang Hao's stomach with the ball by accident and Liang Hao came flying towards our direction since America was so strong. Yuna, Bryan and Italy who were with me managed to move out of the way but I was unlucky. ' BAM!' Both of us hit the wall with such a strong force my head started to hurt. Then Brazil announced through the microphone " Woah! Strong kick! According to Estonia that kick was a 30 mph kick! Liang Hao? Kristina? You okay?"

" I'm fine! I'm used to hitting my head!" Liang Hao groaned in slight pain.

" I'm not…" I said, putting my hand to my head. Liang Hao got up and then asked me " Kris? You okay?"

" I'm fine… I think…" I said. Then Italy, Yuna and Bryan went to me. Then Italy asked quickly " Kris~ Are you alright?"

" I'm fine…" I said. But then a pain came to my head. I whined in pain.

" Um, no you're not." Liang Hao said.

" Come on Kris, let's get you aside." Yuna said. Then America came to us and said " Sorry Liang Hao, sorry Kris. I can't handle my kicks sometimes."

" How in the world did you do a 30 miles per hour kick! Can you teach me?" Bryan asked.

" Dude, awesome headbutt… or should I say ballbutt?" Liang Hao. Then we all stared at him as if he was crazy. " Get it? Because it was a headbutt, but with a ball. Ball, headbutt, ballbutt!"

" That… was lame." We all said except Italy who said " Ve~?"

Afterwards, America was given a red card so he had to sit out for the rest of the game. Denmark was worried Liang Hao might not be able to play so he let Liang Hao sit aside. As for me? Hungary and Vietnam were worried for me so they came and help me. Vietnam helped with my bump on my head and said it wasn't that bad despite the strong kick. In the end, the Nordic team won 3-2.

Next was China's team vs Brazil's team. The bottom two players. It wads furious! Vietnam, South Korea and Japan were scoring so many goals. India and Mongolia were defending well. Even Taiwan, Syrian and Ariel managed to get a few steals. Seychelles nearly fainted of exhaustion. Cuba did collapse for a minute or so. Ivory Coast and Brazil only got the ball once or twice. Greece and Turkey decided to battle each other with their fists so now they are both on the bench. I guess China was really determined to win because I can't tell if he's attacking, supporting or defending. In the end, China's team won by 6-1.

" Yay! We won aru! We won!" China cheered.

" Da-ze~!" South Korea cheered as well. Vietnam was cheering in her won way, Hong Kong didn't seem to care. Japan fell unto the ground exhausted. Ariel and Syrain jumped around each other cheering. Taiwan seemed to have collapsed too along with India. Brazil's team… was a wreck. Laos was crying and Myanmar was cursing. Cuba was now sleeping on the field and Seychelles could barely walk. Egypt seemed tired and disappointed. Mexico was trying to cover his ears from the complaining of the brown haired guy who must be Peru. Brazil was tearing his hair out in frustration. It's not good if you have been bean by a really weak team.

Now it was our final match against Russia. Spain had told me to help Philippines and Italy to be brave when defending the goal. Indonesia too. Singapore and I had to keep an eye on Steve too. But we were attacking first so we made the first goal in 30 seconds. Ukraine was crying then. It then took us five minutes to calm her down before we can continue the game. Mike wasn't too bad ether, but Singapore keeps stealing the ball from him.

Aria didn't seem to care about the game while Poland tried his best not to hit the 'dirty side of the ball' which he basically doesn't kick the ball at all. But he can defend, so long has he doesn't have to kick the ball. Tasha seems tired after a minute or two. Steve and Russia were really good at scoring. I had managed to get Philippines to defend well but Italy was extremely scared so I had to stay by him most of the time so we could defend together. Somehow, Belarus decided to talk to Russia which makes him run away for 15 minutes, and within those fifteen minutes we scored two goals. Belarus, thank you! We won by 3-2.

" YES! We're the best!" Spain cheered.

" Wooo! Don't mess with Portugal!" Portugal cheered. Then he put his hand out and asked " Where is the other 500 euros?"

" Yes! Hey Romano! Italy! Singapore! We won!" Bryan cheered as he went to the four other guys, leaving Spain to handle his little brother. The GGT had their own little celebration along with Yuna and I. We won our last game! Yes! Spain seems really happy now.

" Hey… what's the last match? I heard that this was the second last." Indonesia said.

" Germany vs Brazil. Germany kicked Brazil in the semi finals. Looks like Brazil has planned this so he could try and beat Germany." Malaysia said.

" So that's why he wanted this in the first place." Philippines said.

" Brazil…" Yuna murmured.

Well… I think you guys know what happened in the last match. Thanks to Germany's strong team and the many complications in Brazil's team, the score was ONCE AGAIN 7-1. When Brazil scored the goal in the last minute, the game was over. Brazil fell to the ground and exclaimed " NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Looks like we don't need Tommy Muller at all!" Prussia said and laughed. Then Hungary said " Don't laugh at people's failures."

" Why? It's fun!" Bec defended. Hungary sighed.

" This was the main purpose of Brazil's football tournament." Egypt explained. " And he made the same mistake with the same team with the same score."

" I can see why he would be so upset then." Cuba said " That sounds real bad."

" Brazil! You okay?" Peru exclaimed.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK PERU!" Brazil yelled.

" I think you're fine!" Peru said. Brazil looks annoyed. So thus the end of our tournament. Germany's team was first again. We were second followed by the Nordic team and Russia's team who were tied. The Western team and Brazil's team were tied and Finally, China's team. But China seemed please he managed to win one game.

After Spain payed Portugal, he said to him " That was a good game hermano, we should do this more sometime."

" Why would I want to hang out with a country like you!" Portugal said.

" You just did, the entire day." Yuna stated. " Come on, he is your brother. You two actually have been getting along through all the games. I think it is great to have such a brother!"

Portugal blinked at Yuna and said " How would you know that."

" Hey, I have a sister too. We used to fight a lot but that's how we work. We fight, we make up and we're best friends! I think brotherhood or sisterhood or some mix of it is great. Don't you think?" Yuna said. Portugal was silent and then said " Yeah… I guess so…"

Spain blinked and then smiled at Yuna, making her blush. Then Spain said " Gracias querida amiga."

Yuna then asked " What does that mean?"

" Thank you dear friend." Spain said. Yuna blushed even more. I smiled, oh Yuna. I knew it. Then Bryan exclaimed " Hey! Let's celebrate on getting first!"

" Yeah! I'm so hungry!" Malaysia said.

" Big mouth." Indonesia said.

" I have a big mouth too!" Singapore said offended.

" Hey, we all like to eat don't we?" Spain said. " So what's on the menu?"

" PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAA~" Italy cheered. We all laughed. Oh Italy…

* * *

Haha! I love this chapter! Sorry if I somehow excluded a lot of people in this but it is so hard to write about so many people with a good amount of attention! Sorry! I will try and get the minor characters more attention and yet stick to the plot! But I hope you like the new OCs! It was hard trying to find personalities for them, as well as their appearances. Next chapter: Ambassador drabbles! Short stories all on the ambassadors! I want to give the ambassadors, especially the ones hardly mentioned, more attention! I also make the lesser know countries known too! I will try to update as soon as I can ~ sorry but I have a really important exam coming up so I must do well! Bye~


	9. Chapter 9: Ambassador Drabbles

Here you are people! Ambassador Drabbles! All about the ambassadors! Sorry if you don't see much of a certain ambassador, but I made sure I gave good attention to all ambassadors so you will get to see your favourite ambassadors. I am sorry if I forget to add in any other minor countries because there are so many~ You can thank this early post to the real Yuna. She said if I don't post today she will kill me. So yeah… thank her. Now, time for the hilarious Hetalia drabbles!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ambassador drabbles

* All stories here will be third P.O.V*

* * *

#Selfie!

Aria went towards Penny one day in the world meeting. She was wearing a blue mini dress with white stocking and brown flats. She looks pretty with her long hair down. Penny, who was wearing a white blouse, blue jeans and slippers, with her hair tied, looked at Aria. Penny looks more pretty than Aria on anyway according to everyone. Aira was holding her iphone with a pink cover and a cute little animal ornament on it.

" Hey Penny! Since we are here, why don't we take a selfie?" Aria asked. " We both look great today!"

" Okay! Let's take one!" Penny said. Aria turned on her camera and they both got into the picture.

When Aria was about to take the picture, with both girls smiling happily, Poland suddenly joins in the photo. The camera snapped the photo. Showing now Penny, Aria and Poland. Aria look at the photo and then exclaimed at Poland " POLAND! WHAT THE HECK!"

" Wow, we looks so good! Am I right?" Poland said, looking at the picture.

" Go away cross dresser!" Aria said as she pushed Poland away. Poland rolled his eyes, gave some kind of flair move by pushing his hair aside and sashayed off.

Then Penny asked " Is Poland really a cross dresser?"

" He wore a green maiden dress with a garland of flowers on his head once. Do you want me to elaborate?" Aria said.

" No need." Penny said immediately.

" Come on. let's try again." Aria said as she held up the phone again. Aria was about to take the picture when America suddenly popped out between the two of them and put an arm around each of them. Penny was shocked and turned to see America while Aria jumped as she took the picture. The result was a blurry picture of America, Penny and Aria.

Aria then yelled at the american " What the heck America!"

" Photobomb! I got ya!" America exclaimed. Aria sighed, she had to admit the American was cute but he is such a pain in the neck. Unlike Bryan at all…

" Get out fo here!" Aria yelled at America. America laughed out loud and said " The hero is out! See ya Penny!" then America walked off.

Before Aria can suggest about the Selfie again, Italy came by and said " Ve~ What are you two pretty girls doing?"

" We are trying to take a picture." Penny answered. Aria rolled her eyes, she didn't understand Penny's kindness. He was the country of Kristina, the girl who is suppose to be the head of the ambassadors. She even lives with Bryan… damn it…

" Ve~ need help?" Italy asked. Aria shook her thoughts away and said " Of course! Here! Just the two of us!"

Italy took the phone, skipped a certain distance. Then he held up the camera.

" Okay one…" Italy said. Liang Hao quickly ran to the spot beside Penny, with Bryan who went and lie down in front of the two girls in a cool position. Jao Lan went behind the girls and Tasha went beside him, putting bunny ears over his head. Alisha also then went beside Aria with Alyan, and did a cute position.

" two…" Italy said. The younger generation (Bec, Mike, Kyanna and Sam) came in to interrupt along with Steve and Brandon. Bec and Kyanna went beside Liang Hao, with Bec doing a killer position, as if she was going to kill Liang Hao and Kyanna did a cute position. Mike and Sam decided to do a funny position by Sam carrying Mike. It didn't look easy. Steve and Brandon went to sit on the ground beside Bryan. Syrian rush in to go between Alisha and Alyan. Aria looked around shock.

" One…" Italy said.

" Oh what the heck join in!" Aria said, smiling. Riana and Amir interrupted the picture, with Amir at the front and Riana beside the short trio (Alisha, Alyan and Syrain). Ariel came in and went behind Bec along with Yuna and Kristina. They were all doing funny positions, except Ariel of course. Then Italy finally said " Ve~" and snapped the picture. the picture came out of a funny picture of all the ambassadors. Everyone had a copy of it in the end.

* * *

Just Dance, No way!

During the world meeting, Jao Lan went towards Tasha and Alisha and then asked " Hey Tasha, Alisha! America has an X-box in his home! Why don't you girls come over to play?"

" No! I'm tired! I wanna go home!" Tasha complained.

" Nuh uh! No way am I playing the tweaking game!" Alisha said. " I don't want to see you stumble around like a large elephant.

Jao Lan, who you won't believe is actually a good dancer, said " Well I wouldn't want you playing anyway. Tasha can dance, not too bad for a pig! And Alisha is the worst dancer eva!"

Alisha, who was also a good dancer when it comes to shaking her body, then rebuts " No you are the bad dancer!"

" What He's pretty good." Tasha said " You too."

" See, Tasha says so." Jao Lan said, who was almost all the time back up by Tasha.

" But she said I was a good dancer too." Alisha said.

" No you are really bad, You are like ' oh look at me! I'm a huge babuskaa!" Jao Lan said. Babuskaa means old hag in Russian which is what Jao Lan always call any girl he offends.

" Hey Jao Lan! Why you got to be so mean ah!" Tasha said.

" Hey! I thought you were supporting me!" Jao Lan said.

" But that doesn't mean you have to be mean!" Tasha. And they went on arguing and arguing. Some countries and ambassadors started to watch the two because some how it was interesting. Liang Hao seems to laugh his head off at this before going off to disturb Bec and Kyanna.

Then America said " Ha ha! You two act like an old married couple! Hey… now that I think of it, you two are close friends. Do you like each other or something?"

Jao Lan and Tasha then stopped arguing and yelled at America way too loudly " NO!"

" TasLan!" Alisha said, with a huge grin. TasLan is a ship name for Tasha and Jao Lan. Jao Lan then tries to shut her up buy pairing her up with some random guy Alisha doesn't like.

Side Note:

Kristina: " There is a reason why I call Jao Lan, Alyan and Alisha the Matchmaker Trio (MMT). They are all very well known for pairing so many people up."

Alyan: " Really Kristina. Really?"

* * *

It was still another day of the world meeting, Riana and Alyan were watching France and England argue to no end about England's cooking.

" Give up Angleterre. You're scones are better at being weapons than food~"

" My cooking is good Frog!"

" Non non, it's horrible. Poor Riana has to taste them everyday."

" She likes it!"

" No she doesn't, otherwise she would have been dead by now."

" It's not like you can cook any better!"

" Is that a challenge?"

Alyan then said to Riana " It's so weird that we are just standing here while our countries argue like mad."

" Yeah… it's really boring… Sometimes I wonder why I bother to come to world meetings."

" Hey, wanna make a bet? 5 euros to who's country win the argument!" Alyan said, showing her five euros.

Riana looked at her, England had only given her a small allowance but what else could she do? It would give some excitement in her life. " You're on!"

In the end, France won the argument and Riana had to hand five euros to Alyan. Alyan then kept rambling on and on how much chocolate she was going to by with her chocolate.

* * *

Creepy Stalkers

Still on the meeting ( sigh… I'm getting tired about writing about meetings), France was trying to flirt with Penny. Or here, make love with her.

" Come on Beauté~ Surely you want to experience good love from me no?" France said. Penny became uncomfortable and said " U-um… I don't get what you mean…"

" Come me with me and I'll show you~" France said with a wink. " I'll show you real love~"

Then France felt a wooden sword hit his head and he got a bleeding nose. He turned around to see Kristina, extremely mad. " LET HER KEEP HER INNOCENCE!" Kristina yelled at the top of her voice.

" Oh come on! Why not? She's pretty~" France said, Penny then blushed and asked " Um… what's wrong."

" France attempting rape again." Kristina mumbled. Penny got shocked and then hid behind Kristina. Then France complained " Why do you always tell the pretty ones!"

" Because Penny is a nice girl, don't you dare…" Kristina growled.

" Well, there is always the Polish ambassador." France said. Kristina didn't seem as concerned with her as she was with Penny. Kristina thought Aria may be able to handle it and if she dares, good luck to her. But she made a note to warn Aria too.

" I better tell Aria." Penny said. France froze. Looks like France isn't going to find a girl anytime soon.

" Watch out for Prussia too, he's a big pervert." Kristina warned Penny.

" Keseseseeee~ Did someone mention the awesome me?" Prussia said as he approached Penny and Kristina with Amir. Amir then said " Hello Kristina, hello… um…"

" Penny." Penny reminded Amir.

" Right, Penny." Amir said. " So what's going on?"

" I was just telling Penny which countries to look out for, like the french and the prussian here. Penny, watch out for Spain too but he's good." I said.

" Penny, just to warn you watch out for Russia. He seems to have an agenda to kill us all along with Steve but he's a really cool guy." Amir said. Prussia got shocked and yelled at Amir " COOL GUY!? HE ISN'T COOL!"

" What? Don't you know I like Russia's culture?" Amir said.

" No! Why would you support that Russian monster!" Prussia exclaimed.

" Dude, it's damn cool. I love the history too." Amir said.

" Also he is deeply in love with his Russian girlfriend." Kristina said. Amir blushed deeply. Riana had told Kristina, Yuna, Alisha and Tasha about Amir's girlfriend. A blonde malay-russian. Prussia, France and Penny were silent.

" Congrats Amir~" France said.

" Yes, congratulations…" A voice suddenly said. All five jumped up in shock and turned around to see Steve.

" Oh Steve… it's just you…" Penny said with a sigh of relief.

" Um… how long have you been here?" Kristina asked.

" Long enough…" Steve said. Then Russia came from behind Steve, holding an axe. He seems to want to kill someone. Slowly, Amir, Prussia, France, Penny and Kristina, step away from the Russian and his ambassador.

* * *

Bryan's new toy and dare

Finally! This time it's not at a meeting but at Germany's house! Steve and Brandon were just hanging out as normal boys do when Bryan came into the house and told the two " Hey guys! Check out my new toy!"

" What is it?" Steve asked.

" Aren't you too old for toys?" Brandon asked.

" No! This one is damn cool!" Bryan said and then he pulled out Spain's old rusty sword (the same one Romano gave to Spain and Spain was crazy about it). Brandon and Steve step away from the sword and then Brandon asked " Are you sure that's a toy?"

" This rusty thing? It couldn't hurt anything!" Bryan said, then he started swinging the sword around, causing Brandon and Steve to step further away from him. " Swoosh! Swoosh! Yeah I'm the f****** sword ma-"

Bryan's sword hit a wall of Germany's house, causing the wall to have a huge crack. Brandon got shocked and said " Bryan! Be careful!"

Then Brandon somehow managed to get some paints and tried to cover the crack with the paint. Bryan then asks " Where did you get the paint and brush so fast?"

" It's hetalia, I found out here you can get anything easily without carrying it. You just need to reach your hand out." Brandon said.

" That is very convenient." Steve commented.

" Hey guys! I dare you to pull on Romano's curl!" Bryan exclaimed.

" Romano's curl?" Steve asked.

" You know the curly stray hair on his head?" Bryan said.

" No." Brandon said quickly. He had heard the warning from Kristina and knew the reason why she gave the warning.

" Come on! Be brave!" Bryan said.

" No." Brandon said again.

" I'll do it, it's not a big deal." Steve said as he walked to find Romano. Romano was here with Italy and Kristina to ' make sure the potato bastards doesn't do anything to you two'. Brandon dropped his brush out of shock and realised Steve didn't know about the curl. Brandon and Bryan followed Steve and the next thing they knew, Steve was head butted to another wall, creating more cracks.

" Please stop breaking the house." Brandon said. Steve managed to get up, un injured and then went to Romano. Romano's face was tomato red. " Damn peverted bastard!" Romano yelled.

" What? I just pulled your… curl." Steve said.

" Exactly!" Romano exclaimed. Then Steve tried to punch Romano. Romano got shocked and moved his head away. Steve hit the wall, creating more cracks. Bryan got scared of Steve and Brandon yelled " Stop breaking the house!"

" I just pulled the curl, nothing else. Don't make me angry…" Steve growled. Romano coward in fear and walked away, mumbling something about perverts being everywhere.

In the end, Steve found out and apologised to Romano, also putting in his revenge on Bryan on his future plans we do not know about. Germany then found out about the cracks no matter how much Brandon tried to hid it.

" BRANDON! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

* * *

Do you Sparkle?

Japan and Ariel met Romania on the way home and Japan said " Ariel-san, meet Romania. Romania, this is my ambassador Ariel-san."

" Salut Ariel." Romania said.

" Hey, I remember you! You were the good shooter in the Western team during the football tournament!" Ariel said.

" And you aren't so good at football and kept missing the balls passed to you right?" Romania asked. Ariel went to a depressed mood and nodded.

" Romania's country is famous for it's good food, ancient castles and magic." Japan told Ariel.

" Oh! That's really cool Romania." Ariel said, smiling. " I heard there are vampires in your country, is that true?"

" You're talking to one." Romania said. Japan stepped away from Romania. Ariel on the other hand was excited. Let's me summarise in one word why she is so interested: Twilight.

" Really?!" Ariel said. " That is so cool! Hey, is it true vampires can turn into bats? How come you don't sparkle?"

Romania then darted to look angry, his face was of a blood red. Then Japan asked worriedly " Romania? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Side note:

Ariel: " Afterwards Japan tried to save me from Romania because Romania's vampire instinct came out from his anger and tried to suck blood from my neck. Trust me, it's scary…"

Yuna: " Maybe I should stay away from Romania…"

Moldova (small kind during the football match): " Hey! I'm a vampire too!"

* * *

Axe and Hammer

Liang Hao was visiting Norway (well, all the other Nordics too, Liang Hao just happens to follow along) and he finds Denmark's Axe.

Liang Hao took it and then went to Denmark saying " Hey Denny! This is your axe?"

Denmark looks up and said " Yeah! That is my awesome axe! It''s been me with me since the viking days. Man we ruled the seas man! Call me the king of Scandinavia!"

" You aren't a king at all." Norway said while Liang Hao was admiring Denmark as a hero. Then Norway explains to Liang Hao " Us Nordics were known as your vikings back then. Denmark was one of the strongest. He claims himself to be the king over all of us. In my opinion he is very egoistic then. But now Denmark is just another peaceful, furniture making country."

" Hey! I am awesome!" Denmark said.

" Hey Denny! How much land do you have then because you are like this small dot on the Europain map!" Liang Hao asked. Denmark gets depressed. Look at the world map and you will see what Liang Hao meant.

Then Liang Hao asked Norway " Hey Norway! How is your country like now? Since you guys used to be vikings."

" My country is famous for folklore and it is very peaceful." Norway said.

Sweden then decided to join in the conversation " My country is famous for good furniture and meatballs. And ABBA, I should have thank them but they have passed away."

" My country is famous for great celebrations and saunas!" Finland said.

" How about you Iceland?" Liang Hao asked Iceland.

" Nothing much about the land of ice." Mr Puffin answered for Iceland " The only thing significant is ice."

" I have to admit but Mr Puffin is right. But we do have hot spring which I've been trying to make into spas for tourism attraction. Other than that nothing has been coming." Iceland said.

" Aw, that's sad." Liang Hao said. " Hey Denny, can I try out this axe?"

" Sure, go ahead!" Denmark said. Then Liang Hao cheered " Weeee!" as he swung the axe around. Liang Hao seems to be enjoying himself.

" Wow, he is really childish." Iceland said.

" But awesome as his country!" Denmark said.

" No it isn't." Norway said. Iceland internally heaved a sigh of relief because he will never admit he still has a childish side. Then suddenly, Liang Hao hit the axe unto a wall, to the spot right above Finland's head. Finland has stood too close and was lucky the axe wasn't any lower, otherwise Liang Hao would have decapitated Finland.

" LIANG HAO! BE CAREFUL!" Sweden yelled at Liang Hao.

" Please pay up for damaging my house." Norway told Liang Hao.

" I've been a good boy! What did I do to deserve this?" Finland cried out out of shock.

Side note:

Liang Hao : " Sweden always carried a hammer around him after that. So I kept my distance away from Sweden and Finland. I didn't know he would resort to violence."

Kristina: " Idiot."

* * *

#Selfie 2

Syrian was walking around China's huge yet beautiful garden. She was impressed at how China managed to keep the garden in such a wonderful state. There was a small pond filled with koi fish next to the stone path she is walking on and beside her were the various plants and trees, where the pain part of the garden was. She had explored every part of the garden.

_Sigh… China is doing his work so I can't do anything fun. I tried to play with Xiao Ai, she is so cute!… but she is sleeping now._ Syrain said. Xiao Ai was the name of the small panda China carries around. He mainly carries her around because she is so cute.

_I still don't get it how I am China's ambassador. I am an indian girl for goodness sake! Alyan says because I am cute, I am not cute! I am not a little child! China says that a lot too. Damn Pedo… but he's not actually a real pedo but I stay away from him just in case._ Syrian's thought stopped when she saw a beautiful butterfly. It was of a pale yet bright orange with brown lines bordering over the wings to create patterns. There were also four dots on the wings, one for each wing, so show eyes. Syrian knew it was a Junonia Almana butterfly. Hey! If you have nothing to do you would bother to search up butterfly species too! Syrian likes animals anyway.

Syrian took out her camera and thought to herself _Since I am here I might as well take pictures_. Syrian then took a picture or two of the butterfly (it was a beautiful picture) before the butterfly took off. Syrian took a picture of the butterfly in flight too. She was enjoying herself so much she took a picture whatever was picture-worthy.

After awhile, she decided to take a selfie. She held the camera up high and said " Seflie~" But before she could take a picture, China photobombed the picture along with his Xiao Ai on his back when Syrian snapped the picture. Syrian got shocked. Then she looked at the selfie of her, China and Xiao Ai.

" China! You ruined the selfie!" Syrian exclaimed in a really cute way you would think she was a little child.

" But I just want to be in the picture aru~" China said.

" No wonder Vietnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Japan always complain about you." Syrian murmured.

" What did I ever do wrong aru?!" China exclaimed.

" Never mind, can I take a picture of Xiao Ai?" Syrian asked. Before China could agree, she already snapped a photo of Xiao Ai. She said a quick thank you and ran off.

When Syrian thought she was far enough, she heaved a sigh of relief. China can be an overprotective nuisance to her. Then she held the camera up high to take another selfie. But the moment she was taking the picture, Alyan and Alisha suddenly came by and held her shoulders for the picture. Another photobomb. This time by Alyan and Alisha.

" Alyan?! Alisha?! When did you get here?!" Syrian exclaimed.

" We came here to visit you gurl!" Alyan exclaimed. " France is busy with his work."

" Latvia says he's going to visit Sealand. But I have never heard of a country called Sealand, I don't think there is even one." Alisha said. Poor Sealand…

" But how did you find me?" Syrian asked " This is a really big house!"

" China told us." Alyan said. Syrian groaned internally. Just a second more and she could have a selfie by herself.

" Okay, let me try to do the selfie again, but DON'T interrupt." Syrian said. Then she walked a few paces away, near the pond and then tried to do the selfie again. This time, China decided to photobomb it way before Syrian presses the button, so does Alyan and Alisha.

" Wh-what?! Oh what the heck, come in!" Syrian exclaimed. Then she said " Smile!" The picture came out great, with China, Syrian, Xiao Ai, Alyan and Alisha.

Side Note:

Syrian: " While we were trying to take another selfie, we were all bending too far back and fell into the koi fish pond. Good thing I managed to dry my camera and film."

Alyan: " I say that was awesome! Like me!"

Alisha: " Um… China isn't a pedo right?"

Syrian: " I'm still trying to find out, but I suspect he is."

China: " I am not a pedo aru !"

* * *

Training, without actually training

" Italy! Ariel! Run faster! Kristina, I know you can run faster so don't lag behind because of them!" Germany yelled at the trio.

" How am I suppose to do 20 freaking laps?!" Ariel exclaimed.

" Ve~ I'm tired~" Italy said.

" We only did one lap you know." Kristina told the two of them.

" You really have to hurry up." Brandon said as he caught up to them.

" Phew… I thought Italy and I were the only slow ones." Ariel said.

" I am not slow, I am two laps ahead of you." Brandon said before he ran off again. Ariel was there, dumbfound. Italy then said " Wow~ Brandon is so fit~"

" How can he be two laps ahead of us…" Ariel and Kristina said at the same time.

" Three." Brandon said as he ran up next to them. Ariel and Kristina jumped in shock.

" H-how do you run so fast?!" Kristina exclaimed.

" Can we do something different. Running laps isn't going to help us much." Ariel complained.

" Why are you complaining? At least he is not telling you to lift weights." Brandon said.

" Lift weight?! You do that?!" Ariel exclaimed.

" No, but Germany might be thinking about getting me started on it." Brandon said.

" Ariel's right though, I know running to to help stamina but we have to do something different once in awhile." Kristina said as the ambassadors stop running. Italy did too. Somehow Japan met them and stopped.

" So what do you suggest?" Brandon asked.

" I know! How about we play hide and seek!" Italy said.

" Um… I agree with Italy." Ariel said.

" No, you would just hide in your own homes." Brandon said. Italy and Ariel became depressed, looks like they had the same idea.

" How about we play a ball game, that will be a good training." Japan suggested.

" Ve~ football~" Italy said.

" I am bad at sports!" Ariel complained again.

" Sports is about training Ariel. It allows you to move your body to be fit. They are about the same thing." Brandon said.

" Yeah Ariel, that is the main point of sports." I said. Then Germany came running towards them and exclaimed " Hey! Why aren't you running!"

" Ariel is tired of our normal exercises and she is coming up with something different." Brandon exclaimed. Ariel blushed and stammered " I-I just want to do something which… um…"

" We have to try other things, otherwise that will be the only thing we know how to do, run." Kristina said. " And you keep telling us to attack."

Germany was silent for a moment and said " How about we race, it is still training in a way yet slightly different." But before anyone could answer, a drop of water hit Germany's head. Then more drops of water fell. They all looked up.

In the end, you see them all in Germany's house, using Prussia's Xbox, playing Just Dance. currently, Italy was doing the dance ' Happy' and was doing every move really well.

" How is this related to training?" Germany asked Brandon who was next to him. Brandon was on his laptop playing the League of Legends. Then, Italy got five stars on the game and they clapped for him. Prussia and Amir entered the room to see the fun.

" Just relax for today." Brandon said. In the background, Prussia was whistling at Kristina and Ariel as they were about to do a dance and Kristina hit Prussia with her wooden sword again.

* * *

I Hate Dresses

Kyanna went to Bec and said " Hey Bec, do you want to follow me and Liechtenstein to buy clothes? I am running out of clothes."

" Sure, I can't wear most of Hungary's clothes. Why did it take you this long?" Bec asked.

" Switzerland didn't allow me to spend any money, he didn't allow Sam ether…" Kyanna said.

" I'll tell Hungary and we'll be on our way." Bec said. Somehow, Hungary managed to convince Bec to let her come along. Hungary, Liechtenstein, Kyanna and Bec went to the nearest shopping mall to buy clothes. Kyanna had to buy cheap clothes because Switzerland hadn't given her a lot of money.

" Um… Bec?" Liechtenstein said as Bec was looking at the T-shirt section. Bec turned around to see Liechtenstein, Kyanna seems to be hiding behind her, scared.

" What?" Bec asked.

" Um… do you like this?" Liechtenstein said, showing Bec a bright cotton candy, knee length pink dress with lots of sequences and laces. Kyanna squeaked and said " Liechtenstein!"

A dark aura appeared around Bec and Hungary noticed it. Hungary panicked and exclaimed " Bec! Calm down."

Bec the growled and yelled " I HATE DRESSES!"

Side Note:

Kyanna: " What happened? Let's say Liechtenstein went home early and Switzerland was trying to shoot Bec afterwards. I tried to stop him but he went before I could say anything else."

Bec: " She gave me a pink girly dress! How could I not be angry!"

Kyanna: " Bec…"

* * *

Call of Duty

Bryan switched on his computer, he had planned with the other guys, including the annoying Liang Hao and Jao Lan, to play CoD. It was such an awesome game! When he turned on, he could see Brandon, Mike, Sam, Steve and Amir already on.

**Doodledude ( Bryan): Hey dudes! I'm here!**

**Dudeman(Steve): hello**

**BrandonLim (Brandon): Hello Bryan**

**SamtheSelfless (Sam): Who?**

**ZAWESOME (Amir): Who?**

**SmartGuy123( Mike): The Italian Ambassador.**

**SamtheSelfless: I thought Kristina is the Italian Ambassador?**

**ZAWESOME: There North Italy and South Italy. Kristina is North Italy's ambassador, he must be the South.**

**Doodledude: Hey! I'm a popular guy!**

**SmartGuy123: Not so anymore.**

**Dudeman: That sounds sad.**

**Doodledude: I am Romano's Ambassador, the South Italian Ambassador.**

**Samtheselfless: There are two Italies?**

**BrandonLim: Italy is under two governments so Italy is split up into North and South Italy but is still considered one country. So Kristina is the North Italian ambassador and Bryan is the South Italian Ambassador.**

**ZAWESOME: Oh! Bryan! You should have just said that!**

**Samtheselfless: Yeah, it would have made things so much easier.**

**( LOLOLOLOL enters the chat,)**

**( LOLOLOLOL enters the blue team)**

**LOLOLOLOL: Hey Dudes!**

**Samtheselfless: Who?**

**Smartguy123: Who?**

**Brandon: Who?**

**Dudeman: Who? **

**ZAWESOME: Who?**

**Doodledude: Who?**

**LOLOLOLOL: It's me!**

**Liang Hao!**

**DoodleDude: Oh, no.**

**SamtheSelfless: Great.**

**SmartGuy123: Wait, where's Jao Lan?**

**( TwerkinOff enters the chat)**

**( TwerkinOff joins the red team)**

**SmartGuy123: Forget I asked.**

**TwerkinOff: HEY DUDES! IS YOU OKAY? IS YOU ALRIGHT CAUSE I REALLY WANNA KNOW!**

**BrandonLim: …**

**TwerkinOff: ROBOT**

**SamtheSelfless: Jao Lan, Why are you on my team?**

**DoodleDude: Ha ha! You got stuck with the fat guy!**

**SamtheSelfless: You got stuck with the annoying guy. **

**DoodleDude: GET OF MY TEAM LIANG HAO!**

**LOLOLOLOL: Make me. :P**

**ZAWESOME: Can we get back to the**

**(ZAWESOME is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**ZAWESOME: What the! Who shoot me!**

* the chat room is going so fast no one could see who killed who*

**( TwerkinOff is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**TwerkinOff: Who shoot me!**

**( DoodleDude is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**( BrandonLim is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**DoodleDude: Hey! **

**( Samtheselfless is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**(LOLOLOLOL is killed by SmartGuy123)**

**Samtheselfless: I'm out!**

**(TwerkinOff is killed by Smartguy123)**

**LOLOLOLOL: So damn fast?!**

**DoodleDude: Who SHOT ME.**

**SmartGuy123: That's what you get for talking so much. I even killed the ones on my own team to shut them up.**

**( SmartGuy123 is killed by Dudeman)**

**Dudeman: Yes I agree, oh, I shoot you Mike.**

**( Dudeman wins)**

**DoodleDude: (**censored for story**) I am going to kill you!**

**( New match)**

**(TwerkinOff is killed by ZAWESOME)**

**(BrandonLim changes to Blue Team)**

**( LOLOLOLOL is killed by BrandonLim)**

**DoodleDude: Wooo! We got Brandon!**

**SamtheSelfless: Hey! Why did you change team?**

**BrandonLim: I do not want a team member who always dies at the first round.**

**(DoodleDude is killed by Dudeman)**

**Dudeman: You are the first I want to kill.**

**ZAWESOME: What did you do?**

**DoodleDude: I only asked him to pull Romano's curl…**

**BrandonLim: Of course.**

**(ArtsyKris enters the chat)**

**(ArtsyKris enters the red team)**

**(ReptileQueen enters the chat)**

**( ReptileQueen enters the red team)**

**ArtsyKris: Hey guys!**

**( ZAWESOME is killed by ReptileQueen)**

**ZAWESOME: Oh come on! Riana!**

**TwerkinOff: KRISTINA! HOW DID YOU GET IN!**

**ArtsyKris: Tun off your caps dude!**

**DoodleDude: Dude, this is lam, let's go.**

**(DoodleDude left the game)**

**( TwerkinOff left the game)**

**(ZAWESOME left the game)**

**ReptileQueen: AMIR**

**(SamtheSelfless left the game)**

**( SmartGuy123 left the game)**

**(BrandonLim left the game)**

**(Dudeman left the game)**

**ArtsyKris:…hello?**

**ReptileQueen: They all left.**

**LOLOLOLOL: I'm still here!**

**ArtsyKris: Who?**

**LOLOLOLOL: Me! Liang Hao!**

**(ArtsyKris left the game)**

**(ReptileQueen left the game)**

**LOLOLOLOL: …**

** …**

** …**

**Damn it**

**( LOLOLOLOL left the game)**

* * *

Drunken Englishmen

Scottland was pestering England to follow him, Wales and Northern Ireland to have a drink with them.

" Come on little Iggy, have a drink or two." Scotland said.

" I said no!" England said " Why would I want to have a drink with the three of you! And don't call me Iggy!"

Then Riana comes into the room and asks " Hey… what's going on?"

" Scotland suggests I should go for a drink with him and the rest of my older brothers." England said.

" Well, I don't really have a problem but drinking?" Riana said.

" Come on Iggy, have a backbone." Scotland teased.

" No!" England exclaimed.

Scotland rolled his eyes and then grabbed England's arm and Scotland said " It's on me!" Then Scotland forced England out of his house. England had no choice but to follow. Riana just stood there, shocked. Then she thought " I hope they will be fine."

At midnight in the bar, Riana went to the bar to see all four english men, arguing, wasted as hell. Ireland had fainted due to too much of a drink. Riana sighed and said " What am I going to do with you guys…

* * *

Big Brother protection

Sam is sick and tired of Switzerland's overprotectiveness and stinginess on money. That guy seems to only know how to save and shoot. He also is such a boring guy, I mean, you don't have to be neutral all the time. Definitely not in your personality. Sam is also rolls his eyes every time he tries to protect Liech from ' Danger'. Sam may be protective too but not that protective.

So what did he do? Question Switzerland of course.

" Hey Switz!" Sam called out. Switzerland looked at Sam and asked " What is it" Switzerland spoke it in such a boredom tone. It was kind of scary to Sam but Sam being a bold person spoke anyway.

" Hey, why are you such a stingy person? Every time we need the money to buy things we end up buying the cheap stuff that probably wouldn't last. And then how come you are so protective of Liechtenstein, or Kyanna sometimes. It's kinda lame." Sam. Switzerland tried his best not to be offended. He could see Sam was annoyed and didn't understand.

Switzerland calm down and said " I used to be a very poor country, I could barely survive without any food. I had to work hard just to stabilise my country. I didn't waste a single penny on what I want, only on what I need. So now I only buy the cheap stuff and save the money in case I go through the same situation again. But I do buy enough for you, you just spend it all on games. You will understand if you go through poverty. Liechtenstein is another thing entirely."

" Which is?" Sam asked.

" I met Liechtenstein when I was in poverty. She was even worse off than me. She had somehow came into my country, she sat there in the rain in that dark hallway. I couldn't just leave her there like that. So I adopted her as my little sister. I took the best care of her, even if there isn't enough food I will give it to her. It was worth it, seeing her smile everyday and say thank you." Then Switzerland smiled and continued " My country is surrounded by powerful countries and it will be hard not to be involved in their unnecessary fighting. Liechtenstein is clueless, she is just innocent. So I'm trying to protect my sister from that. Kyanna is like another sister to her too. So I also have to protect her. I guess I have to protect you too, since you are so prone to trouble."

" I am not prone to trouble!" Sam exclaimed " I can handle things myself!"

" What I am trying to say is Sam, I take care of the people I care about and try to keep them safe. I also am careful with my steps." Switzerland said. " You should learn how to be careful too, with so many wars and conflicts going on, it is best to stay neutral."

Sam was silent. He regretted for insulting Switzerland, he didn't know he had a good reason for his actions. He thought Switzerland would learn from his mistake.

" You can't protect her forever you know. She needs to learn how to be brave. You should trust your sister to make the right decisions. She admires you, so she had learn things from you. You don't have to worry so much. Liech will be fine." Sam said. Switzerland was surprised. He had no words for it.

Before Switzerland could say anything else, Kyanna came by and said " Lunch is ready. Sam, you wanna hang out later? Liechtenstein says she'll be spending the afternoon with Switzerland."

" Okay, since Mike or any other of my friends are here." Sam said.

" Yay! Do you think I should call Bec over?" Kyanna asked.

" She'll tear me apart." Sam said. Kyanna thought for awhile and nodded, then she ran off. Then Switzerland had the chance to ask again " You too seem overprotective. You act like a leader among your friends."

" Yeah, when you somehow become a leader, you must protect your teammates. It's like Call of Duty. To win the game, you must watch each other's back. And as a leader, you have make sure they are safe. Come on, let's eat lunch." Sam said. Switzerland smiled and said " I guess you aren't too bad of an ambassador after all." Sam blinked, and then smiled.

" Woo! Mike owes me 10 euros!" Sam cheered as he ran off. Switzerland then thought _10 euros… for what?_

After that, Sam was also protective over the two girls because of Switzerland. But not as much, something like Switzerland. Playful but protective. Kyanna noticed this and asked if Sam had a fever or was starting to like her. Sam just explained Switzerland would kill him if they got in trouble under his watch.

* * *

Distractions

Mike and Estonia were finishing the design of the portal when Sam burst into the room saying " Hey Mike! You free?"

" What do you think?" Mike said who was so concentrated on his work that he jumped when Sam came in.

" I just bored alright?" Sam complained.

" Hello Sam, do you want to help us in the portal?" Estonia asked. " We were just working out how to not make the same mistake Italy made."

" I think that is just common sense, don't let idiots near the machine." Sam said.

" We need a more restrictive solution than that." Estonia said.

Then the doorbell rang. Mike and Estonia looked at Sam and said " Why did you ring the door."

" Doorbells are lame." Sam complained as Mike got the door. It was Lithuania and Tasha, coming to visit Estonia.

" Hey Mike! How's the machine going?" Tasha asked Mike as Lithuania and Tasha let themselves in.

" Great! But it's so mind-blogging. I'm glad that Estonia here has a lot of knowledge for this." Mike said.

" Well, you are just a 13 year old boy." Estonia said. " And I'm… I lost count how old I am."

" That's sad." Tasha said.

" Hey! What's this?" Sam said as he pointed to the ring in the paper.

" The Portal." Estonia said " For you to go through to the other dimension."

Then Tasha came over and pointed to a box shape with lots of circles and asked " And that?"

" The control box to alter what dimension you want to travel to." Estonia said again. Then Lithuania came over and said " What's… that?"

Estonia pointed to a weird picture of a human, at least it looks like a human. Mike laughed and said " That's a doodle I did when I was bored."

Sam laughed out loud and Tasha looked at the picture more carefully. Estonia sighed, Mike may be a smart kid but he is still a teenager.

* * *

World War Two Replayed

" Finally! Another end to another meeting!" Bryan exclaimed when England announced they could go home. " It's so boring."

" At least there is no war." Syrian said. " I don't wanna die!"

" We are ambassadors, we don't die here, right?" Alyan said.

" That hasn't been prove yet. But I was shot once at my last trip here and I did't die. But it was sure painful." Kristina said.

" Hey guys, remember the world war two stimulation?" Yuna said " Oh my god I don't want to go through that again!"

" And I totally beat you all." Jao Lan said.

" that's because you depend too much on USSR…" Brandon said.

' You're just jealous I managed to take over Germany." Jao Lan said.

" I told you we should have worked together to take over USSR but you never listened." Kristina said.

" What are you talking about?" Japan asked.

" In our GP class, we did a world war two stimulation where we are suppose to be ministers of countries and we are suppose to attack each other using our troops and navy to complete our goals." Alisha explained. " In our class, I was the foreign ambassador of Poland with Syrian as the minister!"

" How interesting." England said " Who did my country then?"

" That would be me!" Jao Lan said.

" I hope you did pretty darn well." England said.

" Yup! I took over most of europe!" Jao Lan said. England's eye went wide. Then he asked " How did you do it?"

" Oh, with a little help from USSR." Jao Lan said, smiling at his victory.

" Ve~ how about my country?" Italy asked.

" And mine too, since we both sort of share the same country." Romano said.

" That would be me! But I had to share my country with my classmate." Tasha said.

" And me." Alyan said.

" I hope you take care of our country otherwise I'll kill you." Romano said.

" We did fine. I switched over to the allies side in the last minute and conquered a few small islands near Italy." Alyan said " You can thank Jao Lan for that."

" Same thing, but except the backstabbing part." Tasha said.

" How about Germany?" Germany asked.

" I was Germany." Brandon said. We all were quiet. Then Yuna said " You were the minister of Germany and now you are Germany's ambassador, what a coincidence."

" You spoke up just to flirt with him right?" Jao Lan asked. Yuna glared at Jao Lan.

" I was Germany too!" Bryan said.

" What happened?" Germany asked.

" Atif and I were doing so well that we nearly conquered all of Europe but then Jao Lan came with his back-up russian troops and took all of Europe with it. He even took over mainland Germany." Brandon said " I really didn't see that coming."

" I surrendered before USSR could take me." Bryan said. Germany sighed. Looks like he isn't please to hear that.

" How about me~" Spain asked.

" Not a role playing country." Liang Hao said. Spain seems upset. " Hey, at least you don't get conquered."

" How about me?" Japan asked.

" Oh! That was me and Yuna! We were playing your country!" Kristina said as she put an arm around Yuna and Yuna smiled brightly.

" How did it go?" Japan asked.

" Oh, we took over nearly all of Asia except USSR." Kristina said. Japan was shocked and then said in a depressed mood " You did better than me…"

" Well, they were the ones who helped us take over europe by signing the peace treaty." Jao Lan said.

" How was I suppose to know that he would use USSR's troops?" Kristina said.

" Yeah, I may be the main girl who suppose to run the country but it was Kristina who planned the entire conquering of Asia halfway." Yuna said. Kristina felt like some people were glaring at her.

" How about the awesome hero!" America asked.

" Um… that's me." Ariel said.

" A-and me." Penny said.

" So how did I do?" America asked.

" I got Dutch East Indies and eastern Prussia." Penny said.

" Come on Frau! You had to take my country!" Prussia complained.

" Um… I basically didn't win anything and didn't attack." Ariel said.

" Ohnonono~ not too bad Penny. How about moi?" France asked.

" I wanted to take your country but someone else took it!" Alyan said. Everyone else remained quiet. France went into depressed mood.

" How about me da?" Russia asked. " All these plans about me makes me feel curious."

" Your ambassador did it." Steve said.

" How did it go?" Russia asked.

" I got some parts of Manchuko and and Korea." Steve said " I also got Finland, Hungary, Slovekia and a bit of middle east."

" Da, not bad." Russia said.

" You what?!" Finland and Hungary exclaimed at the same time.

" It was a game." Steve said.

" How about me aru~" China asked.

" No one picked China." We all said. China looks depressed like France.

Then England looked at Liang Hao and Aria and asked them " How about you two?"

" I was Finland. Yup, a Nordic." Liang Hao said. " I was taken over by Germany."

" That is my country!" Finland cried.

" Well, this proves you are a nordic at heart!" Denmark said.

" I was, some how by coincidence…" Aria said glaring at Liang Hao. " Finland too. But I was taken over by USSR." Finland was now crying. Sweden was trying to comfort Finland.

" Well at least we know who to look out for now." China said looking at Jao Lan, Brandon, Kristina and Steve in a cautious manner.

" Yeah… they are good…" Taiwan said.

" I'm pretty sure I would do well if I was in it!" Mike said.

" Of course." Sam said.

" Hey, I would probably do well too." Riana said.

" Ha! I would have conquered you if I was USSR!" Amir exclaimed.

" Yeah yeah, leave the rambling to yourself." Riana said.

Afterwards, Italy, Germany, England and Russia went home happy thinking their ambassadors were smart. While Finland cried in the corner for being conquered in both classes. Hungary took her distance from Steve and Prussia wonders why he isn't a playing country.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I love the LOL gaming part! Poor Liang Hao… left alone. :P I can't stop laughing at that one! Poor Finland too… damn it Liang Hao and Aria, why can't you play better. The last story is what really happened in school when we did a world war 2 stimulation. Yes I am damn smart strategist so watch out! Steve is really scary here… and Bryan is being a funny guy, sometimes jerkish again. Tell me your favourite ambassador! I am really curious. Next chapter is a very special one… Valentines day! Yes, I was running out of ideas but this one popped into my mind in the last minute. Stay tuned!~


	10. Chapter 10: Valentines day

Yay! New chapter! Sorry for making you guys wait. But this is a great chapter that will make you squeeze your pillow tight and squeal! OMG! I can't wait! Well I don't want to keep rambling so let's go! BTW, a part of Kristina's date with Italy (Sorry, spoiler :P) is inspired by drivingtheminsane's Italy x Reader story, so give credit to her! Nice fanfic drivingtheminsane!

* * *

Chapter 10: Valentines day

I wanted to sleep in again but Yuna woke me up. Is has been like this every morning. Yuna had already gotten used to the fact Italy sometimes sleep beside me so she woke him up too. Apparently Germany was here to wake us up since we were late for training. I had to apologise Germany several times.

" Ve~ why so bad on a lovely day~" Italy said.

" You're late, I expect you to be there on time." Germany said mad.

" Um… why did you two come out of the same room?" Brandon asked who was with us. I blushed a deep red and went back inside my room to change. Damn it. I think Yuna explained it by the time I had finished changing inside the toilet because Brandon was shaking his head. What the hell did Yuna tell Brandon…

" Oh come on Germany~ just for today~" Italy complained.

" You are no where near improvement Italy. Half of the time I have to send ether Brandon or Kristina to find you." Germany said.

" But it's Valentines day!" Italy said. I stopped in my tracks, Valentines day? Already?

" It's Valentines day?" Brandon, Yuna and I asked Italy.

" February 14? It's Valentines day remember?" Italy asked. I checked a calendar on the wall. He's right, it is Valentines day. That mean… we came here in around August… It has been six months in the Hetalia world.

" Well none of us are dating so we don't bother to remember the day." Yuna said. " Especially me, who creates a day for lovers?"

" Eh?~ I think Valentines day is a wonderful day!~" Italy said. I blushed, Italy's confession. Now to think of it, Japan's confessed too. Damn it, I wish it wasn't Valentines day.

" Bryan seems to be in a happy mood." Brandon said as Bryan came down the corridor.

" Hey Bryan, what's up with you?" Yuna asked. Bryan was wearing a nice long sleeved button up shirt with black pants and sneakers. He was well dressed but yet casual.

" I was thinking of asking a girl out." Bryan said. Brandon, Yuna and I froze. Then we all looked at each other, we had the same thought. Bryan wants to ask a girl out?!

" Aria?" Brandon asked.

" No, she's my friend. We may be good friends but not like that." Bryan said. I remembered the night of the sleepover and said " Is it Taiwan?"

" Bingo! Romano dared me to do it for his revenge. But in returned I dared him to ask Philippines out. So see ya!" Bryan said as he ran out of the door. Later I heard Romano swearing from his office. Poor Romano…

" Whatever the case, we will do training for an hour and then I will let you off." Germany said. " Come on you two."

When we were in Germany's land, we began training and running again. Ariel seems a little more fit now but still not as good. I also have become better but I run out of stamina easily. Germany knows about my asthma attacks so he doesn't push me too hard now. Brandon can now finished 20 laps without a problem. Japan was a little far behind. Italy has made no improvement at all.

" Okay, that is all for today." Germany said. My stomach growled loudly. Shoot, I forgot to eat breakfast. Everyone stared at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

" Sorry…" I said. " I didn't eat breakfast."

" Good thing we can eat now~ let's go Kris~" Italy said. " I want pasta!"

" Pasta, pasta, pasta, really Italy?" I said.

" Ve~ Pasta is goooooood." Italy said.

" I'm gonna have a bath." Brandon said.

" I need to go and handle some work first." Japan said.

" Hey Japan, do you need help?" Ariel asked. " I have nothing else to do today."

" No… this is sort of personal…" Japan said softly. Ariel blinked but then nodded to respect his privacy.

" How about you Germany?" Italy asked.

" Let's see… oh. I have nothing much ether. I finished most of my work yesterday." Germany said after thinking for awhile. I smiled. Then I reminded Ariel " Hey, it's Valentines day."

" It is?!" Ariel exclaimed, blushing.

" Yup! I said. " Hey, since both of you are free why don't you spend the day together." I said. I saw both Germany and Ariel blushed and then Ariel stammered " I-I…"

" Ve~ good idea~" Italy said. My stomach growled again and said " Can we go and eat?"

" Ve~ come on Kris!" Italy said as he grabbed my hand. I blushed a deep red as he pulled me away. I could hear Ariel yell after me " KRIS!"

Unknown P.O.V

Yuna was bored as hell. Romano, Italy, Bryan and Kristina were all out for the day. Only Spain was at home. Urgh… why did Italy have to mention about Valentines day? Now her mind was on Spain, just to think Yuna wasn't the type to have a crush and now that she has one, she's confused.

" Hey Yuna, you okay?" Spain asked as he squat down to look at her. Yuna, who as been lying on the couch, jumped in shocked blushing and exclaimed " SPAIN! You scared me!"

" Ha ha! It's so cute when you become scared~" Spain laughed. Yuna blushed even more. Damn that Spaniard knows how to manipulate her. " Aren't you suppose to do your work or something?"

" It's a holiday~ I'm taking a day off~" Spain said. " It is Valentines day right?"

Yuna blushed again and stammered " Y-yeah… do you have any plans for today?" Yuna mentally slapped herself, what was she thinking?

" I used to but it got cancelled. Why? Are you bored?" Spain asked. Yuna nodded.

" Come on Yuna, stand up." Spain said as he stood up. Yuna sat up and asked " Why?"

" Why don't you be my Valentine, just for today?" Spain said. Yuna blushed a deep red and exclaimed " What?!"

" Ha ha ha! Don't be so worried. We're going as friends right?" Spain laughed at Yuna's reaction. Yuna felt dumb right then. Then she took in a deep breath and sighed. Then she said " Since I don't have anything else to do…"

" Shall we go?" Spain asked. Yuna nodded, what will she tell Kristina?

At another part of the world, Taiwan opened to the door of her house and was surprised to see Bryan there. She blushed slight, remembering how Bryan had tried to flirt with her during the sleepover. She got to know him a little better. But what is Bryan doing here? She wish Vietnam was here but Vietnam had taken America's challenge on video gaming.

" Hey Taiwan." Bryan said smiling. What should she do? Slam the door? Say hi? She found her self just standing there smiling, admiring… wait what?

" I was thinking…" Bryan said, blushing. Taiwan blinked, what is Bryan going to ask? " Will you go out with me today?"

Taiwan blushed a deep red. Okay, where is Vietnam when you need her? Taiwan was unfortunately completely alone. Somehow, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it " Yes." Damn, what did she say? Bryan seems surprised at first and then started to dance in victory right in front of her. Taiwan thought if it was too late to change her mind.

" So where should we go?" Taiwan asked. Bryan stopped dancing and thought hard. He hadn't thought this far.

" Well, where would you wanna go?" Bryan asked.

Meanwhile, for Romano, he was contemplating himself whether he should do the dare. He was surprised that Bryan has a small crush on Taiwan and told him to ask her out. He even threaten blackmailed him just to get revenge. But then Bryan threaten him to ask Philippines out otherwise he will send her a picture of Romano when he was younger. That was bad since he used to wear dresses shamelessly when he was younger.

Romano took in a deep breath. He was in front of Philippines house. Damn it, why is it so hard… that was on his mind. He wished Bryan never found out his crush on Philippines but what could he do. It's ether this or Philippines thinks badly of him. Romano knocked on the loudly. He expect to see Philippines there but instead, he sees Malaysia.

" Am I at the wrong house?" Romano asked, trying not to act shocked.

" Unless Philippines house is the wrong one. You want to see her?" Malaysia asked. Damn it, he forgot. When Philippines is around, Malaysia and Indonesia is sure to follow. This was going to be harder then he thought. Then Indonesia came out with Philippines. The moment Philippines saw Romano, she blushed a deep red. What was Romano doing here? Especially at this time.

Romano swore under his breath. He was going to get Bryan later. Then he stammered " U-um Philippines… would you like to go on a date with me?"

He has asked several pretty girls out before but for some reason, being around Philippines makes him extremely shy. His heart beats fast every time he see her, he can't forget her smile. Philippines was sure pretty but she was… different. He hasn't even felt this way around Julia, but maybe Alessandra… damn it! Why was he thinking?

Malaysia and Indonesia gasped when they heard that. They were urging Philippines forward who was just shocked and trying to step away. Romano glared at Malaysia and Indonesia and exclaimed " What's with the looks!"

Malaysia then nudged Philippines. Philippines was lost for words. Sure she did like Romano a bit. But she never expected this. She was starting to stammer, but no words came out. Indonesia was impatient, especially times like this. She then step on Philippines foot and Philippines exclaimed " Yes!" Then she quickly covered her mouth. These are some of the times she wished Indonesia would use her ' tactics'

Romano looked up shocked, they were both blushing a deep red. Romano cheered internally, but he tried to act annoyed. " Oh really Philippines?! You have to be that loud?!"

" Go on Philippines, we'll see you later." Indonesia said as she pushed Philippines out of her own house. Malaysia waved the two goodbye before Indonesia closed the door. Philippines and Romano just stared at the door. Then Philippines asked " Did they just kick me out of my own house?" She was sweating in worry.

" Don't worry, I don't think they will do anything bad. Do you want to come over to my country, look around?" Romano asked. Philippines was quiet for awhile and then nodded. She was so silent. For some reason, Romano smiled and they both walked away. Unknown to them Malaysia and Indonesia were peeking out of the window of Philippines' house.

Kristina's P.O.V

" Is this a date?" I thought then I shook my head and blushed. As you know, I was never interested in love after my first crush. And since no one ever took an interest in me, I have never been on a date. I took in a deep breath, I hope not, but it seems like it.

" Ve~ I know a good place to eat~" Italy said, still holding my hand. I kept blushing. Then we came by a cafe, it was a nice cafe. We have hardly been here, mainly because it came after I left Hetalia. It was like a typical cafe but only with heart balloons at the entrance, Valentines day theme. That made me blush even more. Italy noticed this and I quickly tried it hide it with my long fringe.

Italy pushed it aside and said " Hey, don't cover your face." Italy smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then Italy finally let go of my hand and my heart skipped a beat. Then we went inside the cafe. I saw one of the customers covered his nose. I look at my clothes, I was still slightly sweaty and in my sport clothes. What? I don't have B.O!

Italy didn't seem to care and we sat down. After looking at the menu for awhile and then a waitress came to us. Then she said " What can I get the lovely couple?"

" U-um we're just friends…" I said, blushing even more. The waitress noticed it and said " Take your time." Then she winked at me. Damn waitress. Italy of course ordered pasta while I ordered a sandwich. It was so weird waiting for the food. I was getting extremely nervous. I mean I've eaten out with Italy before but never in a Valentines themed restaurant. Then I heard a familiar song play. It was ' Rhyme of Love'. Dang they hit the theme right. But I hummed to it as the singer sang the song.

" That is a nice song." Italy said.

" Yup, I like the tune and the words. It's kind of sad but yet sweet." I said.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine,_

_Play the music slow, _

_As we sway to the rhyme of love_

" What's the story behind it?" Italy asked.

" The song tells about a guy spending his last night with his girlfriend before he or the girlfriend is gone forever and they will never see each other again." I said.

" That's so sad!" Italy said.

" Yeah… but it is so sweet. How the guy expresses his feeling for his girlfriend." I said.

" Ve~ it's really sweet." Italy said, blushing. I noticed this and I blushed again. Then I stammered " I-Italy…"

" Ve Kris~" Italy said.

" I-is this a date?" I asked. Then the waitress arrived with the food and Italy said " Ve~"

I blushed a deep red and my heart raced. It's a date? I stared at my sandwich, why am I so embarrassed? I picked up my sandwich and took a big bite out of it. The sauce of the chicken in the sandwich sprayed on my face as I took a bite. Oh shoot! I quickly put my sandwich down and grabbed a napkin to wipe the sauce off my face. Italy was staring at me. I blushed in embarrassment, but Italy used smiled at me. That boy… knows how to make me smile.

Unknown P.O.V

Ariel and Germany were walking through the streets of Germany's land. Ariel wanted to kill Kristina, why would she mention this idea. Germany didn't seem to mind but he seems… shy. Kristina says Germany is a leader, isn't it weird for a leader to be shy?

" Um… what do you want to do?" Germany asked.

" I'm not sure." Ariel said.

" Do you want to see my dogs?" Germany asked. Ariel looked at him and said " I'm muslim, I cannot touch dogs."

" Oh, sorry…" Germany said, looking away. Germany thought hard. Kristina sort off made Germany and Ariel go on a date. Was it even considered a date? Germany thought hard what they could do, he thought Ariel would have an idea. Well, she is the japanese ambassador, so she probably isn't used to being welcomed or something. They had recently went to the restaurant but that's about it. They hardly talk, mainly because Ariel was extremely shy. As expected of her, she is just an innocent girl.

They soon walked towards the park. For some reason, the scenery makes her smile. Germany smiled too. Then Ariel spoke up " T-this is a nice place."

" It's Berlin's main park." Germany said. " I come here often."

" It's really peaceful, I wonder why I don't see many people around." Ariel asked.

" Many people don't go to this side of the park, which is why I come to this place often. I feel better when I am alone." Germany said. Ariel gave a sad smile. Germany seems introverted despite being a leader. Ariel then said " All my friends are actually introverts, I am too. I feel comfortable when I am alone or with my close friends."

" I sort of expected that from you. All your friends?" Germany asks. Ariel nodded. Germany then thought of the ambassadors Ariel is close with: Kristina, Yuna, Alyan, Alisha, Syrian, Riana, Jao Lan, Brandon. He didn't know Kristina and Jao Lan were actually loners.

" This reminds me of the time when I was a young girl. My parents, Sudef my younger brother and I were going to the park to have a picnic. We had so much fun and I remember Sudef nearly-" Ariel suddenly stopped talking. Germany looked down at Ariel and saw that she was starting to cry. She really misses her family a lot. Germany then faced her and wiped off her tears. Then Germany said " Don't cry Ariel… it's okay…"

" I just miss mom, dad and Sudef so much…" Ariel cried. Germany blinked and then said " It's okay, all your friend are here with you. It's okay. i'm here, don't cry."

It took Ariel sometime to stop crying and when she did, she looked away, blushing madly. Germany himself was blushing and he stammered " L-let's keep on walking."

They walked around the beautiful park, it was great with the greenery and the beautiful flowers. Then they came to an area where most of it was made out of tiles and cement. There were small holes on the ground and Ariel noticed it. Then she asked Germany " Where are we?" Germany looks around and then on the ground. Germany went into shocked and said " What time is it?"

" 2 o'clock, why?" Ariel asked. Before Germany could warn her, water shoot out of the holes, creating small fountains. Ariel and Germany were in the centre, where the biggest fountain was, so both they both were shot by a huge pillar of water. Germany and Ariel step back. They both look down at their clothes, they were both wet. Germany grumbled, he didn't expect this. Ariel, was also upset about her clothes but then, she laughed.

Germany looked up at Ariel with surprised. She was happy. Her long black curly hair was drenched on her face. Her clothes were wet, clanged unto her body. Germany look away in embarrassment. At least Ariel is wearing decently. Then he felt a gush of water hit him. Germany got shocked and stepped back. Ariel had hit him with the fountain water. He saw her near a fountain, curving her hand at Germany. She was laughing. Germany smiled and sprayed her with water on a nearby fountain.

It was not sure how long they had been playing among the fountains but it was fun for the both of them. Ariel was surprised to see Germany has a childish side and was happy. Her hairband had dropped from her hair and couldn't be found, letting her long hair stick ot her face and back. Germany's hair got wet too and his usual slick back hair was handing over his head, like a little boy. When the fountain water started to decrease, Germany then surprised Ariel by hugged her waist and twirling her around. Ariel screamed in happiness and laughter. Germany put Ariel down when the water fountains were gone.

Ariel then blushed a deep red in front Germany. What did he do? She tried to hide her growing smile. Germany also blushed, he had gotten carried away. Then Germany looked away, blushing and said " Sorry."

" I-It's okay. Should we go back? I think we need a change of clothes." Ariel said.

" Yes, I wonder how I would explain this to Brandon…" Germany said, looking at both their wet clothes.

" Just say you fell into a lake or something." Ariel said.

" Like he would believe me." Germany said.

Meanwhile, in America's house, Vietnam had just arrived. She had expected America's challenge of video games. Especially after America had insulted her before. She was going to get revenge. She went to the living room where she saw America, in a hoddie, white shirt and blue jeans, playing his Xbox. Tony was sitting next to him playing the game, drinking a soda. Vietnam then thought about Jao Lan, where is he?

America threw his remote control aside as Tony jumped up and cheered. Tony had beaten him. Then America shouted at Tony " Come on Tony! That is your fifth time beating me!" Tony then stuck out his tongue at him. Then he saw Vietnam by the door and said " Hey Vietnam! Ready to be beaten by the hero!"

" If a little alien can beat you, I think I'll beat you in no time. Where's Jao Lan, I though he would be here playing video games with you." Vietnam asked.

" Out with Tasha. I think they are going on a date. But Jao Lan syas he doesn't like her that way so yeah." America said. Vietnam grabbed Tony's controller and sat down next to America. Then she said " Ready for a match?"

" Hope you are good at driving!" America said as he took his controller. At the first round, Vietnam kept hitting the walls of the racetrack, making America laugh out loud as he surged forward to first. But then Vietnam started to catch up, but not in time. Vietnam got angry as America cheered how he was the hero.

" Rematch! I will beat you this time." Vietnam growled. America laughed, Vietnam thought America just brought her here to tease her. But she would never know the real reason. America just wants… to get to know her better, to confirm his feelings.

In Switzerland's land, Liechtenstein opened the door and saw no one. She looked around, confused. But when she looked down, she saw a pink letter, she picked up and saw it was addressed to her. She then looked around again and saw no one. Then she closed the door. She didn't know two girls, Syrian and Alisha, were hiding in the bushes. Then Syrian whispered to Alisha " Now would you mind explaining to me what happened?"

" Latvia told me to send a letter to Liechtenstein but make sure Switzerland doesn't get it. Why? To put it simple, he needs help with love." Alisha said with a smile. Syrian then looked at the door again, how will Liechtenstein react?

Inside, Liechtenstein went to Kyanna and said " Kyanna, I found a letter by the door."

" A letter? No one else? I don't think a card could ring a doorbell." Kyanna said.

" Maybe someone left it there." Liechtenstein said.

" Well then, read it!" Kyanna said. Liechtenstein then opened the letter and took out a piece of folded pink paper. All it said was:

_We've only talked a few times_

_But I felt happy_

_You are beautiful_

_I know, it sounds sappy_

_I wish I had the courage_

_to tell you my name_

_But I am a coward_

_But I will admire you all the same_

Liechtenstein's felt her cheeks heat up when she read the poem. It was a confession… from someone who never wrote his name. Kyanna read the letter over her shoulder and gasped. Then she said " You have a secret admirer! That is so cute!"

" B-but who is it?" Liechtenstein asked, " H-h wrote such a beautiful letter."

" I have no idea, that's why it's called a secret admirer." Kyanna said " But just to tell you, keep it from Switzerland."

" Why?" Liechtenstein asks.

" If you do I don't think who ever wrote that letter will live another day…" Kyanna said, worried about whoever wrote the letter.

In Austria's home, Hungary was going through her things. She smiled, she saw her old sword she used back then. She was good friends with Prussia then, and Prussia thought she was a guy. She herself did thought she was a guy at first but she come soon to realise she is a girl. She also used this sword to defeat Prussia's army when she was helping Austria. Austria is a close friend to her, they even fall in love once. But that was in the past. Now… her feeling have changed for someone else. She shook her head, why she should be even thinking about this.

She rummaged through her things and found a robe. It was a great blue robe, but the front part was torn. Oh… this was the robe Prussia gave her when he found her injured. He wanted to help her by using his 'crouch cloth' and during their struggle, Prussia had accidentally saw Hungary's breasts. The time Prussia finally confirms the fact that Hungary is a girl… the first thing that started to drift them apart. Maybe the first time she actually have started to have a crush on him. Hungary shook that thought away and tried to find something, her frying pan Bec managed to hide.

Then she pulled out a small flag, she blinked and saw what it was: the prussian flag. Hungary blushed a deep red. That was Kristina's last night here, or at least it was her last night then. Kristina had reminded Hungary that Prussia did not have much time left, sooner or later, he will disappear. Hungary didn't want Prussia to disappear. Yes he is a pain in the neck, yes he has been getting on her nerves but he is also her best friend, the one she has a crush on. Also… the time in the closet…

_" __Kesesese… so, we are alone." Prussia said after being pushed in. Hungary got annoyed, why did she have to choose Prussia's flag? Anything else would have been better, really. She would even choose Romania's if she had no other choice. Just so long as it is not Prussia in the closet with her._

_Hungary went to the door and took out her frying pan. Then she started to hit the door " Let me out! Let me out!"_

_" __Sorry Dudette! You have to wait until seven minutes is over!" America said on the other side of the door. Why should she listen? She kept hitting the door. Damn it, no one is answering. She didn't think Vietnam or Kristina would help her ether. _

_" __Calm down Hungary, it's only seven minutes." Prussia said._

_" __Seven minutes in hell." Hungary said as she gave up and sat next to Prussia. They were both silent for awhile and then Hungary asked " How long?" Prussia looked at Hungary in confusion._

_" __How long… will you exist? Before you… disappear?" Hungary asked. Prussia then pondered on her question. Prussia seems deep in thought. Maybe he was thinking of the time when he no longer became a country, Hungary had cried for him then. Prussia then cried because he was trying to be brave all this time. Now… he's hardly surviving._

_" __I don't know, Elizabeta." Prussia said, calling Hungary by her real name. Hungary blushed and glared at Prussia, but she stayed silent. " I don't know how long I would last. I'm trying to enjoy life as much as I can, spend every minute I have with the people I love. Damn it, I can't believe it's so soon!" _

_" __Gilbert…" Hungary said, surprised to find herself calling him by his real name. She sighed, and then she said " I would miss you a lot if the time comes…"_

_" __I guess it is good I am trying to spend the best of my time, have my will fulfilled before I go." Prussia said. Hungary couldn't bear to hear this anymore. She stood up and said " How many minutes!"_

_" __Five more minutes!" America exclaimed. Hungary sighed, damn it, five more minutes with the Prussian. Then Prussia came by her side and said " Well… make that five minutes worth it." _

_She was clueless what he meant at first but then she came to a weird conclusion and took out her frying pan. She tried to hit Prussia before he could do anything but Prussia was quick and grabbed both of her fists, pinning them to the wall. Hungary struggled to get away but Prussia then kissed her. Hungary was surprised. Her heart swelled with so many feelings. He was kissing her hard, yet soft. Hungary then tried to struggle again, getting weaker each time. How can she fight against this? Then Prussia pulled away a bit and said " Please… for me…" He stared into Hungary's green eyes with his red ones. Then he kissed her again. _

_This time, Hungary didn't fight back, she soon dropped her frying pan and kissed Prussia back. He was so… sincere. Not like the times before. He was always joking around, always not serious. It was a compassionate kiss. Prussia pulled her close as Hungary used her hand to run through Prussia's white hair. They pulled back once or twice before kissing again. When Prussia finally pulled away, he put his hands on each side of Hungary, so Hungary was trapped between the wall and him. They were staring into each others eyes. Prussia looks so… so…_

_Then the door opened and bright light came in_

Hungary blushed a deep red. Prussia was so sincere, as if he really likes her. No… loves her. Hungary blushed again. Then she saw her frying pan, oh thank goodness. She took her frying pan and then Bec came upstairs. Then Bec said " Hey Hungary, Prussia's here to see you!"

Hungary blushed a deep red and quickly hid the prussian flag. Prussia told her to keep it since he has ' so many at home to represent the awesome me'. But then Prussia quickly went up to the attic next to Bec and Hungary quickly packed all the things and closed it. Then she gave a glare to Bec and growled " Don't you ever, do that again."

" Sheesh, it's just a prank, I'm going downstairs to play a jump-scare game." Bec said then she went back down. Then it was just her and Prussia. Argh, from all the days it had to be Valentines day.

" From all they days you had to visit it has to be today." Hungary growled.

" Hey Frau, what's wrong with just visiting you?" Prussia said.

" Choose some other day to annoy me." Hungary said.

" I'm not here to annoy you, Eliza." Prussia said. Hungary stooped in her tracks. there he goes, calling her by her human name again.

" Then what?" Hungary asked.

" Ha ha… funny thing is… I made a bet with Amir and… I get twenty euros if I can get you to go out with me." Prussia said, blushing slightly, still having his cocky smile. Hungary glared at him and spat " No."

" Come on Hungary! Please?" Prussia begged. Hungary rolled her eyes, what did she expect?

" N, O." Hungary spelt for Prussia and went downstairs, her heart racing. Damn Prussia, he really did know how to make her annoyed, better he can imagine.

Meanwhile, Spain and Yuna had just gone back from lunch. Yuna's thoughts raced, what will she Kristina? More importantly, what she should do now? Yuna has always been a smart, logical girl who always studies. She always sees as guys as… well… nothing much. Just a bunch of fools( thank Bryan and his friends). But Spain… was different. He was kind, funny, caring… she could list down so many things, but she can list down some annoying things too. Darn it, Kris was right, now she has to give 25 ringgit to Kristina when they get home.

They were walking around Madrid, Spain's capital. She has been to Spain's land for a few times but now she is actually seeing much of it. It is a really nice town. Then she heard music. She and Spain look at a man who was sitting on a stool and playing a guitar. He was singing something in spainsh, it was really it, both the singing and the words. Yuna then asked Spain " What song is that?"

" A flamenco song. This is one of my favourites." Spain said. Then he smiled and then offered Yuna his hand in a gentleman like way. Then he asked " Would you like to dance?"

" B-but I don't dance." Yuna freaked.

" It's okay, we do something easy." Spain said, Yuna was silent for awhile, the put her hand in his and then Spain said " Okay, first, you put your left hand on my shoulder."

Yuna did so, then Spain put his left hand on her waist. Yuna blushed deeply and slapped Spain. Spain rubbed his face and said " What the heck?"

" Don't touch me pervert." Yuna said.

" That's part of the dance! It's okay, I won't do anything bad to you." Spain said. Yuna blushed again, Spain noticed and blushed a deep red too. Then he said " Now, hold my other hand." Yuna did so, their hand were warm when they held each other's hands. Spain never realised Yuna's hands were so small and lithe.

" Now what?" Yuan asked, blushing since they were in awkward position. Spain seeing Yuna so vulnerable was new. He smiled, and found out his own face was warm. Then he said " Well, just step side to side, follow me." Then Spain stepped towards one side. Yuna stumbled a bit. Spain laughed a bit and said " Try to keep up."

Spain steps side to side slowly, soon Yuna managed to keep up. Spain smiled, it was great to see Yuna, a warm feeling came inside him. He has sort of always felt like this around Yuna, but now it just have intensified. He found himself blushing as red as the innocent Yuna in front of him. He thought for a short while, Yuna is making him feel this way. And there was only one other girl that made him feel this way too. Then he realised it, he was another Kristina, they both have similar problems. But he shoved it aside for now. But he knows something… that he may have fallen for Yuna too. Now they were dancing along the walkway with grace and fun.

Then nearing the ending of the song, Spain then let Yuna dance beside him, still holding her and then twirled her towards him. Yuna found herself in the arms of the Spanish man she always have a crush on. She blushed again, Spain laughed slightly. She really did like him… why… why now?…

Then when the song finished, Spain tipped Yuna to the side. Yuna panicked and then she let go of Spain, falling unto the stone pavement. Yuna sat up and groaned " Ouch…"

" You okay Yuna?" Spain asked Yuna. Yuna blushed and nodded. He found himself blushing, she makes him feel so many things… he realised it, he likes his own ambassador. Spain offered Yuna his own hand and Yuna stood up by herself, without taking his hand. She seems… embarrassed.

" Don't do that okay?!" You scared me to death!" Yuna exclaimed, Spain sighed. Yuna is Yuna.

" What? I thought you expected that." Spain said and chuckled. Yuna pouted, it was really cute. Then Spain said " You want to go home?"

" Yeah, I'm tired." Yuna said. Then Spain put some money in the box in front of the guitarist and said " Thank you amigo."

" No problem amigo, that is one girl you got there." the guitarist said, looking at Yuna. Spain smiled and said " We're just friends."

" Glad I could help you amigo." The guitarist said giving him a wink. Spain smiled. He really did help Spain, and unknown to the both of them, it helped Yuna too.

Kristina's P.O.V

We were now in a park, it was a really nice park. Italy told me he wanted to show me something. He was hold my hand, pulling me towards a huge tree. I looked up, there was a wooden platform on it and a ladder coming down from it. Italy then started to go up the ladder.

" Italy, did you make this?" I asked.

" Ve~ climb up!" Italy said. Then Italy started to climb. When Italy was half-way up, Italy slipped a bit. I got shocked and said " Italy!"

" Ve~ I'm fine!" Italy said. Now only one hand and one foot on the ladder, with the other limbs sticking out. The ladder started to shake again. I quickly grabbed the ladder to help stabilise it and begged " Quit fooling around!"

" Climb up! No worry." Italy said when he finally got onto the platform. I gulped, how can he say that when he nearly fell down, twice. I then took a deep breath and climbed up. I sat on the platform beside Italy. Both of our feet were dangling about the ground. I got slightly scared, I may be brave but I was slightly afraid of heights. Italy saw me uncomfortable and said " Kris? You okay?'

" Just a little nervous." I said as I crossed my legs.

" It's okay, I've been here many times and I haven't fallen at all." Italy said. Then I started to look around, this tree was really big, and this was a really big park. When I looked at the city, I gasped. It was a beautiful view, the sunlight hits the buildings, giving it a nice glow. Wow… that is amazing. It was pretty warm but a cool breeze can be felt where I was sitting. I smiled and said " It's beautiful…"

" Ve~ I used to come here a lot of times when I was Feliciano Vargras. I mean I still am but I mean the Feliciano in my past life." Italy said. Feliciano… he had no problem saying his human name to me. I blushed a deep red.

" Really?" I asked.

" Julia, Lo- Romano and I used to come here all the time. Romano and I would sit in the branches, seeing who is braver while Julia would sit under the tree and draw. The tree was much smaller at that time. This is my favourite spot. When I found out about my past, I came back here and built a small treehouse. I only shown Germany and Romano about this place. So you're the third person to see it other than me~" Italy explained.

" It's a really nice place." I said, looking around. " I can't believe this tree has been around for so long."

" Ve~ it is very strong." Italy said. " It's great to be here with you~"

I blushed again and looked away. I felt… happy. I like Italy, plain and simple. I thought I should get over it but then… he confessed. I also felt guilty… I still think of Japan. I still remember his confession. Does Italy know? Of course he does, but are they fighting? Over me? No… they aren't the type to fight. But it was like a strange tension between them. They still act as friends but something was… off.

" Thank you Italy, it's great." I said as I looked to the beautiful scenery. Yeah… it's great.

Unknown P.O.V

Ukraine was walking around her country. She hadn't have much to do, but she did have to worry about something. She was now at war with her younger brother. The rebels were still a stress and Russia was actually helping them. She didn't want to lose her land, she was already facing so much. Russia has apologised to Malaysia about MH17 but Malaysia was still slightly angry. She wonders how no one else realise Malaysia's grudge on Russia expect her close friends Indonesia and Philippines.

As she was walking, she saw a tall blond man in front of her. It was Sweden. Ukraine blushed a deep red, what was he doing here? Ukraine took in a deep breath and then went to Sweden. She tapped his shoulder. Sweden was confused and looked at Ukraine. Unfortunately Sweden had some weird scary look which made Ukraine scared.

" Ah! I'm sorry for interrupting! I just thought I would talk to you since you are here but you don't seem like you want to be bothered, I should go." Ukraine said, scared and blushing. She was about to walk away when Sweden grabbed her arm gently. Ukraine stopped her coming tears and looked at Sweden. She looked at him closely, he didn't seem to be scary actually. More like… kind.

" I am sorry for scaring you. I was going home and I was going home through your country. I didn't expect to met you." Sweden said, blushing slightly.

" O-oh… I see." Ukraine said. Sweden then realised he was grabbing her arm and lets go. Ukraine didn't run away this time. Sweden realised there was something wrong with Ukraine.

" Ukraine? Are you okay?" Sweden said. Ukraine was lost in her thoughts that she nearly forgot Sweden was right in front of her. Ukraine jumped up in shock and said " Yes, I'm fine!" way too fast. Sweden isn't convinced.

" Are you sure? You don't seem like it." Sweden said. Ukraine sighed, then she shook her head.

" Well… I know I am not a close friend but do you want to talk about it?" Sweden asked. Ukraine looked at Sweden, blushed slightly and said " I-I guess so…"

" Go on ahead, I'm listening." Sweden said, trying not to sound scary. Sweden never knows why he tends to scare people. Ukraine didn't run away like the other girls, he was slightly surprised.

" Well… it's about my little brother Russia. I've already have so much trouble in the civil war within my country and Russia seems to support the rebels. I am so worried about this, I'm trying to stop the war but everything I do doesn't seem to help. The moment MH17 was shot down… I knew it had gotten too far. Malaysia already had enough plane crashes. I just hope I can stop the war…" Ukraine said, then she started to cry again.

Sweden had never been good with people who cried so he felt awkward when he saw Ukraine cry in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He then patted Ukraine's back, she was still crying. " I-it's okay Ukraine… I'm sure you can find a way out of this."

" B-but I tried everything, nothing seems to work. I don't want my people to fight." Ukraine sobbed.

" It's okay… it's okay…" Sweden said. He knew it wasn't okay but nothing came into his mind. He felt really awkward. Sweden then gave Ukraine and awkward hug. He really had no idea how to comfort Ukraine. After a long while, Ukraine finally stopped crying and said " Thank you Sweden, I'm sorry for troubling you."

" It's okay, I am free today." Sweden said. " That's why I visit Finland and Denmark. Liang Hao was there too, so I brought my hammer along." Sweden showed Ukraine his hammer.

" Why do you bring a hammer along?" Ukraine asked.

" Liang Hao now carries a small axe around. The last time he used an axe he nearly decapitated Finland." Sweden said. Ukraine panicked and exclaimed " Decapitated?!"

" It's okay, he hardly uses it now. At least I think he does." Sweden said.

" Belarus always carries a knife around. Sigh… maybe I should start carrying a weapon, but all I have is a pitchfork." Ukraine said.

" That seems like a deadly weapon if you use it right." Sweden said.

" B-but I don't want to kill anyone!" Ukraine exclaimed. Sweden chuckled, who knew Ukraine was so… fun. Not the cheery fun but a different kind. The two then started to walk around, talking about thing they surprisingly found in common. Ukraine also that day confined her own feelings for the swedish man.

Meanwhile, at Philippines' house, Indonesia realised something was bothering Malaysia. She was now sitting on a sofa, reading a book about animals. Malaysia has a love for animals like her, but she knew her sister is being bothered emotionally. And she thinks she knows the reason.

" Malaysia, Spain asked you out didn't he?" Indonesia asked. Malaysia jumped in her seat, blushing a deep red.

" U-um… n-no… w-why would you think that?" Malaysia asked, stammering.

" He did." Indonesia confirmed.

" H-how in the world did you know that?!" Malaysia exclaimed as she stood up.

" Let's say Singapore is a really good spy." Indonesia said, smirking.

" Don't use Singapore for your stupid stalking methods!" Malaysia exclaimed.

" Come on, let the little kid have some fun, he's fine. He's even doing better at you in bios country." Indonesia said

" That doesn't mean you have to badly influence him!" Malaysia yelled.

" Look, we are getting off topic. Why did you reject him?" Indonesia asked, getting serious this time. Malaysia stayed silent. Then she looked at the ground and said " I told him I was busy…"

" And yet you are here completely free talking to me." Indonesia said.

" I was shocked okay." Malaysia said. " I didn't expect Spain to ask me out. I got scared and said I was busy. He seemed slightly sad but said it was okay. I don't know if he's playing with me or not. He is part of the BTT for a reason Indonesia. And then… there's England…"

" Malaysia, do you like Spain?" Indonesia asked.

" I don't know. I mean… I have a small crush on England at first but when Spain started to flirt with me, I thought it was just for fun. I even played a long for a bit. But when Spain asked me, I realised he might he serious. I even… started to fall for him a little. But I still have a small crush on England. I'm so confused…" Malaysia said.

" You know England hardly recognises you anymore, despite you being his colony before." Indonesia said.

" But we do still talk." Malaysia said.

" And get your hopes high? I don't think that's a good idea." Indonesia said " Honestly, you have a higher chance with Spain than England. Everyone can see that."

" But… what about Yuna? She likes Spain… if I do return his feelings, what would happen to her?" Malaysia said. " Heck I don't even know if his feeling are real!"

" Let's say, Yuna didn't like Spain, what would you do?" Indonesia said.

" You are missing the point Indonesia! Yuna is a friend, we may not be close but we are friends! I think it's best for me to have hopeless crush on England for Yuna to have her happy ending than for me to be selfish and like a guy some other girl likes." Malaysia said.

" But… that's not what your heart tells you right?" Indonesia said. Malaysia groaned. " I am just confused alright…" Malaysia said.

" It's okay, when the time comes. You will know." Indonesia said as she walked towards Malaysia and patted her back. Malaysia smiled. Then she asked Indonesia " I wish I could see you have a crush someday."

Indonesia snorted " No way will that happen any time soon."

" Why?" Malaysia asked. " You've seen Philippines, everything is going right for her. Don't you… envy her?" Malaysia smiled at the thought of Philippines finally going on a date with Romano. She was glad that Romano may have a crush on Philippines. It was just so… wonderful.

" Malaysia, I have been enslaved by men for centuries! Do you think I can fall in love with one? My women have been whores, everything was so corrupted then. If it wasn't for you two, I would have been a sexist or a man hater right now. I… can't trust man right now. Especially have feelings for one." Indonesia asked.

" Not even Netherlands?" Malaysia said with a wink, Indonesia glared at Malaysia and said " Oh so that's how you want to play it. Why aren't you out there with the spaniard then?!"

Indonesia and Malaysia argued again for the umpteenth time, when will the two girls learn? Around this time, the third girl of the GGT was having her date, but she was way too shy.

Romano had just treated her lunch and they were walking around. Romano's mind was blank, he didn't know what to do now. Here he was, walking around with his childhood friend. Philippines has grown prettier the past few years. Her long curly black hair fell over her dedicate face, covering her bright brown eyes. That was a sad thing to see, a beauty covered up like that. She was so small, even her loose brown shirt and checkered skirt seems big on her.

They were currently on Capri, one of the islands that belong to Italy but mainly in South Italy. It is a beautiful place. Then Philippines looked out at sea. She was amazed by the sight. She went to the railing, which was a brick wall, and said " Wow! This is amazing!"

" Capri is famous for it's great view." Romano said, smiling. He was glad that Philippines likes it.

" Thanks for bringing me here." Philippines said, smiling yet blushing. She had been nervous the entire date but somehow, the nice scenery made her calm.

" It's reminds me of my own hundred islands back home." Philippines said. " But this… wow!"

" So how have you been doing since you became an american colony?" Romano asked. " What happened to you, I thought it was strange not to see you anymore after that."

" I'm doing fine, but there are still a lot of problem I have…" Philippines said then sighed. " How about you?"

" Great." Romano said without much enthusiasm. He always hate doing work but so long as he isn't in a war that's fine. Then he saw a rental shop. Romano smiled and then said to Philippines " Hey Philippines, come with me." Then he held her hand and pulled her to the rental shop. Philippines blushed a deep red. Romano then rented a red Vespa (a type of motor scooter) and got unto it. Then he looked at Philippines and asked " Are you getting on?"

" You know how to drive?" Philippines asked.

" If you are continuously getting cooed by a certain Spaniard, you would want to find a hobby in which he can't distract you in." Romano said. Philippines smiled and sat behind Romano. She has rode a motorcycle before (there were many motorcyclist in Malaysia and Philippines) but she didn't know how to ride this scooter. Then Romano warned her " Hold on tight."

" Why?" Philippines asked, too late, Romano zoomed ahead, Philippines held onto Romano's waist tightly, trying not to fall off. Romano had fun riding. He hadn't rode in a long time. He swerved wildly at the curves, surprising passerbys. This made Philippines hug Romano tighter. Romano blushed but concentrated on this driving. Philippines didn't know how Italian love to drive fast. But soon, she was having as much fun as Romano. Sometimes she had to move her hair out of her face due to the wind blowing against her face.

Romano was coming around the bend, he wanted to go back since time was nearly up. But when he was trying to stop the breaks, he couldn't. He cursed under his breath, why now?

" Romano… you might wanna stop now!" Philippines exclaimed. Romano looked ahead and saw a fruit store. He was zooming towards it fast. The shopkeeper got scared and tried to run away. Romano tried to hit the brakes again but it was too late, the Vespa crashed into the fruit store and the two literally flew off the Vespa. Romano landed on a pile of oranges while Philippines fell on top of him. Ouch! That has got to hurt! Romano grumbled under his breath. Damn it… he was glad that Philippines is light and small.

Philippines had to take some time to get up, it wasn't a nice landing. But when she realised she landed on Romano, she blushed a deep red. Looks like Romano had a worse landing then her. She quickly got up and said " Romano! Are you okay?!"

Romano cursed under his breath for awhile but then said " I'm fine…"

" Hey you! Watch where you are driving! Who's going to pay for my fruits?!" The shopkeeper yelled at Romano. Remember, the shopkeeper is a south italian.

" I tried to stop okay! Don't need to get in a foul mood bastard." Romano yelled at the shopkeeper. Philippines just stood at the side innocently as she saw Romano and the shopkeeper argue. She knew about Romano's grumpy side but this… is sort of ridiculous. After awhile, she apologised to the shopkeeper and promise to pay for the mess before Romano started a bigger fight. Poor Philippines…

Meanwhile, at TaiPei 101, Taiwan and Bryan were walking around the shopping mall, drinking bubble tea. Bryan felt a little guilty since he was suppose to lead the date but instead he seems to be dragged around. He didn't know Taiwan likes shopping. But what did he expect from a girl? He was always surrounded by weird ones ever since he got here other than Penny and Aria. But somehow he found himself having fun along with Taiwan, trying to impress her with his humour. But he was also feeling slightly uncomfortable, I mean, this is his first time asking a girl out.

" I'm sorry…" Bryan found himself saying. Taiwan looked at Bryan curiously, why was he saying sorry. She took another sip of her bubble tea.

" I mean. I am the one who asked you out and I feel like a bad date." Bryan said, looking away, blushing. He had no idea why. Taiwan is a beauty, but usually he doesn't see girls as the dating type of material. He just treats them as friend, except the weird ones who he usually doesn't care about. Just to think he had to live with Kris and Yuna… Kris is scary…

" No you're not. I mean, I'm sort of glad I'm hanging out with you." Taiwan said, smiling and blushing slightly. Bryan blinked and then smiled. " Glad you're happy! Hey, wanna go to the arcade?"

" Sure, why not?" Taiwan said. The two went to the arcade to play various games. Honestly, Taiwan never understood the loud music or the various games but Bryan somehow showed her how fun it is. They even played one of those dancing games together, with Bryan acting like a clown again. Taiwan realised Bryan was just acting like a clown so people will like him. She smiled and played along. They were having a lot of fun. As they were walking out, Bryan realised he had some coins for some of the games left, what should he spend them on?

Then he saw one of the crane games. He saw a cute teddy bear inside it. Taiwan smiled at it. Bryan then walked towards the crane machine and slotted a crane in. Taiwan went beside Bryan and said " What are you doing?"

" Trying to get that bear." Bryan said. " Do you want it."

Taiwan was silent for a short moment. She knew how tough the game is, she didn't want to trouble Bryan. Then she nodded and Bryan played. As expected, the first few times, he hardly could pick up the bear. Bryan got frustrated and kicked the machine. Then he tired again. On his 15th time, he managed to pick up the bear. Taiwan jumped up and down in excitement, wow! She was impressed he managed to do it. But when the bear was near the hole, it dropped from the crane, next to the hole. The two just stared at the bear. So close…

" Oh come on! Damn it! ******* this machine!" Bryan cursed as he kicked the machine. Surprisingly, from all his anger and kicking, the bear must have tilted over to the hole and fell because the attention board on top of the machine started to brighten up and various colours. Bryan blinked. Then he looked at the retrieving box, there was the brown teddy bear.

Bryan then got the teddy bear and cheered " WOOOOO! I got it! In your face machine!" Then he kept cheering. Taiwan smiled, he can be such a cool yet goofy guy sometimes. Bryan then gave Taiwan the bear and said " Here is my victory!"

Taiwan took the bear, hugged it and said " Thanks Bryan."

Bryan smiled brightly. He didn't know that two brothers were in that same arcade and had spotted them. The Korean boy had decided to sneak up on Bryan and then jumped on his shoulder " Da-ze! Look who our sister is with!"

" Woah! Who are you!" Bryan exclaimed as he turned around to see South Korea. Hong Kong just walked towards them silently. Taiwan was shocked they were here, she also blushed a deep red. What's worse then a relative coming to disturb your date?

" I'm South Korea, Taiwan's brother! The red guy over there is Hong Kong, our other brother." South Korea said " You must be Bryan, the ambassador no one else wanted to take in."

" Am I really known as that?…" Bryan said, sweating. He didn't expect to meet Taiwan's brothers, Kris said the Asia family is big, and Taiwan has a lot of brothers. He didn't expect to meet them so soon other than China and Japan.

" Yup! Pretty much! Taiwan, you are on a date with him?" South Korea asked Taiwan. Taiwan blushed a deep red, not knowing how to answer.

" Do I have to give the big brother talk?" Hong Kong asked.

" What?" Bryan asked.

" You know, blah blah blah, don't mess with her. Blah blah blah she's sensitive and all, blah blah blah We'll kill you if you screw with her and done." Hong Kong said, not bothering to elaborate. Taiwan blushed a deeper red, damn Hong Kong.

" Don't need, I get it." Bryan said.

" W-what are you doing here?" Taiwan finally managed to stammer.

" Having fun of course! Well, we wouldn't want to bother you two! Bye~" South Korea said then let go of Bryan. Then Hong Kong and South Korea walked off. Bryan just blinked, Taiwan blushed in embarrassment. Then Bryan said " That was… um…"

They were both speechless. Then Taiwan realised something and yelled after them " Don't tell China!" Bryan started to sweat, he hopes that he doesn't have to face China or Japan soon after those two…

Kristina's P.O.V

I was sitting in a nice cafe. When Italy and I went home, Italy decided to take his siesta. Since no one else was home, I decided to walk out. I brought my laptop along to write. A hot chocolate was in front of me as I typed about my main character going through the spirit forest with her friends. I was writing intensely about an epic meeting of a dead person whom one of the characters knew of when I heard a familiar voice interrupt me " Kristina?"

I jumped a little and saw Japan. I forgot that I was in Japan after walking around a long time. What? I like the cafes. I blushed a deep red, I was having a nice alone time and he comes along.

" Japan! What are you doing here!" I said.

" I would like to ask you the same thing. This is my country after all." Japan said. I blushed, of course, idiot Kristina.

" You can sit down." I said. Japan nodded and sat down at the couch across me. I blushed again. Japan's presence all of a sudden makes me uncomfortable. My heart beats fast. Japan then speaks up " What are you writing?"

" A story of a series I'm working on." I said, looking at Japan. He does look cute, he wore a plain green hoddie with a white shirt and blue pants. Damn it Kris, get those thought out of your head.

" Oh, may I read it?" Japan asked. I nodded and passed the laptop to him. He was silent for awhile as he read my writing. I was nervous so I decided to concentrate on drinking my hit chocolate. This really feels awkward.

" It's really good!" Japan said when he looked up at me and speed me back my laptop.

" R-really?" I asked.

" Yes, I got interested the moment I started reading." Japan said.

" T-thanks…" I said, smiling uncontrollably and blushing. " I'm working on it."

" How did you start writing?" Japan asked. " It's not common to see people like you write."

" Oh, I had just moved to WestForest school at that time." I told Japan. " It was my birthday and Alyan gave me this notebook. It had a beautiful cover of a painting. It had three words that changed my life: Our story begins. I was then inspired to write my past. Soon I got a bigger notebook and wrote in that instead. My class loved it despite my writing wasn't good then."

" Your past?" Japan asked.

" Before I went to WestForest, I was in Singapore studying in a public school. I did something embarrassing when I was young and… people started to bully me. With my different personality and dorkiness, I lost my friends and my own dignity in that school. I was depressed for a long time, having to cry everyday. I was lucky my parents moved back to Malaysia soon in my fifth year of that school."

Japan was silent, then I realised he was staring at me. I couldn't see him properly because tears clouded my eyes. I remember the horrors of my primary school. Damn it…

" Kristina, don't cry." Japan said. I wiped my tears away, I trying not to. Then Japan got up and went beside me. He patted my back, trying to cheer me up. I soon got better and said " Thanks Japan, you're a good friend." Then I smiled. Japan blushed slightly and smiled too. I quickly hid my face with my fringe, I was blushing way too much. Then Japan said " Um… if it makes you feel better, why don't we try some crepe down the road, it's really good."

I smiled, put my laptop away in my bag and said " Why not? Let's go."

" Sometimes I wonder if you are bi-polar Kristina." Japan asked as we went out of the cafe.

" Why?" I asked.

" Most of the time, you would be cheery, happy girl who likes to have fun and has no problem fighting back. But the other side… you are just a shy girl who likes to write by herself and is quite nervous." Japan said. I blushed. Then I said " I-I…"

" I like both sides of you though." Japan said, blushing. I looked at him and blushed too. " It's… nice."

I smiled and said " I like your side of personality too." Then I realised what I said and blushed even more. What the heck? Japan blushed too. Did I just say something wrong. But then we reached the Crepe shop and we ordered our crepes. I haven't had one before so he orders me a strawberry while he gets a green tea. I took a big its out of mine, Mmm! It's good!

" Hey Japan, you seem free now. What happened earlier?" I asked.

" I went to visit a place…" Japan said. I tilted my head to the side and asked " Where?"

" The Cherry blossom tree…" Japan said.

" Cherry Blo-" I stopped myself. Oh… the place where he and Yuki first met. It is Valentines day, it must have been a painful reminder for him. I wonder if he goes there every Valentines day…

" You okay Japan?" I asked. Japan nodded.

" Yeah… I'm just glad Yuki is fine. At least I hope she is." Japan said.

" I'm sure she is happy, and she would want you to be happy too." I said, smiling. Japan then blushed slightly, looked at me and said " Arigato."

We went down the streets of Japan, taking as well as eating our crepes. Once I got whip cream on my nose and Japan chuckled. I found myself laughing too. While walking, I bumped into someone. I was about to apologise when I saw who I bumped into.

" Tasha?! Jao Lan?! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

" Kristina?! Japan!?" Tasha yelled louder than me. Some people started staring at us.

" Please quiet down." Japan panicked. Tasha has one loud voice.

" What are you doing here?!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" I should be asking you that! How did you end up here in Japan!" I exclaimed.

" This is Japan, wow. We really got lost…" Jao Lan said.

" Yeah, really lost. I told you we should have taken the other way." Tasha said then she rambled on and on about other unnecessary things. Yes, Tasha is way too talkative.

" You guys are out on a date?" I asked. Tasha and Jao Lan freaked out.

" No! Of course not!" Jao Lan exclaimed. " We're just hanging out!"

" We're just friend!" Tasha exclaimed nearly the same time. " I thought you already get that. Just because a girl and a guy hang out doesn't mean they are dating!" I covered Tasha's mouth with my hand before she could go on. Then I said " I get it, don't need to have a speech.

" Good because-" Tasha said before I shut her up again. Then she crossed her arms and said " Can you stop that?"

" Not unless you stop talking." I said, Tasha nodded and I moved my hand away from her mouth. She didn't talk after that.

" What about you Kris?" Jao Lan asked. " Aren't you going out on a date with Japan?"

I blushed a deep red, Jao Lan really knows how to annoy me. Then I yelled at him " SHUT UP JAO LAN!" I slapped his shoulder. Japan also was blushing. " If this wasn't a good crepe and I paid for it I would have push it to your face!"

" Geez Kris you are cray cray. Don't need to admit it." Jao Lan said.

" SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.

" Kristina, relax… people are staring…" Japan said.

Unknown P.O.V

Vietnam got a glass of water. Damn, after a 100 rounds of playing, they were tied, 50-50. What? She kept getting beaten and didn't want to stop until she beat America. America seems tired, lazy tired. She couldn't believe she spent an entire afternoon playing video games with America. She swears if she hears the same music again, she'll destroy it.

" Hey Viet, good game." America said lazily from the living room.

" At least I beat you! That's good enough for me." Vietnam said.

" Says the girl who kept bumping into the wall with her race car!" America said.

" Hey! It was my first time playing!" Vietnam yelled.

" Yeah yeah… I need a drink." America said as he stumbled into the kitchen, he looks damn tired. His hair is in a big mess. Vietnam admit that he does look cute. Argh! She shook that thought out of that thought out of her head. But it returned. How can she fall for such a guy?

America must have been really tried because he stumbled into the kitchen. Vietnam laughed at America for looking like a fool. That was until he tilted toward Vietnam and nearly fell on her if America hadn't put his hand on the wall. Vietnam blushed a deep red.

" AMERICA! GET OFF ME!" Vietnam exclaimed.

" I'm not on you." America said, tired.

" Still! Get away!" Vietnam said, looking away. She tried to reach for her oar, but something inside her said not to. Argh, stupid thing inside her. Why is her feelings getting in her way?

" You know what Vietnam?" America said. She realised he looks like he was about to fall asleep. Oh no, not now.

" What?" Vietnam spat.

" It's Valentines day and people are out there celebrating." America said. " But I don't actually care about it."

Vietnam was silent as she listened to America talk " I mean, we're countries. We can't fall in love with a human, they will just die before us. That stinks. So it's like this holiday is there just to tease us countries you know? But I got to admit today was kind of fun. Thanks for being here with me Viet."

Vietnam was blushing a deep red. What the heck was America saying. Then America started to fall. Vietnam acted quickly and hugged America before he could fall down. Then she panicked " America! Are you okay!"

Then she looked at America carefully, he actually fell asleep talking to her. Vietnam sighed, that american. She put his arm over her shoulder and started carrying him out. She had thought deep about what he said. Yes, countries can't fall in love with humans… but that doesn't mean they can't fall in love with other countries. She looked at the american again. He was cute, sleeping like an innocent child. She remembered the times Taiwan teased her. Vietnam shook that thought away.

She can't possibly fall for the guy she hates. that's unnatural. Well… she's seen it in Hungary, and Prussia seems to like her back. She really needs to talk it out. Argh, that damn American. What is he doing to her? Love? No, it can't really be. She admits she has a crush but she isn't in love.

She put America in his childish looking room. Vietnam laughed, America is still a child through and through. Vietnam put America on the bed and looked at him. He still made her feeling swirl. I guess… she knows she can't get rid of the feeling. Vietnam then said " Hey America, I know you can't hear me. But stop messing with me okay. Stop making me fall for you damn it!"

Then she hit the wall with her oar. Then she saw Tony by the door. She then asked the alien " You didn't hear that right?" Tony shook his head. " Good, Tell America I'm going, you two seem to be able to communicate. Bye."

Then Vietnam left the room. What she didn't know that America was half asleep, he had heard her as he was going to sleep. He thought to himself as he was going to sleep "_ I love you too Viet, sorry I didn't realise it earlier._"

Hungary herself was facing problems. That stupid Prussian… how can he make her so… weak? Bec didn't bother to disturb her. She knew it was not the time to talk to her. Hungary then wondered why she rejected Prussia. Was she scared? Or was it instinct. She didn't bother as she tried to fall asleep, but she can't get him off her mind.

Prussia on the other hand had given Amir his money. He thought _Am I hoping too much? What if she still likes the aristocrat? Damn it…_ Prussia really likes Hungary, from best guy friend t a girl who just hates him to a girl he has fallen for. He knows he isn't going to last anytime soon. He swears before he dies he will confess to her. But every time he wants to say it his personality stands out. How is it so hard…

Meanwhile, Penny was facing her own set of problems this valentines day. She looked down at the letter she has written. Should she send it? Aria had advice her to do it. But… according to Belgium… he likes that girl, not her. She tries to push away her jealousy. Jealousy is a dangerous thing. She is a nice girl after all, it's no wonder he likes her a lot. But will he notice Penny? The girl who might like him? It's not worth it! Penny wonders why she is pretty yet that guy never noticed her. She should stop being jealous. But she can't, why her? Well she has been here before her. It's no wonder.

Penny took the letter and put it deep into her closet. She will never get the courage to send the letter. At least… she can get over it in silence. She knew he would be out there hang out with her. Heartbreak… it so painful. But it was her first crush, she will get over it. Right? Penny walked away from her closet and decided to listen to some K-pop music to calm her down.

Inside the letter was a message she will never send, all her feeling she attempt to store away. But… she knew… it cannot go away easily. Not after seeing him like another girl. She wasn't going to fight, it is time for her to see defeat. Penny, the innocent girl who gets what she wants decided to take in reality. But, a bit of hope tingles in her. It was a sad valentines day for a certain girl.

* * *

?! Penny has a crush?! I'm betting that you wanna know who it is… wait… it will come in time. How do you like the dates? ;) Cute right? Sometimes I'm just saying inside mentally " damn it can't they see they are for each other?" Sorry if the dates are lame because I am a single girl who had never been fancied for been on a date. :P Comment! Which is your favourite date? I can't choose! Preview of next chapter: Hetalia movies! No it is not the pictonian movie, it's another kind but I promise that it will be coming soon. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Hetalia Movies

Hurrah! I finally wrote this chapter! The Country Movie is based on my friend nadillaandlaprasthefireandice, who wrote the story: Mamma Mia: Hetalia Style. Read it, I enjoyed reading it! She also got me addicted to Mamma Mia songs thanks to her story! :P I have bad news everyone… THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED UNTIL THE END OF OCTOBER! Yes! For two months! I have a really important exam and because of my procrastination, I haven't been studying much! So to focus on my studies I am not going to social media websites until the end of my exams. Wahhh! :( But I tried to make this chappie exciting. I promise I will start writing after my exams. Now, out with the sad. Let's get this chappie started!

* * *

Chapter 11: Hetalia movies!

Estonia wanted to make a small movie. But when Jao Lan heard of it, he decided to help Estonia make it become a big thing. Because Jao Lan is his ambassador and he likes the idea, America forced all of us to take part. Thank goodness I'm not the only one. We were sort of at the world meeting when this happened.

" U-um thank you America…" Estonia said after America forced us all to agree to do it. " Jao Lan and I have discuss about the movie we are going to do. There will two movies, one which features the countries and the other that features the ambassadors. But both the countries and ambassadors have to work together for both movies. The country's movie will be Mamma Mia while the ambassador's movie will be The Wedding Singer."

We all were quiet, what? You have got to be kidding me. " Mamma Mia?" All the countries said.

" Woo! The Wedding singer!" Sam cheered. Kyanna cheered too. Of course they would cheer. Last year our school did the musical called The Wedding Singer, I didn't know we would actually be doing the movie. I looked at Jao Lan, I suspect he had the choice of our movie.

" It's a parody it you are wondering." Jao Lan said.

" But why do they have to be old musical movies!" Singapore exclaimed.

" Because it adds the humour. Besides that, they are both romantic comedies so they are even funnier!" Jao Lan said.

" Are you trying to make us laughing stocks!" Yuna exclaimed.

" No, of course not. We all would play a part. Of course, I'm the director for the ambassadors movie." Jao Lan said. Steve, Brandon, Yuna, Alyan, Syrian, Alisha and I looked at each other. Oh no… we knew what happened the last time Jao Lan made a short movie. He literally chased us down to do it. Who knows what he might be planning.

" I will direct the Country movie. There will be a movie night to view both movies." Estonia said.

" And what is it all for?" Hong Kong asked.

" For fun!" Jao Lan said.

" I am not doing it because it is just for fun." Germany said.

" Me nether." China agreed.

" Well too bad you guys because we are going to do it!" America said " Besides, we will each send you a copy of both movies for you to enjoy."

Huh, that wasn't too bad of an idea. Then Estonia announced " I will assume you all agree to this, thanks to America. But that wasn't really necessary."

" Dude, you need a big crew so why not get everyone to do it!" America said. He is missing the point.

" I will announce the cast for the Mamma Mia movie." Estonia said. Then he got out a piece of paper and read out loud " The main character, Sophie Sheridan, will be casted by Malaysia."

Malaysia got into shock and exclaimed " What?! I got the main role!"

" Of course, you seem perfect for that part!" Jao Lan said. Philippines and Indonesia, who were sitting next to her, started to congratulate her. Malaysia seemed super nervous. Then She asked " Sophie is the girl getting married right?"

" Yes." Estonia said, Malaysia seemed even more nervous now. Then Estonia said " There won't be real marriages if that comforts you."

" Yeah… it does for a bit." Malaysia said. The Estonia continues reading " Donna Sheridan will be played by Hungary."

" I am what?!" Hungary exclaimed.

" Congrats Hungary!" Bec said " You are the woman who was involved with three men!"

" Change my role please!" Hungary begged.

" Sorry, it is confirmed. I can't find another woman to play the part now that everyone has heard of it. They will all back out." Estonia said. Hungary seemed depressed. " Name me who is playing as the three men."

" I was about to. Sam Carmichael will be played by Prussia." Estonia said.

" Kesesese~ I got a part!" Prussia said. " A big one too!"

" He's Sam?!" Hungary exclaimed.

" As Estonia says!" Prussia said and laughed in victory. Wow, he really hasn't watched the movie. Then Amir tapped Prussia's shoulder and said " Sam is Donna's first boyfriend and soon to be husband at the end of the movie."

" What?!" Prussia exclaimed, looking at Amir. Amir nodded.

" It's so weird people are saying my name." Sam, the ambassador Sam, said.

" Bill Anderson will be played by Sweden." Estonia said. Sweden looked up, surprised. Finland then said to Sweden " Good job! You got a part."

" But… I don't sing." Sweden said.

" You can sing! I heard you before!" Finland cried.

" Yeah! You are going to nail it!" Denmark cheered.

" Good luck!" Liang Hao said.

" Who is Bill again?" Sweden ask.

" One of Donna's ex boyfriends who ends up with Donna's friend Rosie." Jao Lan explained. Then Estonia went on. " The final guy playing Harry bright will be England."

England's head looked up too quickly and exclaimed in shock " I got choosen!"

" Yeah dude! I suggested that!" America said.

" Damn you… I don't sing." England said.

" You can sing England." Riana said " Really well, heard you sing before."

Britain blushed in embarrassment and said " When did you hear me Riana?"

" I forgot." Riana said " But you were singing to someone… a flying mint bunny?"

" Shut up." Britain said.

" Rosie Mulligan, will be played by Ukraine." Estonia said. Ukraine jumped in shock and said " I-I'm Rosie? I-I heard that name before…"

" Rosie is the one that ends up with Bill." Belarus reminded her. Ukraine jumped in shock, blushing slightly. Oh… Sweden is Bill. I glared Jao Lan, did he plan all this?

" Tanya Chesham-Leigh will be played by Seychelles." Estonia said. Seychelles got up and cheered as she skipped around the room " I got a part~ I got a part~"

" Good! At least someone is happy with their role!" Jao Lan said. then Seychelles stopped skipping and asked " Who is Tanya?"

" Donna's friend and the one who likes to flirt around." Taiwan told her. Seychelles didn't seem to care about that fact, she was just happy about that role.

" Sky will be played by Spain." Estonia said. Spain got up and cheered " Woo! I got a part!"

" Yeah! Bad Touch Trio is in the cast!" Prussia said as he tackled him.

" I'm not…" France said sadly.

" Don't worry Amigo, I'm sure you will have a special role." Spain said. France then said " I hope so."

" Sorry to burst your bubble but you don't, currently." Jao Lan said. France went into depressed mood, Prussia and Spain tried to comfort her. Malaysia however, was shocked. Then she asked " Who's Sky?"

" Sophie's fiance, why?" Estonia asked. Malaysia then covered her face with embarrassment. Indonesia laughed while Philippines tired to comfort her. I looked at Yuna, she was biting her lip.

" Lisa will be Belgium and Ali will be Taiwan, they are Sophie's friends in the movie." Estonia finished. Taiwan and Belgium got up and cheered for their parts. Although they are minor characters they seem happy with their parts. I guess it's because they aren't involved in any relationship of some sort.

" Let me tell you that in the movie, your human names will be used to prevent confusion." Estonia said. They all stared at him, I saw Estonia whispered to Jao Lan something. Oh no… why the human names.

" Are you crazy! We can't mention our human names!" Japan exclaimed, which was surprising for a shy guy.

" This is unacceptable! How can you allow such a thing!" Austria said, standing up and slamming his hand on the table.

" Not many people are going to see the movie, only us, the ambassadors and other people who already know our human names." Estonia said.

" But the ambassadors can't know our human names aru!" China said.

" I have talked to our bosses about this and they say since the ambassadors are already involved in this mess, and have become our ambassadors, they are allowed to know our human name." Estonia said. Everyone was silent. Then Riana asked " We have been made exceptions?"

" It appears so." Lithuania said.

" I don't the thing about human names." Syrian asked.

" Us Countries aren't allowed to reveal our real names to anyone, to let go of our past and for other reasons. Only other countries or the ones you truly care about can know those names. Well, now you ambassadors can know our names." Romania explained. We were all silent.

" Well, I bet you all already know your country's name right?" America asked.

" Who knows a country's name raise up your hand." Jao Lan said as he raised his " I found out America's real name as I was hacking into his computer."

" Stalker." Alyan accused. No one raised their hand. Oh shoot. I slowly raised mine and then America added " Other than Kristina."

I quickly put down my hand, blushing. Then America exclaimed " Oh come on, well all know about Italy's confession so it's kind of obvious."

" Italy's what?!" Some of the countries and ambassadors exclaimed. America looked at them as if they were crazy. Japan looked down, hiding his face. On the other hand, I was blushing a deep red. Alisha then exclaimed " Aw~ that is so cute!"

" S-shut up!" I exclaimed.

" Italy, Kristina? Really? I should have seen it coming." Jao Lan said. I blushed even harder. Tasha was shaking, shooting me a ton of questions. I am going to kill that American.

" You guys don't know the story? You see before Kristina left-" before America could tell the tale, I quickly took out my pistol and shot it at America. America dodged it just in time. The bullet hit the wall. Everyone grew silent.

" Shut up America." I growled.

" But-" I shot the other bullet, America dodged it again. Damn it, now everyone knows. Doesn't he remember the tension I left behind. Why did he try to add fuel into the fire? America stayed silent. I sat down, putting away my gun. Alisha shook me and mouthed " Tell me later."

" Kris, what-" Before Jao Lan could finished I aimed the gun at him, Jao Lan stayed silent. Now everyone knows… but they haven't learnt of Japan's confession yet. I guess it's still safe. I really don't like to be misjudged, not after I've been bullied so many times. Estonia then broke the tension by saying " L-let's get on with the cast of The Wedding Singer."

I sat down and looked down in embarrassment. Shoot, why? Everyone got past it and then Estonia announced the cast " Robbie Hart will be played by Bryan."

Bryan got up and cheered " Woo! I got the main part!"

" Why does he get the main part?" Sam asked.

" He's really good at singing and is a huge comedy dude, so why not?" Jao Lan said.

" Julia Sullivan will be played by Penelope." Estonia said. Penny jumped up in shocked and said " M-me?"

" OMG! You are playing Julia!" Aria exclaimed " Lucky girl!"

" B-but I…" Penny said before Jao Lan interrupted " You can sing and dance, that's good enough reason. Who else can be Robbie's future wife?" Penny just nodded.

" Holly, Julia's cousin, will be played by Kristina." Estonia said. This time I jumped in shocked. Then I got happy and said " Yes! I got my favourite character!"

" It is?" Jao Lan asked.

" Yup! I love the song ' Right in front of your eyes'!" I said as I danced around and cheered. Yuna congratulated me.

" Um… sorry to ruin your mood but you might be upset with the next character which is Sammy, Robbie's band mate and friend. He will be played by Liang Hao." Estonia said. I stopped cheering. What the heck? In the movie, Molly ends up with Sammy. Damn it.

" What the heck!?" I exclaimed.

" I have to be Sammy! I don't care if you put me as George the girly guy but really?" Liang Hao said, who was shocked, but not angry like me.

" It was tempting but no one else could fill in Sammy, so it has to be you." Jao Lan said. I glared at Jao Lan, something tells me he comes up with the cast. Estonia then said " Glen Gugila will be played by Mike."

Mike looked up and said " I'm going to be the playboy?!"

" Yes, yes you are." Jao Lan said.

" Well, no problem for me. But it's weird that in the story Penny will be my fiancee." Mike said. Penny looks uncomfortable.

" George, as you guys now know is the gay guy, will be played by Sam." Estonia said. Sam got up and said " I'm glad I got the role but why am I the gay guy?"

" Do you wanna switch roles?" Liang Hao asked.

" No way, I'll leave you with the scary one." Sam said. Liang Hao started to sweat with worry.

" Linda, Robbie's ex fiancee, will be played by Aria." Estonia said. Aria then said " Yes! I got a role!"

" But it's not a very big role." Penny said.

" I don't care, I'm just glad I got a few lines to say." Aria said.

" Rosie, Robbie's grandmother, will be played by Alyan." Estonia said. Alyan then got up and cheered " Wooo! I got a part! Someone hip bump me!"

" I will!" Alisha said they they both hip bump. I don't get it with their hip bumps. Oh, will you believe me if I say Jao Lan hip bumps people.

" Finally, Angie who is Julia's mother will be played by Bec." Estonia said.

" You had to give me the gentle part." Bec said.

" At least you got a part." Kyanna said.

" Some of you will have special roles, well most of you since there are so little ambassadors." Estonia said.

" Wait, before we move on can you tell us who made the cast list." Sam asked.

" I did, of course." Jao Lan said. We all glared at Jao Lan, I knew it. Then Jao Lan's face got pale and asked " Do you guys feel an erie presence?"

" Yeah dude, I feel like someone is missing, or there is an extra person." America said. We all looked around. Then I saw Canada behind Jao Lan and America.

" Hey Canada!" I waved. Canada jumped up in shocked and said " Oh… hello Kristina."

" Who are you talking to Kristina?" America asked. Damn… he can't see his own brother. But then I felt a little guilty because I forgot about Canada too. Damn, why do I keep forgetting about Canada? Riana also seems to forget because she was silently face palming herself.

" Alright, we will start with the rehearsals tomorrow." Estonia said. " In a few weeks time we will start recording."

…

It was a few weeks time and now we were at Confu, Greece, going to record the Mamma Mia movie. As you guess, some of them were freaking out about the shots. Especially Malaysia. Indonesia and Philippines tried to calm her down. Us ambassadors are back ups along with the other countries who are not acting as the main cast. We will be starting with Honey Honey, which is good because they don't need much backups for that.

" Hey Kris!" Malaysia said as she went to me " Any tips? Cause I'm really nervous right now!"

" Calm down Malaysia, you do this kind of thing all the time right?" I asked.

" Yeah but I am super nervous." Malaysia said.

" Just ignore the camera and you will be fine. You are a girl reading your mom's diary. You are suppose to be excited! Do just that and you're fine." I said. Malaysia nodded and then she was called to do the scene. It was done perfectly. Well, until they had to shot the scene when Belgium and Taiwan meet Hungary.

" Stop growing!" Hungary shrilled as she said her line " I heard all of you singing outside. You sound like you are having fun."

" We are," Taiwan said her line.

Hungary sighed and said " I used to have fun." then she walked away with her broom prop.

" Oh we know," Taiwan replied in a dreamy way. Belgium nudged her. Hungary gave Belgium and Taiwan a weird look. All of a sudden she starts laughing. Oh shoot, that is not part of the scene. Estonia yelled " Cut! We're doing it again."

" Sorry! Taiwan made it seem so funny!" Hungary laughed. Taiwan gave an innocent smile. They had to go through that scene at least 5 times till Hungary finally stopped laughing and did her scene right. Well it was better than the time where Belgium tripped at one part of the song. I realised that Jao Lan was recording the whole thing. What is he planning?

Another time is when we were suppose to view the scene where Malaysia singing on the balcony. That was one of the hardest. Russia, who managed to become the camera man, had to stand on a ladder while recording. Latvia had to hold the ladder for him. But because he was supporting Russia, he was really scared. I was surprised the ladder didn't shake because of Latvia's shaking. When Russia finally finished recording, Latvia let go and Russia accidentally tripped, falling unto China.

" Ouch aru!" China cried as we got Russia off him.

" Sorry China, but people will get hurt da?" Russia asked.

" Why me?" China said.

Then we had to do the scene ' Mamma Mia' which means we have to do a few scenes before the song. Malaysia was really nervous on her part. Spain nailed the part perfectly. He was great on Sky's part. Malaysia was so shy on her part that they had to do the scene a few times until Malaysia can act flatly before moving on to the next scene.

England and Sweden fell completely awkward when they were about to do the scene, when they meet Malaysia, their so called 'daughter'.

" I still don't get why I have to play this part." England grumbled.

" Well, it could have been worse." Sweden said.

It kind of stinks while we waited for our scene. Brandon and Steve will be up for the mamma mia song so at least they have something to prepare for. Germany and Japan doesn't seem excited on doing the scene. Those who act as the villagers are usually the ones who aren't as excited about the whole thing. That includes, Monaco, China, Laos, Mongolia, Lithuania, Philippines and a few others. I kind of pity them because they are suppose to appear all of a sudden during the scene which is suppose to be funny. But I guess to them it would be plain awkward. It took some time to get used to the scene.

During the ' mamma mia', Hungary somehow managed to act dramatic. I was impressed by her acting skills. But then England couldn't blow the inflatable ballon at first when we were recording the scene so it took us some time to find the problem.

The roof top scene was even scarier. There was on part where Hungary was suppose to nearly fall when Hungary actually did fall! We all panicked, some tired to save her but there was no need. Somehow Austria, who was suppose to play the music but was taking a break, caught her from below because he was right below her. Hungary blinked and looked at Austria. " Thank you."

" You're welcome." Austria said as he put Hungary down. Alyan said beside me " It's still a mystery to me why they got divorced."

When they did the scene again, this time there was a problem with the backups. At the first try, Laos couldn't get on the roof at all because she is so small. So it was agreed that Mongolia would have to carry her up. Another time, Steve couldn't get up on time so they had to do the scene again. The fifth time, when we thought finally Laos got up on time, Brandon nearly fall off if it wasn't for Germany. I wonder if the roof is playing with them.

Then when they finally got on the roof and got to their scene, the moment Germany open the latch door Hungary is suppose to fall over, Laos fall over due to her lost of balance! She fell down to the pillow below, shocking England, Sweden and Prussia. Prussia looked at Laos carefully and said " You aren't Elizabeta."

" Sorry! I fell down!" Laos said as she sat upright.

" it's okay, get up there again." England said. Estonia seems frustrated on how many times they had to keep playing the scene. Finally after 35 times, they nailed it. When Hungary fell on the mattress and the scene ended, she got up and asked " That was fun! Can I do it again?"

" Sorry Hungary, we have to concentrate on other things first." Estonia said.

Then Jao Lan went to Estonia and said " Latvia doesn't want to be the bar tender!"

" What! He doesn't? I begged him several times." Estonia said.

" Who's the bartender?" Ariel asked.

" The Bartender in the movie is suppose to be the young guy who attempts to flirt with Tanya. We decided to put a child-like character to make it funnier. But Latvia doesn't want to do it… have you asked Singapore?" Estonia asked.

" He ran away before I could mention it. I asked all the other small countries too." Jao Lan said.

" Then who is going to play the part?" Estonia asks. Then I thought hard… who… Then I spoke up " Let's ask the micro nations, more specifically, Sealand."

" Why would you want the little git to be in the movie! He's not a country!" England exclaimed.

" That's the main point, this movie features countries and Sealand would probably do anything to be in it, even the most ridiculous role. He has a child like character so why not ask him." I said.

" Who?" Jao Lan asks.

" Sealand is a micronation or a country wannabe. But his land is just an oil factory in the middle of the ocean so it is not recognised as a country." I said.

" Okay… I'll try to find him." Jao Lan said and ran off, but then he stopped and said " I'm losing 5kg because of this you know."

" Good! You need it!" Alisha said. Jao Lan rolled his eyes and ran off.

As the weeks go by, we had to record a lot of things. But the main thing was the party nights, where the ambassadors have to do the backup. But I had somehow became the one who encourages people to act. Why? Because all four of the female leads had trouble with their special roles. Especially Malaysia and Hungary.

For Malaysia, it was her song with Spain. It is also my favourite song ' Lay all your love on me'. The thing is, it is suppose to be a half flirting, half making out scene. If Malaysia being a ' good girl' and Spain being a ' bad touch' boy, you can see why Malaysia was so nervous for this scene.

Philippines and Indonesia were knocking on the bathroom door (which surprisingly was the same bathroom door which Hungary has to act in later.) telling Malaysia to come out. I could imagine Philippines and Indonesia singing the ' chiquita' song. I went towards them and asked " What's going on? They are going to start recording."

" That's the main problem, Malaysia refuses to come out." Indonesia said. I walked to the front of the bathroom door and knocked. Then Malaysia said from inside " I am not doing it."

" Why? You have done this scene many times in rehearsal. I saw you, you did very well." I said.

" But I still don't wanna do it!" Malaysia said.

" Can you at least tell me the reason?" I said. Malaysia slammed the door open. She was wearing a dark blue one piece swimming suit which looks great on her. But her face was of a deep red. Then she exclaimed " I am doing a romantic scene with some BTT boy in this! What do you expect!"

I looked at her, oh… I can see what she means. I coughed and then said " Well… um… you are brave right?"

" No I'm not." Malaysia said, blushing.

" Well too bad you have to do it!" Indonesia said as she pulled Malaysia's arm. Malaysia struggled and they both end up fighting, physically, again. I sighed and then pulled the two apart. Then I said " Malaysia, what can we do to make you feel better."

" Change my role." Malaysia said.

" We can't do that." Philippines said, " No one else can fill you in."

Then I thought for awhile and said " Hey… sing the song."

" Why?" Malaysia asked.

" Just do it. Come on, _Don't go wasting your emotion._" I started to sing. Malaysia hid her face with her hands.

" _Lay all your love on me._" Philippines and Indonesia joined in. " _Don't go sharing your emotion._"

" _Lay all your love on me_." Malaysia slowly joined in, smiling. Yes! We're doing it! Then Malaysia started to sing on her own when we stop.

" _It was like shooting a sitting duck._

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck._

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up should have never fall so easily._

_I feel that kind of feel_

_When I don't have you near"_

" _Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear!_" Malaysia now sang proudly. Indonesia, Philippines and I cheered out loud. Malaysia is really good at singing. But then Spain, wearing his swimsuit for the had sneak behind Malaysia. Oh shoot.

" _Don't go wasting your emotion._" Spain started to sing. Malaysia jumped up in shock and turned around. She quickly turned around and stepped back when she saw Spain. " _Lay all your love on me._"

Then Spain laughed and said " I guess you are ready to sing. Where have you been, we need to start shooting now."

I saw Malaysia blush a deep red and said " I'm not ready!" I dropped my mouth open. Oh come on! She was doing so well.

" Malaysia, if you are good, we can do this once and that's a wrap!" I said. " It's not like it's a big deal."

Malaysia glared at me. I blinked and then said " Okay… it is a big deal. But it's only once if you do it right!"

" Are you afraid of me Malaysia?" Spain asked. Malaysia shook her head. " Then why are you so afraid."

Malaysia was silence at first but then hung her head and said " Only once…"

Malaysia reluctantly followed Spain and we went along with them. Finally, they started recording the scene. They did it perfectly. Like, in one shot. They really act it well, I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from getting excited and ruin the whole shot.

Thank goodness they were able to last until the guys came and pulled them apart. That was at the part where Spain had Malaysia pinned unto the sand and kiss her. Malaysia's face was so red, trying to act along. I didn't see Yuna around this time. But it was extremely funny when the guys are acting like dorks. The guys who are the back-ups for this are America, France, Denmark, Finland, Bryan, Sam, Mike, Liang Hao, Turkey, Bulgaria, South Korea, Thailand, Wales, Scottland, Ireland and a few other guys. I tried not to laugh when I saw Liang Hao, Bryan, Sam and Mike link arms together and did the ' can can' dance. When the scene finally ended, Malaysia ran to the toilet to hide. I guess she is really embarrassed.

Then there was the time we had to do Seychelles' scene with Sealand. Sealand had excitedly agreed to come and he brought Seborga and Wy along. He brought his childish-looking swimming suit and we quickly gave him a new one. After much persuasion( or begging as Jao Lan says), Wy and Seborga got to be the back-up for a few scenes.

" Ha! I got a good role!" Sealand boasted to Wy and Seborga.

" You know you are only there because it's a laughing stock role." Wy said, rolling her eyes. She had enough of Sealand's bragging.

" Be happy for him, it's not everyday you get a role in the movie." Seborga said.

" Yeah! We are finally recognised as countries!" Sealand exclaimed.

" You're not a country!" England exclaimed.

" Who are they?" Alisha asked me, I sighed, the trio have a long way to go. Sealand could memorise his lines easily, since it was so little. Seychelles however, was having trouble with her part.

" Kristina, how to you act seductive?" Seychelles ask.

" Just do what you did in rehearsals." I said.

" But they said it wasn't good!" Seychelles complained. Oh boy… this is going to be hard.

" Just… sway your body more and give a wink or two." I said.

" I don't get it." Seychelles said. Then Alyan and Syrian came along and Alyan asked " Hey gurl! What is going on?"

" Alyan, can you teach Seychelles how to be seductive?" I asked Alyan. Alyan nodded and soon, Seychelles managed to nail the part. Syrian had to run away because she said she didn't want to see Alyan change Seychelles. At least they made the scene less vulgar. Like the part where Tanya shows off her chest, Seychelles is suppose to just do a cute wink.

The guys in this scene however have no problem. Especially with France in it. Somehow, Canada manages to be in this scene. I don't think he's going to do well. Canada says he will be at the back of the crowd most of the time. Poor Canada… the girls in this scene are Vietnam, Cambodia, Belarus and Belgium. They have no problem with their roles. Somehow Belarus managed to enjoy herself.

Seychelles and Sealand managed to do the scene well. Seychelles was surprisingly good at playing at the flirting after five minutes tutorial from Alyan. It was amazing to see how Sealand managed to act as a playboy. I guess America must have thought him how. Then as we were watching the scene, I whispered to Alyan " How did you do that?"

" Experience girl! And I am a natural, with a few of France's tips, I'm unstoppable!" Alyan said. The moment I heard France I step away from Alyan. France… what did you do to her?

But when we were finishing the song, there was one part at the end of the scene when Vietnam is suppose to touch America (it just so happens to be him) with her foot and said " boy down, boy down." But then suddenly, America grabbed her foot and pulled her down.

" Come g-" Seychelles was about to finish her line when Vietnam screamed. She quickly turned around to look, like the rest of us. Vietnam fell unto the sand, with her legs on top of America's chest. She looks like she was about to explode.

" AMERICA!" Vietnam and Estonia yelled at the same time.

" Ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face!" America exclaimed.

" America! Why did you do that!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

America sat up and asked " Why? What's wrong?"

" We were still shooting!" Estonia exclaimed. America blinked and said " We are."

" Yes, and now because of you, we have to do the entire scene all over again!" Estonia exclaimed. Everyone groaned. We had to stop various times before but this… is just annoying. Then America was wacked by an oar. America turned around to see Vietnam standing up with her oar.

" Where the hell did she get the oar?!" Syrian exclaimed.

" It's Hetalia, you can get anything you want by stretching out your hand. Watch." Brandon said as he stretched his hand and somehow got a soda. Syrian blinked and then exclaimed " You have got to teach me how to do that!"

" Thanks America… thanks." Vietnam growled in anger.

" Hey, what's with the fighting?" Mike asked Sam. Sam shrugged and said " How am I suppose to know."

" There was once a war between Vietnam and US after World War 2. It was suppose to be at first a war between Vietnam and France for independence but somehow America got involved." Riana explained. " You could say America was a busybody. With that big-headed attitude, it is no wonder why Vietnam hates him."

" How do you know all of this?" Sam asks.

" If you watch Hetalia, you find history more interesting." Riana said. Well, whatever was going on between Vietnam and America, it didn't save the shoot so they have to do it all over again. Everyone was angry at America after they've finished the shot. Vietnam however was trying not to get annoyed by Taiwan.

" Aw~ that was so cute!" Taiwan said as she skipped towards Vietnam. Vietnam stormed towards me and said " Help me get rid of my sister!"

" But it's so cute that America actually is interested in you!" Taiwan said.

" No, he is a big jerk who decides to mess up and entire scene just to make me frustrated." Vietnam snapped.

" Calm down Vietnam… it's already over." I said. Then Alisha came by with Alyan and Alyan said " Lucky Vietnam. America was totally flirting with her right?"

" That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Taiwan said stretching her arms out.

" He was not, he'll die before he ever gets the chance." Vietnam spat.

" Come on girl, can't you see that it's destiny!" Alisha said. Vietnam blushed a deep red and exclaimed " SHUT UP!" Then she drew out her oar. The moment Alisha saw it, she hid behind Alyan. Well, she is scared of many things.

" Calm down Viet!" I exclaimed as I took the oar from her.

" Yeah, calm your shi*t!" Alyan said.

" Hm… I feel like I'm forgetting something." Alisha said " Oh yeah! Kristina! How come you never told me Italy confessed to you~!"

I blushed a deep red, my heart started to race. Why did Alisha had to ask now.

" Don't need to hide it Kris, half of the girls here know it already." Alyan said, giving me a wink. I blushed even more. I was about to use the oar on my friends if Vietnam had snatched it away.

" That's enough the three of you. We have to get ready for the next scene. Dancing Queen right?" Vietnam said.

" Oh yeah! We're back ups! Come on Alisha! We have to get changed!" Alyan exclaimed as she pulled Alisha away. Taiwan ran after them and yelled " Wait for me!"

" You okay Viet?" I asked after I calm down.

" Yeah… come on. Let's get ready. All girls have to be in this scene." Vietnam said.

" I hope Romano doesn't actually fall off the ladder." I said, Romano has to be the painter in the scene while Philippines is the one who abandons him. It's going to be really funny.

But it wasn't as fun as the night. We had to start off with the ending part of ' Lay all your love on me' to show the transition. We weren't allowed to wear too causal clothing so I had to borrow some clothes from Aria. I wore a nice red dress shirt which slightly falls off my shoulder( as in the style) with a mini skirt and tights( which I own). You can tell this isn't my toe of clothes.

" You look awesome!" Yuna exclaimed when she saw me.

" I feel uncomfortable." I said.

" Get used to it. It's the biggest I could get. I may be only 10 cm shorter than you but I'm afraid my size cannot fit you." Aria said. Aria herself was wearing a black minidress with tights and red flats with a bit of heels. We would be doing a lot tonight for the back-ups. When we finished with the last part of the song, we let Malaysia down and then Estonia announced they were going to start the ' Super Trouper'

That was no problem at all. Seychelles, Ukraine and Hungary did the scene perfectly. Well, once Seychelles fell off the stage (good thing Monaco was there to save her, or at least be under her to cushion her landing) so we had to start all over again. But it was fine. Next was the crazy part.

" Do we really have to assault Sweden and England?" Kyanna asked. England and Sweden jumped in shock, remembering the pervious practices.

" Oooh! You mean beat them up! That will be awesome!" Bec jumped excitedly.

" That's not what he meant. Remember our practice we are suppose to drag them here, tie them up to pole and do whatever which is not your kind of hitting." Belarus reminded her. Bec hung her head and said " That stinks."

" I'm just glad I'm outside the group." Ariel said, sweating.

" Lucky." Aria, Penny and Monaco said. Looks like they will be in the centre. Yup, they are suppose to flirt with England or Sweden. Poor girls… some of them also share the sam fate.

We'll start from the chorus, when we start 'assaulting' England and Sweden. I was suppose to be at the rear pushing England and Sweden out. Somehow, during the scene, I got in the middle while trying to push England to the centre. Then somehow I was the one tying England to the pole. I hear England whisper to me " Not too tight."

" Sh!" I said softly as I tighten the rope. I looked up. I saw Steve, Mike and Jao Lan mouthing what to do. I guess I have to take Penny's place, who was suppose to tie England to the pole. I blushed, damn it, why am I the one who has to flirt?

I just went it anyway. Anyway, I was fine because Monaco decided to help me. She did most of the flirting part. I sighed in relief, thank you Monaco. I didn't want to be one of them. I hope Penny is silently thanking me for this. Somehow, I managed to do it. But when the scene stopped, I went aside and went to the 'depressed corner'. Monaco joined me. Then I said " I did a favour for you Penny…"

" You owe me one…" Monaco said beside me. Then I looked at her, her face was extremely red, unlike mine. Huh? Is it really that bad. Well, Monaco is always the shy girl behind the book so I guess I can understand.

England also seems depressed about going through that scene. Afterwards I was continuously apologising to England, but I had to beat Jao Lan up before he could start teasing me. I swear… that will be the last time I touch a guy… I'm going to my depressed corner again.

We had to continue the rest of the scene for ' Gimmie Gimmie Gimme' with Malaysia inside it and with England's and Sweden's parts. It was easy then because all we have to do is looks like we have fun. I danced like mad with Tasha, Yuna, Riana and a blanch of other girls. It was fun I got to admit. We did the scene pretty well after a few shots.

But it wasn't over. We still have one more song to go through: Voulez-Vous. It is a nice song but it's like another flirting sing, but not much. It's basically the scene when the three guys think they are Malaysia's father and Malaysia faints. For us back-ups we are suppose to just dance.

" Okay girls, get ready to run!" Esotnia announced as the last guy was buckled in to the swings.

" Get your hand off me you bastard!" Romano yelled and he tried to handle his swing.

" But you need help~" Italy cried.

" I'm not sure about this…" Japan said, looking at his harness.

" Just go along with it." Hong Kong told him.

" We will the start it in five, four, three, two, one and action!" Estonia said, Russia started recording. We girls started look around as the boys started ' hooting'. We girls then started to run to our new scene while singing. It wasn't easy but we had some practice so I somehow managed to catch my breath.

We arrived at the court yard and saw the guys on the roofs. We screamed as the boys started t swing down. I saw Romano had a problem swing down. Ouch! I hope he is okay. Romano managed to get down safely somehow. Some of the nervous guys, like Latvia or Lithuania or Amir, they had a lot of trouble getting down. But they did in the end. Italy, who was suppose to dance with me in this scene, landed perfectly in front of me. As the unbuckle his harness quickly, Italy said " Can I have this dance?"

I clapped softly and said " Not bad Italy." Then we had to dance. It was pretty easy because it was only for a short time. We did the scene just fine. But once I nearly slipped, if I wasn't holding onto Italy. I smiled, this was fun.

Soon I had to link arms with Italy and Romania who was beside me and did the next dance. Spain of course did his scene with Malaysia perfectly. It was kind of cute if it wasn't acting. I seriously wonder how Yuna is…

Then the scene ended with Malaysia fainting. We all quickly went to her to wake her up. The scene ended there. And we were allowed to go home. I looked at Jao Lan, one of the only busy who didn't need to act. I wonder if he is going to act in our movie. Tasha ended up dancing with Turkey for this, I bet if Jao Lan was a back-up he would be dancing with Tasha.

The most difficult we had to handle was to get Hungary and Ukraine through their scenes. Especially Hungary's. Why? It was Hungary's scene with Prussia where Prussia technically proposes to her and they get married. So if you didn't know Hungary's crush on Prussia or Prussia's idea of escaping marriages, then you will see this is a horrible scene for the two.

" No." Hungary said from the toilet. I wonder why people like to escape to the toilet when they are embarrassed. Vietnam and I were trying to convince Hungary to come out. Ukraine seemed like she wanted to help but she was silent. Bec was with us too, she knows about Hungary's secret.

" Come on Hungary! It's not real!" Bec said " But I kind of understand because me going through the scene will be torture."

" Hungary… please come out." I said.

" No!" Hungary said.

" You are going to have to do the scene anyway. What's the difference from this and practice?" Vietnam said.

" Yeah, like I want someone recording me doing something embarrassing." Hungary said.

" I thought you get that already." Vietnam said.

" Hey! You're not doing anything embarrassing!" Hungary exclaimed.

" Well, America did embarrass her so I guess it is the same thing." Bec said. Vietnam nudged Bec in the ribs to shut her up.

" Hey Hungary, just do it in one shot and your fine." I said. " Malaysia was able to do it, and she's even more nervous than you."

" But her's is nothing compared to mine. I have to go through a fake wedding with that stupid Prussia." Hungary said. Then I heard unpleasant sound from inside, did she really puke?

" Don't be so immature Hungary. You are suppose to be happy! You are going off to a fake wedding with your crush isn't it?" Bec said. Vietnam nudged harder at Bec's ribs this time. Bec glared at Vietnam.

" Please Hungary, what do you want us to do, to make you go out?" I asked.

" Go back in time and change Jao Lan's mind about my role." Hungary said.

" We have a building dimension machine, not a time machine." I said. Hungary then became silent.

" Please, we… would do anything!" Bec said.

" Anything?" Hungary asked.

" Yeah!" Bec said. Vietnam nudged even harder at Bec's ribs this time. Bec jumped and yelled " VIETNAM! Will you stop doing that!"

" Just trying to knock sense into you but it didn't seem to work." Vietnam said.

" If I do the scene, will one of you do something equally embarrassing to make me feel better?" Hungary asked. The three of us look at each other. Then I said " After you do the scene."

Hungary opened the door, her face a deep red. Looks like she agreed. Then she stormed out and said " Let's do this quickly." Vietnam, Bec and I hi fives each other and went out. Prussia was was also experiencing the same problem, but he was more calm. He was constantly talking to France and Spain, trying to make himself better.

Well, during the scene, Prussia messed up his tune or lines once or twice. I guess Prussia can't do this without good courage. When Prussia did get it right, Hungary would screw up her lines! Well I wouldn't blame her, if I had a flock of girls trying to convince me to do my line, I would have screwed up too. But Hungary managed to pull through the scene after thirty times. Someone had to wake Greece, who was the priest, so that he could play his part. Boy did Turkey enjoy doing that.

When we finally ended the scene, I met Vietnam and Bec outside the church where we were filming the scene. They they both looked at me and said " Kris! You do it!"

I didn't get what they meant until I remembered our deal with Hungary. " No! No way!"

" We she doesn't want to do it!" Bec and Vietnam said as they pointed at each other, saying nearly at the same time.

" How about we scissors, paper stone to see who will do it!" I said.

" I am not risking my reputation for something so… simple!" Bec said. Hungary came towards us, blushing deeply. I see she is still embarrassed about kissing Prussia for the scene. I smiled and said " Hey Hungary, you okay now?"

" No… but I can solve your problem. First, do scissors paper stone." Hungary said. Vietnam, Bec and I looked at each other. Then we started playing. Bec won the first time, and I was next. Vietnam was unlucky and lost. " Please don't tell me I have to do it."

" Maybe. It depends on what you pick." Hungary said, then she took out three sticks, they all look like they are the same size. Then Hungary said " Choose one, the shortest one will be stuck doing your embarrassing move or whatever."

Bec took in a deep breath and took one slowly. It was about 4 centimetres. Not bad. Bec heaved a sigh of relief, she thinks she's safe. I stared at the sticks, if Bec is safe, that means my fate lies on one of the sticks. One to safety and one to extreme embarrassment. I tried not to think about it and grabbed the first stick I saw. It took me some time to pull it out, 7 centimetres. OMG! I took a really long stick! I'm safe! Bec looked at her's… she doesn't feel safe now.

Vietnam smiled, she thought she's safe since her's is so short compared to mine. She took the last stick confidently but… it was only around 2 centimetres. Vietnam froze, she's stuck with the act. Vietnam growled and said " Curse my bad luck. I have no idea what to do."

" Kiss America." Bec suggested. Vietnam blushed a deep red and glared at Bec. Bec put her hands up in defence and said " It was just a suggestion."

" How about this?" Hungary said, then she whispered something in Vietnam's ear. Vietnam jumped in shock but nodded. Then she walked off, to America. Then I asked Hungary " What did you ask her to do?"

" Something less mild." Hungary said. Vietnam tapped America on the shoulder. Then Vietnam seemed to be talking to America. But suddenly she slapped America, America didn't move. I guess he thinks he deserves it. But then Vietnam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then quickly ran away. America eyes widen and stared after Vietnam. My mouth dropped open, so did Bec's. Hungary giggled, so that was her idea. Some girls, like Penny and Aria, were shocked. Jao Lan dropped his mouth open, his camera in another direction. Good, he didn't capture that scene.

Vietnam was storming towards Hungary, her face completely red, and exclaimed " HUNGARY! YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THIS!" Hungary jumped in shock and quickly ran away. Vietnam chased Hungary to the hotel until Hungary hid behind China. Vietnam stopped chasing her afterwards because Vietnam is constantly annoyed by China.

For the next song ' When all is said and done.', We had to do only a few times. Once, someone accidentally sneezed as Prussia sang. Then someone sneeze again the second time and he (it was Poland) was sent out of the scene. The next time, Hungary slapped Prussia because he said a disturbing line and he winked at her. This happened for a few times until Estonia said it would be part of the scene since Hungary keeps doing it. Then we were about to do the transition, where Ukraine is suppose to start singing, she is completely quiet. What happened to ' Take a Chance on Me'?

Then Ukraine got up and walked away. Everyone started talking at once. Ukraine went to a corner of the room, refusing to move. Belarus, Tasha and I got up and went to Ukraine. " Ukraine, what's wrong?" Tasha asked.

" I can't do it." Ukraine cried.

" What do you mean sister? You do this so many times before." Belarus said.

" What's wrong?" I asked, " Why can't you act."

" Um… I just can't do it!' Ukraine cried. Then I asked Ukraine " Is it personal?" Ukraine nodded.

" Okay, just tell it to me then, maybe I can help you. I've helped Malaysia, Seychelles and Hungary." I said. Ukraine was hesitant for awhile and then whispered in my ear. " I sort of confirmed my feelings for Sweden… I do like him. But how am suppose to do the scene when I am so nervous around him most of the time." Then Ukraine started to cry. I hugged her and she clung unto me. I patted her back and said " It's okay… it's okay. Is there anything that can make you feel better?"

Ukraine kept crying. I let go of her and then looked at her. Wow, she is in a mess. I sighed and then I said " Sing the song."

" W-why?" Ukraine asked.

" Just do it. _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_." I said softly. Ukraine looked at me. She smiled sadly. " _Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me let me know, gonna be around. If you got no place to go when you're feeling down._"

Then I took hold of Ukraine's hands and started to move them forward and backward with alternate hands. I continued to sing slightly louder " _If you're all alone! When the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free! Take a chance on me!_"

Then Ukraine started to sing along with me " _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try._"

Then I let go of her hands as we danced to our own singing. Tasha got excited again and danced ( slightly wild) too. Belarus smiled a very small smile and tapped her foot. " _Take a chance on me! Take a chance on me!_"

Then Tasha sang boldly, and loudly " _We can go dancing!_"

Then somehow Jao Lan surprised us by singing behind us loudly as he danced " _We can go walking!_"

Then I sang for Tasha " _As long as we're together._"

_" __Listen to some music_." Tasha sang, dancing with Jao Lan.

" _Maybe just talking!_" Jao Lan sang horribly but on tune as he tried to step on Tasha's foot, but fails.

" _Get to know you better!_" Tasha sang out of shock. Then England decided to help out and sang his part " _Cos you know I've got. So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic._"

Then Ukraine sang boldly by herself " _You want me to leave it there! Afraid of a love affair! But I think you know, that I love you so!_" Tasha, Jao Lan and I cheered! Yes! Ukraine got her confidence back!

Then all four of us, six if you include Belarus and England, sang out loud " _If your all alone! When the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free! Take a chance on me! Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test if you let me try. Take a chance on me!_"

" _Take a chance on me!_" Ukraine sang boldly by herself. Jao Lan, Tasha and I cheered for her. Then Tasha patted Ukraine's back and said " Now that you are fine, you can do your scene with Sweden and it will be all good!" I saw Ukraine start to feel slightly uncomfortable again.

" Tasha! You spoke too much!" I said. " When will you learn to hold your tongue?"

" What? What did I do?" Tasha asked.

" Yeah gurl! Keep your mouth shut!" Jao Lan said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face in an S shape. I rolled my eyes, he himself can't hold his tongue. The word ' Hypocrite' came to my mind.

" It's okay Ukraine, do you wanna do it?" I asked her. Ukraine nodded and said " I think I'm fine now. Thanks Kristina!"

" Welcome, now let's do this scene!" I exclaimed.

" Wow… that was random." Liang Hao said, who was playing with his chair. I then rebutted " I can say the same for you chimpanzee." Liang Hao stopped rocking his chair and sat down properly. Ukraine did the scene perfectly with Sweden. I didn't know it would work. But Britain got a surprise. He had practiced it many times before but with Jao Lan because they couldn't get anyone to be a waiter. I wonder who it is if it's not Jao Lan. England sang his part, with an open shirt and clinging unto a near by waiter " _Cos you_- Ahh!"

Britain dropped unto the ground with fright, Jao Lan recorded it all. Everyone at the table and behind the scenes laughed out loud! France himself was shocked, why? France was the waiter. I guess Jao Lan managed to convince France to play the part unexpectedly. Britain then exclaimed " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!"

" I didn't know ether Angleterre! I swear!" France exclaimed, filled with dread. Estonia sighed and said " We have to do this scene again. England, you have to do it again."

" Why does it have to be him!" Britain yelled as he pointed at France.

" We had no other choice, beside it's extremely humorous. Just do it." Estonia said. England grumbled " I thought having this role means you are less embarrassed compare to the other roles…"

Then we had to do the scene again, this time it was perfect. Even Britain and France did their roles properly! Then the rest of the scenes were recorded, it was cool how Ukraine got her courage to do the scene. Even the part where they have to kiss Ukraine was fine. But at the end of the scene Sweden and Ukraine were both blushing madly.

Anyway, we did a few more scenes the next day and it was the end of the filming for the mamma mia movie. Jao Lan had asked Yuna, Riana, Tasha and I to do something funny as he videoed us while playing a part of the chorus of ' WaterLoo' I din't get why but we just did as he said. We danced like crazy in a circle for ours. And then again for all the ambassadors. I wonder what is he planning…

We were given a day for a break and then… it was the ambassadors turn! I has asked Yuna to do my hair since it is suppose to be messy. Yuna had joked around and said My hair didn't need any changes so long as I keep my bed-hair. Ha, ha, ha. Nice one Yuna. But I did dress up in the clothes I am suppose to wear. It wasn't my type of clothes but hey, I am Molly for now. But I am called as my name during the movie.

We had to go to America for the movie filming. The moment Yuna, Spain, Romano, Italy and I got there, Jao Lan was waiting impatiently. " Come on! We're going to start the scene ' it's your wedding day' soon! '

" What! We're starting with that? I thought we're starting with ' Pop the question'?" I asked.

" Nope, so you better change girl!" Jao Lan said. I sighed, sometimes I wonder why Jao Lan isn't Poland's ambassador. I went to the bathroom to change into my waitress uniform and entered the hall. The couple getting married in the first scene has to be countries because there are so little guys. Jao Lan wanted Hungary and Prussia to do it but it was instantly rejected, same with all the main cast of Mamma Mia. So out of the last minute, Myanmar and Cambodia got the part.

" Remind me why I am suppose to fake marry my sister?" Myanmar asked.

" Sorry Myanmar, I couldn't find anyone else. Besides you were complaining in the last filming that you didn't get enough attention! So you should go for it." Jao Lan said. Then I realised Jao Lan was dressing way too fancy.

" Are you dancing?" Steve asked.

" Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jao Lan said. " I missed the last movie so I'm not going to miss this one."

" Well… so long as he doesn't invade the girls dance it's fine." Brandon said.

" Agreed." All of us ambassadors said.

" Woo! I get to act crazy!" Liang Hao said as he swung his bass around. He doesn't look wild, with his suit and all, but his hair was in a spiky mess.

" Hey! That's my bass Liang Hao!" Denmark exclaimed.

" It's okay, I'll take care of it!" Liang Hao said.

" Like what you did with my axe?" Denmark murmured. Penny on the other hand seems nervous.

" It's okay Penny, you are not singing at first." Aria said.

" But I don't want to do it!" Penny said. Then Belgium went to her and said " Hey… Penny. Look at the countries, they didn't want to do it yet they did it perfectly. Don't you want to do the same?" Penny was silent and then nodded.

" Alright! We'll be starting the scene soon so get to your places!" Estonia yelled. Somehow, Russia was the camera man again. We all quickly got to our places, including the country back-ups. Then the music started to play and we started to dance. The first scene was easy to do but then as Bryan was singing (yes, he is a good singer I have to admit), his voice crack while trying to hit a high note so we have to start again. I see America holding the camera this time. Now what is America planning?

We did the scene perfectly. Then Amir, who was suppose to be Myanmar's drunk brother, came in and managed to act perfectly as a drunk guy. Wow, I wonder if he is trying to imitate Prussia when he's drunk? The scene went perfectly. Even Sam acted like a girly guy. Soon it came to my turn. We sort of came up with our own lines, a new script, for this.

" Penelope Lim! Stop daydreaming! We still have drinks to serve." I said as I walked toward's Penny, who was daydreaming.

" Oh, sorry. I was just seeing how happy the couple is." Penny said, saying her line. We looked at Myanmar who was talking to Cambodia, they don't seem to act well but it was acceptable. " I wish Mike is as caring."

" Mike? What's wrong with him! You know you are so lucky!" I exclaimed. " He's handsome, a rich dude, buys you expensive gifts… it's like a fairytale come true for you!" Mike… definitely doesn't fit the description but what the heck? It's just a movie.

" Yeah… I guess so…" Penny said nervously.

" Seriously, that guy as your boyfriend is a jackpot. What did I get? I got a dorky guy by the name of Liang Hao." I said. Then Liang Hao came by, his hands in the air and said " Did I hear my name?"

" Argh, not you again." I said, putting on an annoyed face and turned around, crossing my arms.

" Come on Kristina, I know you still want me." Liang Hao said. Damn… this is so weird.

" It has been six months since we broke up. Can't a guy get a hint?" I said.

" Come on Kristina, your actions say no but your eyes…" Liang Hao, I glared at him. Liang Hao's face changed. I couldn't help but smile and laugh then. Estonia got up from his chair and said " Cut!"

" Sorry guys! I always laugh when I watch that part!" I exclaimed.

" You were not suppose to even smile." Estonia said.

" Sorry, let me try again." I said. Guess what? It took 20 times until I finally put on a straight face and Liang Hao walked away. What? Liang Hao is a funny guy and this is a funny scene.

" Look at the bride, she's so beautiful." Penny said with a smile on her face. I looked at Cambodia who was talking to Philippines and Malaysia. Then I looked at Penny with a small smirk and said " I know, don't you just hate her?"

" Hate her? But she's so happy." Penny said. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Phew! My scene is over. I then served people drinks, with Liang Hao grabbing one by himself. I rolled my eyes. Penny was singing her part great but… soft.

" Cut." Estonia said. Then he looked at Penny and said " Penny's that's good but can you sing louder? We need the boom mike to catch your voice."

Penny nodded and we had to start from the complimenting the bride part, we had to do this scene a few times because of Penny's soft voice. But soon, she was singing loudly, but not as confident as she is suppose to be. Oh well, I guess it has to do. We finished the scene pretty well, but it was slow recording.

Alyan was great acting as Rosie, or Alyan here… She was extremely funny when Bryan questions her about her ' pet cat'. Alyan did act like a mentally poor old woman, it was great to see her be so into her character. Sometimes Bryan can't pull a straight face, so they have to do it again thanks to Alyan.

Mike also does his acting well. Mike is in the drama class for performing arts class so it's no surprise. He even managed to act like a pull and not laugh at all. Just to think he used to be a depressed introvert. He told me all this once when we were doing a school project together. It's good to know he's a guy enjoying life after a hard past. Sam is also extremely humorous. When Liang Hao said his line about going to the manicure shop after failing to cheer up Bryan, Sam gasped and exclaimed in a girly cheer " Liang Hao~ I knew you would come around!" Sam was so loud that Liang Hao jumped in shock. I then overheard Switzerland talking to Kyanna " What is wrong with Sam?"

Aria had only a few scene but she did them really well. It suits most of her personality. When it was the letter, she sang boldly. I really wonder why she isn't the main lead with her incredibly good singing voice. But she seems… angry with me. Ever since she got here, I made a resolution to be kind to her. I thinks she isn't so bad but she still seems to hate me.

I confirmed her hatred with me one day. It was night time and we were about to do the scene ' Saturday Night in the city'. I wore my black dress, the one I wore on my last night in Hetalia before I went back. Wow, it really does bring back memories… Japan…

I shoved that thought aside. No, I don't need to think of that now. Yuna called me to get to the scene. In this scene, I was suppose to flirt with Bryan. Brr! I hate that thought. But I have to. When that scene did came, slow dancing with Bryan( Don't ask…) I put on my ' flirty attitude'- which I don't have but I have to act it- and said " So Bryan, why don't you show me that church kiss. Oh god…" I pulled away from Bryan and coughed. That tasted like bitter gourd in my mouth.

" Cut! Kristina! Please corporate." Estonia said.

" How can I when I am acting like I'm trying to kiss… him!" I said, pointing at Bryan with disgust.

" Cause I am the hottest guy here!" Bryan self proclaimed. I rolled my eyes. " Hey! That's my line Bryan!" Prussia exclaimed. Hungary hit Prussia with her frying pan again.

" Sorry, not the type." I said. Alyan, who was watching us from the side, put her hands to her mouth and pointed at Bryan, exclaimed " Oooh! Burn!"

" You just got burned!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" I just thought of a new pairing…" Alisha said. I rolled my eyes. Bryan put his hands up in the air and said dramatically " I, am hurt." Then he put his hand over his heart. Then I noticed Aria, she was glaring at me. What did I do?

" Fine…" I grumbled. Somehow, I pulled through the scene and we managed to do the scene. I was just glad I didn't need to kiss anyone in the movie.

After that scene, we were preparing to go back to America's house to rest. We all have been living in America's huge mansion for the filming. When I got out of the changing room, I saw Aria in front of me. I need to get along with her if we are going to see each other like this. I took in a deep breath, here I go.

I went up to Aria and said " Hey Aria." Aria looked behind her and then narrowed her eyes at me. I stopped breathing for a second but then I mustered my courage to talk " You did really well for your scene. I wish Jao Lan could have chosen you a bigger role. You have a good singing voice."

" Yeah, but I had to play the ex." Aria said.

" I wish I could give up m role for yours. Liang Hao is so annoying. Wait… on second thoughts, I don't want to try and win Bryan back if I had your role." I said. " But it's still a role, you get to-"

Then suddenly, Aria slapped me hard on the cheek. My eyes went wide open, I stared at the angry Aria. What in the world? Some people around us stared at us. Then Aria tried to punch me and I blocked it. " Aria! What's wrong!"

" Don't you dare talk that way to me." Aria growled. Then she tried to throw another punch at me and I ducked. She must have learn some kind of fighting from somewhere I guess, her form is good. I stepped back and said " What did I do?"

" Slut." Aria growled and then she pounced at me. I grabbed her hand and pushed her back. More people started to stare. I saw Yuna and Riana at the side, staring at me. A certain kind of anger grew in me. She called me a slut, something I desperately don't want to be. I gritted my teeth.

" Slut? I am not a slut! I've been trying to be nice to you!" I exclaimed.

" You aren't a leader Kristina. Everything isn't perfect." Aria growled again as she tried to hit me. She hit me right in the jaw. Pain coursed through my face. It hurts, but I ignore it. I have to attack.I tried to hit her stomach, where she wasn't focusing her attention to. Aria step back a few steps from my punch, her hands over her stomach.

" I've been trying to help! Who says it's all about me? I'm trying to help everyone!" I yelled. Then I ran to her, I was planning to pin her down to talk it out. But Aria punched my arm, pain. I was skinny so I could be hurt easily. Damn… I realise we are equally matched. Both light weight, both with a skinny yet tall figure. But the thing is, I am taller and have more experience. Maybe… if I let her make some reckless moves, I might be able to counter it easily.

Aria launched herself at me, trying to strangle me, I stepped aside and then said " Aria… please calm down…"

" Baka!" Aria yelled. She just called me stupid in Japanese. Well, what do I expect in a fellow anime lover?

" Is it about our roles? You can have mine if you like. I don't care. What is wrong with you?" I said. I braced myself for her attack. She tried to punch me again but I blocked it with my palms. Then I grabbed both of her hands. Aria's hands tighten into fists. Now it seems like everyone is watching.

" Don't you dare play with him…" Aria growled. I blinked, what the heck. " He's mine…"

" Who?" I asked, I need to win. My strength was overpowering her's, but she had more stamina. I was starting to lose. Damn it. I let go and stepped aside as Aria fell. There was a loud thud. Aria got up. I need to stop her. " Bryan! Who the ******** else?"

Bryan?! What the heck does he have to do with this? I thought about what I said. Was there anything about him that sounds offensive? No… that's not it. Aria then launched herself at me. I realised her stamina won't matter with her attacking me like that. I stepped aside as she launched herself at me. I grabbed her wrist and grabbed the other. I have her trapped between my hands. Aria was kicking endlessly.

" What the heck? What about Bryan?" I asked. I looked at the crowd around me. I saw Vietnam trying to interfere but Hungary held her back. Most of the ambassadors were staring at the two of us in shock. The countries could only stare, they knew it is just between me and Aria. Bryan was right in front of us, his eyes wide. I guess even an egoist can't stand to watch two girls fight about him.

" What the ********, how did you do that!" Aria yelled.

" If you have been Hetalia for a century before, we tend to face battles. I have to learn how to fight, especially since it's part of Germany's training." I said. " What, is this about. I hate fighting for no real reason."

" I swear… don't you dare play with him…" Aria growled. Then it clicked. I didn't know why but I started to laugh out loud. Aria stopped struggling. She really thinks this way? Oh Aria… is this why she was mad at me. But… I guess I can see why she would.

" Aria, ha ha ha, you think, ha ha, I like Bryan?! Ha ha ha!" I laughed out loud. Aria growled again. Her fists tighten. Bryan blinked. I just kept laughing. Then I let go of her. aria fell forward and glared at me.

" Why are you laughing?" Aria bellowed.

" Because it's so funny!" I exclaimed.

" When I tear you to pieces you'll no longer be laughing…" Aria growled.

" But will you believe the truth when I say I never like Bryan that way in the first place?" I said. " What kind of inferences do you have!"

" What?" Aria said, confused.

" Look at me! I'm not your typical kind of girl. Heck look what I'm wearing! It's not even fashionable!" I said.

" Yup, A t-shirt and sweatpants isn't good fashion girl." Poland said at the side.

" Shut up!" Aria shouted at Poland. Poland remained quiet.

" What I was saying." I said as I looked at Poland weirdly and then back to Aria " Boys like Bryan to me are just big jerks. Why would I like his kind anyway? I'm weird, so I am not the type to fall that kind of guy. Maybe you, but not me. Bryan is just a… ' friend'. There is nothing going on." I put peace signs in the air and bending them at 'friend'.

" Hey!" Bryan said, sounding offended.

" Shut up." I said. " Aria… don't let your jealousy get over you. Trust me, I know how it's like. You wouldn't want to make the same mistake as me."

" Slut…" Aria growled.

" I am not a slut." I said.

" Slut in the dictionary technically means-" Mike said before Sam interrupted " Not time for your debates Mike."

" I am not jealous." Aria said. " I'm down right mad."

" Then that's even worse." I said. " Please, Aria. Don't let your jealousy take over you. It's… terrible." I walked towards Aria and put my hand on her shoulder. Aria swiped it away and stood up. Then she said " You don't know me."

" That's why I tried to talk to you, to know you better." I said.

" Stay away from me dork." Aria spat.

" Please, I don't like Bryan that way. Put that aside now." I said, my anger was rising in high speed. Don't break Kris, don't you dare.

" What right do you have to judge me? Baka." Aria said.

" Because I've seen it! And I've been through it! If I hadn't let my own jealousy take over me, Penny wouldn't be here in the first place!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Penny the looked at me. I covered my mouth with my hand. Then I looked at Penny, I saw tears in her eyes. Oh no…

" Don't tell me what to do." Aria said.

" I'm trying to tell you the truth." I said. Aria then tried to punch me again. This time America, Germany and Bryan interfered. Aria got pulled back by America, stuck within his grasps. I was about to walk to her when Germany also trapped me. Bryan got in the middle of the both of us and yelled " Stop it both of you! I know I'm hot but seriously?"

" Not time for your egoist attitude Bryan." I said, rolling my eyes.

" I'm glad I'm not in your good books then. But we are still friends right?" Bryan asked.

" If I had a choice, we wouldn't have known each other right?" I said, trying to smile to reassure him. Bryan gave me a thumbs up and said " Just friends." Then he looked at Aria and said " Woah Aria, stop fighting there. You were great."

Aria looked at the ground, red and embarrassed. Bryan sighed and said " Im glad you care for me but there is no need to assault someone for it. Kristina has only hit me a few times in the head. Not much. Oh for goodness sake Aria I already know about your crush on me. Way before we came to Hetaland!"

" Hetalia." I corrected.

" Whatever. I told you, I don't like you that way. But we are close should get that in your head by now." Bryan said. Aria looked away, trying not to show her face. I kept quiet, I didn't want to interrupt. Bryan then put his hand on her shoulder, Aria looked at Bryan, blushing a deep red.

" Aria, you are a good friend and a good person." Bryan said, I tried not to snort. Then Bryan sighed and said " If it helps you get over me, I like someone else. So stop hoping." Aria blinked. We were all silent. Did Bryan… admit he likes someone. I looked around, then I saw Taiwan trying to hide behind Vietnam. Oh… now I see. I smiled, I guess Bryan can treat Taiwan nicely.

Then I looked at Aria, oh no. She is glaring at me! " It's not me." I said quickly.

" Aria… really?" Bryan said " I don't have bad taste." I stuck my tongue out. Then Germany let go of me and America let go of Aria. Aria was now silent. I took a deep breath and walked towards Aria. Then I said " Aria… to be honest I didn't like you that much, but then I realised I needed to get along with everyone. You aren't that bad actually. You don't need to act mean. But you sort of turn a cold shoulder to everyone, even Poland is trying his best to get along with you. Why not we restart. Hi, I'm Kristina Wong. What's your name?"

Aria was silent and said normally " I already know your name." I gave her a sarcastic look and she sighed and said " Hey, I'm Aria."

" Just try to settle down Aria, you will see that this although may not be your kind of life, it's a good one. Hey America, how is the dimension machine?" I asked.

" In midway. But we still need work on it." America said. " I completely forgot the combo number but it will come to me."

Then we all started to go back to America's mansion. Aria was quiet the entire way. Bryan didn't speak much ether. I didn't need to worry about them now, I have my own set of problems. I looked at Penny, she was quiet. I walked to her and said " Hey Penny."

Penny looked up at me, her lips pressed tightly together. I had been thinking how I got everyone here in the first place and why. It was an easy explanation for my friends but I was thinking about the ones who aren't close to me. If my dislike for Aria and Bryan in the first place sent them here and my old crush on Liang Hao that brought him here, then Penny is brought here because of my jealousy.

" I am so sorry. I know… you didn't want any of this. I feel so guilty of bringing you here. If I had never been jealous of you, you would have never been here." I said as we walked side by side. Penny then said " It's okay… we didn't know this will happen. Jealousy is a feeling you can't push aside, you can only try to control it. What did I have that you could be jealous of?"

I was silent. Should I tell her? Well, it is the past. I took in a deep breath and said " Liang Hao's attention. He really likes you. I used to like him before. When I found out about Liang Hao's public confession, I was… sort of heart broken. Because before I thought he might like me but in reality he never did. Then, since he likes you, I got jealous of you. I hated the feeling, because when I was younger my jealousy made me do stupid things. I really envy you Penny, You are pretty, nice, anything people would want in a friend."

Penny looked away, hiding her face. I blinked, did I say something wrong. Then I said " Liang Hao really likes you. It doesn't seem like he will give up any time soon."

" I hope he does." Penny says, then she looks at me and covers her mouth and asked " Did I say something bad?"

" Not really… since you don't really feel the same about him right?" I asked. Penny nodded. I smiled, Penny, so innocent. Penny gave a sad smile, I've seen such smiles before. On Japan. I blushed at the thought of Japan. Penny then said a quick goodbye and quickly ran after Belgium.

I love the song ' Right in front of your eyes' and I am glad I am singing it, but why did it have to be Liang Hao who is Sammy? Probably two years ago it would be a dream come true but not now. He is just a friend of mine now. And annoying yet funny one. I didn't mind singing the first part.

"Lucky for you big ribbon socks are only available for a limited time." Liang Hao said his line. Then he walked back a few steps, turned around to look at me and said " You know what Kristina, so am I." Then Liang Hao left the room. I sighed and then called out " Liang Hao." I said it the moment he closed the door. The song intro comes in. I inspected my rose in my hand (during this scene I was carrying a box of decorations.) as I put down my things.

Then I started to sing " _Every time you see this face, you get annoyed. And if ignorance is bliss, he overjoyed._"

I saw some people wanting to laugh but I ignored it. I sighed and then continued to sing " _And can we talk about that stuff he calls his hair!_" then I gave a frustrated look. " _But what would happen if one day he wasn't there._"

I lay down on the living room couch and sang out loud in frustration " _Caught by surprise, could you wake up one day realise the one, that you want is right in front of your eyes._" I then got up and took my bag. Then I walked out of the room. Estonia the yelled " Cut! That was perfect! Now get your stuff because we are going to the bar."

We recorded that scene, I was suppose to be in the bar. The dancers for this is suppose to be Lithuania, Romania and Bulgaria. Don't ask, they were recruited in the last minute. They were suppose to be the rich guys who dance with Holly (Kristina, me basically in the movie) trying to impress her. Since it's a bar, my friends Alyan, Syrian and Alisha were in the scene. They are suppose to be the girls I'm hanging out with.

Then Estonia said after the equipment was set " Okay, lights, camera, action!" The song started to play. I sang the wrong line at first so we had to restart, many times actually but I'll only describe the perfect one first. Then I finally sang the right line as Lithuania, Romania and Bulgaria went into the room. I took a sip of my tequila (rabina, since I can't drink), and looked at the guys as if I was interested and sang strongly " _Every night a hundred guys come through the door. They take your breath away each time they take the floor._"

Syrian, Alyan and Alisha started chatting excitedly now. I continued to sing as I put down my 'drink' " _And they've got the bucks, the tux, the killer face! But you're still thinking about that jackass with the face._" Then I faced palmed myself several times before standing up and walking to the center of the room.

" _You're _c_aught by surprise. Could you wake up one day realise the one, that you want is right in front of your eyes._" I sang boldly. Then Liang Hao came into the bar clumsily in his long sleeved checkered shirt and ripped jeans. He then stands next to the countries, trying to look cool but failing. I am not suppose to notice him so I just continued to sing " _I have a champagne wish or two, and a caviar dream. But is the life of the rich and famous really all they seem?_"

Then I started to dance along with Lithuania, Romania and Bulgaria. Liang Hao was suppose to act like a fool and tried to join in the dance. When I danced with each person for the first time, I got to Liang Hao and stopped dancing as I watched him dance awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin, causing him to grab it and jump up and down in pain. I danced again with the other guys while Liang Hao was trying to dance with me. Then he went and grabbed his base. When I finished dancing with all the other guys, Liang Hao came back in the bar with his base, playing it to try and impress me. In reality, Liang Hao was just pretending to play the bass, it was Denmark playing the music in the background. As he played, he walked towards me, mouth opened wide and shocked, then when he was in front of me he sang " _The one, that you want is right in front of you eyes~!_"

I smiled. Well, I am suppose to be a girl in love. I am going to kill Jao Lan for this casting. The other guys hung their head in shame for losing and leave the bar. Liang Hao and I walked in a circle as if to inspect each other. Then I faced the camera. I was wearing a jeans jacket, a long flowing red skirt with black tights and flats. I opened by my jacket to reveal a white shirt with the words " I'm with stupid."

Then Liang Hao quickly unbuttons his shirt and opens it wide to reveal a singlet with the words ' Stupid.'. I laughed out loud. Liang Hao grinned happily and then said " See ya later Kris!" Then he ran out of the bar. I took the flower from my handbag and walked slowly with it, with a smile on my face as I sang " _Caught by surprise. Could you wake up one day realise the one, that you want." _I held the flower to my heart "_ Oh! That you want! The one, that you want is right in front of you eyes._" Then I held it up high for people to see. Then the song ended and the scene is done.

That was the perfect shot. You have no idea how many times we had to go through that scene. There was one time when I had to dance with Lithuania while the guys are in a lone behind him. I must have slipped because I fell down at one part. Once Liang Hao's shirt wouldn't open so he took it off completely. Estonia had to completely cut it immediately. Once Alisha spoke too loud that it was louder than my singing, Syrian faced that problem once too. The most funniest one was when Liang Hao was suppose to sing his line but Denmark sang it out loud in the sides instead " _The one! That you want in right in front of you eyes!_" We all couldn't it help it but laugh at him. Denmark gave a mischievous grin.

But there was this one particular time where Jao Lan called Penny, Bryan, Liang Hao, Mike, Sam and me to the side and told us to do something funny, at least two funny things for each person, while playing ' It's your wedding day'. Jao Lan told me I have to do three scenes, one by myself, on with Penny and one with Liang Hao. For myself, I tried to look like a crazy rock star. With Penny, we danced by ourself at first then held hand as we danced in a circle. For Liang Hao's. We were dancing then Liang Hao accidentally hit me, I hit him and then we did a funny wimpy fight. But then we stopped and I jumped and let him carry me in his arms. We literally fell afterwards because Liang Hao couldn't hold me that long. That was Jao Lan's suggestion, not mine. He also called up a number of people. I really wonder what he's planning.

…

It was movie night. All the countries, Ambassadors, Sealand, Wy and Seborga were here. I sat between Yuna and Italy. I was so excited I felt I was about to burst. Well, I was nervous on my scenes. Luckily we were watching the mamma mia movie first. Jao Lan then came into the room with the disk and said " Hey y'all! The movie is out!" Half of the people in the room cheered.

" Yeah! Put it in dude!" America exclaimed.

" I hope I didn't embarrass myself." Japan said.

" We all embarrassed ourselves in the movie, it's who made the most embarrassing moments." Amir said.

" Thank goodness it's not me!" Taiwan said.

" Because you were only a minor character!" Malaysia exclaimed.

" Alright everyone! Quiet down! The movie is starting. But before we start I would like to thank you all-" Estonia said but we cut him off by saying " Let's just watch the movie!" Estonia hung his head and sat next to America. The movie, was, so, darn hilarious!

During ' Honey, Honey', I saw Taiwan and Belgium jump in excitement. I guess they are glad they are in this scene. Malaysia just smiled. We all cheered when the song started and laughed at the extremely funny parts. When ' Mamma mia' was played I saw Germany hiding in embarrassment at the back-up part, along with a few other countries. I got to admit it did look weird.

There was one part in ' Dancing Queen' Where Philippines was suppose to support the ladder for Romano but then left Romano hanging. We laughed out loud for that part! It was just so hilarious to see their faces as they act. Romano and Philippines were red with embarrassment. During ' Lay all your love on me', Malaysia was covering her face the entire time. Some of us cheered for the scene. I bet Malaysia was red with embarrassment. Philippines and Indonesia cling unto Malaysia with excitement. Prussia and France were teasing Spain. I looked at Yuna. She gave me a smile but I knew it was a sad one.

It was the same situation at ' Does you mother know?'. At first, Seychelles and Sealand were singing proudly as the scene started but Wy shut Sealand up and Belarus shut Seychelles up. They didn't seem to mind the scene at all. For ' I do', Hungary hid her face with her long hair as we cheered. Prussia was now being teased by France and Spain. At ' take a chance on me', Ukraine left the room in embarrassment while Sweden blushed. Prussia and Spain then teased France about his waiter part. It was hilarious! I found my self hurting because I laughed so much.

When the movie ended, China was about to eject the movie when Jao Lan exclaimed " Wait! Let's see the bonus features!"

Bonus features? I never heard of that part of the plan. Jao Lan took the remote control and clicked on the first video. It first popped out the song ' Mamma Mia' and Jao Lan's voice in the back ground " We all love the movie Mamma mia, Country style! But what exactly happened behind the scenes? This bonus will show bloopers and interview of the cast! Let's see Hungary or ' Elizabeta' shall we?"

Then a video of Hungary showed up and she said " When I first got the part, I was utterly shocked. How in the world did I get one of the main parts? I was shocked and slightly happy. That is until I found out the three men. Jao Lan! Seriously! You had to put Prussia as Sam! Oh, I don't our Sam I meant the one in the movie." We all laughed. Hungary was shocked. I guess she didn't expect that. Prussia gave a weird look. Then they showed Malaysia. Below showed the name " Malaysia, Siti." And then she said " I was so nervous when I heard about my part. I mean I'm usually a shy girl and I'm usually not that noticed and such. But it was great to get such a role."

I saw Malaysia blushed in embarrassment again. Poor her. Then more and more interviews came up. They were all very short. Then I remembered the time when Jao Lan recorded me when talking to him. Oh shoot. I'm coming soon. Maybe not in this video but something else. Then the screen went black showing the text ' Bloopers!'

It first showed a scene of Taiwan and Belgium talking to Hungary. Taiwan said her line " Oh we know!" Then Belgium nudged her. Hungary gave a weird look and suddenly she laughed. The camera is now focused on Estonia as he exclaimed " Hungary!" We all laughed out loud. The movie is hilarious, but this is even more hilarious.

We saw bloopers of Russia accidentally falling unto China, Laos falling through the hole of the roof instead of Hungary, Sealand's 'diaper' fall off before it should, Scotland hanging in midair in the ' Voulez Vous' scene, America tripping Vietnam… a whole bunch! The most hilarious one was when Latvia was running across the set with a bunch of decorations in his arms then he fell down, and the decorations fell down on everyone like confetti. We laughed hard on that one, Latvia blushed in embarrassment. Alisha could only pat his shoulder. No wait, the most funniest was when England found out France was the watier. We laugh extremely loud for this one. England yelled at all of us because of that, especially Jao Lan. I was embarrassed at my part where I slipped on the same spot Latvia fell on while running to my scene.

Then the video ended. Jao Lan played the next video. The song ' WaterLoo' started to play! Oh shoot! Then we saw a scene Taiwan, Belgium and Malaysia dancing in a circle. Then it was Hungary, Ukraine and Seychelles in their sparkly costumes for ' Super trouper' and doing the disco dance. It was so hilarious to watch! We saw everyone, dancing crazy to the song. There was even a scene where the crew (Latvia, Russia, Estonia, Jao Lan and a few others) danced like I don't know what to the song! We all laughed so loud!

My favourite part was when the 'couples' danced. First it was Malaysia and Spain dancing. They were dancing like a slow dance to the beat and then Spain spun Malaysia around. We all laughed because Malaysia looked dizzy after Spain spun her. Even Yuna was laughing out loud. Then there was Seychelles and England dancing in one scene. Seychelles was still in her ' Tanya' mood and then at the end of their scene, England had her in his arms and Seychelles was trying to act cute. There were cheers in the crowd. England looked away, embarrassed. Then it was Hungary and Prussia. Austria had left the room then. I guess he couldn't bear is ex-wife with a guy who hates him. In this scene, it was just Hungary dancing at first but then Prussia hugged her from the back. Hungary got shocked and hit him with her frying pan. It was so hilarious! Finally, it was Ukraine and Sweden. Sweden is tied up with a thick rope and Ukraine was dancing around him with one end of the rope in her hand. Sweden and Ukraine looked away, embarrassed.

Then finally Estonia ejected the video from the video player and put in the next movie. Oh my gosh… what is going to happen…? The first scene was fine. I opened my mouth wide the omen I saw my acting. OMG! What the heck? Yuna, Riana and Tasha got excited and hugged me. Italy smiled at me. OMG! Then Liang Hao made his first appearance, I managed to make it look like I am annoyed in screen. Penny looked really great on screen. So did Aria at her scenes. We laughed so loudly at ' Awesome' where Penny and Bryan made a corny song for Aria. Riana, Tasha, Syrian and Jao Lan did their best at ' Casualties of Love' where they are suppose to reck the wedding. Jao Lan managed to sing despite not having any training in it.

I was red faced when we watched ' Saturday night in the city'. Damn it, I really look like a slut then. Yuna patted me on the back and said " You did good."

" Ve~ I like your singing!" Italy told me. I blushed a deep red and nodded. Mike and Sam did really well too. Mike sung and act great in ' All about the green'. Yuna and Kyanna look slightly annoyed at ' Pop' because they were the two girls engaged to two guys in that scene, Brandon and Latvia respectively. Poor them…

Sam and Alyan really acted well in ' Move that thing'. Sam acted all girly while doing his cool moves and Alyan really looked like an old lady who can dance! For ' Right in front of your eyes', I blushed way too much because of my scene. Damn it, I was too good in acting then. The funniest part was when Steve came in, as the Elvis impersonator. Jao Lan thought steve is perfect for that part. He did it well despite being quiet most of the time. The other girl impersonators were Syrian (yes, again) and Taiwan. It was so hilarious. Steve looks angry, I wonder if Jao Lan is in trouble.

We all cheered at ' Grow old with you', Bryan sang really well for a slow song. Penny did look happy too. Aria just stayed quiet at that part. I wonder what is going on with her. We all cheered at the finale ' It's your wedding day reprise'. We all get to sing our own line. Then the movie ends. Jao Lan then plays the next movie, here it comes.

Then song ' Saturday night in the city' plays loudly in the background and scenes of the movie shows. Then Jao Lan's voice is overheard in the background " We love the movie The Wedding Singer: Ambassadors Style, but what exactly happened behind the scenes? Let's ask Bryan shall we?"

Then Bryan appeared in the picture, with his name at the corner of the screen. He then spoke " I knew I could get a good part! I mean, I'm awesome right? I didn't expect Penny to get Julia thought, I thought it would be Aria since she is such a good singer but we have to just work with what we got right? I like it overall thought I didn't like doing some of the scenes." I looked at Aria, she was still silent.

The interviews pass by. I was wide eyes when I looked at mine, Oh shoot, here it comes. It showed me in my own clothes and my name appears at the bottom of the screen. Kristina in that interview said " I was so shocked when I got a role. I mean I have always wanted a role in a musical but this, with my favourite character? I was dancing and squealing like a fan girl! But my mood dampen when I found out Liang Hao will be playing as Sammy. Really Jao Lan? You just had to choose him!"

Everyone laughed. Liang Hao stood up and said " I'm not that bad!" I blushed in embarrassment.

" But I really like acting as Holly most of the time. I don't like acting slutty as Holly describes herself but hey, it's acting. You have to go along with it. I'm just glad I got a good part. Yeah, that's about it." My voice said through the speakers. Then Liang Hao appeared at the screen and he said " I was shocked at my part. I was luck, what the heck man!" Liang Hao gave a funny face then and we all laughed " I can't sing! I can only dance! But for some reason, I can sing. But guess what was my next thought was, ' Oh shit, Kris is going to kill me!" Then he fake strangle himself. We all laughed. Then I said to Liang Hao " I wouldn't kill you, I would kill Jao Lan first, then I will kill you."

" NOT THE GUN!" Jao Lan exclaimed, we all laughed. I guess Jao Lan has a gun-a-phobia now after I kept using my pistol on him.

Then after all the interviews, we saw the bloopers. It was so hilarious, from Alisha's loud voice, to my several failed attempts not to laugh at an extremely funny part, to Tasha falling on her face at ' causalities of love', to Denmark's sudden singing, from Myanmar's wrong dance step, to Steve's failed attempted to do the ' Elvis move' ( So not saying the real name), and to Jao Lan slipping on water. We all laughed out loud! Then when the bloopers ended.

Jao Lan played the next video, the song ' It's your wedding day' played. I saw Bryan dancing along with Liang Hao and Sam, as if they were in a band as the music played. There were several dances. I came up at one of the first scenes where I was pretending to play an invisible guitar. We all laughed. Alyan did her own funny moves, Mike also made his scenes extremely funny. I even laughed at the scene where I fake fight with Liang Hao! But the funniest was Jao Lan, Tasha and Riana dancing then Tasha and Riana looked at Jao Lan as he twerked awkwardly. I covered my eyes at the last part.

Then the video and we all cheered, We all stood up lazily and then Sealand complained " Can we go home now~?"

" Why are you still here! You weren't in the ambassadors movie!" England exclaimed.

" I wanted to see!" Seborga said. " Not bad Kris!"

" Thanks, when are we going to get a copy?" I asked Jao Lan. He then said " Two months, with the number of people here it will take some time.

" Will we be even here long enough to get the videos?" Penny asked.

" Nope! Because I am nearly done with the machine!" America exclaimed.

" Really?!" Nearly everyone exclaimed.

" Kidding! But we are halfway through. I will tell you when I figured out the minor tweaks." America said My heart raced, we could go home soon. Oh my gosh. I smiled, but then I looked around the room. I wonder… maybe I should make my choice before I leave. But who should I choose? Italy or Japan. It's seems horrible of me to choose. I don't want to see anyone of them sad. They both have been though to much. But I knew in my heart I have to choose. But… who?

I saw Aria beside me. She seems hesitant at first but then she said " Goodbye Kristina, see you next time." Then she left with Poland. I realised she never insulted me or anyone since she got here. I smiled, I'm glad she is changing.

I really miss home, but it's not as bad before now that my friends are here. I said goodbye to the axis and went home with the Italy, Romano, Spain, Bryan and Yuna. I thought a lot, I wish I could go back home soon.

But I also want to stay with my friends in Hetalia. I know afterwards, I may not be able to come back. Will it matter if I choose between Italy and Japan then? I would be gone by then. I hummed ' Right in front of your eyes' as Spain drove us home.

* * *

Siti is the human name I gave for my Malaysia character. In the story is suppose to be Nadilla. But I hope you like this! Tell me your favourite moment! Also, there will be another poll coming out! Yes! This time, it's about Yuna x Spain x Malaysia! Vote who you want: Yuna x Spain or Spain x Malaysia! My real friend begged me to do it, real Yuna, DO NOT LOG OUT AND VOTE AS ANOTHER PERSON BECAUSE I CAN TELL IT'S YOU. That goes for the other readers. You only get to vote once! The poll will end at the ' W' academy chapter( Sorry for spoiler! But AnimeGmr sort of reveal so many spoilers without reading my mind. :P). I know, you guys are eager to know the results of the last poll but it will all be reveal in time. Goodbye and see you in two months!


	12. Chapter 12: Advice please

Hey guys! I know, you missed my updating stories. It's around the middle of my exams, but it's ending soon. I promise I will upload TWO chapters after the exams. I will have a lot of spare time after that. This is a chapter I've been working on a lot so I hope you like it. BTW, for those who are curious, the extra one chapter I added after the exams the the Paint it White chapter! WOOO! Well, the first part. While I was writing I realised the chapter was waaaaaaayyyyy too long. IT WAS FREAKING 25000 WORDS! So I divided it into four parts. Now, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 12: Advice please

Yuna had went to England's place to visit Riana. Bryan left to visit Sam. With Italy, Romano and Spain busy with their work, I am totally free. I played with Ruby with her ball of yarn. I can't believe I haven't been playing with her for a long time. Well, there were a lot of things going on. Ruby then went to me and licked my fingers. I laughed, Ruby is so cute. Then she started bitting my finger lightly, I know she is just playing with me. Riana has met Ruby once, she says Ruby is quite a unique cat. Somehow Riana got her own cat during her stay. Her name is Berani, or Rani for short. Berani means Brave in Malay. Riana told me she saw her sand-coloured, furry cat defending herself from two big dogs, hence her name. I wonder if the other ambassadors will have their own cats soon.

The door bell rang. Ruby looked at the door, she blinked and then ran to it. She then started scratching the door. I smiled and then said " Coming!" I opened the door to see Vietnam. I could tell she was… stressed. I blinked, usually Vietnam would smirked or play a small joke when we meet. But she really looks uncomfortable. Ruby went to Vietnam and licked her exposed toes. Vietnam jumped in shock.

" What the heck!" Vietnam exclaimed. " Oh, it's just you Ruby."

" Hey Viet. Everything okay?" I ask. Vietnam was quiet for awhile and said " Just here to visit. You up for a friendly battle?"

I smiled, grabbed my wooden sword and said " Sure, I haven't fought for awhile. Except for the time Aria assaulted me but ever since no. Let's go to the field."

Vietnam, Ruby and I went to the field. Vietnam of course had her oar in her hand. I realised she was gripping unto it hard. I kept quiet. I know there is something wrong with Viet. Then she positioned herself for the attack. Ruby sat at the side and slept. I held up my sword. Vietnam made the first move. We fought for quiet a time. I let Vietnam do most of the attacks first before I started making my moves. Vietnam was more furious than before. She is really stressed. We fought until we both collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

We both looked at the sky and then Vietnam panted " Good… fight… you are… still good…"

" I lost a bit of skill but I am still fine." I said. " Hey Viet… what's going on?"

Viet sat up and asked " I told you, just visiting you."

I sat up this time. Ruby went to me, begging to be scratched. I did so and told Vietnam " Don't lie to me. You wanted to fight to relief your stress. It's okay, we're alone. You can tell me."

Vietnam was silent for awhile and said " Argh… you sure? I'm probably become angry all over again."

" No problem. I can defend myself. Ruby is strong too, or she can just run away if you do explode." I said. Vietnam narrowed her eyes at me and Ruby bit my finger. Ouch! " Sorry…" I murmured

Vietnam took in a deep breath and asked " Is it really possible to like a person who you at the same time hate so much? Love and hate mixed together? It's so damn confusing! I hate America, especially what he did. I hate his egoistic attitude and easy-going attitude. But I like him for being funny and actually having a good side. That guy is so confusing! Besides this is probably all one sided! Damn it… is it really natural?"

I smiled and said " Perfectly normal. There are actually a lot of love-hate relationships. You can already see it in Hungary and Prussia."

" Then why is it so confusing?" Vietnam said. I was quiet at first then I said " I think love-hate relationships are one of the cutest relationships" Vietnam gave me a weird look.

" Think about it. I mean at first you hate each other. But as time goes by, it becomes some kind of daily routine. If you don't argue with him, something is not right. Then you get to know each other and you two realise there is not much of a difference. Then you two fall for each other, despite the hatred feelings and constant battles. Having to be back together at the end of the day no matter what… it's really nice." I said. Vietnam was quiet at first and said " It's one sided. There's no way it would happen."

" I'm not sure about the one-sided part." I said. " But… who knows, you may have a chance."

" But I don't want that chance!" Vietnam exclaimed. " He is a big egoistic jerk!"

" But you like him." I said.

" That's the problem! I want to get over him but I can't!" Vietnam exclaimed. Ruby jumped in shock and hid behind me.

" Then… do you want to be with him?" I asked. Vietnam was silent and said " I don't know…" I was quiet, I had no idea how to answer Vietnam. It sounds so confusing. But I do know one things, Viet is in love yet she doesn't want it.

" Guy have their flaws too Vietnam." I said. " It's obvious America has them. You've been so fixated on those flaws ever since he attacked you and now that you see his good side, you are confused. Try to be kinder to him, maybe… you're mind will be clear then."

Vietnam blinked and looked at me. Ruby interrupted the silence by meowing. Vietnam laughed and said " Sorry, whatever he is he's still going to be the same no matter what."

" Then you will never get over your feelings until you know him better." I said.

" How about you? I heard you used to like Liang Hao." Vietnam said. I sighed, I then asked " Where did you hear that?"

" Taiwan is good at gossips." She said " Bryan had told her about it."

" I knew my past crush on Liang Hao was sort of obvious." I said. Vietnam raised and eyebrow and said " Okay it was way to obvious, I am surprised Liang Hao didn't notice immediately."

" How did you get over him?" Vietnam asked.

" Well… my crush had started to fade but I would have clung unto it still until I found out Liang Hao likes someone else. I think you know it's Penny already." I said.

" He did announce it at the world meeting. That's a stupid move." Vietnam said.

" Yeah, when I found out, I felt heartbreak. So then… I realise I could never be with him. Then… I got over him. Yeah, but I got jealous of Penny for a time. A long time really." I said. Vietnam was silent and said " So… I should find out who he likes. If I do, I should be able to get over him."

I looked at Vietnam and said quickly " No! Don't do it! Please, it's not going to make you feel better. You will just get heartbroken and experience hatred towards a person for no reason. I never wanted to be jealous of Penny, she is such a nice girl. Never do that, promise me Vietnam."

" But how else do I get over him?" Vietnam asked.

" Confess to him." I said. Vietnam blushed a deep red and said " No way!"

" I told Alyan two years ago that I got over Liang Hao and he should never know. Alyan then told me to confess to him on her birthday, even when I got over him. Unfortunately, when I was about to confess, Liang Hao already told me he never likes me and Jao Lan already told him about it. I nearly killed Jao Lan but then… I really got over Liang Hao then. Maybe you should do that." I said.

" No… he shouldn't know." Vietnam said.

" Okay… that's your choice." I said.

Vietnam the stood up and said " I need to go. Thanks for helping me Kris." I stood up and said " No problem. I didn't have much to do anyway."

Vietnam smiled, put her oar over her shoulder and walked off. I looked around the field, it was a nice view. I sat down under a tree as I played with Ruby. Ruby is just so cute. Then I saw Spain in the distance. I waved to him, Spain waved to me. Then he came to me and asked " Hey, what are you doing here?"

" I was hanging out with Viet, now I'm just relaxing." I told Spain. Spain took out two can of coke and said " Want one?"

" Sure, why do you have two?" I asked as Spain passed me one and sat down next to me.

" I thought I would have another later." Spain said as he opened his can and took a sip. I opened mine with little difficulty and drank the contents. Wow, I haven't have some coke for some time. Then I took in a deep breath and heaved out heavily. Then I saw Ruby playing with Spain. She seems to be having fun. Spain is smiling too.

Then Spain asked me " Hey Kris… can I ask for some advice?"

I blinked, what am I? I'm not a phycologist or whatever you call that person. I smiled and said " Sure Spain. What's up?"

" Um… it's about love. I know, the guy who is suppose to be an expert at it has problems." Spain said.

" Everyone has problems." I said. " What about it?"

" Well… you see… I like someone…" Spain said.

" That shouldn't be a problem for you." I said.

" That's the thing. It's not just one someone. I like two people." Spain said. I snorted, good thing I wasn't drinking my coke. I looked at Spain, wide eyed. Spain likes two girls?! Well I hope it's girls.

" Two?!" I exclaimed. Spain nodded. I was quiet for awhile. Spain… likes two people. Why does it remind me so much of… me? I saw Spain blushing in embarrassment. I see… he wants to know who he really likes, like me. I then put out my coke and said " We have the same problem Spain."

Spain looked up at me, not in surprise. He already knows about the confessions. Is that why he came to me for advice? We clashed our cans together as if we were cheering but it was a sad cheer. We both took a long drink and Spain said " I'm glad I am not the only one."

" Who do you like?" I ask. I hope it's Yuna. Yuna would be glad.

" Malaysia…" Spain said, blushing. I bit my lip. So it wasn't Yuna. I smiled, Malaysia is a nice girl and my friend. I don't mind, but what I do mind is Yuna, how is she? I wonder if Yuna knows about Spain's crush on Yuna. It's the same thing all over again, except with Yuna.

" Malaysia huh?" I said. " Who's the other?" then I took a sip out of my coke.

" Yuna." Spain said. I literally chocked on my coke. Yuna?! So he does like her! Ruby jumped in shock and meowed in worry. Spain sat up and patted my back " Kris?! Are you okay?!"

I managed to stop coking and said in a horse voice " I'm fine…" I was secretly happy. The guy Yuna likes… likes her back. But… Spain himself has the trouble.

" Please don't tell Yuna. She'll probably freak out and lash out at me like when I first met her." Spain said. Shoot… I have to keep his secret. Then I asked " So you want to know who you like?"

" Yeah… I have no idea." Spain said as he leaned against the tree again. I was about to answer ' choose the one that likes you' and then stopped. I thought about Malaysia. I thought how nervous she has been around Spain and how she has been reacting around him. Does Malaysia… like Spain? But she likes England, or at least I think so. I remained quiet. Spain is a nice guy, he can be with any girl. Malaysia may fall for Spain unwillingly.

" To be honest. I don't know… I am in the same situation as you." I said " I guess… you choose the one that likes you?"

" But I don't know who likes me." Spain said. I was almost tempted to tell Spain it is Yuna but I have to keep Yuna's secret. Damn it… just to think I am a friend to both of them. " How will I know which one likes me?"

" I don't know." I said " You definitely can't ask them."

" Si, I'm also don't know who I really like." Spain said. " It's so confusing…"

" Then follow your heart." I said. " I mean, if you really like the person, you would know in time. Somehow you will find out who you like and then I guess you go for the one you truly like."

" But how?" Spain asked.

" I can't tell… but you would know." I said.

" That's… pretty good advice for someone who is experiencing it as well." Spain said. I blinked, that is good advice. Then I said " I am just repeating whatever I was told."

" Italy or Japan huh?" Spain said " Don't hide it, most of us know it." I sighed and blushed a deep red. " They both are close friend with me… I don't want to break ether of their hearts…"

" Meow!" Ruby exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I could tell she was telling me to choose already.

" You're the one to talk…" I said. Ruby then spotted a butterfly and chased after it.

" Italy was really sad when you left." Spain told me. I blinked and looked at him. " I mean Japan too since he always seems off. But Italy stayed in his room for a few days. He seems gone without you Kristina. He really likes you."

I was quiet for awhile and then drank down the remaining contents of my coke. Then I stood up and said " I guess I will know when the time is right." I said. " But what's the use, I'll be gone soon. And it will start all over again."

" But won't it be worth it? To spend a few more moments with the one you love." Spain asked. Was it? Is it worth all the trouble for that?

" Hey Spain… you better choose soon too. Yuna is not going to be here longer than me. Before you know it Yuna is back in our own world like me. Better choose before you miss your chance. Come on Ruby!" I said. Ruby then meowed in complain and I laughed. Ruby sulked as she went to me and I said " Bye Big Brother Spain."

Spain smiled and said " Goodbye Sis." I smiled, and then went down the hill. I was so tempted to tell Yuna when she went home but I was silent.

Unknown P.O.V

Ariel was hanging out with Alyan, Syrian and Alisha for the day. She was glad she didn't have training today. How can anyone train everyday… HOW DOES BRANDON BARE WITH IT? She didn't realise she has been lost in thoughts until Alyan, Syrian and Alisha has been staring at her for sometime. Ariel jumped in shock, embarrassed.

" Ariel? Are you okay?" Syrian asked.

" Y-yeah… I'm fine." Ariel said.

" She's probably thinking about Germany again." Alyan said. Ariel blushed deeply and stammered " N-no I wasn't!"

" She was." Alisha answered for her. Ariel sighed, there was no use fighting was there?

" Aw~ seriously, you two were meant for each other!" Syrian cried. Ariel blushed even more. Then she shook her head and said " I-he- um…"

" How long are you going to keep silent about your date with Germany, Ariel?" Alisha said. Ariel grew wide eyed and stared at Alisha. How did she know?! Alisha gave her a wink. Syrian and Alyan gasped.

" You went on a date with Germany?!" The two girls exclaimed.

" Jao Lan can be a good stalker sometimes." Alisha said. Ariel started to sweat, she has heard Jao Lan can stalk people but she didn't know he was this good. " A fountain? Seriously?"

" Tell us all about it!" Syrian and Alyan said at the same time. If there was a hole in the ground, Ariel would have crawled to it and die right there. Ariel sighed and told them the story, how Kristina suggested on the date and somehow went along with it, I mean sort of forced to. She also explained the fountain part so that her friends wouldn't be mistaken.

" Aw! That is so cute!" Syrian exclaimed.

" It's nothing special…" Ariel said.

" Nothing special? You have got to be kidding me." Alyan said " Everything is going so right for you! All I get on valentines day was to hang out with France!"

The other three girls stared at Alyan. She went out on Valentines day with… France? Yes it was expected but they never thought it would actually happen. Alyan look at the three girls weirdly and said plainly " No we did not hook up. I was bored okay so I have nothing else to do."

" Girl, I really start to suspect you like France." Alisha said.

" I like France _but _not that way. Yeah he's cool, romantic, cute and all but he's way too old for me. He's a close friend but nothing more." Alyan said.

" And you supported pedo relationships…" Alisha said disappointed.

" Just because I support them doesn't mean I do it myself." Alyan said.

" It seems like now France does have a crush on you." Syrian said. Alyan laughed out loud and said " Ha ha ha, that will never happen. I may want to fall in love as much as the next girl but I am not that pretty. France only likes beautiful things."

" But you are actually very pretty Alyan." Ariel said.

" Thanks girl. But really, if France would fall for me, throw me off a bridge!" Alyan exclaimed.

" Oh! Can we really do that?" Syrian asked.

" Of course not! I'm not a good swimmer!" Alyan exclaimed.

" Sigh… I guess we will never know…" Alisha said.

" Why are we getting off topic! Alyan exclaimed " Aren't we talking about Ariel?" Ariel started to sweat again. She thought they were over on that topic.

" U-Um… G-Germany doesn't like me that way…" Ariel stammered. All three girls rolled their eyes. Was Ariel that oblivious? Syrian exclaimed " He totally likes you! Oh my god Ariel! How can you not-" Then Syrian started swearing. Alyan and Alisha has influenced Syrian a lot.

" N-not really. He thinks I'm just a weakling…" Ariel said.

" Never mind, let her be." Alyan said " She is my wife after all." Ariel sighed. Way before they went to Hetalia, Alyan has been calling her her wife. She doesn't get it at all. She was lucky Alyan hasn't called her that in front of anyone else.

" How about you two? How did you spend your valentines?" Ariel asked.

" Doing nothing." Syrian and Alisha said at the same time.

" Damn it! Why is Ariel and Alyan the lucky ones!" Alisha exclaimed.

" I hope you will find someone one day…" Ariel said.

" You have to get your special someone when you have the chance Ariel." Syrian said. Ariel blushed a deep red and said " No way!"

" Come on Ariel. Don't you see? You are way luckier than all other girls. You haven't been through any long term suffering like the rest of us. You should make the first move. At least you are happy. That's… very nice." Syrian said. Ariel blinked. Then she asked " What happened to the three of you?"

" I was bullied a lot in my previous school." Syrian said " But I don't give a **** about them."

" Since I am younger than I am suppose to be and a lot smaller, I was picked on a lot." Alisha said.

" I was always in Westforest but I was constantly bullied. I couldn't find any real friends until I met you guys. I hate the Rocket star girls" Alyan said. The Rocket Star girls are the popular girls in school, that's what they name themselves.

" We all have bad pasts Ariel. Every single one of us, that's why we are us today. We're… um…" Alisha said as she tried to find the right word.

" Survivors. Ariel. You are always well liked, yet you are like us. We are envious of you. So… you shouldn't hesitate. I'm sure Germany likes you, no matter how much you doubt yourself. Most of your friends, except Bryan, Aria, Penny, Liang Hao and sophomore kids usually don't have such chances in such things. Okay?" Syrian said. Ariel blinked, she know very well of Kristina's past, but everyone else? She didn't know they all had suffered from the same thing and if not, something similar.

Ariel gave a small smile and said " Um… we'll see."

…

Yuna was walking back to her ' home' in Italy. Since Kristina is already calling it home, why shouldn't she? Then she saw Italy, he seemed to be taking a stroll. Yuna went up to him and said " Hey Italy!"

Italy jumped in shock but calmed down when he saw Yuna. Then he said " Ve… it's just you Yuna. Ciao!"

" What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with work." Yuna asked.

" I finished early so I thought I should walk around." Italy said. " It's nice to walk around my capital."

" Yeah, Rome's nice. Just to think a few months ago I thought I will never go to Italy." Yuna said. " Well, the land Italy I mean."

" Ve… hey Yuna, can I ask you for some advice?" Italy asked. Yuna tiled her head as if she was questioning him. Why would Italy ask for her advice? " It's about Kristina…"

" Oh, what about her? Other than your big crush on her?" Yuna asked. Italy blushed and then said " Well… it's exactly that. But not really at the same time."

" Then what about it?" Yuna asked.

" Is it because she was rejected once that she decided to not fall in love?" Italy asked. " This at all?"

" No, she was bullied… she was constantly paired up with her guys friend and her guy friends was also bullied. She told me she had to break up with some friendships. I guess she doesn't want to drag other people into trouble. I'm sure of the exact reason really." Yuna said.

" Oh… I see." Italy said. " It's just that even after I confess to her, Kristina hardly mentions about it. I thought she was being shy at first but then she never talks about it. Maybe she was planning to reject me… or is she afraid of love? She even tried to shoot America when he was trying to explain about it. I didn't know why she was so afraid of letting anyone know about it. Then there is Japan… he seems to like her a lot."

Yuna was silent. She didn't know Italy was so confused. How is she suppose to make him feel better without revealing Kristina's secret?

" She… um… I don't know." Yuna said. Italy stared at her. Yuna is Kristina's closest friend! Yet she doesn't know? " I'm not her. I may be her good friend but we still have a lot to learn about each other. But we do have similar point of view on love, it's just her reasons are completely different. I don't know why but she does. But she doesn't completely detest it. She is just afraid… she will never find it."

" But I do love her. I love her a lot." Italy said, Yuna blinked. Wow, Italy is in love with Kris. Yuna smiled, she's glad to know that.

" She's not sure. She does trust you and all but it's seems like a fairytale to her. And she has learn life isn't like that. I guess it's hard to take in." Yuna said.

" But why did she try to shoot America?" Italy asked.

" She probably doesn't want people to speak bad about her, I know I wouldn't." Yuna said. " Remember what I told you. Whoever guy she was friends with got bullied."

Italy was silent. Then he said " Do you think Kristina would… love me?"

Yuna was silent. Italy continued " I've lost one chance before in love. I was too stupid to see it. Now that I know… is it truly real? But she knows Japan's real name… before we made the exception. That means… Japan must have confessed to her. I can see it too, he really likes her. Japan is my friend. I don't want to fight with him. But what if Kristina likes Japan?"

" Italy!" Yuna exclaimed. Italy jumped in shock. He didn't realise he was getting louder and louder by the moment. Italy relaxed. " I don't know Japan that well. But… if he really likes her, I don't know what to say." Yuna felt stupid lying to Italy. Of course Japan likes her, anyone can see it. Well, not as easily as Italy but still.

" Kristina must be… confused right now. She now has two guys liking her. Didn't you notice that? She knows how it's like to be heartbroken. She doesn't want to hurt anyone ether. Maybe that's why she's silent, she's afraid to hurt ether of you. She is close friends with the both of you. You just have to be patient Italy, she'll come around." Yuna said.

" But… what if she rejects me?" Italy said.

" Then… I don't know how to help you." Yuna said. Then she heard a voice calling for her. She looked around and saw Spain calling for both her and Italy. She blushed at the sight of Spain.

" Looks like we have to cut this short." Yuna said. " You're okay right?" Italy nodded, denying the feeling within him. As Yuna and Italy went to Spain, Italy thought of Kristina. _She doesn't want to hurt anyone ether. Maybe that's why she's silent, she's afraid to hurt ether of you._

Italy then thought _Just like Kris…_ Italy smiled. He hopes about Kris accepting him, but inside he was already crying tears of a possible rejection.

…

Japan visited the lake beside that same cheery blossom tree again. He remembered Yuki, the girl he once loved but was killed. He desperately want to see her again, but there was no way. Yes he had moved on, but he feels more comfortable coming here for some reason. Then he saw Ariel in the distance, walking towards him. How did Ariel find him. Japan blushed, this place was his personal spot. He preferred to be alone.

Ariel went up to Japan and said " Oh Japan! There you are. You weren't at home and it's nearly time for lunch so I thought I should look for you since you didn't leave any note or something."

" I am sorry, I just went for a walk that's all." Japan said. " You seem more familiar with this place now."

" Yeah, I guess so. I can even read a few signs now, which to me is a miracle!" Ariel said. " This is a nice place." Japan was silent and looked at the lake. Ariel crouched by the lake and looked at the koi fishes swimming underwater. Ariel smiled. She felt some presence, that something wasn't right. She looked at Japan, he seems disturbed. Then she stood up and asked " Is there something wrong?"

" No… I just trying to find peace in my mind." Japan said.

" Is that why you are here?" Ariel asked.

" I guess. But usually before I would try to avoid this place. It brings memories." Japan said.

" Oh… then why here?" Ariel asked.

" I do not know myself." Japan said. They were both silent for awhile. Ariel felt like she should say something. Then she asked " Japan… is it true that you confessed to Kristina?"

Japan jumped in shock in shock and blushed deeply. How did Ariel find out? Did someone tell her? Well she could have heard it, since Kristina did call him his human name. Then Ariel sighed and said " So you did confess to her."

" Hai…" Japan said, looking away. He did not want Ariel to see his redding face.

" Why do you like her so much anyway?" Ariel asked. Japan was silent at first and then he said " Kristina is different. She always puts a smile on her face no matter what. I mean yes she can see the bad things but she tries to make things for the better. When I am down she would help me get up. She's very understanding and very nice. I guess I got close with her and fell in love with her even though I didn't want to."

" You never wanted to fall in love?" Ariel asked. Japan nodded. Ariel thought she shouldn't ask more about that subject. They were both quiet for awhile and then Ariel asked " How are you coping with this?"

" I… don't know." Japan said. " I wanted to talk to Kristina about my confession but something else was going on in her mind. She said she wants things like before. I don't know if it's her way of rejecting me or trying to avoid the question. I am in love with her… but then there is Italy. She's close friends with him too and I do not want to be angry at him. I'm not even sure if Kristina likes me… she could like Italy."

_Or the both of you_. Ariel thought. She was silent at first and then said " Well… both of you did confess to her, so I guess she will be confused. She has told me many times she doesn't want to fall in love. But Kristina, as I can see, will fall in love if she wants it or not. Who? I don't know, I'm not her."

" It isn't me right?" Japan said.

" I told you, I'm not her. But she might." Ariel said. Japan looked at Ariel and asked " Really?"

" Well it is possible, considering you are good friends with her. You just… need to wait." Ariel said. Japan nodded. Then Ariel looked at the lake, it is beautiful. Then Ariel stretched and then said " Well let's go home. I'm cooking lunch."

Japan was surprised. " You can cook?"

" Well… I know how to make rice balls." Ariel said sheepishly.

Japan smiled and said " Fine, rice balls it is." They were going t walk back when Ariel said " Hey Japan?" Japan looked up "Don't lose hope, you may not know. She might feel the same way about you." Japan nodded.

As the walked back home, Japan thought of why he kept going to that place under the cheery blossom tree. He only goes there at least once a year, but why is he going there so often. Then he realised it, it was the place where he first fell in love, where Yuki confessed to him, the happy times. But look what happened… both of them were killed. Only Yuki didn't become a country like him. He keeps going to that place now to remind himself… that love will just lead to sadness. He is in love with Kristina, but so is Italy. It was to remind him to prepare once more for heartbreak. He was already crying of possible heartbreak.

But yet deep inside, he has hope that Kristina may like him.

Ariel made weirdly shaped riceballs for lunch, at least it was edible.

…

Penny felt guilty. Aria noticed it already. She sighed, she thought she and Penny and have fun shopping but this problem of her's is really getting in the way.

" Penny, I know you don't feel good but please have fun. I didn't come all this way to see you sulk." Aria said as they sat down on a bench.

" I just feel guilty." Penny said. " Why did I have to have a crush on a guy who definitely likes someone else?"

Aria was silent. Aria sighed, she has been in this situation many times. Heck she was even rejected by Bryan in front of everyone. Isn't that worse? " It is not your fault. He is sort of a nice guy. But why him? He is not that cute."

" Um…" Penny blushed, thinking of her crush.

" Seriously, from all the guys who are flirting with you, from all of them it had to be him!" Aria exclaimed. " Just pick Liang Hao or something? Heck it would save you a lot of trouble."

" It's not like that Aria. You like guys because of their looks. He's… different." Penny said.

" It's so weird we keep calling him he instead of his real name." Aria said.

" I get nervous every time I say his name." Penny said, blushing even more.

" What is this, she used to be jealous of you and now you are jealous of her. What a mess." Aria said as she shook her head. " I say go ahead and be jealous. She is having way too much attention. I mean… I got to admit she is nice…" Aria thought of the time ' she' was actually tried to get along with her.

" But I don't want to be jealous!" Penny exclaimed.

" But she was jealous of you! She admitted it! If it wasn't for her selfishness you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't be in this stupid situation!" Aria exclaimed.

" B-but it's not that bad… I like the people here and I get to visit countries… and…" Penny said. Aria then held Penny's shoulder stiffly and said " Are you saying you don't care about your family?! Your sibling?! Friends?!"

Penny started to tear up. " I miss them… I really miss them Aria… I'm… trying not to be so sad…" then Penny cried. Aria let Penny go. Penny hid her face with her hands. Aria tried not to cry herself. Penny is one of the only friends she has here, the one person she can confine with. She isn't that close with Poland, and Bryan doesn't like to get serious. She really had no one else…

" I'm… sorry Penny. I took my frustration on you." Aria said. " I miss my family and friends, if… I hadn't been so popular or cause her to hate me, I wouldn't be here too."

" Kristina is nice to me. She even feels guilty for being jealous of me. She never wanted to think of me badly, or anyone really if you can see. I wish… I wasn't jealous…" Penny said, looking at the ground. Aria hugged her sideways and said " I guess that goes for the both of us. I'm used to being so well liked, they didn't care how I act because they think it's cool. But now that I'm thrown into this… world, I am just like every other person. Kris has been here before so of course she will be popular. It's okay Penny… Kris will not hate you for being jealous of her, I think."

" But what if she… likes him back?" Penny asked. Aria was quiet and then said " We don't know… let's hope she choose someone else. Who knows, Kris is the dork, the weird one. She could choose someone who we will never expect."

Penny then looked at Aria. She was surprised, Aria did look… beautiful. More than before. It was not because of the make-up or her natural looks, she is beautiful inside out. Penny smiled and said " I will keep this quiet for now. Aria, I hope you are okay."

Aria blinked and asked " About what? I'm totally fine!"

" You're not, what about Bryan?" Penny asked.

" Oh. I'll get over him, like the others." Aria said as she rested her head on her hand and her elbow on her bare leg. " Even though he's hot, I will get over him. He's too immature anyway."

Penny blinked and sighed. When will Aria learn to actually love someone for… himself? Then she smiled warmly and said to Aria " I hope you will find someone who will love you for you." Aria was surprised and looked at the smiling Penny. She smiled and said " Boy… won't that be something."

…

" LIANG HAO!" Denmark called " WHERE IS MY AXE!"

" Sorry Denny! I'm using it for awhile!" Liang Hao yelled from outside. He was in the garden. Denmark quickly ran out, no way was he letting Liang Hao handle his precious axe. One time, Finland was nearly decapitated and Sweden actually yelled. Who knows what he might do. He may have danish traits but even Denmark worries about him.

Liang Hao was messing around with the axe. It seems like he was chopping a tree. No… he wasn't exactly doing it right. Denmark then grabbed the axe and said " Woah dude! That is not how you handle an axe."

" Hey! I wasn't done!" Liang Hao yelled and tried to get the axe. Denmark held it above his head. Liang Hao may be tall, even taller than Kristina, but Denmark was way too tall. Liang Hao knew it was not worth it but what the heck, it's a cool axe.

" What are you doing with my axe anyway? You can't cut down a tree that way." Denmark said, looking at the severally damaged tree. He nearly felt sorry for the tree.

" I want to learn how to fight, we are in a battlefield right? You told me before." Liang Hao said.

" Yeah… but we usually don't fight. Besides I thought you already learnt your lesson on the axe." Denmark said.

" How was I suppose to know that Fin was behind me?" Liang Hao said.

" The other time Mr Puffin pecked you around the room for nearly chopping off his wing." Denmark added. " But that was really hilarious!"

" It's not like you have any other weapon in your house." Liang Hao said. Denmark laughed and said " Come, follow me!" Denmark brought Liang Hao to his basement and turned on the light. Liang Hao's eyes went wide. It was a weaponry room! There were swords, armour, axes, clubs, a few guns… it's amazing!

" Cool dude! How come I never saw this!" Liang Hao said as he went around the room, trying each weapon, even the guns but it was lucky they weren't loaded. Denmark stood up tall with pride and said " Ha ha ha! You think I wouldn't be prepared! I am the king of Scandinavia!"

" Awesome! So I can choose any weapon?" Liang Hao asked.

" Sure, but make sure you are good at it and don't rip off anyone's limbs. You don't have enough strength so how can I trust you will a sword? Not a club ether… maybe a gun?" Denmark said. Liang Hao then saw a tube like container. Liang Hao picked it up and opened it. There were several thin sticks inside. Liang Hao took one and drew out a dagger. Woah, they weren't sticks.

The dagger wasn't like any other dagger. It looks more blunt, the end of the dagger was thick like a head. The silver metal was also slightly thick, Liang Hao thought it would be useless and put in the container for no use. But then he saw that the ends of the blade were narrow, extremely narrow. What did his physics teacher said about narrow areas? Liang Hao then gripped on the soft handle and cut the surface of a wooden box nearby, it cut easily. Liang Hao blinked, it was sharper than he thought.

" Hey Denny! What's with these daggers?" Liang Hao asked. Denmark looked up and said " Oh those daggers were used in dragon fighting when I was really young. I couldn't hold an axe then, but I wasn't that good in dagger throwing."

" Dagger throwing? Dragons?" Liang Hao said.

" Norway's land has a lot of wacky creatures, luckily I don't pass by a dragon often when I go there, only trolls… as Nor says." Denmark said.

" Woah! That's awesome! How do you use these?" Liang Hao asked. Before Denmark could answer, he saw a dagger fly pass him. Denmark stood frozen, then he look behind him. It was the dagger Liang Hao had held a moment ago… stuck to the basement wall. the crack got slightly bigger and then over his head, suddenly a bunch of dust fell on top of Denmark. Liang Hao laughed out loud! It was hilarious!

" Woah dude! Did you…" Denmark said, astonished as Liang Hao took his dagger.

" Yeah, it's so easy!" Liang Hao said. Denmark then brought Liang Hao outside and took out a target board. Liang Hao was able to hit the board near the center. Wow, he is good.

" Looks like daggers are for me." Liang Hao said.

" Hey Liang Hao, why do you want to fight so much?" Denmark said as Liang Hao went to get his daggers.

" Oh, like I said, it is a battlefield right? I need to learn how to protect myself. Also, it's pretty cool when you fight with your axe so I thought I could do the same. Beside I need to protect myself from Kris, she's scary. Maybe Penny will take a better interest in me." Liang Hao said.

" Man, you really like Penny don't you?" Denmark said.

" Why not? She's pretty, friendly… yeah, all that." Liang Hao said.

" But didn't she reject you dude? How can you act so normally even after she rejected you. Aren't you heartbroken or something?" Denmark asked, worried. " That sounds really sad!"

Liang Hao blinked. He heard Norway say Denmark caring about them an unnecessary amount, asking them if they are okay without wives, but… Denmark looks like he does care about Liang Hao's happiness.

" Don't need to get all emotional. Yeah I was upset, but not that much. I knew so long as Penny doesn't like anyone else, I still have a chance isn't it?" Liang Hao said.

" And if she does like someone else?" Denmark said.

" Then… hm…" Liang Hao. Then he sat on the ground, the cold spring air blew past him. " I have no idea. I mean I've thought of it but I usually don't care. I know… Penny will like someone else. I won't be surprise if she already likes someone else. But I just want to hold unto that chance that I still have a chance with her."

Denmark sat next to him and said " And it's okay for you to struggle like this? What about Kris, I heard she used to like you."

" Yeah, it was weird. I don't understand her. I don't like her that way, even if I do date her nothing will happen. I won't feel the same. I never did, besides who wants a scary girl as their girlfriend?" Liang Hao said. Denmark laughed and said " Masochists…"

" Maso what?" Liang Hao said " Anyway… it does hurt she doesn't feel the same. But I am not going to give up that easily!" Denmark blinked, what spirit! Even when it's really hopeless he doesn't give up. Denmark and said " Keep it up, maybe she might like you back if you love her long enough. Or maybe I can mind some other chick for you."

" Nah… I will find one myself. Don't worry Denny… I'll be fine. Worry bout yourself okay?" Liang Hao said as he stood up and smiled playfully.

" Alright, let's do something fun! Wanna mess with Nor or mess with Fin?" Denmark said " I feel like disturbing someone now." Denmark said.

" Norway, I haven't seen him for awhile." Liang Hao said. Denmark sweat with worry, he was wearing a tie.

" Fine but you will get strangled this time okay?" Denmark said as he got up. In the end, Denmark did get strangled and Liang Hao shared the pain.

…

Bec was getting more and more annoyed with Austria by the air. She often goes and visit Kyanna just to escape him. But the problem thing was Switzerland doesn't think Bec is not a good influence to Liechtenstein. Sometimes she escapes to Estonia's house since Mike is there and he's not that bad. Once when she was jamming to heavy metal music Austria had literally barged into her room and yelled at her to stop the ' infernal music'. She would have shot him with her new rifle zillions and zillions of times if it wasn't for Hungary.

One day, she broke.

" Ms Rebecca! Will you please stop messing with my piano! It's not a toy!" Austria said as he stormed into the music room. Bec groaned, slumping on the piano stool. She just wanted a keyboard to learn how to play her heavy metal music but no… all that she had was Austria's silly piano. She didn't expect Austria to be back so soon.

" Don't call me Rebecca! Especially Ms Rebecca!" Bec yelled.

" I never gave you permission to play my piano." Austria said as he stomped towards her.

" Hey, I play the piano too. I just want to learn how to play some cool songs." Bec said angrily as she crossed her arms and looked away. She had no idea why Austria had to so mean to her.

" Why can't people listen to good cla-" Austria said as he tried to get Bec off the piano. Bec the stood up angrily and glared at Austria. " Wake up Austria. It is the twenty-first century. I have been trying my best to corporate with you but no, you had to criticise every time I do the things I love. Well if I like doing it I don't care. I never yell at you for playing your classical music. That's it, I'm out of here!"

Before Austria could say anything, Bec ran out of the room and out of the door. Hungary saw Bec run past her and called out for her. Bec never stopped. Hungary went and chase after her. She was headed for Germany, that's probably where she always go. She always go through Germany to Switzerland's place, to see Kyanna, like a girl. Hungary realise after being with Bec for some time she was still a girl deep down despite her tomboy attitude.

Riana and Amir were just hanging out as usual when they saw Bec running towards their direction. Riana stepped out of the way in time. Amir was too late, but he didn't fall. Bec bumped into Amir and fell backwards. Bec got up easily. She seems like she wanted to run again. Amir then said " Woah, watch out Bec. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Bec didn't answer. Riana noticed she was troubled " What's wrong?"

Hungary had finally caught up with Bec and said " Bec…"

" You can't make me go back into that house!" Bec exclaimed.

" Why? Where else will you stay?" Riana asked. But then she shut her mouth. She and Amir were never close with Bec. I mean they were on friendly terms but not exactly friends. They hardly knew each other when they came here. She was in no position to talk to her. Amir didn't notice unfortunately.

" Well you don't have a choice. No one else will take you in…" Amir said but when he saw Riana shot him a glare, Amir got scared and kept his mouth shut.

" Bec, is Austria bothering you again?" Hungary asked.

" I can't see how you can marry such a guy, he's such a stiff-necked ******" Bec swore. Hungary sighed… it has been this long and Bec still doesn't understand Austria. It's the same when the positions are changed.

" He has his own way of things. You just have to respect-" Hungary said but then Bec cut of " Respect? Respect?! How the ****** will I be able to show him respect when he doesn't even respect me!"

Hungary kept quiet. Then Riana said " Hold your language please."

" Shut up, I'm going to Switzerland's place." Bec growled.

" And what? Throw a tantrum in front of Kyanna and poor Liechtenstein? You'll be kicked out of the house like a piece of lint." Amir said.

" I could go to Estonia's house and stay there. I'm sure he won't mind." Bec said.

" Estonia is already taking care of Mike and working on the dimension machine. It's probably not a good idea if you want to go home soon." Riana said. Bec swore out loud.

" So you got problems with Austria? Yeah… I get that a lot from Prussia." Amir said.

" I hate him!" Bec exclaimed.

" Do you really hate him?" Hungary asked.

" Of course! Who give him the authority to boss me around anyway?" Bec said.

" Austria is a complicated kind of guy. He's probably stressed because he has a lot of work to do. He is taking care of you too." Hungary said. Bec turned to Hungary and raised her eyebrow.

" Yes, it is his house after all." Hungary said. " I know Austria is uptight but you do have to show respect. He is not the type that acts first. Usually when you play your music loudly or try to act cool, he gets annoyed easily. Maybe… if you try to not get angry so easily. Listen to his point of view, maybe you'll see he is not so bad."

Bec was quiet. She doesn't want to believe it. " Well… it's not like you have any other choice." Riana said.

" If I really can't stand it, can I stay in one of your places?" Bec asked.

" Rebecca!" Hungary said.

" Hey I said if. I'll… give Austria another chance." Bec said.

" Cool, but you are invited to my place anytime! I'm sure Prussia won't mind." Amir said.

" Oh, please no…" Hungary said

" I would invite you but I don't want to give England another headache." Riana said. " Apparently he doesn't like Rani."

" Oh, Rani huh. Did you know I found a cat too?" Amir said.

" Really? What cat?" Riana asked.

" A big brown fluffy one, it sort of looks like me in a cat form." Amir said. One word ran through Riana's mind: Nekotalia. Looks like it was taking over the ambassadors lives. It was like the ambassadors has always been here, especially Kristina.

" Shall we go back Bec?" Hungary said.

" Fine… but please, you don't start calling me Rebecca." Bec said as she followed Hungary back to Austria's house. Meanwhile, Austria was contemplating on what Bec said. Was he really being to strict. He was at the door when he saw Hungary and Bec walking back. Austria kept silent. Bec walked up the steps to the door. When she was next to Austria, she looked at Austria, gave him a nod and went to her room. Austria blinked, usually Bec would insult him or whatever her strange greeting would be depending on her mood.

He looks at Hungary and asked " Did I do something offensive?"

Hungary shrugged and said " I don't know, I wasn't there. Bec is trying her best to get along too. You should be kinder to her. I think Bec will be better from now on." Hungary said. Austria smiled, Hungary helped him again.

" Thank you Hungary." Austria said. Hungary smiled and said " Welcome." Then she went back in the house. Austria was indeed stressed, not only because of work though. The Prussian man had Hungary falling for him. Though Hungary always denied it, he knew the truth. It's not like he's jealous, he doesn't love Hungary that way anymore but he still cares for her. He's like her… it was a hard word to describe. He wouldn't mind if the next guy was a gentleman but from all the people it had to be Prussia. Then there was Bec who was continuously pushing his buttons. Why can't she be a decent lady like Hungary?

Austria went back to the piano room. He was about to play but then he hesitated. He never knew Bec played the piano. He didn't know Bec can play classical pieces, well she would hated it anyway. It was actually a comforting sight, even a rude girl can settle down to play, even if it was a heavy metal song. Austria finally calm down and played a slow classical music piece. Hungary stood outside the room, listening to the music. Hungary smiled. Bec was also secretly listening silently in her room. Then out of exhaustion, she fell asleep.

…

Steve was just playing his computer games when Belarus decided to pay a visit to Russia again. She opened the door with a huge wham. Steve sighed, ever since the football tournament, Steve has been protecting Russia from Belarus. Belarus was way too out of control. He turned on his walkie-talkie and said " Belarus is here, over."

" Thank you Steve, over." Russia's voice cracked through the walkie-talkie. Before he knew it, he heard a loud crash. Russia's already running. Belarus growled and glared at Steve. Steve doesn't notice and continued with his computer games.

Belarus stormed in front of Steve and said " Steve." Steve remained calm. Surprisingly, Steve is the only one who can stand up to Belarus. It wasn't pretty when Steve and Belarus fight. Belarus often picks up the fights. It was always a draw in the end of the battles. Everyone is worried about Steve losing one day, not so much for Belarus though. She is strong enough. But if Steve beats Belarus… who knows what else he can do. Steve closed his laptop and looked at Belarus calmly. Then he said " What may I do for you?"

" Stop interfering with Big Brother and me." Belarus demanded.

" I am not interfering, I am following his orders." Steve said.

" You cannot separate us." Belarus added.

" It seems like I have already did." Steve said.

" But he is in love with me!" Belarus said.

Steve stood up slowly, put his laptop aside and said " He loves you as his sister, not in a husband loving way. Because of your desperate attempts for you to become one with him, he now has a phobia of little possessive girls like you."

Belarus got angry and said " What gives you the right to do that?!"

" I am Russia's ambassador, I just do what he says." Steve said.

" But it's love!" Belarus said.

" One sided love forced on another isn't real love." Steve said.

" How would you know?! You have never fallen in love." Belarus said.

" I know because I have a common knowledge. It is about time you see it." Steve said, getting angry.

" Stop separating us!" Belarus ordered.

" Russia has run so far away you will not be able to catch him. Isn't it worthless to talk to me this way?" Steve said.

" You will just do the same things over and over again. I have to end this, now." Belarus said as she drew her dagger.

Steve sighed and said " Here we go again."

Belarus drew her dagger and tried to stab Steve. Steve stepped aside and secretly drew his own dagger. He wanted a machine gun or a pipe like Russia's but he realised he need to fight blade with blade, often. As Belarus tried to stab him continuously, Steve kept dodging. Soon he drew his own dagger and tried to hurt Belarus. Belarus had quick agility. Their blades clash over and over. Steve then made Belarus trip, but Belarus just stumbled. Steve took the chance to catch Belarus in his arms and put a knife near her neck. Belarus tried to struggle but Steve was stronger. Looks like some of Russia's aura rubbed unto Steve.

" Release me!" Belarus demanded.

" For you to attempt to kill me again? That is not a very good suggestion." Steve said.

" Why, why do you do this…" Belarus said, in a surprisingly more normal voice. Steve kept quiet. Belarus was tall so she was around Steve's height. Steve listened.

" I just want Russia to love me… what's so hard about that? Doesn't he know he's lonely too as just as I am?" Belarus said. Steve knew Belarus is crying because he felt a droplet of water on his knife hand. " Why… doesn't he know we countries are lonely? We can never keep anyone near us, people already hate me and him… aren't we perfect for each other? Then… why is he afraid of me…"

" He loves you as a sister. Not a girlfriend. It's not the same thing." Steve said.

" But what's wrong with it? It's strange yes but it's love… it doesn't matter right?" Belarus said.

" Even if you put that aside, he still doesn't like you that way." Steve said. Belarus was about to rebut when Steve said " Why Russia? I'm sure there are other guys."

" Big Brother is the only one for me." Belarus said.

" But what about him that makes you love him?" Steve ask. Belarus was quiet and then said " He is the only guy I know who cares for me. Everyone thinks I am a crazy girl… someone you shouldn't mess with. We are already lonely enough… and yet… they still stay away from me because I am scary… Russia wasn't scared of me before. I just wanted to be loved…"

" You know you are beautiful, you can easily find someone else." Steve said. Belarus blinked, then glared at Steve. Belarus finally managed to squirm away from Steve and push him away. Steve only stumbled. Belarus and Steve were both equally matched in strength.

" Stay away from me." Belarus growled.

" I was just stating a fact. Many people do say you are beautiful." Steve said. In his personal opinion, it was weird to compliment a girl. But she is pretty, everyone can see that.

" Even Big brother?" Belarus asked. Steve couldn't answer, what should he say so he won't mislead her?

" Sort of." Steve said. Belarus smiled. " He does love me."

" He doesn't." Steve said quickly " Not that way."

" Of course he does! Why else would he say that?" Belarus said.

" As a fact, like how I said it." Steve said. Belarus shut her mouth. Was Steve… flirting with her? In Steve's perspective, he wasn't. Belarus was misunderstanding people again. " Why can't choose someone like… what's his name? Oh, yeah. Lithuania, he likes you right?"

" He is an annoying servant." Belarus said. Steve then remembered about Lithuania's scars. Maybe it's a bad idea.

" Well there are still other guys." Steve said.

" Who?" Belarus questioned.

" Me," Belarus blushed slightly " England, Brandon, Jao Lan, America… several guys. But I was just saying random names. But it's possible if you tried and become nicer."

Belarus looked at Steve closely. How in the world does he stay calm saying that. Is he really flirting with her? Steve, on the other hand, was actually getting nervous but wasn't showing it. Damn it, he was misleading her. He looked around, he saw Russia spying on him. Russia hid quickly. Looks like Russia just hid instead of literally running away.

Belarus then asked a direct question " Steve, are you trying to flirt with me?" Damn it, Steve started to sweat. He wasn't nervous about Belarus fighting him like she does to Lithuania but he's worried that he gave her the wrong idea again.

" No… I just stated facts…" Steve said, who he finds himself blushing out of embarrassment.

Belarus growled and then said " Stay away from Russia and me."

" How can I? I am his ambassador. You might as well give up and find some other guy." Steve said.

" Like any guy would care for me." Belarus said.

" I do." Steve said. Belarus glared at Steve again. " I was stating a fact."

" Why?" Belarus ask. Steve shrugged and said " To make you feel better. But it's true, I don't know why. But being Russia's ambassador, I guess being part of an ambassador is to take care of the country's siblings too. That includes you. I don't hate you. Is that you give me a lot of trouble."

Belarus blinked, she thought Steve would be her rival, another obstacle to get through. She is half right, he is an obstacle, but not her rival. He was… telling her to give up but find someone else. Belarus blushed lightly and said " I'm going after Russia."

" I have no authority to stop you." Steve said. " Goodbye."

Belarus stopped at the door, silent. Then she said " Goodbye." She opened the door to see Brandon. She blinked and walked past him. Brandon went in and asked " Girl trouble?"

" I guess you can say that." Steve said. Then Russia said from the bushes " You will get her off me, da?"

" Sorry, not interested. She's not exactly my type. Besides I prefer it this way, it is entertaining." Steve said. Russia's creepy aura came back, Brandon stepped back. Steve wasn't scared, he was used to Russia's creepiness, in fact he sometimes join it. But then Belarus voice boomed " Russia! My love one! Where are you?"

Russia got scared and started to run. Steve sighed and muttered under his breath " She won't learn anytime soon will she?" Brandon kept quiet. Then he said " Hey Steve, let's get out of here. I don't want Belarus to put a blade near me again." Brandon shivered at the memory where Belarus threatened him with her blade.

" She is not scary," Steve said. " She's just a girl who wants love." Brandon became confused as Steve walked out of the door. Brandon then followed after him, not wanting to stay.

…

What happened for the days afterwards for the ambassadors? Kristina had to seal her mouth about Spain (trying her best, but she did manage to do it after nearly slipping once). Kristina wonders often… will Spain choose, will she choose. She has to follow her own advice, only time would tell. Vietnam had not taken Kristina's advice, or at least not yet. It wasn't time to tell, she hadn't got the courage. I know, a courageous girl can't confess, but she was afraid. She didn't know what but she's afraid.

Italy still tries to win Kristina over. Well not really win but you know what I mean. Italy know that his feeling were true, which makes it hurt more to think that Kristina might reject him. He doesn't want to lose hope, but yet he still remembers she could choose Japan. Japan on the other hand tries to give up on Kristina. But he can't. He is afraid of getting rejected but he can't help but cling unto one hope that Kristina may like him. Both countries will just wait for Kristina's answer… if she ever does.

Penny decided to keep silent, she will wait until Kris decides. Penny knows… she can wait. She will talk to her crush more, but only briefly. He does talk to her… but will he ever notice her? Or will he go after Kris? Aria had become nicer as the days pasted, she even tried to get along with Tasha, but they still argue of course. She even got close to Poland. Aria doesn't like the way of these people, but she has to adjust. They don't seem as bad as they seem…

Liang Hao spent his days practicing his new skills. He often thinks about Penny liking someone else. It hurts, but he is not going to give up, not until Penny has a boyfriend. He hope to be her boyfriend, but he knew… it was impossible. He was now finally seeing the truth, he knew it was going to come and he is prepared… but it still hurts. But still, it's too early, he will save the tears until Penny gets someone else. It was nearly certain, Liang Hao is clinging unto small hope.

Bec did show more respect to Austria and Austria did become less strict, but it wasn't easy at first. Bec can't help but tease Austria, but does quiet down for a while. Austria had quick tempers but not as big as before. Before Hungary knew it, they were an unlikely pair of friends… but they still get on each others nerves. Hungary knew she can't fix that, she was just glad Bec wasn't running away. She was glad her ambassador can get along with Austria. Austria occasionally calls Bec by her nickname but still calls her Rebecca. Bec tried not to get annoyed every time. It was the same for Austria when it comes to Bec's heavy metal music.

As for Belarus? She still pursues after Russia. It never improved. But there are days when Russia is not in the house she would talk to Steve for a while before leaving to find Russia. She thought if Steve does care for her, she might as well know who exactly he is. They still have violent fights but at least it was less frequent.

" Hey Kristina, I know your hiding something!" Yuna said.

" No I am not!" Kristina said, oh if she knew…

" Come on! Tell me!" Yuna said.

" Tell you what? Oh… did you realise something?" Kristina said.

" What?" Yuna said.

" There is… less fights… and something else…" Kristina said. " Aria has become nicer, Belarus actually talks to Steve for once, Liang Hao is slightly less cheery once in awhile, Bec and Austria is nicer to each other and Penny seems off a bit, she is frowning sometimes. What's going on?"

Yuna was silent for awhile as she thought. She did notice this, but never thought it was significant. Then Yuna's eyes widen and exclaimed " IT'S THE END OF THE HETALIA WORLD!"

" Of course not!" Kristina exclaimed. But both girls were right, there is a big change, something which they didn't notice. Something which signifies the change of their fates. Something no one will expect. But it wasn't really the end of the world, but there is a huge change.

Meanwhile in the real world, a hetalia fan went to Hetalia wiki. The home page went on and the hetalia fan scrolled down. There was the monthly poll, this month's poll was titled:

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AMBASSADOR?**

Below… is all the names of the ambassadors.

* * *

OMG! I love all the advices! But I have to admit my favourite one was Steve advising Belarus. I also liked Penny's one though. I bet you guys are dying to know who Penny's crush is. You are just going have to find out. ;) BTW, should Aria end up with someone? I've been thinking about that for awhile. I thinking of shipping her with Denmark but I'm not sure. Please comment if Aria should get a crush and if yes, who should it be! Sorry again for not updating for a long time. See ya after… two more weeks! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Hetalia card battles

Hey everyone! It's me again! I'm posting another early chapter. I realised I wrote so many chapters I should post some now. I hope you like this chapter, this one is a funny one! :) Remember the poll is still not over! Yuna or Malaysia? Sorry if there isn't going to be much of the south east asia, it will be like that for while after this chapter! :( I am trying my best not to leave any countries out, especially Canada! But there are so many characters that I can't keep track! Anyway, here's your chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Hetalia card battle

" Hey guys! Hey guys! Come around! Look what I found on the internet!" Liang Hao exclaimed as he poured an big messy pile of cards unto the table. Wow, how in the woeld did he bring this huge pile here? It's got to be at least 1 metre tall! Everyone gathered around and looked at the cards. America picked up on of the cards and said " Cool! I am on this card!"

" They look like pokemon cards…" Riana said as she picked up a card.

" But we aren't pokemon." Japan said as he showed a card with his picture.

" Dude, this is awesome! Check out my moves… Special power! Hero action! Woo! I'm loving this already!" America exclaimed.

" We countries got our own cards too." Latvia said as he looked at his. " Why do I have such a low power?"

" You need to stop crying." Alisha mentioned.

" Da, I am very powerful." Russia said as he showed his power: 120. We all stared at him and took a step back. It was normal Russia… but he had turned the card around to show ' evolution' into scary Russia.

" Hey! I found my card!" Bryan exclaimed the moment he picked up a card. He proudly showed his. We looked at his. It was an anime version of Bryan… but it looks like fan art since he did actually look awesome with the rusty sword. Did Bryan steal Spain's sword? Spain had came to me and Yuna asking where it was. There was a special condition: Can only be played when Romano is on the field. He also has one special power : Ego Boost, Gives 10 power-up in each turn unto playable card on the board.

" Wow, looks like your big ego hit the card." Yuna said. Bryan looked at the card and said " Well, I am awesome and hot." Yuna and I groaned.

" I found my card!" Jao Lan said " But it says I cannot enter the battle field until I have America there. Twerking power! Reduces all opponent power by 10 except Alyan, America and Alisha? Wow, hey there is even a disturb attack of 20. That… sucks."

" What is this? Holy Romano Empire evolves into Germany?" Germany said as he read one of the cards. Riana, Amir, Ariel, Yuna and I look at each other. Shoot… what are we going to tell him?

" Um… Germany." Amir said, Germany looked at Amir. Amir whispered something in his ear and Germany freaked out. Then he said " But I don't remember my childhood!"

" Childhood amnesia?" Ariel said to me. " It wasn't suppose to last the entire childhood…"

" Let's keep quiet for now." I said. I still don't believe Germany was Holy Roman Empire, thought it's seems so much like it. Besides I don't think Germany can act normally if he finds out.

" Cool! I look awesome in this!" Liang Hao exclaimed as he shoved his card at my face. I grabbed it and look. He was a power 60, not bad. But his picture was way too cool… he was throwing daggers. Another fan art. The special condition was he needs Denmark to be in the battle field. One of the powers was annoy at 20 and the special power was daggers for anyone who has a lower power than him. Daggers?

" I throw daggers for weapons." Liang Hao explained. Shoot… more ambassadors are getting weapons.

" Awesome people~ I evolve! I got… CommonWealth Poland? Ah… reminds me of the old days." Poland said.

" No way, you look awesome in armour!" Aria exclaimed. " It looks like someone drew this."

" I evolve into CommonWealth Lithuania." Lithuania said " It's that the time when we defeated Prussia?"

Amir stared at Prussia and exclaimed " You were defeated by Poland and Lithuania?!"

" Lithuania is surprisingly strong in battle!" Prussia defended.

" Hey Kristina! I found your's!" Kyanna said as she gave me a card. I took a card and dropped my jaw. I was a power 80. How in the world did that happen?! My special condition was Ambassador's call. I can only be brought in when Italy is on the battle field and when I am on the battle field, Italy gains 20 power points for defence and offence. Wow, that is awesome. My picture was a fan art, My hair was let down and I was sitting down on the floor, with the wooden sword beside me as I read a novel. I actually… look pretty cool in an anime.

My attack was whack or shoot and my special power was savage and I gain 10 power-up. Wow, wait. I am not a savage! Then I realised something… I've seen these cards before. And why do we ambassadors have our own cards, we were not famous.

" Hey Liang Hao, how did you get these card?" I asked.

" Oh, I got it from the internet." Liang Hao said. " From Deviant Art."

" Deviant Art?!" I exclaimed.

" Yea, what's wrong?" Liang Hao said.

" Well… you aren't suppose to find these cards on the internet here. Every time before when I search on the internet here and try to find the hetalia show, there are no results. So it isn't possible for you to get these cards." I said.

" What do you mean?" Syrian asked.

" I think I get it." Mike said. " We ourselves are in the Hetalia world so we use their internet. Since Hetalia is real here, there is no such thing as Hetalia. So you should not find it on the internet. Somehow, Liang Hao was able to go past that."

" So wait, what does that mean?!" Aria exclaimed.

" I'm not sure…" Penny said, looking at her charm move.

" I think it means Liang Hao somehow hacked into the other world's internet, our world." Jao Lan said.

" Woah! How did you do that?" Sam asked.

" I just use this strange server called Weird one. I hacked into it randomly and the moment I type ' hetalia', I got in! I've been using it ever since." Liang Hao said.

" You got free internet?!" Bryan exclaimed.

" Liang Hao can you show us your laptop, it may help us build the dimension machine." Estonia said. Liang Hao nodded and took out his orange laptop. He quickly typed in a few things and showed Estonia his wifi. Estonia looked at it and said " Strange… I never heard of such a server."

" Yeah, strange name too." Jao Lan said.

" ' Aaaaaah' is another strange wifi name." Alyan said " I found such a server once."

As all the countries and ambassador were talking about Liang Hao's hacking skills and the weird wifi, I thought hard. There was something disturbing tugging me. Why are there cards of us? Isn't it suppose to be just the countries. It was as if we have always been in Hetalia, it doesn't seem like fan made characters.

Then it clicked.

" Liang Hao, do you have the wifi now?" I asked. Liang Hao nodded.

" Go to the internet and type in " Hetalia Axis Powers Season 1 episode 1, I mean episode 2." I said, mixing up my words once.

" Episode 1 or episode 2?" Liang Hao asked.

" Episode 2, sorry. I made a mistake." I said.

" Why?" America asks.

" Hey! I have a vampire move!" Romania said in the background.

" Just do it, I want to confirm something." I said. Liang Hao took the laptop from Estonia, put it on his lap and went to google. I had to repeat what he should search for. He clicked on the first link, it was a free online video.

" Play it." I said. Liang Hao put it to full screen and pressed play. Everyone gathered around to watch the video as Liang Hao put the laptop on the table. Then a scene came out of Germany walking through the forest. Germany saw it and exclaimed " IS THAT ME?!"

" In Anime form." Riana answered for him.

" What-" Bryan was surround by loud ' Shh!' before he could say anything else. Then noises came from the background, Italy's voice. Italy went closer to the laptop to watch. He was speaking something about sightseeing. Then I heard another voice.

" Hey Italy, is this a tomato box?" My voice came out from the speakers. Riana, Amir, Ariel and Yuna were speechless. That wasn't suppose to happen. Italy isn't suppose to be talking to anyone in the video. He was suppose to stay silent. Then in then anime, Germany opened the box easily… to reveal an anime Italy and a girl with a dark ponytail and wearing the Westlake school uniform.

It was me… in my anime form.

" Ve~ is that me? I good great!" Italy said. " But my eyes aren't closed." In the video, Anime Italy started to panic and so did Anime Kristina. Man… did I really act like a whimp just then?

" What the heck were you doing inside the tomato box with Italy?" Alyan said, then she gave a sly smirk.

" I can explain!" I exclaimed as the opening sequence started.

" How in the world did you get into the anime? And have your own character?" Riana asked quickly.

" It was suppose to be just Italy and Germany, how did you get there?" Amir asked.

" I have no idea!" I said. " But it replayed the scene on how I met Germany and Italy."

" Replayed?" England said. " When do I come in?"

" Episode 5 I think." I said. " But that doesn't matter! What matters is what am I doing there when I wasn't suppose to be there!"

" You weren't?" China asked.

" I told you I was from another world. It wasn't suppose to play out this way." I said. The scene came out of an explanatory clip of how I got into the box with Italy. Thank goodness, I don't have to explain to everyone how I got in the box.

" But… how…?" Lithuania said confused.

Then I heard a shout " Guys! You have to see this!" I looked around and saw Jao Lan on his laptop. I guess he hacked into the strange server. We all went to him. Norway was already there, he blinked, then walked away. I looked at Jao Lan's screen, it was the hetalia wiki. I guess Norway read his bio. Jao Lan scrolled down to show us a poll. It was titled :

WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AMBASSADOR?

And below… was all our names. We ambassadors looked at each other.

" What…" Penny said.

" …the…" Syrian said.

" Heck." Brandon finished. We all stared at him. Brandon swore… for the first time…

" Wow, Kris and Bryan is pretty popular." Jao Lan said to break our brief silence, trying to brighten up the mood. " So is Penny."

" Type my name. Now." I said.

" Okay okay, slow down woman. Don't act so shocked." Jao Lan.

" Jao Lan! Not the time!" I said, getting more stressed by the moment. Jao Lan typed in my name in the search box. Various links on the wiki came out. He first one was titled " Kristina Wong" Jao Lan clicked on it and my bio page came out. On the right hand side was a picture of my anime self, standing tall, crossing my arms and smiling. It was a good anime drawing. On the lower left was a chibi version on myself.

There was a brief description beside my full anime portrait:

_Kristina Wong is a human girl who was lost in the woods and was found by Italy right before they met Germany. It was mentioned in Beautiful World season 2, episode 21 that she comes from another world. She often has to save Italy from trouble and lives with him, Romano and Spain. She is now the ambassador of North Italy._

That was it… I know what happened.

" What… is going on Kristina." Yuna asked me. I was quiet for awhile and then finally said " We are official characters of Hetalia."

The ambassadors was quiet for awhile and exclaimed " WHAT?!"

" Considering how long you all have been here, especially Kristina, there is no surprise there is a change in our… show." Estonia explained.

" I look weird…" Germany said when the video on Liang Hao's laptop.

" Ve~ that was nice." Italy said.

" So you guys are like us?" Seychelles asked.

" Then what's going on at home?!" Aria exclaimed. " We still have a life on Earth right?!"

" I'm not sure…" Brandon said " After looking at this it's not easy to believe…"

" We do, I'm sure." I said, but I was unsure myself too. I started to sweat with worry.

" I want Mommy!" Tasha exclaimed.

" Calm down Tasha!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Wait, do we have an episode?" Sam asked.

" We do! I found it!" Liang Hao said. He quickly typed some things on computer screen and showed us the video. We ambassadors gathered around, except Jao Lan who was fixated on his own screen. Liang Hao played the video and a lightning sound came out of the screen. We jumped in shock. That was unexpected. Then we saw a scene of Italy sneaking into the room. Then he went to a metal box, the control box for the dimension machine! We all looked at Italy. Italy defended himself " Ve~ I just wanted to see Kristina again!"

" From what America told us it's no surprise." Steve said. Now everyone is looking at me, I blushed. Damn America… why did he had to reveal Italy's confession? Italy just kept smiling. I was about to defend myself when they turned their attention to the video. Phew! I'm just glad that America didn't reveal suspicions of me calling Japan Kiku.

Then Germany came into the scene in the video and yelled at Italy. Germany tried stop Italy from pressing the big button put Italy had somehow pressed all the other buttons. Then the window of the room opened, splashing the control box with water. Mike then said " So that's what happened! That gives me new ideas!"

" So Germany was partially to blame?" Brandon asked.

" I tried to stop him." Germany said. " Not help him destroy the machine."

" It was an accident!" Italy said.

" You would have destroyed anyway if you tried!" Germany yelled.

" Calm down Germany, it's already over." Hungary said " Italy didn't mean it. Besides if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met the ambassadors."

Then in the video Germany and Italy stood in front of the blackened room. Italy got unto his knees, crying. I blinked, then I saw Germany comforting Italy in the video. Was Italy… really that serious about me? So far as to take a chance to visit me again? I looked at Italy, who was talking to Hungary. I blushed, he cares about me a lot.

_Ti amo Kristina._

I looked at the video again, trying to distract myself. Then I saw someone's legs running. The person had a knee-length grey skirt, black socks and black shoes. The it showed pictures of Rome. Then I heard my voice come through the speakers " This looks too familiar, I think I know where I am!" Then the person turned around the corner and the camera came into full view of me in my West Forest uniform. Then my voice got cut short " How…" It was strange because I look more… sparkly. Oh right, there was an animation change in beautiful world.

Then the opening sequence plays. Then Syrian exclaimed " This the scene when we get introduced! Yay!"

We watched how I met Italy again (minus the kissing scene, thank goodness! The scene was cut short with the scene of the Sky and Italy's voice exclaiming " Kristina! You're back!") Then the scene when Italy brought me back to my second home and the time Spain and Yuna came in. It was extremely hilarious and everyone laughed when I said " What are you doing here? With Spain?!" Then Yuna replied, sweating " Don't ask." Yuna blushed in embarrassment, Spain laughed out came the scene where Romano and Bryan came in. For some reason, Bryan came in with a sparkling background. We all looked at Bryan. Then Bryan snapped his fingers and said " My coolness is displayed."

" You look too hot in this anime." Aria said.

" Still not over me?" Bryan asked.

" I'm still trying to." Aria said. Then we watched Bryan's hilarious reaction. Then we heard him (in the video) say in a loud voice " Wait… Kristina? Yuna? What are the nerds doing here! Are you… sh*t. You are those guys who sell girl to f*** off with strangers aren't you?" The camera was focused on Bryan on that scene and then Romano came from the corner of the screen and exclaimed " What?! Of course not!"

" Ew! You're sick!" Bec exclaimed.

" What? They could have been." Bryan said. " Now that I know everyone better Spain could have been."

" Bryan!" Spain exclaimed, blushing. " I wouldn't hurt a girl."

" Then why did you bring Yuna to your home?" Sam said. Silence, except for the video in the background. Yuna blushed a deep red. Spain started to sweat and he put his hand up in defence then he said " Hey… don't get the wrong idea…"

Then France put his hand on Spain's shoulder and said " You picked up a girl and you never told us? Ohnonon~ sly Spain." France said.

" Kesese~ That's not like you to keep it from us." Prussia said. Spain then become really red and said " It's not what it looks like! I thought I could help her because I thought she came from Kristina's world!"

" You're blushing." Bryan said plainly.

" Can we get on with the video!" Yuna exclaimed, blushing a deep red. She's extremely embarrassed.

" Is that me?" Brandon asked as he looked at the video closely. " I look too shiny."

" It's the art, don't ask me why they changed it." Riana said. Then Ariel made an appearance. Wow, she looks great!

" Wow! That's me?" Ariel said. " It looks so much like me!"

" Hai, is that me?" Japan asks when he comes to the scene. Then it shows me hugging him and exclaiming " Japan!", in the anime Japan was blushing a deep red. Then I blushed in real life. Then Bec asked me " You were really huggy in the video."

" It was a long time since I see them…" I defended myself. Then the scene shows me briefly talking to Japan, then an arrow pointed above Japan with the words ' Extremely conservative'. Most of us laughed out loud, Japan was blushing with embarrassment. Then the video ended with Germany calling a world meeting.

" What! Not even half of us came out!" Alyan exclaimed.

" That stinks." Amir said.

" You may come out in the next episode." Liang Hao said.

" You come out in episode 2! The rest comes in episodes 11 and 12!" Jao Lan exclaimed, " Wait for me!"

We watched all three episodes (it was only fifteen minutes anyway) and we saw all of us being introduced. Kyanna and Sam got shocked at their scene where they were found by Switzerland and Liechtenstein. We laughed at Bec's and Aria's arrival. Eventually everyone found out my ex-crush on Liang Hao and I had to explain everything, again.

" Well… know we know why Penny is here." Sam said when I finished. I then felt guilty. Why did I ever have a crush on Liang Hao?

" Wow! That was awesome!" Mike exclaimed " At least I didn't made a fool of myself."

" Hey! Watch your mouth." Aria snapped.

" I never said I was talking about you." Mike said.

" At least you weren't shot." Sam said.

" How is your wound?" Liechtenstein asked.

" Nearly gone." Sam said. " Good thing too."

" So we all are in this little show?" Mexico said.

" No… not all of you. Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines and Singapore got lucky and got into the Beautiful World series. People like Mexico, Peru, Brazil, Ivory Coast, Myanmar and Brunei don't show up. You guys are surviving because you are a country but you aren't introduced in the series. But at least you guys are lucky, people do characters designs for you." I said.

" How about me?" Portugal asked " The great me must be in!"

" Sorry Portugal, you aren't in." Riana said. Portugal got depressed.

" I found some very interesting things…" Jao Lan said slyly. Oh no… what did he do?

" What is it?" South Korea asked. " Wait, I am in the series right?"

" Not in the anime but you did come out in the manga." Riana said.

" Phew! Anyone else?" South Korea asked.

" Hong Kong and Taiwan have made an appearance in the anime but Vietnam is still stuck in the manga." Riana informed South Korea.

" Don't get off topic." Bulgaria said " So what is it?"

" Oh, nothing." Jao Lan said innocently. I already look over my shoulder and my eyes went wide. Oh shoot. I quickly closed his laptop and said " Don't show them!"

Jao Lan's hands were already on the keyboard and stopped me from closing his laptop. Everyone else looked at me weirdly. Amir and Riana's eyes went wide and said quickly " Listen to her."

" I found a pairings page!" Jao Lan announced.

" Really? Show me!" Alyan said as she went over.

" Already got it!" Liang Hao said. Shoot, it's on the internet. Why did Liang Hao have to be good with computers? Everyone gathered around the computer. I let go of Jao Lan's computer. Oh what's the use. I saw the country guys free in their position.

" What…" America said.

" …the…" Japan said.

" … bloody…" England said.

" …hell." Germany said.

" I tried to warn you guys…" I said. They finally found out about the yaoi pairings.

" We did try to stop you. I think I am going to puke." Amir said. Amir has ' homophobia' so he can't stand all this yaoi or yuri or whatever you call it. Poor Amir… no, poor countries!

" What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?!" England exclaimed.

" Oh, you've been paired up with America or France." Scotland said.

" Um…" Japan said " I do support Yaoi but this…"

" Ve? GerIta?" Italy said confused.

" Li An, is this what you tried not reveal to us the last time aru?" China asked. I nodded. " That's a good reason aru…"

" Well the series lack of a lot of girls so it's natural for fans to do that I guess… don't ask me what's going on in their minds…" I said.

" What the ******, I'm paired up with Spain?!" Romano exclaimed. Spain kept quiet.

" That's why I stay away from most fan fictions, I read the decent ones." I said.

" I was traumatised once." Riana said, shivering at her own memory.

" Hey, there's some of your's Kristina!" Jao Lan said as she scold down the page. I took a closer look at my pairings. My face filled with dread. Then I sat at the ' depressed corner' and exclaimed " I am another Seychelles!"

" What about me?" Seychelles asked.

" Let's say you are paired up with nearly every guy in the series." Riana said slowly to Seychelles.

She was right. There were a lot of pairing. Some people paired me up with Italy or Japan, I guess that's okay. But then they paired me up with England, or Canada, or Romano… I could go on. What the heck were the fans thinking? Once I was even paired up with Norway! What's up with that? But I was not only paired up with the countries, ambassadors too. The most popular was Liang Hao. There was even a few yuri pairings…

" Well… you are one of the first girls introduced in the series." Mike said " Of course they'll do this."

" I hate this…" I said.

We also read on, curiously. Yuna was mainly paired with Spain ( Her face was red the entire time!) but she was also paired up with Brandon( much to Jao Lan's delight) and Bryan. Bryan was paired up a lot with many girls, but mainly with Aria, Penny or Taiwan. We all laughed out loud when we found out Tasha and Jao Lan weren't paired up with anyone else but with each other. Looks like everyone thinks they are perfect for each other.

Brandon unfortunately is view as a playboy because is paired up with nearly every girl ambassador there is, with other countries too. Poor Brandon… Brandon looks terribly disturbed. Of course Jao Lan just assumed he was correct on his ' Brandon is a playboy' prediction. Alyan was mainly paired up with France. But she was paired up with Alisha( yes her), Steve and Bryan( obviously). Well Alyan and Bryan are unexpectedly good friends. Alyan is always calling Bryan her ' babe'. Penny was like me, paired up with many guys, Penny joined in the ' depressed corner' with me.

Aria was the same thing, expect with the more ' exciting' guys, especially Bryan. She didn't mind. Alisha was paired up with Latvia, Sealand and once France! Ariel has been paired up with only two people: Germany and Romania.

" Romania?" Yuna asked. Romania and Ariel shrugged.

" Romania got mad at Ariel once and tried to bite her." Japan explained.

" Oh, of course this would happen lah! Ariel likes Twilight so it's like a twilight reference." Alyan explained.

I looked at Alyan, Alisha and Jao Lan and said " You guys are enjoying yourselves aren't you?" Alyan nodded eagerly, so did Alisha. Jao Lan said while putting a hand on his waist " Of course girl." I sighed, of course, there is a good reason why I call them the matchmaker trio.

Steve didn't escape the pairings, though I thought he would since he is so scary sometimes. He was paired up with me (hurrah. But I was paired up with many guys), Russia ( they both got angry then) and Belarus ( Russia seemed relieved at that one.)

" No! Russia is the only one for me!" Belarus exclaimed when she found out. Then she looked for Russia.

" I warned him before hand." Steve said as he put some walkie-talkie aside. Walkie-talkie? Belarus glared at Steve, Steve gave Belarus a poker face, something like what Brandon has on his face. Then soon Belarus started to fight Steve again with daggers. Looks like things are still as they are.

" Oh! I see what they mean, that's cute." Jao Lan said. Somehow Steve quickly stop the fight and chased Jao Lan with the dagger. I hope he doesn't get hurt…

" Da, he wasn't suppose to do that yet." Russia said from the window. Looks like he hid that. Belarus found Russia and Russia quickly hid from her sight again.

Syrian was unfortunately paired up with China, Hong Kong or India. She joined us in the depression corner. Riana freaked out when she found out she has been paired up with Amir. Well she was paired up with England too but at least it's not that bad. Amir also freaked and exclaimed " For goodness sake I already have a girlfriend of my own!"

" Kesese~ she won't be jealous." Prussia said as he patted Amir on the back. Amir groaned in frustration. Amir was also paired up with Belarus. Amir hid then just in case Belarus decided to break his bones like what she did to Lithuania.

Bec was mad about her pairings. She was paired up with Sam, Kyanna and Bryan. But wait… the most common one was her and Austria.

" What the ******! Oh ******!" Bec exclaimed as she stormed around the room angrily. " How can those •••••• ••••••••• pair me up with him?!"

" Um… love-hate relationships?" Alisha suggested. Bec glared at Alisha and said " Shut your ***** mouth up." Bec swore a lot. Austria joined us in the depression corner or a moment or two.

Kyanna was paired up with Sam, Mike and a few other countries. Poor her… yes even Mike who hasn't been mentioned for awhile is also not safe. But he has one of the least pairings. Liang Hao has been paired up with me, Penny and a few other girls.

" That… was weird…" Liang Hao said after we saw all the pairings.

" Does everyone agree not to open this page again?" Germany asked.

" AGREED." Most of us said. We looked at the matchmaker trio and they said softly " Agreed…"

" Hey, I found some cool fan art." Mike said, who was now on his laptop. We looked at the hetalia photos. It's mostly of the countries. When the countries were satisfied of the their curiosity, Mike typed in ' Hetalia Ambassadors' and our picture came out. One of the first few was the huge photobomb we did once, but in anime form. We looked through the pictures. Apparently Bryan, Penny, Liang Hao, Yuna and I are the most liked ambassadors since there were so many pictures of us. There was one really good fan art of Bryan, with on open shirt and water drenched over him. I remember that scene, but in real life. Yuna was helping Spain water his tomatoes but she lost control of the hose and it drenched Romano, Bryan, Spain and me. Luckily this time I wasn't wearing a see-through shirt. Below the picture was the caption " Sexy Bryan: hetalia fangirls can't resist."

" See? I am hot!" Bryan exclaimed.

" You are too egoistic." Most of us girls said. Bryan went into ' dramatic depression mood' for one moment. Penny was sometimes wearing cute costumes in the fan art or her in small embarrassing moments like most of us. Liang Hao's best photo was him biting a dagger between his teeth. I blinked, Liang Hao then tried to do that but I took the daggers away from him. There were also really good pictures of the other ambassadors. One of them was Bec wearing cool army clothes and holding a huge machine gun (Bec looked at the gun with envy), Alyan in stylish clothes, Syrian in a cute panda costume, Mike in his cool ' boss mood' from the wedding singer, Sam with his rifle and his back against Switzerland's who was holding a rifle too, Kyanna holding a bouquet of flowers, Jao Lan's 'director mood', Tasha dancing to music, Yuna eating a tomato and much more. There was even one of Brandon in ' Playboy version' and most of us, excluding me and Yuna, laughed out loud. Brandon went to the depressed corner.

But I was really surprised on my fan art. Of course there were various pictures of me (sometimes with other people like the axis or my friends) and then there was one picture that caught my attention. It was of Hungary, Vietnam and me, we all were wearing cool warrior clothes and held our weapons. I was holding my wooden sword. Hungary had her frying pan and Vietnam had her oar. We were in an apocalyptic like scene, with a red sky and black soil. Wow! It was awesome! Then it came again, but with different position in which I was between Hungary and Vietnam. it was in a black background and below the white letters spelt " Tough Girl Trio: You better watch out." OMG! That is epic! Hungary and Vietnam seemed pleased with this picture too.

There were also various group now that the ambassadors are here. There is the match maker trio, the scary trio (Russia, Belarus and Steve), the violent trio (Bec, Steve and me), the Sophs (Bec, Kyanna, Bec and Mike) and a few others. It was kind of cool. Then Liang Hao said " Hey, aren't we going to play the card games now?"

" Oh, sure. I nearly forgot about it." Denmark said.

" Um… how do you play pokemon?" Yuna asked. Liang Hao sighed, it was going to take some time. Soon, we organised our cards and learnt how to play. Riana knew how to play pokemon cards since she likes it so much. Then, whatever meeting we had was forgotten. We played battle cards instead. Some people like Penny or Latvia were unlucky and lost at their first turns. Sweden was doing well at first but lost to Japan. I barely made it with my cards but I got the hang of it. It helps when you have a bit of experience when you play with cards. Jao Lan got unlucky and lost to Tasha. Tasha cheered but later beaten by Bulgaria. Soon, we decided to have a ' final round'. The champions are America, Japan, China, Liang Hao, Bryan, Steve, Riana, Me and surprisingly, Greece and Taiwan.

I was fighting first with Riana. I think I might lose since Riana has a lot of experience with pokemon. But I was using the ' Axis stack' which was a pretty strong deck. Riana was using the ' Asia' deck. We prepared our cards and after flipping the coin, I get to start first. I looked at my hand. Shoot… I only have Romania's card and Italy's card in my hands. The rest is just mine, Bryan's and Ariel's cards with two power cards. I drew a card, another power card. I put down Italy's card, at least I can play my own card later. Riana put down Vietnam's card. Shoot, that is a good one.

On my next turn, I quickly put down my own card and Italy's card became a 40 power card. Phew, I think I'm safe. I put a leaf power card under my card so I can attack with my wooden sword attack. I attacked Vietnam's card, It only reduced by 10. Too bad I don't have America's or China's resistance. Vietnam's card was a power 80 so it might take some time. Then Italy attacked and Vientam's card is now just a power 60.

Riana drew a card, smiled and then made some moves. She first put down China's card. I saw the effect. Shoot, any european card that harms China is hurt… and I am full of european cards other than Japan's card. Apparently, Ambassadors don't count since they are all from Malaysia. Phew. But I cannot attack China with any high power cards since most ambassadors start out small. Then Riana put a power card, a star, beneath China's card. Great, now she can get a whole lot of cards with just one move. Then Vietnam attacked me… leaving me dead. Riana smirked as she laid back on her chair. She's good.

When it was my turn, I drew a card. No such luck, I got Germany's card. He needs a lot of power cards but may kill China in one shoot. I have to get rid of Vietnam's card before I put in Germany. So I put down Romania's card and then Bryan's. I added a power card to Romania, two dark power cards. Romania can now use his vampire bite. It reduces twenty health points. Riana cringed when she saw that one. It makes the country or ambassador paralysed. Then I attacked with Italy to Vietnam since I can't use new cards on the battle field. Vietnam was now a power 50. Still have a long way to go. Well I can't go into detail about my game otherwise it would take me forever to explain.

In the end, I did manage to get rid of China by using's Romania's paralyse move and Bryan's attacks. I also got rid of Vietnam but Riana brought in Japan's card, Indonesia's card and Malaysia's card which lead me to my own destruction.

Then it was Liang Hao vs Bryan. It looks like a tough battle. Liang Hao seemed to have a lot of experience with card battles because he won easily with his ' Nordic deck'. It lead Bryan mouth open in surprise. He threw away his deck of cards afterwards. Then it was Greece vs Taiwan. Greece seemed sleepy throughout the entire game but he made really good moves. Taiwan even had a bit of trouble. Somehow, Taiwan managed to beat Greece with continuous poison moves to counter Greece sleeping attack. Turkey laughed at Greece after that. Let's say we had to pull the two away to stop them from attacking each other when it got rough.

Afterwards it was China vs Steve. Steve somehow easily beat China because of his own and Russia's high power cards. Looking at China being beaten so easily is kind of scary. I swear I saw a purple aura around Steve during the game! I wonder if Steve would win overall.

America vs Japan is probably the most epic card battle to me. Mainly because they kept playing for a long time. America had the ' Allies deck' while Japan had the ' Axis-Asia Deck' which is a mix of the Axis and Asia decks. America went first and put down China cards exclaiming " China! I choose you!' There was silence in the room at first then suddenly China exclaimed " I am not a pokemon aru!"

" I know, that's why it's fun to say it!" America exclaimed. China went slightly depressed. I can't blame him… it sounds as if China was being used or something. Japan was quiet, it was his turn. He managed to put Germany and Brandon in one shot. America then put down his own card, and Syrian's card which he just drew. He also added a power to himself. Of course.

Japan put down several power cards ( 2 for Germany and 1 for Brandon) and then put down his own card. Then he attacked China with Germany… China was dead. But just barely.

" Oh come on! That was the main part of my plan!" America exclaimed.

" It was pretty obvious that you are going to use China's card to supply yourself with several cards. Looks like I might win." Japan said.

" Oh it's just started!" America exclaimed and laughed. America kept powering himself and a lot of other cards up. I think you might think this was a very powerful move. But Japan himself had kept dishing out both country cards and powering them slowly. America used a lot of healing cards to cure himself and the other cards. I finally realised what Japan was doing.

Even though America was laughing a lot, he had only a limited amount of cards, especially attack cards. I could see the cards he put down wasn't high power cards yet he keeps healing them. He didn't start with many powerful cards. Japan on the other hand had started strong with Germany and Brandon. He also put down other high power cards and make them stronger. America did attack, but they seem useless since Japan keeps making the power higher and attack once in awhile. Japan had determined America's plan before hand: China's card. China's card was suppose to support America with a coming supply of cards so he stands a good chance. Japan killed that card off quickly to prevent America from winning. Japan had the lead the entire time. We were on the edge of our seats… soon all six cards were discarded. America was shocked.

" I win." Japan said. We cheered. Wow, that was an awesome game. " You should not depend all your hopes on just one card." America collapsed on the table with defeat. Jao Lan patted his back and said " It's okay, you did well. I nearly lost most of the time."

" Because you keep showing your cards." Aria stated.

" I wasn't showing them!" Jap Lan exclaimed.

" How did you think I win?" Aria asked. Jao Lan went silent. " How did you think everyone beat your smart tactics?"

" But I won against Kyanna!" Jao Lan protested.

" Because we just started playing! And it was so confusing!" Kyanna now protested.

" Guys calm down, it's just a card game." Riana said.

" Easy for you to say." Aria, Jao Lan and Kyanna said at the same time.

" Hey Riana, wanna battle?" Taiwan said as she sat by the table. Looks like Riana is going against Taiwan.

" Sure. Let's see who wins." Riana said as she sat down. Taiwan attacked pretty strong. Riana couldn't make a good defence so she was easily defeated. Taiwan attacked quickly and fast. Riana was struggling through out the entire game. Taiwan's poison attacks are really strong. Next it was Steve vs Liang Hao. Liang Hao had the lead at the beginning of the game but when Russia evolved into scary Russia, Liang Hao was easily beaten. Liang Hao threw his arms in the air at the end of the game, but did not shout. I guess he's in disbelief. Taiwan went against Japan later and Japan managed to get rid of her poison cards before attacking So Taiwan was out.

The final battle was Steve vs Japan. It was pretty unexpected since everyone thought that Steve would be out by the first or second round. Japan was going to put down first. He put down Italy's card. Oh shoot… he didn't start out well. Then he put down my card, phew. Steve blinked and put down Russia's card with his own card. Oh no, if Steve have enough power cards he could evolve Russia or himself. It was a dangerous situation since Japan only had Italy's card and my card. But it turns out they both have a disadvantage. Japan doesn't have enough country cards while Steve doesn't have enough power cards. But the number seem to be the only thing that matters now. Japan so far has only Italy's, Philippines', mine, Malaysia's and Romania's cards. Steve had Russia's, his, Belarus' and Ukraine's. Japan already got rid of Latvia's card and Steve got rid of Bulgaria's card.

Japan drew a card and heaved a sigh of relief. Then he put down a power card on Romania then Germany's card. Japan managed to evolve Romania's car into Vampire Romania. Then Japan paralyses Russia's card. Steve drew back his own card to save it for later. After that, the long game had turned it's tables. Japan was paralysing every card on the table. Even after Steve managed to stop the paralysis Japan always nearly paralyses them again. Soon, Steve's card (which was put out near the end of the game) joined the other five cards in his graveyard. Japan won. We were all silent at first.

" Wow, that…" I started.

" … was…" America said.

" Awesome!" Ariel exclaimed. We all cheered for Japan. Steve was silent and then said " Congratulations. This was expected."

" Good job." Japan said to Steve.

" Why do I have a feeling we were suppose to do something?" Penny asked. No one recalled the meeting. Sigh… who cares. The world meetings always end up this way.

* * *

OMG! Steve, what are you? Superhuman? I love the part where Bec found out about her pairings! Ha ha ha! Guys if your are curious, half of the OCs aren't their real personality, they are based on people I know but I don't know them very well to put down their personalities. Some examples are the sophs, Bryan, Steve, Aria, Brandon and so on. Sorry, but life isn't that sweet. :( But some crazy people like Alyan's and Jao Lan's personalities are real! Anyway, My exams will end this Tuesday. Afterwards… TWO CHAPTERS! ON PAINT IT WHITE! :) See ya after tuesday!


	14. Chapter 14: Paint it, White (p1)

Hurray! My exams are over! Here is the paint it white chapter as I promised! Well, part one anyway. As I said, Part two would come shortly afterwards. :) I will be able to update more often now. Time for the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: Paint it, White (p1)

Oh shoot. It has finally come.

All the G8 with their ambassadors are here in the same room. America was going to lead the meeting. Jao Lan was curled up in the corner, muttering to himself something I couldn't hear. His eyes were wide with fear. I wonder what happened to him? Alyan wanted to tease him but realised he was so tensed up, Alyan stopped. We know this isn't normal, even for Jao Lan.

But I did know something was wrong. I catch white people walking around in various parts of Italy, but it wasn't as bad compared to the rest of the countries. I had to run every time I see one of them. Good thing it hasn't really affected Rome, where Italy's house is. It was everywhere, except Switzerland's and Liechtenstein's countries. I called Kyanna, she said everything was fine. I wonder why. Even Yuna and Bryan were worried about this situation. I hope I could get to them soon. Bryan nearly went crazy! Trust me, I had to hit him on the head to bring him back into his senses.

" Ve~ what is going on?" Italy asked me.

" Pictonians…" I murmured. Italy gave me a confused look. He didn't understand.

" Hey dudes! Listen up!" America exclaimed. " We G8 and our ambassadors have to do something with this world crisis situation! The heck Jao Lan is traumatised because of this!"

" What happened to Jao Lan?" Riana asked.

" White people… green light… aaaaaahhhh!" Jao Lan exclaimed. Steve hit Jao Lan at the back of his head with the butt-end of his dagger and said " Please stop acting crazy."

" But it was scary!" Jao Lan exclaimed, nearly crying.

" It must have been really bad…" Syrian said.

" What exactly happened Jin Lang? Or are you still traumatised aru?" China asked. Jin Lang is Jao Lan's chinese name.

" I'm fine now, since Steve knocked me out of it." Jao Lan said. " You're welcome." Steve said.

" Well I was just walking through the streets when I realised some guy was following me. I decided to continue walking, trying to lose him but he just kept following. I finally decided to stand up to the guy to stop stalking me when I found out he didn't have a face, literally. I mean no nose, no mouth, nothing! Suddenly he turned into this white figure with some green light thing on a string on the top of his head and I ran away. The white guy kept chasing me and somehow a bunch of them started chasing me. I was rounded off into a corner. I was trapped! Then the white people stopped in front of me and their green thing on their heads started to glow bright. If I hadn't run through them out of fear who knows what might have happened to me!" Jao Lan said.

" That's exactly what I wanted to talk about." America said. Then he did some things on his laptop and a projector screened a video unto the white screen behind America. It was the streets of America, filled with the white pictonians. Well, I am the only one who knows that for now. I looked at Riana, she doesn't seemed as shocked as the others. She knows about the pictonians too. But then there were more little screens on it, showing several countries in the world. I didn't know this pictonian thing spreads this fast. It's scary.

" Dudes! This is an emergency! As the paper thing in front of you and those crazy drawing that are supposingly words says a number of humanity has been turned into a number nosy blobs by those freaky beam of light that shoots those other boo or baa I don't really know how to say it. Tony my righteous alien dude friend told me they are pictonians from the planet picto for real dudes. Picto is like way far out of space." Amercia said.

I realised half of the gang wasn't listening. Russia was knitting, Steve was playing with his dagger, China yawned, Syrian was doodling on a piece of paper, England continues drinking his tea, Riana playing with Rani, France was flirting with a maid and Alyan was busy singing to herself softly. Italy doodling beside me on the paper that was given to us. Sigh… really? Only Brandon, Germany, Japan, Jao Lan, Ariel and I were actually paying attention. Oh wait… Germany and Japan are reading and Brandon is playing with his iPhone… Ariel was nearly dozing off… Am I the only one listening other than Jao Lan?

" They are real scary!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Dude, it's already over so don't need to be so afraid." America said.

" You're briggingly far out of space!" England protested.

" Dude, they are born looking like no one and they dress like they are- hello?" America said when he finally noticed no one except me are listening. " Listen dudes we can't have these alien dudes making earth freaking boringly white! This is wack, we've gotta stop these dudes! Who's with me?"

" Yeah!" Jao Lan yelled in support. Finally everyone actually some how started to listen to America.

" Also what's a nobera?" America added. We all are silent, even Jao Lan froze. Then Jao Lan said " You are older than me by centuries yet you know less vocabulary than me. What a shame."

" Hey! I just don't know okay!" America exclaimed at Jao Lan. " It's not like you know Jao Lan!"

" Oh yes, I know what they are." Japan said. " It is a japanese monster without a nose, eyes, or a mouth. It's proper name it's enobero, okay?"

" Sounds sort of scary if you think about it…" Ariel said.

" Wait a minute are you saying this is all your fault Japan?" Britain asked standing up.

" Well he didn't really say-" Riana tried to say before she was cut off.

" No, I was simply explaining what nobera means, no more no less." Japan panicked.

" Why do I have to be turned into nobera just because of Japan's stupid scary horror story." China said.

" Woah… calm down. But he does have a point." Syrian said.

" It's not my fault!" Japan exclaimed.

" No one really said it is." Steve said, " But it could be."

" I said it's not my fault!" Japan exclaimed.

" Focus countries." America said " Japan may have screw things up but we still have time to fix it."

" I told you it's- oh there is no use in arguing is there?" Japan asked. I patted his back and said " It's okay… not everyone blames you."

" Now, your ideas will all suck so listen to me." America said. What? He didn't even let us talk! " We'll combine all of our military strength, I'll be in command so you can all wear the colours of my flag. All heroes will wear read, white and blue!"

" I'll be the guardian of the white flag!" Italy exclaimed and giggled. I silently face palm myself.

" What in god's name would we put you in charge?" England confronted America.

" Duh! I'm the hero, everybody knows that!" America says.

" Do we really have to wear the american colours?" Alyan asked. " Cause that sounds sort of lame."

" Of course! Because I'm the hero!" America said.

" I beg to differ." England said.

" Count me in." Riana said.

" And all the ambassadors." I said. " Except maybe Jao Lan."

" Everybody knows that I've to great-" France said until England said " Nobody asked you teasy monkey!"

" Shut up black sheep of Europe!" France taunted back. Alyan put her things aside and said " Riana! Fighting's about to begin!"

" I bet 5 euros England's winning!" Jao Lan said.

" Same for France." Syrian said.

" France, but ten!" Alyan said.

" Don't be so proud of your winnings girl!" Jao Lan said.

" I told you not to call me that!" England shouted as he grabbed France's collar, then they started to fight again. Brandon asks Riana " Aren't you going to stop them?"

" Nah, they will keep fighting even if I step in anyway. It never works." Riana said as the two wrestle each other.

China sighed and said " They never stop-"

" White flags!" Italy said running around the room with white flags. " Tada! I made a whole lot of them! See? We could each wave our very own!"

" Um… no thanks?" Ariel said.

Then America touched Japan's shoulder, making him freak out. Yup, Japan is still conservative. Then America said " Hey Japan, you think I'm right, right?"

" Um… this is why I sense the mood and refrain from speaking." Japan said.

" Aiyo, Japan so conservative meh?" Syrian said.

" Dude you have to be more revealing!" Jao Lan said. Japan blushed a deep red. I realised what Jao Lan meant and blushed too, face palming myself. Then Jao Lan said " Aw~ Kristina is-"

I had already put out my gun and aimed at Jao Lan. Jao Lan got scared and hid under the table exclaiming " Not the gun!"

" Then you better shut up!" I exclaimed then sit down. Japan still looks embarrassed. What he didn't know is I was as embarrassed as him.

" How about you Ariel?" America asked.

" Um… I don't know…" Ariel said, sweating and worrying about Japan.

" Russia, Steve, what are you doing to do?" America asked the Russian group.

" I am going to do fighting." Russia said.

" So will I." Steve said.

" Good, then I have the perfect job for both of you to have then." America said. " Back up sidekick."

" What?" Russia said in shock

" Yeah, every super hero needs a sidekick, and you should know I am the even made a bunch of good hollywood movies about it." America said.

" Then what does that make me? The double sidekick?" Steve asked.

England, who I think stopped fighting France, went to America and said " We also have top notch productions in the UK."

France comes behind him and whispers loudly " Um, time travelling can only go so far."

" Shut it up pepylou! Just because your country invented movie making doesn't mean you're at any good at it! Those no good films are putting me to sleep!" Then the two fight again.

" I think both movies are equally fine." Riana said.

" French movies is way better! I love the romance movies where-" Alyan was about to speak when Riana said " Don't need to know!"

" Just so you know my movies are very popular lately." China said. Wait, when did we come to movies?

" Dude you can't compete with my already sequels." America said. China stood up in anger and yelled " This is why my attitude restrict your filth!"

" Mine are more quietly artistic and cultural story telling." Japan joined in.

" Um… guys?" Ariel said.

" What happened to the pictonians?" Steve asked.

" It ran away." Brandon said. " That means Germany is bound to yell soon."

" But the pictonians are a real problem, it's even mentioned in the series." I said.

" My ones are the most fun ones if you were to ask me!" Italy exclaimed.

" Wait, did you say ' in the series' aru?" China asked. Everyone stopped arguing.

" Yeah. Apparently Hetalia got so popular there was even a movie about it." I explained, now everyone seems to be listening to me. " We are sort of in it right now. It starts out with a few random scenes about the situation and then us having this meeting. I know how the story ends."

" How does it end?" America asks.

" You guys get stranded on an island and turned to pictonians except Italy, who somehow managed to save the entire world." I said. Everyone was silent. Italy then said " I save the world?"

" Yeah, in your own dorky way." I said. Italy blinked " It's a compliment."

" Italy?! Why not me! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed.

" Hey! Give me some credit here. I am your ambassador after all." Jao Lan said.

" Like you did anything." Alyan said.

" I did a lot of things!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Yeah, like what?" Alyan said.

" The movies-" Jao Lan said before Syrian cut him off " That wasn't useful at all!"

" What? But you all enjoyed it didn't you?!" Jao Lan said. The three kept on arguing. Now everyone seemed to be back unto movies. Riana, Steve, Ariel, Brandon and I were standing at the side looking at this weird mess. Germany's anger was increasing by the second.

" How long until Germany blows?" Steve asks.

" Soon, you might want to cover your ears." Brandon said. Riana and Ariel covered their ears. I had already got used to Germany's yelling. After around three moments, Germany slammed his hand on the table, stood up and yelled " THAT IS ENOUGH! You are sitting here arguing about nothing while the rest of the world is being turned into norbera pictonians whatever it's called! Now listen, if we don't change those things we'll loose our faces so we won't be able to recognise anyone of us from the other! Think about it you dumkoffs!" Everyone who was arguing ignored Germany.

" I think my eardrums bursts." Ariel moaned as she removed her hands from her ears.

" Same here, how are you three fine?" Riana asked as she put down her hands.

" We got used to it." Brandon and I said at the same time. Then I explained " Let's say we got more experience with his yelling. Ariel hasn't even experience even half of it."

" I've heard worse." Steve said. England and France were still fighting. Syrian, Alyan and Jao Lan are still half fighting and half betting. Then America said " Ha ha! Don't need to argue, cause I'm right!"

" I know my ideas are best other wise I'll kill them." Russia said, still smiling and arguing.

" I am only allowed to hear my own thoughts and those are the ones I like." China argued. There was so much arguing at once I can't keep track. Italy was just trying to join in the conversation. The six of us was just staring at the crowd. How did this… happen? Germany seems the most upset. He looks really upset. Ariel went up to Germany and asked " Hey Germany, are you okay?"

" Of course not! Can't you see I'm angry!" Germany growled at Ariel. Ariel jumped in shock. He relaxed but remained upset when he saw Ariel's reaction. Germany sighed and said " Sorry Ariel…"

" I-it's okay." Ariel said, blushing.

He looked at the crowd again, sighed and said " Alright then, I'm done here." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Germany. What? His shouting did not stop them but this?! But… what was Germany talking about?

" I don't know why I thought we could even have a simple discussion." Germany told us, looking down " That's not how we work is it? Even the ambassadors can't make the situation better. What a waste. The entire meeting has been pointless." Germany calmed down and looked at all of us. " I do what I have to do and you do what you have to do."

Germany then looked at Brandon and said " Let's go." Brandon hesitated but then followed Germany out of the door. We all stared at the two as they walked out of the room.

" That's exactly what I was going to stay, come on Steve." Russia said as he walked out.

" It has been an interesting meeting but we have to protect our country. Goodbye." Steve said to us and follow Russia out.

" There is too much fighting to figure out whether we should fight together anyway. Syrian! We're going home!" China said.

" Wait! I need to get my things!" Syrian said as she quickly packed her things and ran out of the door to follow China.

" I am way too gorgeous to be stuck in a stuffy room for so long, Alyan?" France said as he walked out.

" Can we get something nice to eat? Can it be chocolate?" Alyan asked France as they walked out. I guess all that arguing makes Alyan hungry.

" I'm far to gorgeous, shut up France! Riana!" Britain imitated then yelled.

" Rani, come on." Riana called, she looked at me and said " Meet me tomorrow at England's house. Call the ambassadors, we'll figure this out." I nodded. But then said " You're not staying?"

" How can I? The meeting is falling apart." Riana said then she left with England.

" Wait, what about the pictonians! Guys!" I called them out. None of them listened.

" Ha ha ha! I was just trying to help!" America exclaimed as he left " Right Jao Lan?"

" I want to practice my dancing anyway." Jao Lan said.

" Guys! Pictonians! We can't defeat them by yourselves! We'll be helpless! Trust me! It's not going to work!" I yelled after them.

" My belly… it's hurts…" Japan said as he walked out. " Ariel…"

" Japan! Are you okay? Sorry Kris, I have to take care of Japan. I wish I could stay. Meet you tomorrow at Riana's house okay?" Ariel said. I nodded. Ariel then lead Japan out of the room. Italy and I were left. We stared at the door. Then Italy exclaimed " Hey you guys! Come back! Don't leave us here!" Then he ran towards the door. That was the only time I started to notice Canada sitting in a chair with Kumajiro in his arms. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HIM! DAMN IT! AFTER ALL I SAID HOW SAD IT IS HE'S ALONE!

" Canada and I are here!" I called out to Italy. Silence. Then I said to Canada " Hey Canada, do you think it'll be alright?"

" I hope so." Canada said " Thank you for noticing me."

" Who?" Kumajiro asked.

" I'm Canada…" Canada said.

" Sorry Canada, I would love to stay and chat but Italy is running off again. He may run into trouble. See you later okay?" I said.

" Hey Kristina, what's my fate in the movie you mentioned?" Canada asked as I was about to leave the room. I looked at him, smiled and said " You are lucky. You don't get turned into a pictonian. You and Cuba form a clinic to help those who are halfway turned into pictonians. Maybe you should do that."

" Yeah… maybe I should. Thanks Kristina, I'll ask him about it right now." Canada said as he stood up.

" No problem. Italy!" I called out and ran after Italy.

…

" ***** I am not going to stay here if we are being turned into big blobs of nothing." Bryan said. Ruby jumped in shock and hid behind me. I picked her up and stroked her. There was no way I was going to let her turn into a pictonian.

" Me nether." Romano said " Let's escape to Alaska or something. The pictonians won't attack a place where it's already white, right?"

" Isn't the Arctic melting?" Yuna said.

" Better than being turned into a pictonian." Bryan said as he started to pack his things in the room before going to his own bedroom.

" Guys! Aren't we suppose to do something! We are suppose to solve this problem, not run away from it!" I exclaimed. Ruby jumped off me and hid in my backpack. Sorry Ruby…

" What can we do?" Spain asked.

" They must be doing something, some mechanism in them, that turns humans into pictonians. We need to destroy that mechanism first, so at least the number of people turned into pictonians is less. But we need to learn how to protect ourselves at first." I said.

" How? We'll soon be blasted into those things!" Yuna exclaimed. We all were thinking for awhile when Italy burst into the room, carrying white flags in his hands. Then Italy exclaimed " I got white flags for everyone!"

" Stupid bastard! How is white flags going to protect us from the pictonians!" Romano exclaimed.

" Um Italy, they will attack us whether we surrender or not." Yuna said " I don't think they know what the white flag means."

" It will probably mean ' look, we are willing to become pictonians' instead of a surrender." Spain said. I looked at the white flag and suddenly, I got an idea.

" That's it! White flags!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me as if I'm crazy. " Ve~ Kristina agrees."

" You are telling us to surrender?!" Bryan exclaimed as he lugged his huge luggage out of his bedroom.

" You are bring that to the Arctic?" Spain asked, looking at the luggage bag that looks like it's about to burst.

" Yeah. Who knows how long we're going to stay there." Bryan said.

" I'm not talking about surrender." I said " But white… we need to paint our countries completely white, every single building."

" Why would we do that?!" Romano exclaimed " Are you out of your mind?!"

" No, listen. It's like lizards. They blends into their surroundings, we are going to make this place white. When the pictonians see this they will think it's already been turned into pictonian stuff and we escape! Beside, according to the story plot, they plan to turn the cities into pictonian cities. That means we're prepared before hand." I explained.

" Camouflage! That's perfect!" Yuna said " But how long will it take?" Silence. Oh shoot, I forgot that detail.

" We can ask the residence to tell them to paint their houses first. We need to fool them from the outside right?" Spain said.

" Ve~ I'll make the announcement!" Italy said as he went out of the door, probably to tell his boss. Hm… it's strange. I have never met his boss. I mean yes the bosses change every time but I wonder who it is now.

" I'll do the same, paint the house white while I'm gone." Spain said and then left. We got several paint cans and started painting the entire mansion white. It wasn't easy since it was so big. But we worked as hard as we can. Even Ruby helped, in her own way. She put her paws into the white paint and walked on the roof of the mansion. Bryan was fooling around as we worked. When I went to get more paint, I could see the residence painting every inch of their house white. Even the pathways are being painted white. Hopefully this works. Then I realised something… where are the pictonians? Do they know what we're doing? Or are they planning something themselves? I hope we can finish on time.

When I returned, Romano was being chased by Bryan, who was trying to paint him white. Romano's face was already dirtied with white paint. I giggled when I saw this, it was so funny! Yuna was also being splashed by white paint somehow and decide to join in the fun. When I was dabbed on the nose by Bryan, running past me, I laughed and joined in the fun. I painted crazy things on Yuna's face and she did on mine. Italy and Spain came soon, and they tried to paint us too. Ruby, with her already dirty, wet paws, joined in too. It was so much fun! Too bad the world it's trying to save itself from pictonians. Soon, somehow, we finished painting the entire mansion white. A white flag blew at the top of the mansion. Italy said it was a safety precaution. Oh well… at least it is white. We waited inside the house patiently, not really. I kept looking out of the window to see the white city. I hope it works.

Yuna, still covered in white paint like the rest of us, walked to me and said " Hey Kris… was it always this cloudy?" I looked at the sky… it was getting darker by the moment.

" No, it wasn't." I said. The clouds got thicker and thicker. It looks like it was about to rain. More of a storm. Then I saw bright green circles in the clouds descend. Oh shoot.

" Pictonians… here it comes…" I murmured. The four guys behind us stood up and went to the window.

" What the **** are they doing here?" Romano said. Ruby meowed in curiosity, she was sitting on the window ledge.

" Maybe to pay a visit?" Italy suggested.

" Something tells me they aren't here for a friendly chat." Spain said.

" Eh? Why not?" Italy said. The UFOs float over the city, it was completely still at first. Please work, please work, please work, please work… the UFOs opened something from the bottom. Then a burst of green light shot out like a waterfall unto the houses below, losing their colour, becoming a wobbly shape. All of us freaked out.

" It didn't work!" I exclaimed!

" We have to leave!" Bryan exclaimed and took out his heavy luggage bag. Yuna and I just took our backpacks. Ruby jumped into my backpack as I picked it up. There is no way I am leaving Ruby here. I could feel Ruby shivering in my backpack.

" Is it necessary to carry such a heavy luggage bag?" I asked.

" Who knows where we're going! We need to be prepared!" Bryan exclaimed. Yuna and I sighed… he's not going to make it, is he? We all ran out of the house and then Spain told us " Yuna and I will be going to Spain, to build a defence. We have to protect my country. Sorry guys."

" Wait, what?" Yuna said.

" Let's go." Spain said then ran off. Yuna hesitated, Spain stopped and waited for her. Yuna then said " Don't get turned into the pictonian people."

" We won't. Stay human okay?" I said. Yuna smiled, gave me a hug and went after Spain. I smiled and then the four of run away.

" Where are we going?" Romano asked, with Bryan dragging his luggage behind him. Oh why can't he just get rid of luggage bag?!

" Germany! He knows what to do!" Italy exclaimed. Romano stopped in his tracks and said " Oh no, no way am I going to the potato bastard's place!"

" Romano! Don't be stubborn! Let's go!" I exclaimed.

" No, I'm going my own way!" Romano said and headed towards another direction. Bryan, who lagging behind finally managed to catch up, yelled " Oh come on! Romano!" Then Bryan luged his luggage bag after Romano. Italy was about to run after them when I told " Romano's probably going after Spain. Don't worry. Let's go! Shoot! It's coming for us!" I exclaimed. Then Italy saw the freaky green beam behind us. We ran quickly all the way to Germany.

Unknown P.O.V

Prussia exclaimed on his stage " Hey hey hey! It's that time for: I know I'm awesome! The popular singing show made for me and also by me, because I am awesome Prussia! Now let us get started shall we? Today we've Belarus and Ukraine singing: Carrot on the stick!"

Prussia stepped aside to show the two girls as the curtains opened. There was no one there. Prussia got slightly worried " Carrot on the stick!" He hoped Ukraine and Belarus would come out on que this time. Amir walked towards Prussia and said " Um Prussia?… They canceled last minute."

" What?! Who do they think they are?! Vice prez?!" Prussia exclaimed. What they didn't know was Ukraine and Belarus were searching for Russia, for fear they pictonains got him, especially Belarus… but it seems like Russia should be more worried about Belarus…

America and Jao Lan watched the live recording of the pictonians sudden UFO attack. America then said "Okay dudes time to kick ass. As superheroes, we intercept their lame attack with mad skills."

" America, I don't think-" Jao Lan said before he was cut off by one of the pilots going to attack the UFOs " Rodger."

On the screen, they could see three of the best jet fighter airplanes flying towards the UFOs. The three jet planes shoot torpedoes at the UFO. The UFOs quickly turned the torpedoes and planes into pictonian stuff which look like messy white drawing with their green beams. The torpedoes and airplanes floated to the ground like wiggly fish out of water. America and Jao Lan stared at the screen.

" Oh crap!" America said.

" Shall we use nuclear bombs?" Jao Lan asked.

" Are you crazy! Do you want the apocalypse to happen?!" America yelled as she grabbed Jao Lan's collar and started shaking him.

" But we are practically in an apocalypse already!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" The nuclear bombs are only to threaten anyway. I think they will be turned into white blobs before it even reaches there." America said, finally letting go of Jao Lan. Jao Lan collapsed because America's grip was so strong.

In Russia, Moscow, Russia and Steve stood next to a big truck filled with big guns.

" We are sure to beat them with these." Steve said " With good aim."

" Ha ha ha, Now you see what happens when you play with big unstable guns." Russia said. But just as Russia was saying ' big unstable guns' the UFOs immediately turned the truck with all the big weapons into pictonian stuff. Steve turned to look at the truck and started to sweat in worry. Russia then said, still smiling " Or maybe not."

In China, at red cliff, China and Syrian are standing on top of a high cliff, with big metal battleships in front of them. Syrian hid behind China with fear, afraid of the pictonians. Xiao Ai, who was China's basket, hid in the basket. China then commanded " We will stop them at Red Cliff! It's okay Syrian, we'll be fine aru." But as China said ' Red cliff' the UFOs turned the ships into Pictonian stuff.

Syrian shrieked in fear and said " China! Look!"

China looked at his ships and freaked out. Then he said " Suck! Woo! I knew that bunch of fortune cookies were full of bad lies!"

" Well now we know never to trust delicious fortune cookies. Can we run now?" Syrian said.

" To mainland aru!" China exclaimed and the two quickly ran to what's left of China's land.

In England, he was watching a live video of his helicopters that were going to stop the UFOs. Rani was hiding in Riana's arms in fear. Riana herself was worried. " Are you sure this will worked?"

" Bastard!" England said, probably to the pictonians who probably won't hear him. " You're dealing with a former pirate. Now-"

At the moment England said 'pirate', the UFOs turned his helicopters into pictonian stuff. Riana, England and Rani were shocked. " Any other ideas?"

In France, France himself was leading an army of brown tanks. Alyan didn't feel safe. " France, are you sure this will work?" She asked as she nibbled on the chocolate bar France gave her like a child.

" I'm sure. These pictonians have no fashion style. When you do all bland how do you expect to express any kind of individuality? Unfortunately trying to make me bland unforgivable so consider yourself punished." France said as he sat on a luxurious couch with a glass of red wine in his hand in a fancy suit. But the moment France said ' punished', the UFOs turned his tanks into pictonian bland blob. France dropped his glass of wine and Alyan dropped her chocolate bar.

" Nooo!" France cried.

" My chocolate!" Alyan cried as she tried to save the remainder of her chocolate.

In Japan, Japan's bosses were discussing about the problem. They were thinking of avoid the problem all together. Japan and Ariel were waiting outside patiently. Then Ariel asked Japan " Are you okay now?"

" Hai, I'm fine. I hope they come up with a solution soon." Japan said. But the moment he said solution, the hall where his bosses were talking about the situation was being turned into pictonian stuff.

" No! We haven't yet decided what to do!" Japan said.

" Um… I don't think they were coming up with a situation in the first place…" Ariel said.

In Germany, Germany had prepared a large army and huge artillery tanks. Brandon was geared up with his jacket, rifle and bombs. Yes, Brandon learnt how to use weapons. Germany then commanded his troops " Do not allow them to get any close to us! Understand?"

" Yes Boss!" His army replied.

" You sure this will be enough?" Brandon asked

" I'm sure of it." Germany said. He heard a rumbling in the distance. Brandon put his gun up in defence. " Here they come." Germany murmured. Then he saw Kristina and Italy running towards him. Italy then screamed flaying his arms around screaming " Germany! Germany! I know this a lot but this time I really mean it! Germany please help me!"

Italy kept screaming ' Help me!' even after he pass by Germany. Kristina stopped in front of Germany, panting for breath. A flock of italians came behind her screaming and running, they must have followed her and Italy as they were running. Kristina then said " We tried to camouflage our country with white paint but it didn't work!" Ruby stuck her head out of her backpack and meowed.

Brandon then went into shock( yes, a real expression for once), ran to Germany and told him in a loud voice " Germany, we've got trouble! The enemy is attacking!" Germany's face was filled with fear as he looked at the sky. The UFOs change all his tanks into pictonain stuff. Germany was nearly ripping up his hair and cried out loud when he saw his tanks.

…

Romano and Bryan got back to Italy after running away from Spain. Spain's country got attack no matter how hard they tried to defend it. Spain and Yuna have unfortunately been turned into pictonians. Romano yelled in shock when he saw the disoriented city of Rome " What?! What the crap all happened here?! And where is my stupid brother anyway?!"

Finally Bryan caught up with Romano, dropping his luggage bag on the ground and said " Romano… slow down… too tired…"

" Get up chinese bastard! Don't blame me for the stupid luggage bag." Romano said.

" Hey! When we are trapped in some deserted island, you will thank me for bringing this bag!" Bryan exclaimed.

" Well that stupid bag is useless anyway!" Romano exclaimed as they started to fight but then the green beam hit the both of them and they both turned into pictonians. Romano's last words were " Assholes!" Bryan's was a swear word.

In Poland, Aria and Poland were sitting on the bench. Aria groaned in frustration and said " Where the hell is Summer? And what are we doing again?"

" I'm teaching you how to ride a pony! But I don't know where she is…" Poland said. Then a white, faceless pony came to Poland. Aria jumped in shock, scared. " Summer! I have been like, looking everywhere for you."

" That's Summer?!" Aria exclaimed as she pointed to the pictonian mare. She was scared to death, plus it was ugly.

" Yeah. Summer, Why are you looking at me like that with no eyes?" Poland said. Just as he said this, a green beam of light turned Poland and Aria into pictonians. The last word spoken was Summer's neigh.

In Denmark, Liang Hao was practicing with his daggers and Denmark was polishing his axe. Liang Hao then asked Denmark " Hey Denny, when are we going to fight?"

" How should I know. Well… the pictonians are coming. Maybe we are fighting soon." Denmark said.

" Oh, okay." Liang Hao said, then he threw his dagger towards the target board. But a green beam of light causes it to fall unto the ground… the light had turning Liang Hao and Denmark into pictonians.

In Belgium, Belgium and Penny were having waffles. Then Belgium asked Penny " Have you heard of the white people?"

" No, tell me more." Penny said.

" Well it started recently-" Belgium said but a green beam has passed them… they have been turned into pictonians, eating pictonian waffles. Belgium's last words were " Yeah, this." Don't ask about Prussia and Amir, they have already been turned into pictonians.

In Switzerland, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were sitting on a grassy hill with their ambassadors. Sam was sleeping on the grass next to Switzerland and Kyanna was humming to herself a nice tune as she looked at the beautiful scenery. Liechtenstein and Switzerland stayed quiet, secretly listening to Kyanna's beautiful humming. She can sing really well too.

" Hey big brother? I'm happy, I thought you should know." Liechtenstein said. It was quiet for while and then Sam said lazily " Good to know…"

" Okay, yeah whatever." Switzerland said.

" That sort of sounds harsh a bit…" Kyanna said softly, no one heard her. What the four didn't know is that the UFOs were stuck on the border of the two countries. Because of their neutrality, they had this permanent neutrality barrier.

* * *

Poor Yuna! Poor ambassadors! At least half of them turned into pictonians! Too bad Kristina's idea didn't work. Look out for the next chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Paint it, White (p2)

Hey guys! Here's part two! If you guys are wondering, yes Jao Lan is practically going to scream his way through the entire Paint it white chapter. Ha ha! Let's see how the ambassadors cope with this mess!

* * *

Chapter 15: Paint it, White (p2)

How did it end up like this?

We were now in America, in a remote part of New York city where there is just plain dirt, inside some secret hide out that's super colourful among the white buildings. We were all wearing colourful clothes to, to show our rebellion. This is our temporary headquarters, well, our UNtemporary headquarters. I was wearing a bright red shirt with bright green pants and a yellow hoodie. I know it's not fashionable but everyone except Russia, Steve, Germany, Alyan and France were hardly wearing anything fashionable. Mainly because our clothes were in a hurry to pack our things while escaping.

Italy was was wearing a light blue hoodie with matching pants and a red shirt. Germany was still wearing his uniform, lucky. Brandon had ditched his plain yellow shirt and black shorts with a green shirt that has a smiley face and long pale yellow pants. Don't ask, it came from Jao Lan so it looks too big on him. But in my opinion, the smiley face was an irony since Brandon is pokerface most of the time.

Japan was wearing a pale grey military uniform. Ariel wore a huge green t-shirt that went all the way to halfway down her tights and tight neon leggings. Don't ask where she got those clothes. China was wearing an orange jump suit and had his panda on his back. I think the panda's name is Xiao Ai which means ' small cutie' literally in chinese. Syrian was wearing a light purple shirt with black skinny jeans. I know how much Syrian hates skinny jeans but she has no choice, Alyan only had that pair left.

Britain somehow got stuck wearing a red jumpsuit and Riana wore her school blazer with baggy orange shorts with her weirdly patterned shirt inside. It looked like some animal painting. She brought Rani along and now Rani and Ruby were playing with each other. America and Jao Lan were still wearing their everyday clothes. Jao Lan's everyday clothes was a blue collared shirt with black pants… but for now Jao Lan was wearing a green neon shirt that says ' twerk it off!'. Russia was the only one who hasn't changed other than America and I guess Germany. Steve was wearing his sully baggy shorts but wore a long sleeved brown jacket with a zip.

I had no idea what France was wearing though. He wore a collared long-sleeve pink shirt with pink pants with black boots. But the weird part was this long white cloth hanging from this collar like a tie. Alyan wore a loose dark red shirt with pink shorts and slippers. She had to rush out of the house the last minute unlike France, who clearly took time to get the outfit.

I was sitting at the balcony, looking at the cartoon like city. How did it get so bad. Ruby sat beside me and I stroked her. I wonder how many people are left…

" Looks like turning into a pictonian is a fate we all share now." Germany said with a sigh.

" But I don't want to be turned into a pictonian!" Jao Lan freaked.

" We don't want to so stop freaking out!" Syrian said. Jao Lan stayed quiet.

" I refuse to be come as ugly as the rest of you." France said.

" Well I don't want to lose my face." Alyan said.

" Look on the bright side at least you won't smell like drunk cheese anymore." England said.

" England, not time to argue." Riana said.

" Hey guys, are you not hungry at all?" Italy asked, panicking. He was trying to stop them from arguing.

" I got some biscuits." I said

" Shut up guys, we are not letting his get us down." America said as he stepped forward.

" What do you suggest we would do in this desperate situation?" Steve asked.

" Dude we are going to stand together whether we like it or not." America said then smiled. " I don't."

" I agree." Russia said. " I don't like it."

" That's right, we should fight together even if we hate it. I hate it." China said with a smile.

" I hate it more." England said.

" Oui, je desteste." France said.

" Me I don't likey, but we might as well listen to each other's opinions." Japan said.

" That's what we ambassadors were trying to do all along!" Riana and I exclaimed.

" Why didn't you tell us then?!" England exclaimed.

" Because you guys were too busying arguing to listen to us." Brandon said. England kept quiet. Germany stood up and then said " Alright, put your hand up if you want to work together now."

Germany raised his hand, all the ambassadors raised their hands. All the other countries reluctantly put their hands up. Italy was little late, looked around, raised his hand and said " Pasta!"

" Meow!" Ruby said as she raise her paw. Rani looked at Ruby and did the same.

" Check this out a douse of originality!" America announced suddenly. " We get a huge hero who deflects the beam with his super awesome shield and beats the hell out of those aliens!"

" Um… do we even have that?" Jao Lan asked.

" It's unrealistic." Steve said.

" In that case I think Japan should do it." Italy said. " I mean he's got even ******* right? And that ***** right"

( A/N, the sensored words are actually TV programs. They were censored in the movie for copyright purposes. Sorry about this )

" Um those are actually-" Ariel said before China cut her off by saying " If you are talking anime I can totally handle that." Then he mentions about his TV show.

" You know what I think I heard that before but better." Italy said.

" Yeah, I do too." Everyone else said.

" They were copied from Japan." Syrian revealed.

" It is pure chinese idea!" China said angrily and glared at Syrian. Syrian held her hands up and said " Hey… I was just saying the truth…"

" You guys." Germany said " Why don't we all try coming up with something realistic!"

" I wondered where that went." Riana said.

" I was thinking the same thing my idea is perfectly realistic." England said.

" Which is…?" Alyan asked.

" Riana, help me set it up!" England said.

" Are you sure they will believe us?" Riana asked.

" Of course, come help me." England said. We were staring at the two of them as they did somethings on the ground, suddenly, a glowing symbol in a circle surrounded by thin candles lighten up. " Tada!" England said.

" Yeah, we need something realistic." We all said.

" You wankers don't ignore me!" England said. Rani meowed.

" I told you they won't believe us." Riana said.

" I don't trust your magic ether. The last time you used your magic was to send me back home. You did the same thing but instead of sending me home to brought Scotland to appear behind me." I said.

" He used black magic on you?" Brandon asked.

" Yeah, but I didn't get hurt." I said.

" How many attempts did it take to bring you back home anyway?" Jao Lan asked.

" I can list down several ridiculous attempts to send me back home…" I said and shivered at the memory. I was just glad I wasn't flung out of a catapult to send me back home.

Suddenly a sound came from America' computer saying in a computer like voice " Moking, Moking." We all heard it. We all looked at his computer, it was a video call. It came from Tony in his own UFO.

" Oh, what a charming alien." France said sarcastically

" Eek! What is that!" Alyan exclaimed as she hugged Syrian out of fear. Syrian said " You're… strangling me…"

" He's no alien, Tony is my best friend." America said.

" He's a pretty cool dude too!" Jao Lan added.

" That doesn't mean he's not an alien!" England corrected America.

" Dude Tony." America said, ignoring England " What's the scoop bro?" Tony stopped his weird beeping and looked at us. Tony made some noises then ate the hamburger he was holding.

" That's a trap!" America exclaimed " Here's the deal. Tony said he got a top secret deal from Euro space development."

We all blinked. How in the world did he understand Tony? All I hear is gibberish. Tony must have been around America for a loooooooong time for him to understand. Even Jao Lan still looks confused.

Tony then took a long sip of his soda, then he pressed a button to show us a photoshopped picture. It was obviously photoshopped because it was so badly done. It was suppose to be a picture of two pictonians posing with two guys in front of the camera.

" Oh come on that is obviously photoshopped." England said.

" You just read my mind." I said.

" I think he read all our minds." Germany stated as a sarcastic statement.

" Ha ha ha! That's just Tony's style." America laughed Jao Lan and China took a closer look. Then Jao Lan said " Ha ha! That's funny, weird but funny!"

" Dude, quit busting our balls here we're trying to be serious here." America said putting his fists to his hips. Tony continued to eat another burger whole and sip his soda. I wonder if Tony has a huge appetite like America and Jao Lan? Then Tony said something in his language. America slammed his hands on the table and said " Seriously? You better be telling me the truth dude." Tony gave a thumbs up.

" Rock out thanks a bunch load Tony!" America exclaimed.

" What did he say?" Riana asked.

" What is it? What did your weird friend say?" Japan asked nearly at the same time.

" He's not weird." Jao Lan corrected.

" Technically an alien is weird for the definition of weird is something supernatural or unearthly." Steve said.

" I know what weird means Steve." Jao Lan said.

" Well luckily he wasted a lot of his time on the most popular porn and intergalactic message board so he able to track down the pictonian's research sight. Then he hacked into it. Apparently their password is just password." America said.

" Well, that is sort of a good idea if you think about it." Ariel said.

" I tried that once and Jao Lan hacked into my computer." Alyan said.

" I could have done something if Alyan didn't come in." Jao Lan said.

" Oh, bravo for him for being an alien then." England concluded.

" Hey, he's my friend!" America said.

" We know, we are just telling you he is an alien." All the ambassadors said, emphasising on the 'is'.

Then Tony sent us the website. It had a green background and there was the picture of the pictonians. It was in some weird alien language. Then Germany said " I can't read what it says at all."

" Any translation?" I asked.

" Calm down. Tony, start the translation software thingy." America said, Tony gave a positive reply and the page was translated into english. I could now read the title of the website ' The World of Picto Planet'. America scrolled down and there was a video. America played it.

The voice in the video shows tells about the planet Picto, which is basically a giant ball of light. They think their planet is ' perfection' and decided to turn other being into something like themselves by using light. " That's terrible aru!" China exclaimed

" Talk about having a big ego." Alyan said.

Then the video went on. It talks about the rumours, that it first aims for earth because of our so called 'high' technology and 'intellectual advancements'. Otherwise, they thought it would be easy on conquer. The voice says how bad we are because we have so many problems. Then the pictonians want to ' correct' us.

" Apparently our planet is per say…" France said. We were all silent at first.

" Considering the wars and problems we have, it's no wonder they think this way." Steve said.

" I agree, we have way too many wars and this period is the closest time we have to peace yet it's still in a huge mess." Brandon said.

" What have we done?" Japan asked.

" A lot as they say." Syrian said.

" But we have a lot of good things too." I said.

" Like what compared to them?" Italy asked.

" We have personalities, families, emotions and so much more pictonians cannot have! They all act like weird clones, no offence. There are so many happy things I can list down: friendship, love, family, kindness. We may have a lot of faults but we also have a lot of good stuff too." I explained.

Then Tony said something. " What does he say now?" Japan asked.

" The more their species, the more they become nobera-like." America translated.

" Oh, I have a collection of evolving faces I like to show them." Russia said, with a creepy aura around him. Steve then joined him. " Stop with the freaky aura!" Syrian exclaimed in fear.

" Where are they weak, they have got to have weaknesses." Germany demanded.

" They do." A voice from the computer said. It was from Tony! Everyone including America and Jao Lan freaked out. " Why haven't you been speaking like this this whole time!" France demanded.

" Because I don't do dubs." Tony said in his childish like voice. Really Tony, really? Jao Lan and America seem betrayed. Tony… all this time I thought you can't speak. Then Tony looked at America and said " I could tell you what Vietnam said about you when you passed out."

" Really?! I mean why are you bringing this up now?" America said first excitedly then calmed down.

" Oh, I'll tell you later. So it is true that you like Vietnam." Tony said. America freaked out, blushing and said " Dude… from all the times it had to be now."

" Nah, I just like to annoy you." Tony said. Jao Lan seemed excited. My eyes widen and my my hands over my mouth. America likes Vietnam?! Should I tell her?! Then America saw me, then he told me " Don't tell Viet!"

" Aw… come on!" I exclaimed.

" Do you want me to die?" America asked. I kept quiet. " That includes the rest of you."

" Damn!" Jao Lan and Alyan said at the same time.

" Vietnam…" Japan, China and France said at the same time, I bet they feel disturbed.

" Back to the weaknesses, can you tell us what it is?" Brandon asked.

" Okay, their weaknesses are…" Tony said as he did somethings on his mobile phone. It took a really long time. We waited for some time, it was agony. It was so silent. Tension and impatience came over us. He often told us to wait while he searched. Come on Tony… tell us. Please tell us. But… something was to happen, I swear. Something to prevent us from knowing. Then I remembered.

" Tony! Leave the UFO! Leave the UFO!" I exclaimed. Tony looked up at me through the camera in confusion. But it was too late… Tony turned into a pictonian right in front of our eyes. Then the video connection broke apart. We all gasped.

" Tony!" America said in alarm.

" I forgot… I remember this scene. We were going to get the answer when another UFO turns him and his UFO into pictonian stuff or whatever you call it." I said, my eyes wide. We were all silent for a moment. Then I felt something warm from my left. We all looked at the green glow. We all quickly went in front of the UNtemporary headquarters. We all gasped. There was a bunch of UFOs in the air, about a hundred or so, maybe more. Are they here to get us?

Slowly, the UFOS started to merge together, then merging with other UFOs and so on. This went on until they have made on huge, gargantuan, glowing UFO. We were awed by this scene, also troubled.

" What on earth…?" England whispered.

" What…?" Riana said.

" It's not on earth." China told England.

" It's out of this world." Syrian said. Italy was waving his white flag desperately. I quickly took his white flag and said " No time to surrender!"

" But it's after us isn't it?" Italy asked.

" Maybe… but from what I remember they aren't aiming for us." I said.

" They aren't?" Germany asked.

" They are here for the pictonians." I said. Germany seemed confused. But I knew they were here for the human pictonians. Something real bad. The great big UFO light started to land.

" Man, the light's enormous!" England said as he ran forward, Alyan and France did the same. " I think it's the mother's ship!" France said.

"Aaah! Run!" Alyan and Syrian exclaimed as they hid behind Riana and China. Riana just patted their heads but I know she herself was struck with fear. Then suddenly, a huge gust of wind and dust blew towards us. The ship is landing! A booming sound pierced my ears. We covered our eyes with our arms trying not to get hurt in anyway possible. Some of us were nearly blew off. I nearly lost my footing by Japan grabbed me just in time.

" Thanks Japan." I said.

" Don't thank me yet." Japan said, blushing, then coughed out the dust.

" Aah! This is why I carry white flag! Aaah!" Italy said as he was nearly blown off, if Steve didn't catch him time. Alyan and Syrian nearly got blown away if China and Riana weren't there to save them. Japan told me to squat down. I obeyed, I saw that Alyan and Syrian did the same. Japan covered me until the strong wind stopped. I grabbed unto Japan's clothes, trying not to be blown off. Alyan and Syrian were doing the same with Riana and China respectively. Italy just held unto Germany.

When the loud noise finally stopped and the dust blown away, I let go of Japan. I blushed a deep red, what the heck did I just do. I murmured an apology.

" It's okay." Japan said as he helped me get up. Syrian and Alyan got up too. Rani and Ruby ran out of the Untemporary Headquarters, looking at us with worry. Riana said to the two cats " It's okay, we're fine." Then Riana picked up Rani while Ruby ran to me and I caught her with my arms.

I took a good look at the mothership. It was huge. Probably enough to fit millions of people. Oh no… I know what they are doing.

" Well, I guess I was right." France said.

" Yes, that has to be their mothership." England said.

" What is it here for anyway?" Ariel asked.

" I'm not sure." Brandon said. Then suddenly, America laughed and said " Those space dorks are so predictable!"

" Then what is going to happen?" Jao Lan asked.

" Don't look at me, ask Kristina." America said pointing at me. They all looked at me and England asked " Well, you do know a brief plot of this adventure, despite the ambassadors interference. What is going to happen."

Before I could say anything, China called us " Guys! Take a look!" We all looked at where China was looking. It was a huge crowd of pictonians. Can it even be a crowd? Looks more like a sea of them. They were all limping towards the mother ship. The doors of the mother ship at the bottom open and a conveyer belt came out and landed on the ground in front of the pictonians. We all knew they were the human pictonians. Then the human pictonains stepped unto the huge converter belt as it started to move. In small crowds, they all went unto the mothership. It looked like a horror to me, seeing all those human controlled by who knows what, hypnotised or mind-controlled, going unto a spaceship that will bring them to who knows where?

" So they all are going inside the ship." Brandon said.

" Of course captain obvious." Jao Lan said " But why?"

" Well that sort of making the sense." Russia said " I would fly nobera humans back to Picto for slave labour if I were them."

" Yes, it does." Steve said.

" Unacceptable! We shall not allow such atrocities!" Germany said in a loud voice, almost growling. " Let's torch our battle!"

Japan got into Germany's way and said " Germany, I'm sorry I touched you but if we fight politically we will only end up defeated."

" Must kill-" Germany shouted before America interrupted " Hey dudes! I have an idea, we could infiltrate their ship and fine their weaknesses."

" That's a good idea!" Jao Lan said.

" Yeah for once America came up with a real good idea." Brandon said.

" Yes! I like the way you're thinking!" China approved.

" Right, you can leave the spying to me then." England said.

" Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say." Japan quoted.

" Exactly who are they?" France asked.

" GO in there? With several pictonians that could attack us? We wouldn't last a second in there if our kind of… appearance." Syrian said.

" Yeah, we need to able to sneak in without getting caught." Ariel said. Then Italy called out " Hey guys! I know a way we can all get inside."

We all looked at Italy. He was wearing something of white jumpsuit with a white hoddie with a string thing hanging from he top. No offence to Italy but it looks ridiculous. What is he wearing anyway?

" Tada!" Italy cheered.

" What the hell! What is that!" Germany shouted.

" It's my pictonian costume! Don't you like it? I made it with all the white flag material I have." Italy explained. " Woohoo good news I made one for everybody." Then we saw a box filled with this kind of costume. We were all silent at first. Then Riana asked " Where did you find the time to make all this?"

" Oh when you guys were all sulking and upset about the chances we could become pictonains." Italy said. We just stood there looking at the costumes. I thought for awhile… that's actually a pretty good idea. Italy actually did something useful for once! I smiled, then we all grabbed our costume and put it on. It was stuffy wearing the suit. Then I grabbed my backpack. Ruby meowed at me. Then I said to Ruby " Sorry Ruby, you have to stay here. Who knows what might happen to you on that spaceship. Take care of Rani too okay?"

Ruby snuggled herself against me and then walked off. I smiled and then I saw Germany run off with his pictonain costume " Attack!" Brandon followed after him, not saying anything about the costume. America exclaimed laughing " Hail the conquering hero!" As he ran.

" This is just stupid!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" But it works!" Riana said, " Though this white suit is sort of disturbing."

" Double O ninja." England said launching his ' spy' mood.

" Wait for me!" Syrian exclaimed.

" I can't believe I look amazing!" France exclaimed as he ran.

" No you don't, we all are weird pictonians!" Alyan exclaimed after Syrian.

" I go sprint aru!" China exclaimed

" Relax guys, it's not leaving so soon." Steve said as he walked quickly.

" I'll be right there." Russia said, in the same fas-walking pace as Steve. Japan ran past him and said " I'm learning to battle."

" I can't believe I'm doing this!" I exclaimed then ran towards the gang in my weird pictonain suit.

" You're telling me!" Ariel said as she tried to catch up with me. I blinked, she was running fast than expected.

" Hey! You improved! You are running faster now." I said.

" Really? That's great! Where's Italy?" Ariel said looking around. I looked behind me to see Italy said, waving his white flag " I'll wait for you guys here." I sighed and ran back, Germany did the same almost instantly.

" Italy! You're coming inside with us." Germany commanded. Italy started to sweat and become scared. " What? But I would rather not. I mean walking into the enemy's spaceship is kind of reckless to me. Besides I don't want to get my costume all dirty!" I sighed, Italy…

" Fine, then stay here alone." Germany said and ran off. I blinked and then said " Germany!"

" Kristina, you will stay here with me right?" Italy asked.

" No, I didn't wear this costume for nothing. Come on." I said, offering my hand. Italy nodded, took it and I pulled him towards the converter belt where everyone was. I let go of Italy's hand and said " Italy's got to guts to come along."

" I was sort of forced to do it…" Italy murmured.

" Hey Kristina, what happens after we get inside the UFO? It did happen in the movie right?" Ariel asked.

" Yeah, this is part of the story so all of us would end up in the UFO ether way." I said as we travelled up the conveyer belt. " When we get in we are suppose to divide into different groups to find the weaknesses. But we have to be careful, we don't want to get caught. Even if we do something will prevent us from doing so."

" Really? What is that?" Germany asked. But we were already at the end of the conveyer belt and got unto the UFO. The UFO closed the door behind us. Syrian freaked out and exclaimed " Wait! How are we going to get back out?!"

" I wanna go home!" Alyan exclaimed,

" Is this scary…" Ariel said.

" Relax, I'm sure we can find a way out." Japan said.

" Woah, we do need to split into groups." Jao Lan said, awed. We looked around. The UFO's huge! It was like a donut, but completely white. Seeing so much white actually gives me a headache. Then the UFO started to rumble and most of us stumble unto the ground, except Russia, Steve and Germany. We must have taken off.

" Come on, let's get moving. Follow the hero!" America said then he walked towards a tunnel. We had no other choice but to follow him. We all kept close to the wall like what America did, soon we came to another donut shaped room. When America entered the room, nothing happened. He looked at us and ordered " Okay now do exactly as I say. Russia and Steve you should back me up. China and Syrian should back me up too, you too Jao Lan. And Germany-"

Then Germany pulled out 16 sticks. America stopped talking when he saw the sticks " I will take Kristina's advice since it is how the story is suppose to go. And it is a good tactic. Pick a lot, find your group and start searching. Red is information to find on the ship, Blue is to shut down the machine which turns everything into nobera blob and green saves the human pictonans."

" Don't ignore me!" America exclaimed. We all picked our sticks. They were painted in three colours: Red, Blue and Green. I got the Green stick. " Yay Kristina! You are with us!" Italy cheered, I looked at my group… I was with the Axis. Well that was sort of predicted. England and France was cursing at their sticks… they were in the same group. Riana and Alyan were also in the same group but they didn't mind each other. The rest was paired off into groups. Syrian was upset she had to travel with Jao Lan.

" Okay, we'll go in different directions. We'll meet here again once we've found something. Move out." Germany commanded and we all split into various directions.

Unknown P.O.V

England and France were just staring at their red sticks, Alyan and Riana slowly walked behind them. " Damn it, the last person I want to pair up with is with you." England murmured.

" "Excuse moi? Stop stealing my light!" France said.

" Stop arguing you two, we're in enemy territory!" Riana said.

" Yeah, what she said." Alyan said.

" Shh!" England shushed. " Quickly, follow me." England grabbed Riana and pulled her away. France grabbed Alyan and pulled her after England and Riana. They went into a room which automatically opened for them and they hid behind the door.

" What was-" Alyan was about to talk when England shushed her again. Alyan stayed quiet. Riana looked through the window. She kept quiet as she saw the pictonians in the hallway walk by. It was pure silence among them. After they left, the door opened and they peeked out.

" Phew, that was a close one." France said.

" Yeah… that was scary." Riana said.

" True, but we won't allow them to capture us so easily. Now let's go and find some information shall we?" England said then ran off. Riana and Alyan followed after him.

" Hey, don't tell me what to do you bossy pants." France said but went after them.

In another part of the ship, Russia, Steve, Syrian, China, Jao Lan and America were walking in a certain direction. America spoke up " Okay dudes, the ship's crackpot like grotto yo."

" We can distort the switch to the pictonain's light beam." China said.

" But where is the switch?" Syrian asked.

" Looks like we are about to find out." Jao Lan said. Then, at the end of the hallway, three pictonians were walking towards their direction. America, China, Jao Lan and Syrian freaked out. Jao Lan nearly screamed if America didn't cover his mouth.

" Camouflage!" Syrian said. The four smacked themselves unto the wall, their face smacking the wall. Xiao Ai hid in China's basket. Yes, China brought Xiao Ai along. Yes, Xiao Ai itself was wearing a pictonian suit. They trembled in fear. Russia and Steve on the other hand walked pasted the four. " Never show the enemy the fear." Russia told them. Steve just walked silently. America, Jao Lan, China and Syrian watched the two in fear.

As Russia and Steve walk past the pictonians, the pictonains never recognise them. They just went on limping past them. America, China and Syrian were surprised. Jao Lan was too scared of the pictonians to bother. America, China, Syrian and even Xiao Ai who looked out of it's basket, watched as the pictonians passed them. The four sighed… Jao Lan didn't relax. He was still facing the wall.

" So I guess, they can't tell we're different?" America said.

" Must be, oi! Jao Lan!" Syrian said then exclaimed.

" Are they gone?" Jao Lan asked. America pried Jao Lan off the wall and said " Yes, they can't recognise us with these suits. Russia and Steve proved that to us."

" Hey, aren't we suppose to catch up with them aru?" China asked. The looked around the hallway, Steve and Russia were far ahead. The four ran after them to catch up.

Kristina's P.O.V

We were running quickly. Germany saw a huge crowd of pictonians going through this tunnel, they could have been the human pictonains. Italy, who was confused, asked " Hey guys, what are we doing?"

" We are going to rescue the humans that have been turned into pictonians. I said it before when we were choosing our groups." Germany told Italy.

" Oh, so that's what we were doing. I didn't quite catch that before." Ariel said.

" We're looking for housing facilities they must be in here somewhere." Japan said.

" But what will we do when we find them? How will we find a cure?" I asked.

" We'll just have to figure that out when we get there." Brandon said.

" But won't they attack us anyhow?" I asked.

" We'll capture one first and then fine a cure." Germany said " We are not going to get all of them at once though I prefer it that way."

We were about to turn around the corner when we saw a large group of pictonians in our way. We stopped in our tracks. Italy looked over our shoulders to get a closer look. Ariel squeaked and said " Whoops, wrong direction!"

" Go go go!" I whispered loudly. We all hid behind the hall. Damn… what are we going to do. Japan looked up and said " Germany, over there." Then he pointed up to the ceiling to a grill. Some tunnel above? That's our way of escape!

" Who's the smallest?" I asked.

" Brandon, you go up first." Germany said.

" Why do I have to be among tall people…" Brandon grumbled. But he stepped on Germany's shoulder who pushed him up with ease. Brandon quickly pushed away the grill and somehow jumped into it. Germany looked like he was hurt be didn't flinch much. Ariel was next. She got unto Germany's back then shoulders. It was hard for her to stand on his shoulders.

" Hurry!" I whispered. Brandon reached out his hand and Ariel took it. It took some time for Ariel to get up but she did it. Thanks to Germany's training, I could get up into the dark vent easily, but not fast enough. I had to be pulled by Brandon and Ariel into the dark and dusty vent. Italy went next, even though he was taller than Japan who I thought was next. Japan got up and then with our help, Germany got up and closed the vent. It wasn't very big to fit all of us.

" What do we do now?" I asked.

" Ve~ it's so dark! I'm scared!" Italy exclaimed.

" Shh! It's okay Italy… it's okay." I said, trying to calm Italy down.

" Do you think we can get to the living quarters this way?" Brandon asked.

" We should, I think we should go this way." Germany said, pointing behind him.

" Can we start crawling? I'm getting cramped in here…" Ariel said in her uncomfortable position.

" Maybe I should take back on my comment of not being so tall." Brandon said.

" Let's get going." Germany said then he crawled. We all crawled after him

Unknown P.O.V

France, England, Riana and Alyan watched in a hidden as three pictonian with files under their arms leave a room and walk away. " They are files." France said " Is that the information room."

" Yeah, come on." England said. The four ran to the door and the door automatically opened for them. They walked into the room. The room was nearly empty. The walls were filed up with various cabinets, containing much information But in the centre of the room was a hologram of the earth, floating in a anti-clockwise motion. Alyan and Riana were awed by this scene. France and England gasped along with the two girls.

" Well it's just a poor swollen blue ball." France said.

" It's not a ball, it's a hologram of the earth." Alyan corrected France.

" They are probably using it for their battle plans." England said.

" So the white ones are the ones they have already attacked and the red dots are where they are currently attacking." France inferenced. Riana walked closer for a closer look. She saw all of south east asia taken over. Riana frowned… her homeland has been conquered by pictonians. Then Riana focused on europe. Oh no… Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and so many countries have been conquered. That must mean most of the countries have been turned into pictonians… so have the other ambassadors. Riana then looked at Alyan sadly. Alyan's face was starting to frown.

" Malaysia and all of south east asia is taken over. Most of the european countries too. That means most of the ambassadors have been turned into pictonians most likely. Including Alisha." Riana said. Alyan then looked like she was about to cry. France hugged her lightly and said " There there, I'm sure we can turn them all back into humans…"

" I know… it's just hard to know that Alisha, Bryan, Aria, Penny… all have been turned into pictonians…" Alyan said wiping her tears.

" Well at least we can do something about it." England said. Then he walked closer to the hologram globe. Then he touched the mainland of his own country. the globe stopped and a message came out. It was in a foreign alien language.

" I can't read it." England said.

" Obviously. It's in an alien language." Riana said, France and Alyan went closer to the globe.

" It's not human remember?" France said, letting go of Alyan.

" No worries, I've got a translator app." Engalnd said as he took out his phone and let it scan the message. Then the translation came up on his phone:

_Britain_

_Used to be a pirate but now he rather a feminine and gentlemanly empire with a plethora of rain. France is a long time acquaintance. He often found bickering with for bickering sake. However in their hearts of hearts they love each other, sexually._

_Britain has an ambassador named Riana. An animal loving girl who likes to write but knows Dojo. She's fat and often hangs out with her boyfriend Amir, the ambassador of a non-existing country._

The four were silent. They could not believe what they just read. Then England and France said at the same time " Um, where the hell did they get that?"

" What?! Amir's not my boyfriend?! He's just a friend of mine?! And is it really necessary to call me fat!?" Riana exclaimed.

" I didn't know you two guys were gay." Alyan said, slightly excited " I mean I know France could be but not you Britain."

Then France and Britain started accusing each other and strangling each other. Alyan and Riana freaked out and tried to pull their countries apart. " Guys! Stop this!" Riana yelled " Nether of you are actually gay! Now stop this before the pictonians-"

Too late. The door opened to reveal the pictonian. Alyan squeaked in fear and hid behind France. Riana stood frozen, letting go of England. Then England said " Perhaps this is not the time for bickering for bickering sake shall we?"

" I agree." France whispered. England let go of France and then " No fear my friends, in cases like this there is always a hidden door somewhere nearby."

" There is no such thing." Alyan said.

" Well, it's hetalia. You will never know." Riana said. Then a rope fell down between France and England from the ceiling. England looked at it and said " See, like that." France and Alyan got a little surprised.

" Yoink." England said as he pulled the rope. The floor gave way below the four of them, with the hole leading into a metal tunnel… or slide.

" Uh oh." Alyan said as they looked down. Then they all fell into the hole. The last words the pictonian heard from the four was France's voice " Idiot! We're falling!" The metal floor closed behind them into darkness.

Meanwhile, the control room door opened to let America, Jao Lan, China, Syrian, Russia and Steve in. The six walked into the room, their footsteps making loud sounds in the large room. There were several buttons all around the room, screens on the walls shinning bright colours. There was a huge glowing dome with several streaks of colours and flowers inside the glowing ball in the middle of them room. It seems like it could control something big, like the spaceship.

" It's so empty." Syrian said.

" No one's in here." China said.

" Maybe it's their lunch break." Russia suggested.

" Hm… they ether have big ego to think this place is safe or there's a trap here." Jao Lan said.

" True, we must be careful." Steve said.

" Perfect, now let's fine that big ball thing shooting lever." America said as he went to the machine, The other five did the same. They went to the small machines and look at the several tiny buttons.

" I don't know, there are so many levers anyone of them could be it." China said.

" Wild guess?" Syrian suggested.

" Best not, who knows what these buttons might do." Jao Lan said.

" Dude, seriously right?" America said.

" I think it must be this one here." Russia said. Jao Lan, America, China and Syrian looked at Russia and Steve. They were underneath the glowing ball, looking at this one big lever that had a red ball to grip. The both of them were staring at it.

" Well… it does make sense, since it looks crucial." Steve said.

" Yeah… it looks like it could be the one but…" America said as he went for a closer look. China went forward and said " Too easy, it has to be trap."

" Oh no, don't even think about it! Remember the last time that happened? Italy pressed the big button and look at us now!" Syrian warned as she went near.

" True, but it was him touching all the buttons and rain which cause the machine to be broken. The button Italy was going to touch would have turned on the machine." Jao Lan said as he went to the crowd.

" Oh relax, it's not like the floor's going to spontaneously fall if we do it." America said. Speaking of that, the english-french group is still falling through the tunnel.

" It might!" Syrian said. " It is hetalia."

" Well, what are we to do then?" Steve asked. Russia immediately pulled down the switch. Everyone except Steve went into shock. A long beep sound came and then the ball started glowing red. Red lights blinked around them as the low pitched alarms started to sound. then they heard a rumbling of feet.

" That's loud!" America said.

" I told you not to pull the switch! And did you listen to me? No you just had to do it!" Syrian exclaimed.

" Let's go!" China said and started to run. The other five followed him out of the control room and into the white corridor. They turned right and kept running. Huge crowds of pictonians were chasing after the six. The moment Jao Lan and Syrian, the two slowest runner among the six, saw the pictonians, they got scared, screamed and run. Especially Jao Lan who suddenly become a master sprinter.

" Wow, Jao Lan's surprisingly fast." Steve said.

" Must be adrenaline!" Syrian shouted beside Steve.

" Why won't these dudes let us get away?" America said.

" Now they could tell we are different!" China replied.

" I'm starting to feel to forget that side crap!" Russia said.

" No sh*t." Syrian said.

They turned around the sharp corner, getting tired, but suddenly France, Alyan, Britain and Riana fell out of the wall (finally) and the six ran into them. They all rolled down the hallway, tumbling and getting hurt by the cold floor. Finally their big rolling ball ( yes they were literally rolling like a ball) hit into a wall and they flew apart, hitting the wall before landing on the ground. Quickly the united allies with their ambassadors sat up and looked at the sea of pictonians. They were all paralysed with fear. They were also completely surrounded.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jao Lan screamed as he moved back, only to hit his head on the wall again. Alyan swore out loud.

" We're trapped!" Riana exclaimed.

" Wow guys. We almost lost them until you guys came out of nowhere and ruin everything so thanks a lot for getting us all cornered." America said.

" Oh shut up. You can't make this whole thing our fault!" England said. America looked at him.

" He's right, and I hate to put myself in this position to say that." France said.

" I guess it's our fault too." Steve said.

" I think we have different position of worry about." Russia said. They all looked at the incoming pictonians. Their green light started to grow brighter and brighter by the moment. Jao Lan was hiding behind America, grabbing unit his shoulder tightly. He was really scared of the pictonians.

" What do we do now?!" Syrian said.

" I don't know, anyone got ideas?" Alyan asked.

" Those green light are getting brighter aren't they?" England said.

" We're going to be turned into pictonians!" Jao Lan shouted loudly.

" Don't worry know, I'm sure those axis power guys will be here any second now." Russia said.

" But when?" Riana asked.

" Soon hopefully." Steve said. The glowing seem to be one glowing light now. It seems like any moment will be their last moment. Suddenly, they heard a cat's meow. The allies looked up at the ceiling. Now even the pictonians stopped their thing and looked up.

Kristina's P.O.V

We heard a loud beeping sound. We all looked around although there was nothing much to see other than metal walls and each other. " Damn it, the others must have tricked the alarm." Germany said.

" Shoot! At least we're up here right?" I said.

" That's a bad thing Kristina." Brandon said at the end of our long line.

" Sounds that way." Japan said " Let's hope everyone is still safe."

" Or still human." Ariel added. Suddenly we heard a cat meow. We all looked at Italy. It was Ruby! She was rubbing Italy's face with her face. Ruby seems happy. What in the world was she doing here?! Italy was smiling and said " That's nice."

" Italy!" Germany hissed " You ningcappoop! Why did you did you bring a cat with you?!"

" What? Ruby helps me to relax!" Italy said.

" Relax?!" Germany growled.

" Ruby! I told you to stay behind!" I said.

" Meow!" Ruby protested. I could understand, she didn't want to stay behind like Rani. She wants to help. I sighed and said " Oh Ruby…"

" Italy, give me the cat." Germany said. Italy and I became alerted and I said " Hey! Ruby's my cat!"

" Whatever, just pass me… Ruby. We can't let her distract us." Germany said. Ruby then got mad. Soon she got off Italy, ran past Japan and started to attack Germany.

" Ruby! Get down!" I exclaimed.

" What is going on?" Brandon asked.

" I'm not sure…" Ariel said.

" Damn the stupid cat! Get off me!" Germany exclaimed and moved around. Ruby was continuously scratching Germany's face.

" RUBY! STOP!" I commanded.

" Ruby! Ruby!" Ariel called out.

" Please! Stop struggling." Japan said to Ruby, but then Ruby started to attack Japan! There was so much chaos! Ariel and Brandon tried to climb past me to stop Ruby, Germany was struggling in the tunnel to get Ruby off him after Ruby was done with Japan. Italy tired to hide at the side but he got bruises from all this. Japan was trying to stay out of it too. I was yelling at Ruby to stop but she didn't listen.

" Stop! It's going to-" Japan said but it was too late. All our struggling and yelling cause the metal floor beneath us to give way. We all fell unto the ground below, I hit my head and body hard on the ground. Ouch! That hurt! It really hurts! I slowly got up and looked around.

Germany, Japan, Italy, Ariel and Brandon sat up, they seem fine. Ruby was now snuggling in Germany's arms. Looks like Ruby forgave Germany… after scratching his face so many times. I saw the rest of the group, all staring at us in shock. Jao Lan was hiding behind America, gripping his shoulders in fear. I then saw the sea of pictonians. All of them staring at us. I then knew… we were surrounded. Italy and Ariel trembled in fear. Even I was struck with fear. Calm down… calm down Kris… I'm scared…

" Welcome to the party." England greeted us, but not cheerfully. " Thanks for nothing."

" Meow…" Ruby meowed, as if to say she's sorry. Then the ran into my arms I held her tight. Ruby looked up at me with worry.

" You couldn't think of anyplace to fall at moment." China said.

" Good timing…" Alyan said.

America laughed out loud then said " At least they stopped them for a sec, now we can all die together!"

" Don't make it sound so cheerful…" Brandon said.

Unknown P.O.V

Meanwhile, in Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Kyanna and Sam were having a picnic. Liechtenstein had made sandwiches for the picnic. Sam was gobbling down a lot of, making Kyanna tell him to slow down and leave some for the rest of them. There were also fruits and a bunch of other things.

" Big brother, what do you think?" Liechtenstein asked.

" I think… it taste like sandwich." Switzerland said.

" It's good!" Sam replied, taking another sandwich. " Don't let Switz neutrality judge you."

" Hey! Leave some for us!" Kyanna said. Then Sam started to choke on his sandwich, making Kyanna freak out. Liechtenstein, not noticing, said " Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

After a few moments of silence, Switzerland finally realised Sam's chocking and Kyanna clueless on what to do. He had to swoop in and save Sam then. The audience reading the story are set wondering when the four would realise the pictonian attacks.

* * *

Haha! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I really can't put a straight every time Jao Lan gets scared. Poor Germany, his face getting scratched. Yes, Brandon isn't that tall so imagine how he feels around the axis powers! I will post p3 and p4 soon! See ya later! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Paint it, White (p3)

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I had a lot of work to do. Yes, homework even after the exams, that stinks. Last time, everyone was going to be turned into pictonians. Oh no! What are they going to do? Let's find out shall we?

* * *

Chapter 16: Paint it, white (p3)

" We are left with no other choice at this point." Japan said standing up.

" We're going to die!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" OH SOMEONE SHUT JAO LAN UP!" Syrian exclaimed. Russia then went behind Jao Lan and started crushing his head " Russia… you are killing me…"

" Da, then we won't have to worry about your screaming anymore." Russia said.

" Someone help me!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Do we really have no choice but to die?" Alyan asked " I don't want to die."

" It seems like Jao Lan is already dying." I said.

" Maybe it's for the best." Steve said.

" Hey! Help me!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" No, there is one other option." Japan said. Then I remembered what happened after this scene. Don't tell me he's literally going to do it.

" Attack?" Brandon asked.

" No, not that." Japan said then he walked forward.

" J-Japan! What are you doing?" Ariel stammered. Japan then stopped in front of the pictonians and said " Please listen pictonians, we have come here today to show you our hospitality."

We all were shocked. Hospitality?! They freaking attacked us! But… that was the solution to the problem. Maybe… maybe…

" What?! They were the ones who attacked us!" Riana exclaimed.

" Why do we have to show hospitality?!" Alyan exclaimed.

" Calm down." Japan said looking at us. " Just think about it for a moment. We'll be careful. It may be true that they have to us to invade it. But on the other hand they are still our guests aren't they not? It's japanese custom to be hospitable, no it's humanity's custom to be hospitable. Now, I think we should hold reception for pictonians."

Everyone was silent at first. Then I said " Well… it is part of the storyline. Besides what other choice do we have than dying?"

" Host what? He's kidding." Russia said.

" Part of the storyline? So that means…" Brandon said.

" It has to be." France said.

" No way…" Germanys said.

" Okay…?" England said.

" I do not think this is best idea." China said.

" It's not like we have any other ideas." Syrian said.

" But they're scary!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Only you think of them that way." We all said to Jao Lan. Jao Lan kept quiet.

" Should we do it?" Ariel asked.

Alyan stood up and said " I agree, so long as I can get rid of this stupid costume!" Then she took out her pictonians costume and threw it aside. Don't be mistaken, she's still wearing clothes okay. We wore our clothes underneath the suit.

" Well, nothing else is working so we might as well give it a shot." America said, then he laughed out loud. I am pretty sure all the pictonians are confused right now. America stood up and threw away his costume. We all stood up and did the same.

" Welcome to earth!" Alyan exclaimed.

" So… what now?" Steve asked.

" I am going to be the first host then." China said " We chinese do great hospitality!"

" Why not each country have a turn in hosting and then we ambassadors help?" I suggested. " It'll be great."

" Okay, China, what do we do?" Syrian said. China smiled, why do I have a feeling it is not going to be good. Somehow China was able to build a Chinatown in 5 seconds. Don't ask, it's hetalia.

" If you want to have big reception just leave it all to me! Hey ambassadors, you'll be the waiters, change into your costume and let's get started! I have to cook now." China said as he showed us a rack of congsams and ran off. We ambassadors looked at each other. Well… what are suppose to do. If you are wondering, there is congsams for both men and women so don't think men are wearing female congsams.

We all just grabbed whatever congsam we had our hands on (except Syrian and Alyan who wanted to look great) and changed into it. I had gotten a long red congsam dress designed with flowers with a long slit. Shoot, I wanted something more conservative. I grabbed black tights and changed into it. Then I ran into the kitchen where China was. The others followed. I was shocked, they all actually look pretty great. Syrian and Alyan wasn't with us yet. On the metal tables were black trays filled with food.

" Come on, pictonians need to eat! Go and serve now!" China told us. We quickly grabbed our traced and filled them with food. Damn… they look delicious. And I'm hungry. I just have it bear with then. I wonder where are Syrian and Alyan.

China went out as we served the food and opened the lids. Wow, China did a good job. It was hard work to serve all the food. China then said to the pictonians " Go ahead and eat as much as you want."

" How in the world did you managed to build a chinatown in five seconds?!" England said.

" It's hetalia." We all answered. England stayed quiet. The other countries was staring at the scene. I didn't know Pictonians can eat, since they have no mouths. Apparently they do, we just can't see them. I was so tempted to eat the food…

" Well? do you like it? Well keep on eating there is plenty to go around!" China said.

" Si!" Italy said. Then he grabbed a box of dumplings from Ariel's tray and tried to eat a dumpling. Ariel was wearing a blue congsam with her hair tied into a bun. Germany smacked it away and shouted. " THAT IS NOT FOR YOU!" Ruby, who was on his shoulder, meowed in protest.

" Oh let him eat, it's not that bad." I said to Germany. Germany and Italy looked at me in surprise. I blinked, what's up. I saw Italy blush and then he said " Wow Kristina! You look so pretty!" I then blushed and said " Hey… I just wore this for the job…" Then I realise the other countries were staring at me, I glared at them and they pretend they were looking at the pictonians all along. I could see Japan blushing.

" This is awkward…" I said.

" Well you are wearing a tight dress." Brandon said. I looked down and blushed, damn… I will never wear a tight dress ever again as long as I live. Ariel was blushing too. I swear I saw Germany stared at her for a moment…

" You should have taken a man's congsam then." Riana said, who was wearing a purple congsam shirt and pants for men.

" Um… you were suppose to wear a dress." Steve said.

" I don't care." Riana said. " At least people aren't staring at me."

" At least you don't look like a doll!" Syrian yelled. We all looked at her. She was serving tea together with Alyan. She really did look like a doll. Syrian was wearing a pinkish-purple congsam with a small slit, her hair was parted into two buns on her head. She really did look like a cute indian girl doll in a chinese dress. Alyan had her hair in a bun, wearing a red dress with a long slit.

" Aw~ Syrian looks so kawaii~!" China said and patted her head. Xiao Ai nodded in agreement. France went beside then went beside Alyan and said " My my~ you look beautiful darling~"

" France!" I scolded.

" Don't call me kawaii!" Syrian protested as she gave a huge temper. Alyan just said to France " Why thank you!"

" Brandon! Steve! Jao Lan! Where are you? I need you to help with the dragon dance!" China called out. Steve and Brandon went forwards but Jao Lan was no where to be seen. I guess he was hiding from the pictonians. England returned with Jao Lan in his hands. Somehow, other humans got onboard the ship and performed gymnastics. China, Jao Lan, Steve and Brandon did the dragon dance to entertain. The pictonians clapped to this, with sucking like noises.

" Oh thanks. I hope this is a fun time for you. So you pictonians enjoying yourselves?" China said.

The pictonians look at China. It was quiet in the hall for a moment, then the pictonians said in unison " We don't know…"

" That is wonderful, I had feeling you would." China said. Then we actually absorbed what they said. We were shocked, all opened mouthed. Then China asked " Wait, you don't know?"

" But um… you are liking the food aren't you?" China asked again. Another moment of silence, then the pictonians said " We don't know…"

China then hung his head and said " Aiyo…"

" It's okay China, you did your best." Jao Lan said as he patted China's back.

" Alors, it is my turn to show you what real hospitality means. I never leave a guest unsatisfied." France said.

" Let's change out of these clothes." I said.

" Oh, you ambassadors have to now wear my waiters' clothes. They are at the rack over there." France pointed. It was a rack filled with typical waiter and waitresses clothes. I'm not protesting, so long as I am out this dress. I took my waitress skirt, blouse and vest then changed into it. The ambassadors did the same. Just to prevent misunderstanding, there were changing rooms.

In five seconds, the scene changed into a french styled restaurant. We all took the dishes of food and served them to the pictonians. Jao Lan, now wearing a long sleeved white shirt, vest and pants, was afraid to serve like before. Brandon and Steve had to push Jao Lan to make him move and serve. We girls just did our job. Alyan decided to go over the top and added makeup with a french styled hat. I wear France was drooling at her so I hit his head. and glared at him. France never did that anymore.

" I have prepared yo a five star dinner from a fine restaurant." France introduced. " And served with the finest french wine."

Italy grabbed a fork and spoon and said " Si~" Ruby meowed in delight. Germany grabbed Italy's collar again and exclaimed " That's not for you ether!"

Ruby scowled at Germany then started to attack his face again. I wonder if Ruby doesn't like Germany that much anymore. I ran to her and said " Ruby! Get down or it's back into the backpack for you!" I managed to get Ruby off Germany and let her run off. Germany then said " I should stay away from Ruby now…"

" Just don't yell at it okay?" Ariel said.

The pictonians feasted and drank France's food. We all tried to be good hosts. giving smiles and all. I hope they will enjoy themselves this time. After awhile, France said " Tell me the truth. Si vous plat? You like it, am I right?" then he bowed to the pictonians.

The pictonains looked at him for a moment. Then they all said in unison " We don't know…"

France now hung his head in shame. Alyan patted France's back and said " It's okay… I think it was wonderful."

Then Russia stepped forward and said " Yes, I would like to be going now. Don't let me down." The the baltic and their ambassadors came along and said " Yes sir…"

" Tasha! Alisha! Mike! You're not pictonians!" I exclaimed.

" Yup! We escaped!" Tasha said " Thanks to Estonia's and Mike's quick thinking!"

" Alisha!" Alyan and Syrian exclaimed as they hugged Alisha.

" It's good to see you two not as pictonians!" Alisha exclaimed.

" But…" The three ambassadors said at the same time " We have to obey our countries who are under Russia…"

" Steve, can you make them an exception?" I asked Steve, worried. I knew what they were going to do. Steve said " No, this would be entertaining."

" STEVE!" Mike, Alisha and Tasha yelled. They sighed and joined their countries. They were all dress in ballerina costumes, even the guys wore the girls' costumes. Then they danced on stage. Nearly all the ambassadors laughed at them, Jao Lan was recording it. I swear the dancers were all crying. I realised Russia might asked us to do it. Oh shoot. I stepped backwards, hoping on one would…

" Hey Kris! Why don't you join them? you used to do ballet right?" Jao Lan said I freaked out. Then protested " I haven't done ballet for a long time! Don't make me do it! I lost all my flexibility!"

" Kristina used to be a ballerina?" Everyone else said, except Alyan, Syrian, Jao Lan and Alisha. I started to sweat and said " I was one for four years…"

" Da, why don't you join them?" Russia asked.

" No thank you!" I said

" Seriously how can anyone find this entertaining for anyone?" The baltics with their ambassadors said.

" Kris! Please help me!" Tasha cried.

" You like it." Russia said, then he turned to us and said " Da?" We all freaked out and look in various directions, trying not to say anything.

" Kristina why don't you join them?" Russia asked, with his creepy aura coming up. I started to sweat, shoot. But I was saved by the pictonains who answered his question " We don't know…"

" Time for twirling away…" The baltic countries said.

" Twirling?! Let's get the heck out of here!" Mike exclaimed who had stopped dancing. They all stopped and ran away, with Tasha and Alisha saying goodbye to us on the way out. We ambassadors walked away to change into our own regular clothes.

Then Germany stepped forward and said " Alright, have a taste of my hospitality then." He opened a beer bottle and a pictonian got a mug. Germany was about to pour it when he stopped himself. I could see the bottle shaking. I guess Germans aren't used to hospitality.

" Um… well… hello. This is especially a good german beer from where I am from so… I hope that you like it…" Germany stammered, trying to smile but failing horribly. The pictonian was confused by this. Brandon sighed. Then he walked to Germany, took the beer and patted his shoulder. Then he said " I'll do it."

He poured the beer into the pictonians' mug and said in a melcony tone " Hope you like it…" His face didn't seem welcoming. The pictonian sweat and walked away, far away. I guess Brandon isn't good at his ether.

" Come on guys, let's help Brandon." I said, then tried to open a bottle. Damn why is this so hard?! Then it was decided to let Steve and Riana open the bottles (since they were strong enough) and the rest of us serve. Germany sat at the corner, depressed. Ariel tried to cheer him up. That seemed to work slightly.

" So, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Brandon, giving a fake smile. At least it was better than Germany's smile. The pictonians looked at Brandon, they were quiet. Then they said " We don't know…"

" Well, I tried my best." Brandon said and then walked away.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen!" America announced in a suit through a microphone as Brandon walked out " And to you pictonians too! When we humans hear the word hospitality, they al think about me because I know how to have a good time! Check it out!"

He pointed to the dark area which then brighten up to a Las Vegas styled casino, with a few American girls in black leotards and bunny ears. Then America said to us girls. " Wanna join them?"

" No." We all protested immediately.

" No way am I wearing something like that." I said, looking at the female hosts. " This isn't any better than the April Fools day joke." America blushed and said " Right… sorry about that…"

" April Fools day joke?" Alyan asked.

" Don't ask and don't tell." I said.

The pictonians then visited the casino. They seemed to enjoy themselves a bit. One of them hit a lucky strike at one of the small machine and coins poured out. The other pictonians got interested. Jao Lan became a good host then. The rest of us ambassadors sat out of it. No way am I wearing something like that! The Pictonians seemed sort of embarrassed about they wealth they were getting. One pictonian who earn a lot was kissed by two host girls. The pictonian's face literally turned red and said " I'm not sure."

Although the pictonians kept saying " We don't know.", they look like they were having fun. From all things this is what excite them…

" Hey! I want to have some fun too!" Italy said jumping around the pictonians who were having fun. Then he yelled " I'm not sure! I'm not sure!" along with the pictonians. Then America said " Yes! They are totally starting to get excited for reals."

" From all the things… it was this…" Riana said.

" Now I just need to let them into the VIP room, let them win like crazy, give them tickets to the shows. Before they know it I'll trick them to signing this rocking peace treaty!" Then America showed us the peace treaty. Jao Lan clapped and said " Well done America."

Then Japan stepped forward and said " Not yet, it's still far too early for that." Then Japan looked at the crowd and said " We have not yet successfully butter them up enough."

" Oh." America said.

" A treaty is premature, let me try. I am known throughout the world for incredible festivals." Japan said.

" Well, okay." America said. Then all of ambassadors said " We'll help too!"

" What! Why didn't you help me like Jao Lan?" America asked. Jao Lan came back and said " What did I miss."

" Because we're asians!" Riana cried as we ran off. America rolled his eyes. Then we dressed into the costumes, which were kimonos. Soon, it turned into a japanese festival scene. I saw Japan up in the tower. I ran up the huge wide tower. Steve and Brandon noticed me and followed me. We ran up to tower to see Japan at the drums. Then I said " Hey Japan! Let us help with the instruments! I've got beat!"

" I am in the percussion group." Steve said.

" I can play the piano." Brandon said.

" Hai, Kristina and Steve and help me with the drums. Brandon, will you go down and play the music on the DJ?" Japan asked. Brandon nodded and ran downstairs. I took two big drumsticks and went in front of my drum. Japan told both Steve and I what to do. Then Japan hit his drum. I looked down below. I could see the other ambassadors round the pitonians up for the dance. Italy was joining the pictonians while the other countries stood aside to watch.

" Konichiwa pictonians!" Japan greeted loudly " This is bon dancing festival! This is where we all dance together!" Then Brandon started playing the music. I started my beat. It even danced to it as I hit the drum. Japan and Steve did the same. I was the supporting beat, Steve was the base and Japan did the main one. We did pretty well.

I could see the pictonians dancing along to the music in a synchronised way. Italy joined in the fun, even the ambassadors were dancing too. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I smiled, this is fun. I never thought Syrian, Ariel or Alyan would even join in to dance! Even Ruby was dancing to the music on the bar in front of me. I concentrated on my drumming and closed my eyes to enjoy the music.

" Now's the time dude! Make those blobs sign sign sign!" America demanded as he showed Japan the peace treaty.

" No, still too early. First we must pacify them with gifts and make sure they are feeling relaxed and happy before they leave. We can do the peace treaty on another day. That is the secret of a good reception." Japan said. Then the song ended. I threw my stick in the air and cheered. Ruby meowed. That was fun!

" What? You can't be serious!" America said.

" He is alright. I'm too tired to bother about the peace treaty. They would be angry if we suggest it now anyway." Steve said. Then we went back down to change into our regular clothes.

" I have taken the liberty of preparing the gifts." England said as he showed us blue gift bags.

" Ha ha ha! You're sense of timing is incredible." America said.

" Woo! Gifts!" Alyan said.

" For the pictonians anyway." Syrian added.

" Thank you very much." Japan said bowing. We ambassadors passed out the goodie bag to the pictonians. Italy took one and get the crowd excited. I guess Italy was a good host, he joined them and made them feel comfortable. He and the pictonians were now cheering happily " We don't know! We don't know!"

" Check it out, those dude look like they are totally happy!" America said. Ruby meowed in happiness below me and I picked her up.

" I am curious Britain." Japan asked " What did you put into gift bags?"

" Isn't it obvious, I put scones in there." Britain said. We all freaked out. Britain put in scones?! Shoot! Riana quickly ran to Britain and said " Which ones?! The ones I made or the ones you made?"

" The ones I made of course." Britain said. Riana was frozen stiff. Then she said " I need to teach you how to cook scones…"

" Shoot!" I exclaimed, it was too late, the pictonians were already eating the scones. They all said " Seriously?" as their faces turned blue.

" You should have used my scones Britain!" Riana said " That would have been better!" The rest of us were in shock.

" Um… what's wrong?" Britain asked, looking at our shocked faces. The pictonians looked at us, their lights getting brighter by the moment.

" AAAAH! I knew I shouldn't have trusted them!" Jao Lan exclaimed " They are going to turn us into pictonians!"

" Fail! Dude! I think the scones pissed off the pictos!" America said.

" Why? Scones are so yummy." England said.

" Not your scones apparently…" Riana murmured under her breath. Italy turned around and looked at us. Then Italy said coming in front of us saying and waving his arms " Hey? What's wrong? Come on, what happened to all the happiness. Have another scone, let's keep having fun! Eh?"

" No." One said.

" No way." said another. Well, at least their light got dimmer. Then the pictonians kept saying no way to each other.

" Yeah, I don't think they like that plan dude. Jao Lan! Stop gripping my shoulders!" America said. Jao Lan let go of American's shoulders but was still hiding behind him.

" Well, at least we aren't cornered this time." Steve said.

" If that's the case, RUN!" Syrian exclaimed.

We all ran away quickly. Italy didn't realise it but then he exclaimed " Hey guys! Wait for me!"

" Italy! Run faster!" I called out. Then I saw the pictonians chasing us.

" We can't keep running aimlessly. We'll be caught in no time." Riana said.

" Where are we going?" Jao Lan exclaimed, who was surprisingly one of the fastest runners. Is he really that scared of the pictonians?

" I got an idea!" Germany said. We came to a near turn, then Germany kicked the wall in one shot. It flew off. WHAT THE HECK! DID GERMANY KICK DOWN A WALL?! Behind the wall was the night sky. We must be near the rear of the ship. Germany looked out of the new 'door' and said " We have to jump."

" Jump!?" We ambassadors and Italy exclaimed.

" But I'm afraid of heights!" Alyan said.

" Mainly where are we falling?" Brandon said. " Into the water?"

" Into the ocean. Who's first?" Germany asked. Steve ran ahead, jumped, went into a ball position and disappeared.

" Well I am not staying on this ship! Canon ball!" Jao Lan exclaimed as he ran forward, but he tripped on the edge and fell face down. Steve soon jumped after him. Brandon was hesitant at first. I know…Brandon isn't afraid of heights, it's the sea. Brandon was caught in a current by the sea when he was little. He barely survived. Afterwards he never tried to go near the sea. He took in a deep breath. Brandon ran and jumping off. Riana looked nervous. She rubbed her hand together, ran forward and jumped. She was out of here.

" We're scared." Ariel said for us.

" Jump with one of us then." America said. Alyan held unto France. France carried her on his back as Alyan closed her eyes. Together, France and Alyan jumped out of the spaceship. Syrian held unto China's arm. Xiao Ai hid in his basket. China ran forward and fell into the ocean, bringing Syrian with him. Ariel slowly looked down at the ocean and said " I don't want to jump!"

" Come on Ariel, you have too." Germany said.

" I have to go! See ya!" America said. Then he ran ahead and jumped into, England followed soon after him. Russia did too.

" Who do want to jump with?" I asked.

" I rather not jump at all." Ariel said.

" Hurry! Pictonians are coming!" Japan said. Germany then grabbed Ariel's arm and hugged her. Ariel blushed a deep red. Then Germany jumped out of the door. Ariel screamed after her. Japan looked at me. " I'll be fine!"

" You sure?" Japan asked. We could hear the pictonians arriving. Ruby quickly jumped inside my backpack.

" Jump!" I exclaimed. Japan didn't hesitate. He jumped. Now I have to jump… I looked over the ledge. My bravery drained out of me. I'm scared…

" Kristina, you can do it!" Italy said.

" Um… I guess I overestimated my bravery." I said as I looked down. Italy grabbed my hand. I blushed. Then Italy said " Let's go!" He pulled me out and we jumped. I screamed out loud. But soon, I was laughing. We were falling into the ocean. Some of us had already hit the water. Some still falling. Green beams shot after us. We hit the cold water. I lost my grip on Italy. I need to get some air, fast. I quickly swam towards the surface. I looked around as I float. Ruby, soaking wet, poked out of my backpack, taking in air.

I looked around me and yelled for my friends. I couldn't hear them. I didn't know how long I will be at sea. Will I even survive?

Unknown P.O.V

In Austria, Austria himself was having troubles of his own. But it had nothing to do with pictonians. He didn't need to worry since the pictonians haven't attacked his country yet. But he was having problems with… music.

He stood up in frustration as he hit some unpleasant notes. Bec and Hungary jumped in shock. What the heck was that? They ran into the music room, seeing Austria stressed. " I knew I wouldn't be able to do this." Austria said as he put his hand over his face.

" No Austria don't say things like that." Hungary said as she went to Austria. " You can create any kind of music I know you can."

" Oh yeah, everything except heavy metal." Bec added. Hungary glared at Bec, she wasn't helping at all.

" But I have never heard Japanese dance music before. How am I suppose to write it. You know, I didn't even know they had such things." Austria protested. Then he sat down on his stool and said " Why would Japan ask me to compose this Bon Bon dancing."

" It's just one Bon." Hungary corrected.

" Seriously does it hurt to do a bit of research? Bec said then groaned. She ran out of the room, returned with her laptop and turned it on. The she used the internet to search for this genre. She then played the video and an example of Bon music filled the air. After the video was finished, Austria protested again " How am I suppose to do songs like that?!

" Argh! Really?" Bec. Then she went to the piano, pushed Austria aside and played three strong notes, like chords. It was in a nice beat. Austria blinked. Bec looked at Austria and said " That's your start. I'm going."

Then Bec stormed out of the room. Then Austria said " Thank you? I guess I could start with that."

" I can't wait to her it!" Hungary said. " I'll leave you alone to do your music." Then Hungary left the room. Austria sat down and started to compose the song.

Now back to the story. Germany collapsed against the tree. Ariel, who was actually less tired then Germany was surprisingly, exclaimed " Germany!"

" Argh… I'm fine…" Germany said. Then he took deep breaths. He looked at Ariel, she seems extremely tired too. She looks like she was about to collapse any time soon too. Ariel offered her hand. Germany pushed it away and stood up himself. They were on a deserted island, Germany couldn't tell where they are. Ariel silently followed.

Germany had gotten rid of his jacket so he won't be so cold. Ariel could see him stumbling once or twice. She remembered the time he fainted. People like Germany can fall once or twice too. She herself was tired but she moved on. She wondered where the others were.

Germany was thinking of the same thing. He doesn't even know where he's headed or what he is looking for. Anything seemed to be better. At least he had Ariel with him, who jumped nearly at the same time as him. He had held unto her in the sea, since Ariel couldn't swim well. that's how they ended up on the same shore. _Good, at least Ariel is safe._

" Germany, will we be alright?" Ariel asked. Germany looked at her and nodded. Ariel didn't know what else to say.

" Where are we headed anyway?" Ariel asked.

" I have no idea… help if we can find any… probably water…" Germany said between breaths. Germany kept thinking: are the others alive? What's happening on earth now? What about the other countries and ambassadors? Has earth completely been transformed into a picto planet?

Then Germany fell on his knees. Ariel got worried and said " Germany…"

" I'm fine… I just need to rest…" Germany said. Ariel tried to help him up. She put Germany's shoulder over her. Germany looked at her tired. Her face was filled with determination and strength, not much strength though. Then she carried Germany up, well half carried him since his legs were still on the ground, her legs wobbling.

" Ariel!…" Germany shouted.

" Sh… I'll be fine. I'll carry you. You can rest." Ariel said. Then she took a step, then another, and another. Germany was surprised how strong Ariel has got since he first met her. She has really tired her best, even now in this hopeless situation. He walked a few helps to lighten the burden on her. Germany smiled, he had trained her well. But after five minutes, she herself had reached her limit. She fell unto the rocky ground, Germany fell with her.

" Ariel!" Germany said as he slightly got up but collapsed along with her. He got off her and looked at her. She looks so weak. She was breathing as hardly as him, but she was smiling slightly.

" Sorry…" She said.

" Ariel…" Germany said. Ariel raised her hand, then she used one finger to touch Germany's lips. She smiled and said " Rest…" A few other words came out but Germany couldn't hear them. Then she closed her eyes. Germany sat up and said " Ariel? Ariel! Wake up! Ariel!"

Something caught his eye. A light! A red light! He could hear someone singing too. He had to get there, someone was there! He picked Ariel up with all this strength and started to run. She faintly opened her eyes and tried to speak. But she kept quiet. Germany ran as fast as he could manage to the fire.

* * *

I like this part of the chapter most. Ha ha, poor Kristina, having to wear that dress. No, I actually pity the rest of the ambassadors. I wonder how they've been handling the hosting. BTW, if you are wondering, there will be NO Syrian x China. Syrian looks at China as a older brother so yeah, just did that so you won't misunderstand. I'll be posting the next chapter soon! See ya! :)


	17. Chapter 17: Paint it, White (p4)

Hey guys! We're now at the final part of Paint it, White! :) I know you haven't heard much about the other ambassadors but what do you expect, they were turned into pictonians. Too bad Jao Lan wasn't turned into a pictonian. :P Alright, no more rambling! Let's start with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: Paint it, White (p4)

I opened my eyes, I felt smooth sand underneath me. My hand felt something furry yet wet. I couldn't get up at first, I was too tired. But I closed my eyes again to sleep for awhile. When I woke up, I didn't feel the fur anymore. But something rough was licking my face. I looked beside me to see Ruby. I smiled. Then I slowly got up. I could see Italy has gotten up too. I smiled, at least Italy and Ruby are safe. But… where's everyone else?

" Hey…" I said.

" Ve, Kristina, are you alright?" Italy asked with concern. I got up.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

" Where's everyone?" Italy asked, looking around.

" I have no idea… we separated in the sea if I remember correctly." I said. " We have to find them!"

" We're tired… can't we have pasta while we rest?" Italy asked " At least make a shelter."

I was silent, then I said " Yeah, we need to re-energise. I don't think we'll make it far, especially Ruby." Ruby meowed. " I got pasta, since you told me to pack it. Some readymade tomato sauce too. I can't believe I brought those things… but I did bring a lighter!"

" Ve~ I'll get sticks for the fire! Pots?" Italy asked.

" It's hetalia, I think you can get one just by stretching out your hand." I said.

" Ve~ I'll fine firewood and build a stove!" Italy exclaimed, then he ran into the forest near us. He didn't go very far. I got up and started working. Somehow, after reaching out my hand I got a pot. Wow, Brandon's theory was right! I wonder how he is, and how everyone else is. Brandon has a fear of the sea; Ariel, Syrian and Alyan aren't good swimmers ether; and I have no idea how the other countries and ambassadors survive the sea… I hope they are all okay. I got two logs to use as seats and put them at a spot that is sheltered from wind and rain. Italy returned with the firewood and sticks. Together with the rope I brought we managed to make a stove. I lit up the fire, it burnt bright. It was so warm against me. We took five minutes to warm up, especially Ruby. Then we started setting up the stove. The pasta boiled well.

" Italy, I have got to admit. You were right to bring the pasta. I never knew we'll be in this kind of situation." I said. My clothes were drying off now, but they were still wet. Italy used a stick to stir the pasta. Ruby, who had dried up, climbed unto the log and begged me to stock her. I did with my wet hands. It was kind of peaceful. I smiled, then I looked at Italy. He looks happy. He can be happy in any kind of situation. That made me smile even more.

I was more awake now, I didn't care about the pictonians for now, so long as we are safe. Then I started to sing a song that was calming like a lullaby. It's called May it be, from lord of the rings.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true._

My voice rang loud and clear in the wilderness. I knew Italy was listening silently. Ruby was falling asleep under my hand. I sang my heart out.

_You walk a lonely road_

_Or how far you are from home_

_Mornië utúlië_

_Believe and you will fine your way_

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

I then realise someone was watching. Or some people anyway. Italy also looked up from his cooking. He notices it too. I look at the forest. I gasped. It was everyone… the allies and axis. All together. Some of them had articles of clothes missing but I didn't care. I smiled and said " Guys! thank goodness you're all safe!" I nearly cried to see them all safe. They all walked to us.

" Hey! I've been waiting for you guys!" Italy cried out! " The pasta will be done in just a minute!"

Then as they came closer, I realise Ariel was in Germany's arms. I quickly ran to them and said " Ariel! Oh my gosh… what happened to her?"

" She got tired… just like the rest of us. Except she fainted." Germany said softly. He had a guilty face. " She tried so hard to get me to move on…"

" It's okay, she's safe. That's all that matters now. Just to think your places have switched." I said. Germany looked at me, he was confused.

" She was so worried about you when you fainted the last time. She kept thinking it was her fault. She really cares about you." I said. Germany looked down at Ariel's sleeping face and smiled. Then I said " Put her down on the log. She needs to sleep." Germany did so. Brandon stretched out his hand and got a blanket. Then he put it over Ariel. Ariel sleep soundly.

" Wow, she's really tried." Jao Lan said.

" Hey Brandon, you okay?" Steve asked. Brandon looked at Steve and nodded. " The most scariest moments of my life, I think I'll be okay."

" It was just the sea. Was it that bad?" Riana asked.

" I nearly downed in the sea when I was young." Brandon said.

" Oh… sorry." Riana said.

" At least we are all here right?" England said.

" Yeah…" America said. Then suddenly we heard a loud honk. We turned around and looked, somehow Ariel managed to sleep on. We saw an oil factory, a moving one! I could see a small boy on the docks as it came nearer. The boy was wearing a sailor's suit and has blonde hair. Sealand!

" Hey everyone! Remember me? I'm Sealand!" Sealand shouted, waving his hand. " I found you using the internet and I'm wicked good at that kind of thing. I brought my entire country here to rescue you!"

England ran forward and shouted " You don't have a country to bring anywhere with you now go away pipsqueak!"

" Sigh… Sealand…" Riana said " Well, at least it's sort of a help."

" I just want to eat…" Jao Lan said, then his stomach growled.

China also went off and brought dumplings with him. How in the world did he get dumplings? We all ate our fill quickly as well as Italy's pasta. Well it wasn't enough to go around anyway. I'm just glad we have decent food to eat, compared to the time I was on SOS island. Sealand himself joined us for the good food. We were all eating hungrily and soon ate our fill. Ariel woke up a few moments later and joined in too. I didn't know she was so hungry.

" Ah… I am so full at moment." China said.

" You bet, that was gooooood." Syrian said.

" Yum! It's great!" Riana said.

" Who would have guess you would have a random Chinatown on this vacation island." England said. Oh, so that's where he got the food.

" Well that happened the last time we were on SOS island so why not now?" I said.

" At least we have good quality food." France said.

" I completely forgot about it." China said.

" How could you forget something so important!" Jao Lan exclaimed.

" Well we were all tired." Steve said.

" I claim the last dumpling!" Alyan said as she ate the dumpling. America ate a huge stand of the seafood pasta Italy made. I ate some earlier ago. It was really good. America then said " Wow, this seafood pasta is rocking right?"

" Yes! I like it!" Sealand said, eating his own bowl of pasta.

" Why don't you go home already!" England yelled.

" Pasta!" Italy cheered on the ground then went back to sleep. I smiled, typical Italy. Ruby was wrapped up in his arms. We all looked at him.

" So Sealand, how are the other micro nations?" I asked.

" Oh they're fine. They are at Borneo's place for shelter. Apparently they are in an underground bombing place where the pictonians haven't infected yet so they are good. Unless Molossnia or Landonia are arguing too loudly." Sealand said.

" I have got to learn more about the micro nations…" Syrian said, who clearly looks confused.

" Good grief, I can't see how anyone can sleep so easily." Germany said.

" That's Italy for you." I said.

" He's tired, he even made us all dinner which was very delightful." Japan said.

" Hey! I helped too!" China protested.

" Okay okay, thanks for the dumplings." Jao Lan said before he took another strand of noodles to eat.

" You know, you also help us get together Kristina." America added. Huh?

" Yeah, if it hadn't been for your singing. We would have not come here at all. It was like a calling." Steve said. I blushed, was I really that loud?

" Um… I was just singing…" I said.

" But it was really nice. It sounds… like… happiness." Syrian said. I smiled then said " It was really peaceful that time. Like nothing can harm us. Safe and happy. So I sang, out of that."

" A sign of hope." Japan added.

" Not really…" I said, blushing. I put my empty bowl of pasta aside.

" I am wondering, about pictonians." Russia said " Why did they stop the attacking of us when Italy started talking to them?" We then realised it. Oh yeah… the pictonians did stop their attack, because of Italy.

" Yeah…" We all said at the same time.

" Maybe were surprised by his facial expressions since they don't have any." France suggested.

" They are extreme." England said and laughed at his own joke. Then the allies joined in, soon most of us were laughing.

" Ha ha! How can they see anyway? They have no eyes!" Jao Lan said and we laughed even more. That sort of sounded like a bad pun but we were having so much fun we didn't care.

" Looks like Italy has more potential then we ever knew." Germany murmured. He looked at Italy. I looked at Italy too. I was quiet. I knew Italy has a lot of potential, though he himself doesn't know it. I also know Italy is the one who is suppose to save the day. Japan noticed and looked at Germany, then at me. Brandon and Ariel looked at us too then at Italy.

" Hey Kris." Germany said. I looked at him.

" Italy is suppose to save the earth according to the story right?" Germany asked. I nodded. " How does he save the world." The axis looked at me.

" Yeah, you should have said it sooner, then we would have saved a lot of time." Brandon said.

" No, we had to be on this exact island and time for that to happen." I said.

" This was all according to the story?" Ariel asked. I nodded.

" That's when Roman Empire appears in the movie as a vision and inspires Italy." I said " He was the one who had the solution to all this. Without him we would have lost. But all our fate leaves on one single item. Then good thing is I brought plenty of it."

" What is it?" Japan asked.

" It's-" Then we heard a sudden rumbling. Oh no, not now!

" They're here." Germany said standing up. We all stood up.

" It appears so." Japan said. China ran ahead, Syrian followed after him. Then he stopped. We all looked up. We saw a white ball, it was getting begged and bigger. Oh shoot! It was the pictonians' ship!

" It's headed for us!" Germany said.

" AAAAAAAAAHHH! PICTONIANS!" Jao Lan exclaimed and hid behind America, gripping on his shoulders.

" Someone really has to cure him of his pictophonbia…" Syrian said.

" I know his screams are getting really annoying." Alyan said in a low voice, but I could hear it.

" Don't worry everybody!" Sealand as he ran toward, his arms spread as if he was trying to be an airplane " I promise, you can leave this whole thing to me!"

" No! You imbecile! It's dangerous!" England yelled after him!

" You'll be turned into one of them! Come back!" Riana yelled. Sealand yelled back " Maybe for you but I'll be fine!" He was already in the sea. He jumped unto his ' country'. Wow, how in the world did he jump that high?

" Idiot, it's not time to show off." Steve said.

" All systems go!" Sealand said. The ' country' started moving forward, towards the pictonian ship.

" SEALAND!" Riana and I yelled. To our surprise, the ' country' had huge guns… and a lot of weapons. What the heck? Where did Sealand get all this. What's more where did he find the time to do this?

" Um… maybe he can stop the ship." Ariel said.

" I don't think so, remember the last time we tried that?" Brandon said. Then we could hear Sealand yell at the distance " I have modified my land just for this moment!"

But the exact time he said ' moment', his ' country' has been enveloped with green lights. Sealand! We could only stare and watch. The ship became cartoon like, I could see the small light on the ship… that must be Sealand.

" Well, what did I tell you. Idiot." England said.

" Um… what do we do with the coming ship?" Alyan asked nervously.

" It's after us!" Jao Lan said.

" Jao Lan! I told you to stop squeezing my shoulders!" America yelled. The spaceship landed into the water with a crash. Then… it stopped.

" It just stopped." England said.

" Maybe it wasn't after us after all." Syrian suggested.

" Maybe it's trying to be friendly…" Jao Lan stammered, trying to be positive. Then suddenly, several tentacles like limbs shot out of the spaceship and hit the sea. We all freaked out, with Jao Lan screaming.

" Okay I was wrong!" England exclaimed.

" What the hell are they up to?!" Germany yelled.

" This seems a bit much for just us." I said.

Suddenly the tentacles raised up and landed on the ground, forcing the spaceship to rise up and ride on waves. The tentacles moved around like some fish out of water. Several tentacles sot out of the water. Then suddenly we saw pictonian like buildings shot out of the water. We even saw the Lady of Liberty statue. That wasn't the only monument we saw.

We saw France's monuments, Japan's monuments, Germany's monuments… basically all those big countries monuments. It was as if it was there to mock us, how strong the pictonians have got.

" What's the point in this!" England exclaimed.

" Why is this here?" Alyan asked.

" Just look at it! The Eiffel tower is just atrocious!" France exclaimed.

" It's like they brought it to show us!" China said.

" Or mock us." I added.

" This look like bad news. I think they are making their own city by using this island as their base!" Japan exclaimed.

" They can't." Germany growled.

" Italy! Wake up!" I exclaimed. Ruby heard me and jumped out of his arms. Then she went to me. Italy woke up sleepily. The doors of the space ship open to the platform it created. A huge crowd of pictonians came out… after us. Germany gritted his teeth.

" Italy! Get up!" Germany exclaimed. Italy finally woke up fully and got up, confused. He said " Wait, what's going on? Is something about to happen? Waaahh!" So he finally saw this huh.

Italy panicked. Germany quickly held his shoulder and shook him exclaimed " Calm down Italy!"

" I haven't been this scared since I've been in that box of tomatoes!" Italy exclaimed.

" Italy! Calm down!" I yelled.

" Stop crying!" Germany shouted as he shook Italy " Or I'll give you something real to cry about!"

" There's no crying in alien war affair!" Germany exclaimed. Then Ruby, who must have gotten scared, jumped off from my arms and ran off into the forest.

" Ruby! Come back!" I exclaimed.

" Kris! Wait up!" Italy called out. Both of us ran into the forest together. Before I go into the forest, I called out to the guys " Guys! You must run! Run to survive!" Then I ran into the forest with Italy to find Ruby. I remember clearly, Italy ran away from the scene which prevented him from being turned into a pictonian… I hope the others get my message.

Unknown P.O.V

" Kristina! Italy! Come back!" Germany exclaimed.

" Let them be." England said, then he pointed to the pictonains. " We have more pressing matters to be concern about at the moment."

" AAAAAAAAH! Pictonians! Run!" Jao Lan exclaimed. He was about to run off when America grabbed his collar and said " Relax dude! You are not going anywhere!"

" But Kristina told us to run isn't it?!" Jao Lan exclaimed. Riana looked up. " Should we run?"

" No, that would be running away from the enemy. We have to fight." Steve said.

" But Kristina knows how the story will end. Isn't she warning us about something?" Syrian said.

" It's too late for that now." Brandon said, looking at the pictonians, who was staring at them with their blank faces. " They would follows us anyway and without a way out of this island, we have to fight."

Then the pictonians started to run towards them at lightning speed. The countries took out their weapons or fists for attack. Brandon took out his pistol, Alyan took out a stick, Ariel took out another stick, Steve drew out his dagger, Jao Lan screamed, Riana put her fists in front of her, Syrian looked around, confused. Then Syrian then hid behind China and asked " You got a weapon?" The pictonians surrounded them.

China quickly gave her a ladle and they went to fight. Syrian looked at her measly ladle, shrugged and hit the first pictonain with it in the face.

The countries and ambassador fought against them. Each having their own unique way of fighting. America and Germany were expertly punching and kicking the pictonians. Japan used a stick he found on the ground and used it like a sword to hit the pictonians. Russia was basically giving face palms to any pictonian that attacked him. China used his huge wok to hit every pictonian in sight. England and France were just dodge before hitting.

The ambassador were having more or less trouble since they were less experienced. Jao Lan was basically running around trying not to get hit because of his pictophobia. Brandon handled the pistol well but when it ran out of bullets he had to use hand to hand combat Germany thought him. He fought well, though not as strong. Ariel was scared so she basically swung her stick around out of fear. At least she could fight. Riana was easily hitting the pictonians down with her Judo. Alyan used the long stick on the ground that she found, and swung it at the pictonians the same way Ariel handled her wooden sword. Syrian hit the pictonians faces with her ladle since she thinks that is their weakest point. Steve was expertly slashing at the pictonians, though they never got seriously hurt. That was because Steve knew they might be human pictonians and left the cap back on so it was just something to poke people with.

As the battle heat up, the pictonians did start to use their green light. China saw a pictonian shoot a green light at him. He quickly covered himself with his wok. It quickly turned into pictonian stuff. China looked at the wok, the his pictonian hands. China screamed " I'm hit! Oh no!" Xiao Ai trembled in fear.

" China!" America yelled then he expertly dodged the green light aiming at him. But he miscalculated his last step. He looked down, his foot was hit and it was spreading all over his leg.

" America!" Britain yelled before he was hit on the chest.

" Britain!" Riana yelled. So that's what Kristina meant by run… to prevent them from being turned into pictonians. But at that moment Riana was hit by the back. Jao Lan, who was aimlessly running in fear eventually got hit by his arm. Jao Lan looked at his arm in fear and screamed. His worst fear is coming true.

As Alyan hit the pictonian near her but another one hit her leg with the green light. Alyan looked at her foot with fear and screamed out loud.

" Alyan!" France yelled right before he was hit on the arm by the light. Syrian got hit too, by the stomach. She fell unto the ground. At that moment Russia was hit on the back by the pictonian light.

" Russia!" Steve said. He was nearly hit when he moved aside. He quickly tried to move away but we eventually hit on the leg. Steve cursed under his breath as he fell. Only the axis were left.

Brandon was standing tall as he hit the pictonians. He hit them as hard as he could and as fast as he could too. But soon he was hit on the back, Brandon closed his eyes as he fall, he knew he had lost. Japan was standing tall and hitting the pictonains, putting up a good fight. But when he knocked one pictonains aside, he was quickly hit by a green light on the shoulder. Ariel was fighting hard, she didn't care she was one of the the last survivors even though she was suppose to be on of the first ones to be hit. She saw a green light coming her way, she tried to hit it with her stick as hard as she could. It did hit the sword, but it turned into pictonian stuff. Ariel quickly dropped it and run in zig zag directions, trying not to get hit which actually works, to Germany. Ariel grabbed Germany's arm and exclaimed " Germany!"

" I know…" Germany said looked at the pictonians surrounding him.

" What do I do? I lost my stick!" Ariel said.

" You're one of the only ones left right?" Germany asked as he looked at her. She nodded.

" You are one of the closest people I know. And I won't let you get turned into a pictonian!" Germany said. Ariel blushed, this was the first time… Germany said something kind or whatever you call it, especially for her. " Stay safe and don't get hit. Bring it on!"

The pictonians charged. Germany battled them for Ariel's and his own sake. Ariel tired her best to fight, giving a few punches here and there. But most of the time she's dodging. then she saw a green light coming her way right before her eyes, She was frozen with fear.

" Ariel!" Germany exclaimed, then he ran in front of her and jumped. The light hit Germany instead of Ariel. Ariel went into shock. Then she exclaimed " GERMANY!" but soon, she was hit on the back. She fell unto the ground beside Germany. Germany sighed and said " You were suppose to run away…"

" We're gonna die!" Jao Lan exclaimed who was now half pictonian.

Kristina's P.O.V

When we returned, the horror unveiled before me. Oh no… they didn't run. They've all been hit and already half turning into pictonians. Ruby snuggled into Italy's arms with fear. " Oh no! Germany!" Italy yelled.

" Ariel! Riana! Alyan! Syrian!" I yelled.

" Nooooo!" we heard China yell. We looked at the other countries and ambassadors. " I am practically becoming one of those pictonian bastards!"

" Dude me too bro!" America said.

" AAAAAAAAH HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Jao Lan exclaimed as he ran around.

" Damn it." Steve said.

" I am becoming the bland!" France exclaimed.

" No! Not now!" Riana yelled. The ' spell' was nearly reaching their heads. It was a horror. My eyes wide, my mouth open. No… no… I can't let them… no!

" You guys!" Italy exclaimed.

" Guys! No!" I exclaimed. I tried to run away but Italy grabbed my shoulder I looked at him, Italy was crying. I realised I was crying too. It's so hard to see my friends…

" No, please… not you… not you…" Italy said. I stepped back, then I cried " There must be something we can do!"

" I don't want them to be dead into faceless white blobs ether!" Italy exclaimed. Ruby cried along with us as we stared in horror. Germany then yelled at us " Kris! Italy! Try smiling!"

" How can we?! We're seeing this!" I exclaimed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

" But I can't! Those scary nobera meanies are everywhere!" Italy added.

" It's okay you two just smile… just smile…do it…" Germany said as he struggled against the ' spell'. It enveloped his face and his facial expression disappeared right in front of our eyes. We cried, everyone… no…

" Italy!" Germany's final word was spoken. Everyone else, already enveloped in the sleep, fell unto the ground. They were struggling. Come on… please… no… no! Their facial expressions started to disappear. My heart was breaking apart just to see them like this. It was really painful. Japan was one of the first ones to fall, I cried out loud. No… please no… they all turned. They all did

Germany finally fell down unto the ground, lifeless. Everyone else did too… they just disappeared into one of them right in front of our eyes. I cried, no… Then the pictonians started walking towards us. We walked back slowly. My legs felt weak, like I could fall any time soon. Italy said to them " Please stop walking like that. You're really freaking me out guys!"

" It's not working! We have to smile!" I exclaimed.

" But how can we smile?!" Italy asked. I tried to but I couldn't… it was too painful…

" I. Don't. Want. To. Turn. In, to. A. No,be,ra. Why. Won't. You. Listen. I. Can't. Stop, Screaming!" Italy yelled. But then I heard music.

" Italy! Listen!" I said. Italy went quiet and listened. It was music alright, even Ruby who was acting scared stopped to listen. the pictonians stopped and listen. It was rock music. A strangely familiar voice started to sing.I heard this song before, but in a different version. It was the heaven and hell song! We stopped to listen to what I suspect is Roman Empire's singing.

Then we saw a spotlight on the spaceship, showing roman empire in rock style version. Wow, Italy's grandfather looks sort of cool in his rock suit. But it looks… um… goth-like I guess? Then he continued to sing out loud. This is a weird vision. He ended with " But thank you!" And he left. That… was totally random.

We were all just staring at the sea filled with pictonian stuff. The pictonians were confused. Even Ruby tilted her head in confusion. I blinked, what the heck? Italy was just staring at the sea and he said " Hey there Grandpa Rome!" He was smiling. I blinked, how can he act normally just like that?

Italy looked down, I did too. I saw two black felt marker pens. Did they drop out of my backpack? Or did Roman Empire left it there. Wait… there was only suppose to be one. Unless… Roman Empire set this for us. It's not just Italy saving the world anymore, it was the both of us. Italy and Kristina.

Italy picked up one of them and I picked up the other. I opened the cap, a chemical smell wafted to my nose. Yuck. " Why is there a marker on the ground?" Italy asked.

" Maybe it fell from my backpack." I said.

" I wonder if maybe Granpa Rome left it here?" Italy asked. I shrugged, my bag is completely sealed. Then Italy got an idea. I smiled, yes! The solution is here!

" What are you thinking of?" I asked.

" Let's draw!" Italy said. He put down Ruby and ran to the first pictonian. Then he drew a funny face on his or her head. Then he said to the other pictonians " Hey look! I drew a face!"

" Seriously?" One of the pictonians said. Then Italy drew on his, her, its face. " Seriously!" Italy said with a smile. I joined in and drew a face on one of them. It was an ordinary face but it had a warm expression. I smiled. The pictonian said " Seriously? A face?"

" Yup!" I said. Then Italy and I went around, drawing face of every pictonian we see. Seriously, pictonians were lining up to have their faces drawn! They were laughing at each other, smiling I think. I smiled too. We were having fun!

" I found Germany and Ariel!" Italy said and ran to him. I followed after him since every single face was drawn. Italy drew an angry face on Germany. I laughed and drew Ariel a kind yet slightly worried face on Ariel.

" Yeah… it's looks exactly like you Germany. Oh! Ariel looks like her too. Hey Kris, let's draw everyone's face!" Italy said. I nodded.

Italy went to the countries to draw their faces and I went to the ambassadors to draw their faces. I made Jao Lan's extremely ugly yet funny. At least it looks like him.

" Dude what's the deal with your weirdo faces!" Picto America stood up and said.

" What the heck? How do I look like?" Picto Jao Lan said.

" Very ugly, ha ha ha!" Picto Syrian laughed.

" I could say the same to you." Picto Jao Lan said.

" Aaah! My face!" Picto Alyan exclaimed.

" At least you have a face." Picto Brandon said.

" Look in the mirror America, your face is weird too!" England said.

" Am I ugly? Do I look weird as well?" France rapidly asked. " I mustn't be ugly!"

" Everyone! What is happening to Germany and Ariel?!" Picto Japan called. We all looked at Germany and Ariel.

The ' spell' started to reverse on Germany and Ariel. I could see their faces coming back and colour coming to their faces. I smiled brightly. YEEEESSSSS!

" Hey! They're turning back!" Italy said.

" Wooooohoooo! Thanks Roman Empire!" I yelled.

" Me too!" China said as he looked at his own body, Xiao Ai smiling " I am turning into normal China just like Germany!" In dead, everyone was turning back to normal. Everyone was smiling and internally cheering as the ' spell' faded away. Everyone was happy. I smiled brightly. My friends are back! Germany stood up, so did Ariel slowly. Germany quickly helped her up. Ariel was blushing.

" Italy, Kristina." Germany said. " You did wonderbah"

" Yay! It's over! It's over! It's over and we're all safe!" I cheered as I jumped around and cheered. Alyan and Syrian joined my dorky cheering. Everyone else laughed. Then the sun started to rise. Somehow, all the monuments that were in the sea started to disappear. I didn't know why but they just disappeared right in front of our eyes.

" What just happened?" Brandon asked.

" Thanks! I guess that means they are back to normal too!" Italy said.

" Then everyone else must be back to normal! WOO HOO!" I cheered.

" Yes! We did it!" Riana said. Ruby meowed and jumped in my arms. I laughed.

" What is that?" Italy asked, We looked towards the crowd. Suddenly, a green glowing ball with the strands of light and flowers floated up. Inside was a pictonian, but it was different from the rest. It looks like a girl, she wore a full length dress, and a long-sleeved jacket. She also had long hair until her clothed feet. Of course, she was faceless.

" Wait, who the hell is that!" France exclaimed.

" Oh what? Now you have a spokes person?!" England exclaimed.

" Wow… I can actually tell this one's a girl." Jao Lan said.

" And has clothes." Alyan added.

The girl then floated toward both me and Italy. It seems like she's not here for a fight, but rather a negotiation. She was literally right in front of us, floating. Then the girl said in a nice voice but slightly robotic " I would like to apologise the troubles we have caused for you and your people. Our initial goal was to conquer this planet to simulate you into our image. But, after seeing how much fun your world can be, we decided we do not wish to change anything about it. Instead, we would like to thank you for changing us and giving us faces. To show our gratitude, we will turn all humans back into their original forms and transport them to their individual countries. Also, would you mind giving that to me?"

We looked at what she pointed to, it was our felt-tip markers. " We do not have any of those on my planet." She said.

" No problemo! Kristina, pass me your marker." Italy said I nodded and Italy took it. Then Italy gave it to the girl. The girl reached out her hands, she actually has fingers. It passed through the green ball. She took them and said " Thank you very much. I will treasure them forever."

I smiled, she's a nice girl. The pictonians around us, all with new faces we drew, walked back to the big spaceship. The other countries and ambassadors looked around them, Jao Lan now is no longer afraid, since he was changed back into human. he was even laughing at the pictonians faces. I hope Jao Lan doesn't offend them. The other ambassadors look like they are having fun too. " We're going to go now, if you don't need anything else." The girl said. Then she floated up and went into the spaceship.

We stared in awe as we saw her float away into the spaceship, the doors closed behind her. Italy stepped forward and exclaimed " Goodbye! Have a safe trip back!"

" See ya soon!" I exclaimed, waving my hand along with Italy. Ruby meowed loudly. Then other ambassadors waved silently. The countries looked at the spaceship, smiling.

" You can come back and visit whenever you want!" Italy exclaimed. Then England exclaimed " What are you saying we don't want them back here!"

" England!" Riana scolded. Then the spaceship flew away to the sky. After staring at the sea for awhile, Jao Lan then mentioned. " I wonder what would happen after that marker ran out of ink."

" I hope they will come to buy some instead of attacking!" Syrian exclaimed.

" I'm sure they would." Steve said. More silence.

" Now, does anyone have an idea how we can get home?" Russia asked.

" Son of a *******, we should have asked them for a lift before they ran away!" France exclaimed.

" Italy! Kristina!" Germany yelled.

" It slipped my mind! Sorry!" I exclaimed.

" This is your fault! If you haven't told them goodbye they would not have left!" Germany exclaimed.

" I wanna go home!" Ariel cried.

" SORRY!" I exclaimed.

" Well, it was hard to remember that. No one bothered to speak up." Brandon said.

" Good point." Riana said.

" No need to fear! Sealand is here!" A childish voice exclaimed. We looked at the sea again. There was Sealand, waving to us on his moving country. What the heck? Oh right… the 'spell' was gone. I'm glad to see Sealand safe. " Please don't worry. I'll be able to take you home on my country!"

" Dude! Who's up for a world conference when we get back?" Amercia asked. We ambassadors groaned. Not another world conference! Then Japan interrupted " Stop. I think before we get carried away we should celebrate with Bon dancing."

" Huh?" We all said.

" Wait, what's going on? Are we going back on that weird moving thing?" Ariel asked, completely confused.

" Why do we have to do Bon dancing?" England said.

" How the hell should I know?" France asked.

" Can we rest~" Alyan said.

" Yeah… I'm sort of tired." Syrian said.

" Woohoo! I want to dance!" Italy exclaimed.

" Italy! Where the hell did you get all that energy?!" I exclaimed. Ruby meowed in my arms. Germany stepped away from Ruby. I laughed, it will be a long journey home.

* * *

**BONUS! WA WA WORLD!**

**_A/N This is a special song I wrote down, which is basically Wa Wa World in Ambassadors version. Enjoy!_**

WA WA WORLD

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: ( Hey, Hey, sole!)

Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia: ( Hey, Soviet Union)

China: Aiya!

Syrian: Aiya!

Kristina: ( Hey, yay!)

Italy: Joining hands, buon guorno

Japan: Konnichiwa from Japan~

Germany: Keeping the peace, Guten Tag

Kristina: Now, let's all sing together!

( Sole!)

All: Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! World~

Brandon: Let's form a round circle

Ariel: Form a flower

All: And dance to the world's beat

Italy: ( Oh sole!)

France: That jerk England loves sarcasm

England: And of course, Parisians love themselves

America: Coca-cool it! Don't be NASA-ty!

Russia: I've got some vodka. Why don't we all…

China:… open it together! ( Don't be Shy-na!)

All: Wa! Wa! World!~ Wa! Wa! World~

Alyan: Jao Lan can't stop screaming

Jao Lan: Alyan can't stop being psycho

Steve: Oh please shut up (or I'll kill you)

Riana: Calm down and let's have fun!

Syrian: And let's dance to this cool beat!

Jao Lan: (WOOOOO!)

All: Wa! Wa! World~ Wa! Wa! World~

Steve: Let's form a round circle

Alyan: Form a flower

All: And dance to the world's beat

America: (Douruffu~!)

( In the movie ending, where the they to pictures of the countries, the ambassadors are with their respective countries)

Axis: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Italy: ( Hey, hey, sole!)

Allies: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Russia: ( Hey Soviet Union)

China: Aiya!

Syrian: Aiya!

All: Wa~

* * *

Now that's the end! I hope it was a good chapter. Sorry if the ending is a little bit too clique. I know Kristina becoming a pictonian is a really good twist but it's already expected so it won't be a twist anymore. :P Anyway, the next chapter… THE DIMENSION MACHINE IS FIXED! Well… sort of. The next chapter will come soon! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Nyotalia Dimension

Hey guys! We have a new chapter! Will the ambassadors be going back home? Is it really that easy? Remember I said the machine was _sort of_ fixed. Let's see what happens ;)

* * *

Chapter 18: Nyotalia Dimension

It was a week after the pictonian attack. We all have regained our normal routine. Yuna and Bryan were shocked at what had happened but had calmed down. It was even harder to explain things to Romano but it's fine now. Ruby even regained her strength. With such a currently peaceful environment, it was a surprise I got a call from America.

" _Yo Kristina!_" America's voice booed through the phone. I had to put the phone slightly away from my ear since he was so loud " _You can thank the hero now!_"

" Thank you for what?" I asked.

" _Dude! I finally finished building the dimension machine!_" America exclaimed. My heart stopped… it's finally done. It's finally done. We can go home. Spain, who was walking past me, looked at me and asked " You okay Kristina?"

" Really?!" I exclaimed through the phone, not noticing Spain.

" _Yeah. But I'm not sure whether I got the combo number for the dimension right. But bring Yuna and Bryan with you. We're calling all ambassadors. You will be the test subject to see if it's the right world. See ya later dude!_" America said. Before I could say anything else, America had already put down the phone.

" Kristina?" Spain asked.

" Yuna! Bryan! America's done!" I exclaimed.

" What? What happened?" Yuna said as she came into the room. Bryan followed after her. Three cats followed after them. Recently, Yuna and Bryan got their own cats. Yuna's cat is a sand-coloured cat slightly smaller than Ruby, her name's Sandy. Bryan's cat is a dark blue cat with bright dark eyes. He called his cat Bryan Jr. Don't ask, he settled in on that name. None of us could stop him.

" Junior! Stop scratching at my feet!" Bryan yelled at his cat. Junior meowed at him.

" America finished the dimension machine!" I exclaimed.

" He did?!" Spain, Yuna and Bryan exclaimed. Ruby looked at us confused. Then she looked at her fellow cats, they seem confused too.

" Yeah. Pack your bags, we might be leaving." I said.

" Wait, might?" Bryan asked.

" America is not sure whether he got the right dimension. I am the ' test subject'. Just in case, pack your bags." I said.

" Come on! I just got Bryan Junior!" Bryan exclaimed.

" That is a stupid name!" Romano exclaimed as he came into the hallway. Then he asked me " You're leaving already?"

" We might." I said. " America's done with the time machine."

" Well… we better pack our bags then." Yuna said. No one moved. We've been here for quite a time. We have gotten close with the other countries. Leaving sounds… sad. We miss our families of course but this… was too soon. Ruby meowed to break the silence. Sandy scowled at Ruby for interrupting the silence. Finally, we ambassadors moved to get ready to pack our bags.

…

We arrived at America's house. Ruby was in my backpack. I don't know if I can ever bring Ruby with me… I can't bring her home. Sandy was in Yuna's arms and Bryan Junior wanted to stay at home. Italy, Romano and Spain was with us. I pressed the door bell. Jao Lan opened the door. He looked slightly sad. But that disappeared when he saw the cats.

" Wow! You got cats too?" Jao Lan said.

" I've always had Ruby." I said.

" Yup! Her name's Sandy!" Yuna said. Then we saw a fat, black cat come out and look at us. It seemed to have glasses. It also has dark blue stripes on it's body. We looked at the cat and I asked Jao Lan " You got a cat huh? What's his name?"

" How did you know it's a boy?" Jao Lan asked.

" Lucky guess." I said.

" His name's Cheshire. You know, the cat from alice in wonderland?" Jao Lan said.

" It sure seems to fit the name…" Romano said, looking at the cat. Cheshire hissed at him.

" Come in, everyone's here already." Jao Lan said, then he walked down the hallway. We followed after him to the dimension machine room. All the ambassadors were there with their countries.

" Hey Kristina!" America said. " As the hero I totally fixed the machine!"

" Hey! I helped too!" Estonia said.

" You forgot me!" Mike added.

" Count me!" Jao Lan said.

" Anyway, we've made a few new adjustments to this. Liang Hao, you will be my volunteer!" America said. Denmark stood away from Liang Hao. Liang Hao blinked and asked " Me?"

" Yeah, come here!" America said. Liang Hao went to America who was behind the control box. America stepped aside and told him " Press the big red button." Liang Hao looked at the button and asked " This isn't some kind of trick right?"

" Nope!" America said. Liang Hao stupidly believed America and pressed the button. Knowing America, he was definitely lying. Liang Hao suddenly shot up to the ceiling. The huge tile beneath Liang Hao was now bouncing on a spring before it went back into place. We all stared as Liang Hao's head went through the ceiling. Then Liang Hao fell unto the ground. We all went to him.

" Dude? You okay?" Denmark asked.

" Are you hurt?" Prussia asked.

" That was something." Amir said, looking at the ceiling. Some parts of the ceiling hit Amir's head. Ouch.

" Ouch…" Liang Hao said, rubbing his head.

" Are you okay?" Penny asked. Liang Hao turned his attention to Penny. He suddenly stood up straight a bit too fast and said to Penny " No worry! I'm fine! I'm stronger than you think!"

" Yeah… like when you said you fell of the stage several times during our year end dance performance rehearsals and you cried in pain for a few seconds… this is has got to be ten times worse…" Jao Lan said.

" Just because of Penny…" Bec said.

" That's Liang Hao for you." I said.

" That's the idiot-proof button!" America announced. " So incase some stupid guy messes with the machine, they'll be shot up like a rocket!"

" That was hard to work out." Estonia said.

" At least it works, Liang Hao fell for it." Mike said.

" Hey!" Liang Hao shouted.

" That's not all!" America said. America took out a watch out of his pocket, then he gave it to me. I looked at it. It wasn't exactly a watch. It doesn't hands, or numbers ether. It only was a rectangular thing on the band. I wore it on my left wrist and then I realised there was a button on the rectangular thing. I pressed it. Two tiny doors that covered the watch opened up and I saw a video turn on. I saw Jao Lan's face. I jumped in shock. Then Jao Lan in the video said " it's okay, it's a camera call."

I looked at the real Jao Lan. He was in front of the control box, a screen had poped out and my face was there. Jao Lan looked at me and said " Now press the button for three seconds." I did so. Another camera at the side of the rectangular thing and a visual screen came up. I could see whoever was behind the control box, who was Jao Lan, Syrian, Prussia, Bec and France. I look at their screen, it was a camera of the entire room.

" It is a two way camera. We can see where you are and you can see us." Mike explained. I turned off the watch and the screen dissapeared. The screen from the control box hid again.

" That's pretty cool." Germany said.

" What's the purpose anyway?" Brandon asked.

" In case there is trouble or need for communication, Kristina can use the watch to communicate us." Estonia explained. " We are not sure if the coordinates are correct. This is a safety measure."

" Wait! So you are sending Kristina into some unknown dimension!" Hungary exclaimed.

" Seems like it." Aria said.

" That's pretty dangerous." Yuna said " Kris, don't go!"

" I'll be fine. I'm strong. I got my wooden sword and pistol. So I can defend myself. I think I already proved it." I said. Yuna nodded.

" We can always open the portal again anyway. Kris you ready?" America asked. I nodded. America did something with then controls. I put Ruby down, Ruby meowed. " It's okay Ruby, I'll be back."

Then I looked at the portal. There was a few electric sparks. The countries and ambassadors stepped back. I could see a spark in the metallic ring. Then suddenly, the small spark turned into the swirling portal within the ring. There was a bright light, we covered out eyes. Then… it calmed down.

" Wow! That was cool!" Kyanna exclaimed.

" You bet!" Sam exclaimed.

" It sort of look like the thing that brought us here." Steve said.

" Well, that's sort of it." Japan said. " Kristina?"

" I'll be fine Japan. Don't worry." I said. I looked at the portal, then took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, here I go. I opened my eyes and then ran through the portal. As I went through the portal, it felt like going through glass. It almost felt over to go through the portal, even though it was for a second. I collapse on the ground.

I looked up. This isn't west lake. I was in a hallway… a familiar hallway. It looks like a hallway in America's mansion. The one that leads to the meeting room. Huh? Didn't I just leave Hetalia? I stood up and looked around. Should I continue walking? Or should I go back. I was about to call America when I heard a loud feminine voice exclaimed " Shut up frog!"

That sounded like Britain, well not exactly but the way the voice speaks is like Britain's. It came from the meeting room. Or at least I think it is. I walked slowly and carefully towards the door. One of the doors was opened, with yellow light shining through. I could hear another voice " Don't you mess with me black sheep of europe!" It was another female voice. Then I heard a male voice " Calm down England."

" Let them be Ryan. They won't stop any time soon." Another guy voice said.

That sounds like France, Riana and Alyan, but with different voices. I finally peaked over the door. I gasped. Who were all these people? One of them noticed me and stood up. It was a tall girl, slightly shorter than Germany. She has a boy-cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes that narrowed at me. She had a dark green coat over her shoulders. She wore a half black singlet like the ones you wear during exercises, a black belt and green jeans. She also wore a black cross necklace. She then yelled at me " Who is there!"

I stepped out of my hiding place, wide eyed. That girl… looks like Germany… but a girl version. Everyone was also staring at me. A girl, slightly big and slightly shorter than Jao Lan said " Wow, how did Kris become a girl?" This girl has long hair down to her chest, it was choppy. She also wore rectangular glasses over her dark eyes. She wore a loose black singlet with a thin yellow jacket and a long knee length green skirt. She looks a lot like Jao Lan, girl version.

" What the heck happened?" Another girl said. She was slightly shorter than Brandon. She has straight short hair down to her chin, clipped up with a hair clip. She was wearing a white shirt with a yellow skirt. My mouth dropped down… Brandon?

" Oh my god! Brenda swore!" A guy said. He had short hair and wore rectangular glasses. He also has fair skin and wore a checkered shirt, shorts and sports shoes. He was pretty short, only slightly taller than Alyan… Alyan?!

" Really?" Female Brandon, or Brenda, said.

" I don't think it's Kris." Another girl said. She was only slightly shorter than Cina. She wore a black congsam with a black cap attacked to a pink flower. She has two black buns at the side of her said and a long fringe. Her bright eyes looked at me with curiosity.

" Kris! What the heck happened! How the heck did you become a girl!" A guy, around my height suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me. He has slightly long curly hair and his brown eyes stared at me in shock. He also had tanned skin. He was wearing a green shirt with brown jeans and sneakers. I blinked.

" Yuna?" I asked. The guy blinked and said " No, it's Yusuf remember?"

" Yusuf?" I said.

" Did Kris get amnesia or something?" said a guy slightly taller than Ariel. He has curly hair and small freckles. He looks similar to Ariel, only more man like. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with brown shorts.

" Ariel?" I said.

" It's Eric." The guy corrected me.

" Dudes, I don't think this is Kris." A girl said. She was slightly shorter than America. She has short brown hair down to her chin clipped up with two red hair clips. She also has bright blue eyes. She doesn't have glasses though. She wore a bomber jacket, a beige half singlet ( or at least I think it is), a beige skirt and brown boots.

" America?" I said.

" Hey! You got my name right! I told you I am a famous heroine!" Female America exclaimed.

" What is your name?" said another girl. She has long brown hair tied into two pigtails. She also wears rectangular glasses over green eyes. She wore a maid like dress with a cute sailor's hat, but her face was completely serious.

" England?" I said.

" I said your name, not my name." Female England said.

" Kristina, Kristina Wong. What the heck is going on!" I exclaimed.

" Kristina?" The Alyan look-alike said. " It sound's like Kris' name."

" Who are you? Alyan?" I asked.

" It's Ali." The male Alyan said.

" How will we know you are not lying. And how do you know some of our names." The Germany look-alike said. She then stormed towards me.

" Woah calm down." I said, taking a step back. " I just came from my dimension…"

" Dimension?" A eurasian looking girl said, interested. She has dark hair down to her chest, neatly tied into a ponytail. Her bright dark eyes sparkle with interest. Mike? She wore a purple singlet with blue tights and black flats.

" Yeah… Mike?" I said.

" It's Michelle." The female Mike said. " What do you mean by other dimension?"

" America fixed the machine but he obviously keyed in the wrong combo. So when I went through the portal, I got here. You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about." I said.

" But… I'm America." The female America said.

" I think I get what she means." A girl said. She was slightly shorter than Japan. She had short hair down to her chin and brown eyes. She wore a pink jacket over her purple dress and wore brown sandals. She also held a katana.

" What does she mean?" female Jao Lan asked.

" She's from another dimension. Kris' female counterpart. Probably in her dimension we are there too, but in our opposite gender. Her America fixed the dimension machine but it brought her here. Am I right?" The girl said.

" Japan?" I asked. Female Japan nodded. What… is this…

" Cool!" A guy with short curly hair exclaimed. He was only around Latvia's height. He has dark brown eyes and wore a orange singlet with brown shorts and slippers. Alisha?!

" Alisha?" I said.

" It's Alex." Male Alisha said.

" I think we should introduce ourselves." Female England said " I guess you already figure out who I am, as well as America, Germany, Japan, Ali, Alex, Yusuf, Eric, Michelle and Brenda. That guy over there is my ambassador Ryan."

Female Engalnd pointed to a guy slightly taller than Riana. They were about the same size. Ryan has short curly hair and wore glasses. He wore a grey jacket over his brown shirt and wore black trackpants. Ryan waved to me.

" That is Jao Ling." Female England said as she pointed to female Jao Lan.

" That's Russia." Female England said as she pointed to a girl with long yellow hair and purple eyes. She wore a think pink coat with a pink hat. She also wore white gloves. She smiled kindly at me. " And her ambassador Stella." Stella was slightly shorter than Steve. She wore a long, coat like, green dress and was playing with a dagger. She has long dark straight hair down to her waist. She just nodded at me.

" That stupid girl is France." Female England pointed at a girl. She has long blond hair tied in a messy bun with a crown shaped comb on her head. She looks very pretty. She wore a purple cape with a blue vest and a pink shirt. She winked at me while taking a sip of her wine. Then she became offended and said " Hey!"

" That's China." Female England said pointing to female China. " And her ambassador Sy."

Sy was a boy with long curly hair but not that long. He pushed his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose and waved at me. He was wearing an opened light blue checkered shirt with a white singlet inside. He also wore beige cargo pants and slippers.

" I'm Ronald!" A voice said suddenly behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. I jumped in shock and looked behind me. He was slightly taller than Bec and had straight long hair with a long fringe. He gave me a cocky smile. He wore a black hoddie with a band's name on the back, tattered jeans and worn-out sneakers. He also had a crazy hairstyle, well not that crazy but pointy. Is that… Bec?

" Bec?" I asked.

" So that's my female name? Huh, not so similar after all." Ronald and said he put his arm down.

" No, her name's actually Rebecca but we call her Bec." I said.

" Oh! That makes much more sense!" Ronald exclaimed.

" Then what did you think it was Ronald?" another girl voice interrupted. It was a girl with long hair down to her chest, in a side ponytail. Her brown eyes staring at Ronald. She wore a pink sports shirt, brown shorts and sports shoes. Sam? " It's like my name's Samantha but people call me Sam." I knew it.

" I-I'm Kyle…" A small boy stammered, slightly taller than Kyanna. He had short hair with a long sideway fringe and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with blue pants and slippers. That innocent look on his face looks like Kyanna.

" Um… where are your countries?" I asked.

" So this is female Kris! I'm Hungary! Or Gary as they call me." A man said, stepping in front of me. He had long hair, tied in a ponytail, with a small flower on his fringe. He had green eyes. He wore a white suits with the collar, shoulder pads and sleeves green with a white scarf, green pants and brown boots. Hungary?!

" Don't let his looks fool you, sometimes he acts like a girl." Ronald whispered. As expected I guess.

" At least he knows how to act like a gentlemen." A woman said, slightly shorter than Austria. She has long brown hair down to her chest and parts of it was clip behind by a huge purple clip. She also had a curl sticking out of it. Her purple eyes stared at me. She wore a long white dress with a purple collar, wrists and a white handkerchief sticking out of her collar.

" You have no guts." Ronald insulted the woman, the woman seemed to get angry.

" I see… guess that's Austria since you two are fighting this way and the way she dress." I said.

" Yes, I am Austria. Mr Ronald please stop manhandling the new visitor." Austria said.

" I told you to stop calling me Mr Ronald! It sounds so lame!" Ronald exclaimed. I stepped away from Ronald so that Female Austria and Ronald argue.

" I'm Switzerland." A blonde girl with pigtails said. She was slightly shorter than Switzerland himself. She wore a pink ribbon on her head and had cold, green eyes. She wore an ' alice in wonderland' dress and held a rifle. " This is my brother Liechtenstein."

Male Liechtenstein was slightly taller than Liechtenstein. He has short blonde hair with a long fringe and wore a small red crown on his head. He also had timid like green eyes. He wore a red cape, a white shirt, beige pants and black boots. He nodded at me shyly.

" I'm Spain~ Hola! Nice to meet you Kristina." A woman said. She has long brown hair tied up in a messy bun and familiar green eyes. She wore a red flower in her hair to match her red coat and red skirt. " That's Romano."

Female Romano is a girl slightly shorter than Romano. She has long brown waist length hair and wore a red headband. She also had a curl sticking out of her head. She wore a white collar with a brown military suit, with a brown skirt and dark brown belt. Then she said " So this is what the stupid female Kris looks like huh."

" Not bad." Said another girl beside her. She had long hair down to her waist, her brown eyes twinkle as she gave a familiar sly smirk. She wore a pink singlet under her brown shawl with a brown miniskirt and red high heels. She is also very pretty. " But not has sexy as me!"

" Let me guess, you're female Bryan." I said.

" Huh? Bryan? Is that my male name?" Female Bryan said " It's Bella."

" Right… Bella…" I said.

" I'm Amy!" A girl slightly shorter than Amir piped up. She slightly chubby and wore glasses. She wore a dark blue dress and black flats. She gave me a nice smile.

" And I'm the Awesome Prussia!" A girl slightly shorter than Prussia put her arms over my shoulder. She has long white hair down to her waist and red eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue coat and a black mini skirt, She grinned.

" You still act like Prussia in my world, so it's kind of obvious…" I said and sighed.

" Ha ha! That was hilarious!" Gary laughed.

" Shut up!" Female Prussia exclaimed, soon the two were fighting.

" I'm Lithuania." A girl said. She had long brown hair own to her shoulders with a finge and kind green eyes. She wore a log dark green dress with white wrists, a white collar and a green ribbon on her collar. " This is my ambassador Tom."

" So you are Kris' counterpart! Nice to meet you! …" A boy slightly taller than Tasha stood up, went to me and shook my hand. He kept talking and shaking my hand, it's no surprise that Tom is Tasha's counterpart. He had short brown hair and bright brown eyes under his glasses. He also had brown skin. He wore a blue t-shirt, white shorts and brown slippers.

" Nice to meet you Tom but… can you let go of my hand?" I asked. Tom let go of my hand and apologise quickly.

" Tom must be excited." A girl said. She has short blonde hair down to her chin and has blue eyes under her glasses. She wore a blue office suit and black high heels " I'm Estonia."

" I-I'm Latvia…" A small girl timidly said beside Female Estonia. She had short brown hair with a red cap on her head. She also has two red ribbon ay the side of hair. She wore a long sleeved white shirt under a red vest with a long red skirt.

" You really got to be more confident dude." Alex said.

" I-I'm trying…" Female Latvia stammered.

" Arnam." A boy leaning against his chair said. He was quite a looker, slightly taller than Aria. He had spiky hair and his dark eyes stared at me. He wore an red open checkered shirt with a white shirt inside with blue jeans and sneakers. He didn't seem to like my presence. " I think you should know who I am in your world. That's Poland, my so called country."

Female Poland was slightly shorter than Poland. She has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She wore a pink mini dress and green flats. Then she said " Uh, Kristina so need like, a new fashion style." I looked down at my clothes. What's so bad about a beige hoddie, a red shirt and blue pants? Okay… maybe the blue pants are a little too short and my beige hoodie is a little stained.

" I'm Phillip." A boy said. He has freckles on the bridge of his nose and has short black hair. He was quite a looker, and much more timid compared to Arnam. He wore a smile long-sleeved white shirt with a blue vest and black pants. The boy looks very shy.

" I'm Belgium! Sorry bout Phil, he's always shy." A boy with short cropped hair said. He was slightly taller than Belgium herself. He wore a brown military suit, his green eyes sparkled at me.

" Let Phil be," Arnam said. " I wouldn't talk to Kris' counterpart ether."

" Then why did you speak?" Female Poland asked.

" To tell her not to cross my path…" Arnam said. Am I still in bad terms with Aria to reflect it in this world?

" I'm Liang Wei! I think you know who I am!" A girl exclaimed, she was around my height. She had messy black hair down to her waist and brown eyes. She had a goofy smile and wore a yellow shirt, brown shorts and orange slippers. Liang Hao?!

" You have got to be kidding me…" I said.

" So what's my male name? Huh? How do I look like? Am I cute? Hello?" Liang Wei disturbed me and she poked my shoulder. Oh no… she's annoying as Liang Hao himself.

" Dude, she's going to explode!" A tall girl, slightly shorter than Denmark exclaimed. She had shoulder length blonde hair with her fringe tiled to the side. She wore a tight red suit under a black coat with long boots. She also wore a small black hair on her head. Her blue eyes filled with excitement. That's definitely Denmark.

" Hey Den, where are the other Nordic again?" Liang Wei asked. " They have got to see this!"

" Helping you clean up the explosion you made in my basement." Female Denmark said " One that you were suppose to clean up."

" Come on! I already promised to do something equally hardworking!" Liang Wei whined.

" Um… hello?" A voice said. I looked around. Then I saw a girl slightly shorter than Canada looking at me nervously. She had two blonde pigtails wired with two white ribbons and two red hair clips. She also wore a red hat on her head and blueish-purple eyes. She wore a white shirt under her purple dress and red coat. She also held a polar bear in her arms.

" Are you Canada?" I asked.

" Yes… Yes I am. Thank you for noticing me." Female Canada said.

" Who are you?" Said the polar bear, probably female Kumajiro.

" I'm Canada…" Female Canada murmured.

Then I realised something " Hey guys, I haven't seen Italy or my other self yet. Where are they?"

" Oh, I think they went off to find something if I am not mistaken." Female Japan said.

" Something about pasta I think…" Eric said.

" No, Italy said Pasta on his way out. The problem had nothing to do with pasta." Brenda said. Then suddenly we heard a loud crash and then a loud thump. What the heck was that?!

Then a girl around my height started skipping inside the room. She has bright red hair tied in a ponytail and orange eyes. She wore a beige military uniform with a beige skirt and a tie around her neck. She also wore beige flats. She also had a curl sticking out of her hair. Then she said to female Germany " Germany! Germany! Sorry I'm late."

" It's about time you got here! You know how long we have waited for you!?" Female Germany exclaimed.

" B-but I had a problem!" the girl panicked.

" You should have solved it before you got here!" Female Germany exclaimed.

Then a guy slightly taller than me came stumbling top the door. He looks exhausted. He put his hand to the door frame and looked up at the girl. He had long black hair with a long fringe over his eyes. His dark brown eyes on the girl. He wore a brown hoodie with a red shirt, tattered blue pants and sneakers. Then he said " Italy… next time do NOT, do NOT, get your tie stuck in the bushes while trying to get a little cat."

Everyone was silent at first. The boy looked around the room, confused. Even Female Italy was quiet, she was looking at me. The boy finally looked at me, then his eyes became wide with shock. I was standing in shock too. He looks like… me. We both said at the same time " What… the heck."

" Wait! Isn't there suppose to be some kind of dimension disaster happening?!" Female Britain exclaimed.

" Does that mean two people with the same identity can meet?!" Female America exclaimed " What happened to those dimension theories?!"

" I think they don't apply." Michelle said.

" When you think about it, it's kind of a big relief." Ali said with a huge sigh.

" Yeah…" Everyone else said except Female Italy and the boy in front of me. Then Female Germany spoke up " Kris, meet Kristina, your counterpart who managed to travel to our dimension. Kristina, meet Kris, your counter part."

We were silent at first, then Kris walked towards me and said " You can't be serious Germany. I mean she looks like me and all but…"

" I would say the same thing." I said. " But I am from the other dimension. Our dimension machine is fixed but America put in the wrong combo no so here I am."

" Wait, your America finished the dimension machine?!" Female America exclaimed " The heroine feels defeated."

" How did he do it?! I mean we haven't finished our's yet!" Female Estonia exclaimed.

" Well, I am here in front of you." I said. Then I realised Kris was touching my hair. I sighed and said " Yes Kris, I am real. Go ahead ask some questions if you don't believe me." Kris let go of my hair and said " Sorry. Just making sure."

Then he whispered to me " Do you have the same problem as me?"

" What problem?" I asked.

" You like Japan and Italy don't you?" Kris asked. I blushed a deep red and exclaimed " How did you know?!"

" Okay, she's my counterpart." Kris confirmed.

" You have the same problem as me don't you." I ask. Kris nodded. I sighed, I knew it.

" Ciao~ I'm Italy! You look so pretty~" Female Italy said. I smiled and said " Thanks." I realised my counterpart was blushing slightly. I wonder how Kris to Female Italy's tie out of the bush.

" Isn't it cool! I wish I could see my counterpart." Yusuf said to Kris.

Then I felt my watch vibrating. I looked at my watch. There was a green light beeping. I pressed my button and then the video call started I could see America, Japan and Yuna behind the camera. America then said " Yo Kristina! Are you in your world?!"

Kris, Female Italy, Yusuf and Eric, who were nearest to me, jumped in shock. Then Female America exclaimed " What in the world was that?!"

" How am I suppose to know!" Female France exclaimed.

" Is it one of our counterparts?" Alex asked.

" Dude, what's going on?" America said through the video. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." I said.

" Who are those other voices?" Japan asked. Suddenly, Female Italy jumped on my shoulder, looked into my video and asked " Ve~ Who are you talking to?"

Japan, America and Yuna in the video jumped in shock. I nearly lost my balance when Female Italy jumped unto me. Then I exclaimed " ITALY!"

" Ve~ I'm here." Italy's voice said through the video, but I could't see him.

" Not you, the other Italy!" I said.

" Wait, other Italy? Romano?" Yuna asked.

" What about me bastard?" Romano said.

" Yusuf! Japan! America! I see your counterparts!" Female Italy exclaimed behind my shoulder while pointing to the screen.. Female Japan, Female America and Yusuf went in shock.

" That girl… she looks like Italy…" Japan said.

" Kris?" America said.

" How did they know my name?!" Kris said.

" Kris is my nickname too." I said. I saw Italy come forward and jump in shock. " America, wait for awhile. You need to see this." Then I held the button for three seconds and the screen appeared in front go me. Liang Wei, Female Prussia, Ronald and Female Belgium moved. Away. I could see most of the countries and ambassador on the screen now. But it wasn't behind the screen. I guess America flipped the camera. I could see my shocked friends.

" Guys… America sent me to an alternate dimension. Where we are basically another gender." I said.

" What! You have got to be kidding me!" Liang Hao exclaimed through the video.

" Hey! Is that me?" Liang Wei asked. " I… look disappointing."

" That's how we describe you." Everyone in the room said.

" So that's Yuna?" Yusuf asked.

" Kris, that's my male counterpart?!" Yuna exclaimed.

" Yes and Yes, any other question is probably yes." I said.

" Hola~" Spain said to his counterpart.

" Does anyone else think this is weird?" Hungary said looking at Gary.

" I think we all think the same thing." Brenda said.

" And you're…?" Alisha said to her counterpart.

" Alex. Please don't tell me we have to introduce ourselves all over again." Alex said.

" Nah, just tell our counterparts who their own counterpart. I think that girl next to France is my counterpart. Right?" Ali said.

" That's Alyan and yes she is." I said.

" This… is awesome!" Alyan exclaimed.

" Kesese~ you got that right!" Prussia said.

" Ha! Glad my counterpart is awesome! But I'm more awesome!" Female Prussia exclaimed. Then Prussia and Female Prussia had an argument on who's more awesome. Soon, Gary and Hungary had to beat them up with their frying pans and drag them away.

" What did I just see?" Germany said, after he saw the exact same thing happen in two dimensions.

" I have no idea." Female Germany said.

" So… what now?" Eric asked.

" I guess Kristina has to come back." America said.

" Hey, how did you fix the dimension machine anyway?" Female America asked.

" Yeah, I can't figure out something." Michelle said. " Something about the idiot button. How do you activate it?"

" Idiot button?" Female Denmark asked.

" Don't ask, it's a surprise!" Jao Ling exclaimed.

" Don't press the idiot button!" Liang Hao exclaimed. " It's-" Bryan quickly covered his mouth.

" Don't tell Liang Hao's counterpart! It's going to be super hilarious!" Bryan exclaimed.

" Me?" Liang Wei asked.

" We'll keep that in mind." Bella said, then gave Bryan a wink. What the… is Bella flirting with Bryan?! I could see Arman and Aria get a little jealous.

" Oh, that took us a little time to figure that out too." Estonia said " You see…"

Estonia, Female Estonia and Michelle had an interesting conversation, or at least to them. For us we were bored out of our skull. Even the counterparts lost interest and went back to their usual things. Bec was happy Ronald could beat Female Austria up, Female Austria was upset she couldn't see her counter part. Soon, I had to go. When everyone had said their goodbyes, I switched off the video, I had to say my goodbyes too. America was going to open the portal soon.

" Nice to meet you guys. But I have to go." I said.

" Hey Kristina." Kris said. I looked at him. " Who would you choose, as a personal question."

I was quiet. I knew he also has the same problem as me. I was quiet and said " Dude, if you too are clueless, I'm clueless too. See you around okay Kris?"

" Sure. It's so weird talking to you." Kris said.

" I could say the same thing. Bye!" I said, then I went out of the room and searched for the portal. It was easy to find the portal, for goodness sake it was like a huge disk floating in mid air. I went through, the same glassy sandy feeling came over me. When I feel over the other side, I could hear a loud commotion.

" Kristina! Are you okay?" Yuna asked as she helped me get up.

" Yeah… I'm fine." I said.

" That was something." Sam said. " Seeing our counterparts."

" Well at least we now know that I wrote the wrong combination." America said.

" Wait… do you think they have the right combination number?" Riana suggested. Silence… we should have asked them that. After all the information we gave them.

" This is all your fault!" England exclaimed " You should have spoken up!"

" Hey! I forgot okay!" America exclaimed.

" Looks like we're staying here a little longer." Steve said.

" Maybe… it's not so bad." Ariel said. We were all quiet. Yeah, all of us were sort of sad a few moments ago. But for some reason now, I feel relief. I smiled. Yeah, maybe it's not so bad.

" It's not so bad." Russia repeated.

" This is a waste of time, I'm out of here." Romano grumbled as he went out.

" Meow!" Ruby meowed below me. I picked her up and rubbed her. She cuddled within my arms. Not so bad after all. At least we have a little more time to leave. A little more time for me to decide.

* * *

Ha ha ha! I caught you! You must have thought the book is ending! I'm not going to let it go away so easily. Just imagine who Kristina felt when she saw her counterpart! :P Next chapter will be about MY theory of HRE aka Holy Roman Empire! :D :D I do NOT believe Germany is HRE even though it seems like it and I will prove it with the next chapter! See ya soon! :)


End file.
